FT: A New Tail
by CelestialSlayer
Summary: Fairy Tail but a bit different. Curious? Read it. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, Hiro Mashima does.
1. Intro

Hello everyone!

Welcome to my newest story! I know Fairy Tail is very popular and there are likely far better stories out here you can read, I am very greatful you are taking the time to read mine.

Importantly though, this story is pretty much a rewrite of the original anime, so please be warned.

In this story, Freed will find love and become better for it and Lucy and Natsu will finally get together as they should. Levy and Gajeel will also be happily together and even many other ships will get together! But most of all I hope to deliver all of you a good story filled with Adventure, Hilarity, Life Lessons, Different and New aspects to beloved characters. But most of all...

A wonderful display of different kinds of love throughout the entire story!

Guide

**_Thoughts/Flashbacks_**

_Speaking_

**Spells**

_Singing_

**Narration**

Enjoy! Hit it Happy!

**Happy:** _Aye sir! CelestialSlayer does not own "Fairy Tail"!_

Secondly,

This story will at times contain strong language so sorry if that bothers you, but it is what it is.

~CelestialSlayer


	2. The Fairy Tail - Part I

Here we go everyone!

Translations will be at the bottom of the chapter.

Song Recommendation: Nightcore- Battlefield

Enjoy!

* * *

**In a land far far away, there lies the Kingdom of Fiore...**

**That's how you thought this would start right? Ha! Gotcha good there!**

**No, no... Our story actually begins some time before everything started in Hargeon.**

**Our story starts in a kingdom to the East of Fiore by the name of Aiburene. Our story begins in the year X769 in the Capitol of the country, a city by the name of Arenade...**

* * *

War rings out all over the wrecked and damaged city as fires, gunshots and fighting ring throughout the city.

As this happens, in the castle three children and an adult woman hide quickly in a room and head towards a secret exit they had hidden away behind a wall of the room.

The woman was frightened but stayed brave for the children. Grief had visibly impacted a light that shined before in her once joyful eyes. Her blonde hair was short barely reaching to her neck and on her head sat a beautiful golden circlet.

The woman was of exquisite beauty but so were the children with her.

The oldest being a boy, with bright yet fear filled blue eyes and his hair blonde like his mother. The youngest a sleeping baby that currently rested in the arms of the middle child of the three. The second oldest was a girl. The girl had sadness filled emerald green eyes and beautiful wavy midnight blue locks. Both of the elder children wore silver circlets on their heads each with a single precious gem on it.

As footsteps drew closer, the woman quickly hugged her children briefly after opening the passage for them.

_"Ite! Ite mei! Ad invenire ante te i nunc tibi emere? Fuge ad Fiore! Superesse!"_ The woman instructed the children hesitated and the baby woke up and began to cry.

But the woman cried and sang him a final lullaby.

**[Original Song : Deliver Us (Lullaby) Prince Of Egypt]**

_Tenera bona Dauther_

_Nolite timere, nec paveatis_

_Pueri mei: habeo, nihil possum dare_

_Sed hoc forte quod sit vivere,_

_Oro te ut iterum conveniant;_

_Si autem voluntas libera nos ..._

The baby began to settle down as the two older children began to silently cry as their mother embraced them once more.

_Tace modo: puer meus_

_Tacete qui amor, nolite flere_

_Audiit amnis in somno sicut tu_

_Memento mei fugit et tandem iuvante sequi_

_Faciam ergo cum somnium sit apud vos:_

As two men entered the room the woman quickly made sure the girl and baby would flee as her son was knocked unconscious and chained. After the men chained her up with her son and had them locked up in the dungeons of the palace the woman cradled her son to her as best she could and sang once more as she prayed silently in tears that her two childrens would survive as she finished the lullaby.

_Flumen o flumen, influunt leniter mihi_

_Tam honorabilis navis nequaquam portabis:_

_Scis posse aliquando liberi_

_Flumen est sibi libera ..._

As this happened, the little girl managed to find the hidden stream that passed secretly through the borders of her country and Fiore as she carefully rocked her baby sister to her.

As she fled they avoided fires and other devestation and dangers and eventually very weak, and very fragily they made it past the borders into a forest from where she could no longer continue running.

Thankfully near the stream she was able to hydrate herself and the baby before finally collapsing against a tree tiredly cradling the baby to her.

Eventually two hours later a beautiful dragon found the two and took them in offering the elder child to teach her magic soon after.

* * *

**X784**

**Hargeon, Fiore Kingdom**

**Early Morning**

* * *

A young blonde girl with brown eyes walked through the small town happily as she searched for a magic shop unaware of the unbelievable events that would soon take place in her life.

On a train at the town's train station a blue cat on it's hind legs and a golden yellow cat on it's hind legs stretched happily as their companions moaned in agony from their seats.

TBC

* * *

Translations [In Order]

~ "Go! Go now my children! Before they can find you! i will buy you time! Flee to Fiore! Survive!"

Song:

My good and tender dauther

Don't be frightened and don't be scared

My child, I have nothing I can give

But this chance that you may live

I pray we'll meet again

If He will deliver us...

Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

So I'll be with you when you dream

River, o river, flow gently for me

Such precious cargo you bear

Do you know somewhere they can be free?

River, deliver him there...

~ "Are you okay?"

~ "I am alright... Just very drained from the train ride, Star."

[Star is Stella's name in English]


	3. The Fairy Tail - Part II

Things are about to really begin!

Song Reccomendation: Bea Miller - Fire N Gold

Enjoy!

* * *

**Last Time~**

**X784**

**Hargeon, Fiore Kingdom**

**Early Morning**

* * *

**A young blonde girl with brown eyes walked through the small town happily as she searched for a magic shop unaware of the unbelievable events that would soon take place in her life.**

**On a train at the town's train station a blue cat on it's hind legs and a golden yellow cat on it's hind legs stretched happily as their companions moaned in agony from their seats.**

* * *

**Now~**

**X784**

**Hargeon, Fiore Kingdom**

**Early Morning**

* * *

The two companions were two humans, a pink haired young man and a midnight blue haired young woman.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am..." Spoke up a train conductor hesitantly.

The two just groaned in agony once more.

_"Natsu! Nova! We made it to Hargeon! C'mon, get up already!"_ The blue cat said trying to get the pink haired man to get up.

The golden yellow cat tried to get the blue haired woman to get up but failed as the woman just groaned in agony once more.

_"Are they alright?"_ The conductor questioned awkwardly with a sweatdrop.

_"They're fine! This always happens when they travel!"_ The blue cat answered and the yellow cat nodded.

_"Never...I'm never riding a stupid train again..."_ The pink haired man said before he looked about ready to puke.

The woman across from him nodded in response.

_"I agree... Never again..."_ She groaned out before looking as sick as the pink haired man.

_"If our information is correct, than we should find that Salamander and Eternal Night somewhere in this town!"_ The blue cat said.

The golden cat made a sound of agreement.

Behind them Nova and Natsu each stuck their heads out the window near the door to empty their stomachs and hopefully feel better.

_"Let's go!"_ the blue and yellow cat said in unison to the two humans.

_"Give us a second would ya..."_ Natsu said through his bout of sickness.

Then just moments after the cats got off, the train took off with Nova and Natsu in it shouting weakly.

_"No!!!!"_ The two cried out!

_"Uh oh...There they go..."_ The blue cat said

_"They'll be back, let's just wait here..."_ The yellow one replied.

_"Good idea!"_ The blue one said.

* * *

**In another part of the bustling town...**

_"What?!"_ A girl could be heard exclaiming from within a shop.

The girl was blonde and had brown eyes.

_"You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?!"_ The girl questioned in surprise.

_"Fraid so... The people here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk! I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic! I built this shop to sell to the wizards that happen to be passing through!"_ The shopkeeper said honestly but kindly.

_"Ah man... I came all this way for nothing!"_ the girl said a bit disappointed in the effort wasted wandering the town and even getting here.

_"Now, now... Don't say that little lady! I have all the latest goods! Let me show you a few!"_ The shopkeeper said rummaging around for something behind the counter.

_"This colors magic is popular! All the young girls really seem to like it! It let's you change the color of your clothes any time you want!"_ The shopkeep explained demonstrating the magic oromptly and happily.

The girl was not paying much attention though as she was distracted by her thoughts.

_"Purple!"_ Casted the shopkeeper on himself.

_"I already have one of those... what I really want are some powerful gate keys!"_ The girl said before getting excited as she saw a particular item on display in the store.

_"Oh wow! It's the little doggy!"_ She exclaimed.

_"Yes, but that one's not very powerful..."_ The shopkeep said sweatdropping.

The item was a silver gate key.

_"I know! But I really really want it..." The girl said sheepishly yet excitedly. "So how much?"_ She asked excitedly yet sweetly.

_"20,000 jewels!"_

_"I'm sorry but how much was that again?"_

_"I said 20,000 jewels!"_

The girl sweatdropped and then tried to get a discount using her 'feminine wiles'.

_"Ah, come on... How much is it really worth? Surely you can cut me a deal..."_ The girl said with a wink.

And then...

_"I can't believe that he only knocked off a thousand jewels! That stubborn old geezer must be blind!"_ the girl grumbled as she walked through town.

_"That trick usually works! So much for using my feminine wiles..."_

Then girls and several men could be heard rejoicing and excitedly surrounding two figures below outside of a building.

_"Are you serious?! They're really here?!?! Salamander and Eternal Night!"_ A girl was heard crying out!

_"Salamander and Eternal Night? As in the the fire wizard and heavenly wizard that use magic you can't buy in stores?! Wow! He's in this dead end town?"_ The blonde girl questioned outloud before dashing off to see the wizards.

**Elsewhere in said town...**

The pink haired man and the blue haired woman woman from earlier sluggishly walk through an empty street with their cats at their sides.

The yellow cat had odd purple eyes, that soon locked onto the blue haired woman's green ones.

_"Nova, esne bene?__"_ The yellow cat asked Nova quietly.

_"Just ... Licuit sum valde aqua de tramine faciebant, Stella."_ Nova answered just as quietly.

_"Man... We wound up riding the stupid train twice..."_ Natsu said.

_"That was absolutely horrible..."_ Nova agreed.

_"You two have gotta get over that motionsickness..."_ Happy answered.

_"I'm so hungry I could eat my hand..."_

_"Same here..."_

_"It's too bad we don't have any money for food..."_ Happy and Stella said in unison.

_"Hey Happy, Stella... This Salamander and Eternal Night we're looking for have got to be Igneel and Galaxiana right?"_

_"They have to be... Because the only Fire and Galaxy Dragons we've heard of are Igneel and Galaxiana."_ Happy answered earning a confirming nod from the ever silent Stella.

_"Salamander! So dreamy!"_ women could be heard fangirling.

_"Eternal Night! So gorgeous!"_ men could be heard fanboying.

_"Salamander?!"_ Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

_"Eternal Night?!"_ Nova and Stella exclaimed.

_"Well speak of the devil! We're in luck today guys!"_ Natsu said excitedly as they all began dashing off towards the crowd ahead.

_"Aye!"_ Happy and the other two agreed.

Meanwhile within the crowd were one man and one woman. Both of them enjoying the attention from the crowd, but the blonde girl from earlier was shocked in disappointment.

_'**Why is my heart beating so fast? What's gotten into me all of a sudden?'**_ The blonde thought to herself fighting off the strange and sudden affliction.

The guy looked at her and the fight was lost.

**_'He looked at me! Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart's beating so out of control?! Could it be? Is he the one?!'_** The blonde thought as she lost the fight.

_"Igneel, Galaxiana! It's us!"_ Natsu exclaimed as him and Nova burst into the scene with Stella and Happy.

And with that, the spell broke for the blonde girl as she locked her eyes onto the onyx ones of the pink haired man that had just burst in and she was quickly able to piece everything together.

_"Who the heck are you?"_ Natsu questioned the man.

_"Who the hell are you?"_ Nova questioned the woman.

The two in question went white in shock at the seemingly offensive question.

_"Who am I?! I am Salamander... Surely you've heard of me before!"_ The man saidvflashing the crowd with his ringed fingers of his hand.

_"And I am Salamander's girlfriend, Eternal Night! Surely you've heard of me before!"_ The woman said doing the same.

Nova and Natsu just walked off in disappointment.

_"Hey wait a minute!"_ Salamander and Eternal Night exclaimed.

Then Nova and Natsu began to get beaten down by fangirls in Natsu's case and by fanboys in Nova's case.

_"What is it with you girls/guys..."_ Groaned out Nova and Natsu when the group that attacked them finally stopped.

_"Now, now lovelies... let them go...I'm sure the two didn't mean anything malignant by it..."_ The man said just as everything clicked for the blonde girl from earlier.

Salamander and Eternal night then signed an autograph each and gifted it to Natsu and Nova respectively.

_"Here's my autograph kid! Now you can brag to all your friends!"_ Salamander and Eternal Night said in unison.

_"No thanks..."_ Nova and Natsu rejected in unison.

The two were pummeled again and left by garbage on the side of the street with their autographs.

_"Guess it wasn't them afterall..."_ Happy said.

Stella nodded solemnly in agreement.

_"Definitely not them..."_ Nova and Natsu groaned out.

Salamander and Eternal Night excused themselves and invited the ladies and men to a party on their yacht that night.

Once they were gone, Natsu and Nova set up.

_"Who the heck was that guy?"_ Natsu questioned in his confusion about everything that just happened.

_"What i'd like to know is who the hell was that woman!"_ Nova huffed annoyed as she plucked out a banana peel or two from her long hair.

_"I don't know, but they were real creeps!"_ The blonde girl said calling their attention to her.

_"Thanks for all your help!"_ The girl said gratefully and sweetly.

* * *

**"And then~" Happy declared.**

* * *

The blonde girl, Nova, Stella, Happy and Natsu sat in a booth at a restaurant with Nova, Natsu, Happy and Stella sitting across from the blonde girl.

_"My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you!"_ Lucy said introducing herself properly.

_"Aye!"_ Happy greeted excitedly.

_"Pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Lucy."_ Stella greeted being ever as formal as she is.

Nova and Natsu stuffed their faces with food, though Nova did it more elegantly and well mannered than Natsu.

_"Natsu, Nova, Happy and Stella was it?"_ Lucy questioned in search of confirmation.

_"Mhm... Your so nice!"_ Natsu said with his mouth full.

_"Thanks! But you can slow down...we're not in a hurry! And food is kind of flying everywhere..."_ Lucy said going quiet at the end.

**_There goes the money I saved at that old geezer's shop..._**

Lucy thought to herself.

_"Evidently those two, that Salamander and that Eternal Night were using magic... two charm spells...to hypnotize the men and women in town into thinking they were in love with them..."_ Lucy explained.

_"Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will...but they've been banned for years! Nobody even sells them anymore! They must've gone to a lot of trouble to get their hands on them. What a pair of creeps!"_ Lucy explained.

_"I fell victim to his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you four barging in when you did! I really can't thank you guys enough!"_ Lucy said gratefully.

Nova noticed Natsu had a light dusting of a blush on his cheeks as he age and noticed he was discretely looking only at her.

_"No problem!"_ Nova and Natsu answered, Natsu's response sounding very muffled due to his mouth being full.

_"I know I may not look like it, but i'm a wizard too!"_ Lucy said as amiably and sweetly as she typically always was.

_"Is that so?"_ Natsu responded with his mouth full.

_"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything!"_ Lucy said sheepishly before she seemed to realize they might not know what guilds were.

_"Oh! I should probably explain huh?"_ Lucy said thoughtfully with a smile before continuing to explain.

_"See, Guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information, and find work and things like that! Unfortunately you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild. But there are tons of them all over the world!"_ Lucy began before suddenly continuing to fangirl.

_"I've heard it's really tough to get into the more popular guilds and the one I want to join is the most popular one there is! Ah~! Yeah! They're the greatest and they're always featured in Sorcerer Weekly! Oh! If I could join them to let me in, I think i'd just about die!"_ She fangirled before cattching herself.

_"Yeah?"_ Natsu and Nova said a bit boredly and disinterestedly though Nova had barely contained amusement laced in her tone just the tiniest bit.

_"Oh, i'm sorry...all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you huh?"_ Lucy said in apology calling their attention as her eyes shined with determination.

_"But i'm telling you, i'm definitely going to join that guild someday! And then i'm going to take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money!"_ Lucy said sweetly but with conviction and determination.

_"Oh yeah?"_ Natsu said with his mouth still a bit full.

_"You talk a lot..."_ Happy said.

**_You definitely will if Natsu has anything to say about it..._**

Nova and Stella thought in unison.

_"Oh man, I almost forgot! You four came here trying to find somebody didn't you?"_ Lucy said amiably.

_"We're looking for Igneel!"_ Happy said.

_"And we're looking for Galaxiana!"_ Stella said.

_"We heard a rumor that a Salamander and a Eternal Night were gonna be coming through this town so we came here to see them. Turns out it was somebody else for each one." _Natsu said disappointedly.

_"Yeah! Those two didn't look like a Salamander or Eternal Night at all!"_ Happy said earning an agreeing nod from Stella and Nova.

_"No kidding! I bet that those posers can't even breathe fire or galaxy like a real dragon!"_ Natsu added.

Lucy confused sweatdropped.

_"I don't get it... Your friends Igneel and Galaxiana look like dragons?"_ Lucy questioned.

_"No, you got it all wrong...They don't just look like dragons, they are ones."_ Natsu explained.

_"Huh?"_

_"Aye! Igneel is a real life Fire Dragon!"_ Happy explained.

_"And Galaxiana is a real life Galaxy Dragon."_ Stella explained.

Lucy then exclaimed in total shock.

_"Why would a Fire Dragon and a Galaxy Dragon show up in the middle of town?!?!"_ Lucy questioned shocking the four into realizing she had a point.

_"It's totally ridiculous!"_ She exclaimed.

Then she got up and placed the money for their food on the table.

_"Well, I should get going...Enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you guys around!"_ Lucy said in goodbye as she made to leave.

As a maid-dressed employee froze in shock mid speech, Lucy turned around to be just as shocked and a bit embarrassed.

_"Thank you for the food!"_ Natsu and Nova said bowing.

_"Thank you!"_ Happy and Stella said bowing.

_"Quit it! You're embarrassing me!"_ Lucy said flusteredly.

_"Look, it's cool! You guys helped me out earlier! Let's just call it even!"_ Lucy said trying to get them to not do something crazy embarrassing again.

_"I feel bad though because we weren't even trying to help..."_ Natsu said.

_"Me too..."_ Nova agreed.

_"Aye... we owe her something..."_ Happy and Stella agreed.

Then Natsu and Nova got an idea and tried to gift Lucy their autographs from Salamander and Eternal Night.

_"Here! This is for you!"_ They said cheerfully.

_"No way!"_ Lucy rejected.

* * *

In the park, Lucy sat in a bench near a fountain reading a magazine, this magazine was Sorcerer Weekly.

_"Oh my! Looks like the Fairy Tail guild is out there causing trouble again! Demon Bandit Clan wiped out but seven homes destroyed! Talk about overboard!"_ Lucy said with a laugh as she laid down on the bench.

_"Ah, the center fold is Mirajane! She's so pretty!"_ Lucy exclaimed as she found the centerfold of the magazine.

_"I wish I knew how to get to be a member...Do you have to apply? Or maybe interview with them? I don't know...But I am so going to join Fairy Tail! Their totally the coolest guild ever!"_ Lucy said to herself excitedly.

Suddenly Salamander popped up out of seemingly nowhere.

_"You want to join Fairy Tail?"_ Salamander said.

Nova who was walking aimlessly nearby with Stella watched in curiosity at the mention of Fairy Tail.

_"Salamander!"_

_"I've been looking all over for you! I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on mine and Eternal Night's yacht tonight!" _Salamander said trying to use the Charm Spell he had but failing.

_"Your charm spell won't work on me!"_

**_Not after she saw her soulmate earlier today... Seeing your soulmate breaks any possible hold of a charm spell on you. The beauty of the one magic._** Nova thought to herself.

_"That magic's weakness is awareness! It doesn't work on people if they know you're using it!_" Lucy stated.

_"Just as I thought! I guessed you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you... No matter, the invitation still stands..."_ Salamander said.

_"Well you can forget it! I wouldn't be caught dead at a party being hosted by two creeps like you and Eternal Night!"_ Lucy said.

Salamander was visibly hurt by the insult.

_"Creeps? Why would you call us that?"_ Salamander questioned weakly.

_"Your spells? Using them to make yourselves popular?"_ Lucy said.

Hearing nothing of interest and nothing concerning Fairy Tail Nova and Stella left the park.

_"Don't be mad my dear, it's all in good fun! We just wanted to feel like celebrities at our own party, can you blame us?"_ Salamander replied.

_"This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots!"_ Lucy responded unfazed.

_"You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild right?"_ Salamander questioned nonchalantly resorting to trickery which did entrap her attention.

_"Have you heard about Salamander and Eternal Night? Two of Fairy Tail's wizards?"_ Salamander questioned.

_"Well yeah! You're telling me, that you and your girlfriend from earlier are them?! Are that Salamander and Eternal Night?!"_ Lucy questioned in disbelief.

_"That's right! And if you want to join, we could probably put in a good word for you!"_ Salamander said.

_"I would love to go to your party tonight!"_ Lucy said in a super sweet tone.

Clearly agreeing if only for the chance to join Fairy Tail.

_"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be..."_ Salamander muttered to himself.

_"You really think you could get me into Fairy Tail? No kidding?"_ Lucy questioned excitedly.

_"I don't see why not! But you can't say anything about the Charm Spells..."_ Salamander responded.

_"I won't say a word!"_ Lucy agreed.

_"Good! Then i'll see you at the party tonight!"_ Salamander said before leaving.

_"You got it Mister Salamander Sir!"_ Lucy replied excitedly.

When Salamander was gone she snapped out of it.

_"He got me! I was pseudo-charmed!"_ She exclaimed in disbelief at her gullibility.

_"I just have to keep my mouth shut and be nice to that sleazebag and his sleazebag girlfriend until then!"_

* * *

That night...

* * *

_"That was quite a meal! Eh, Happy?"_ Natsu said happily full.

Nova and Stella agreed.

_"Aye..."_ Happy said before noticing the ship out on the water near the town.

_"Hey look! Do you think that's the boat where that Salamander and Eternal Night are having their party?"_ Happy said.

Natsu and Nova looked at it and became sick looking at it.

_"Probably..."_ Stella answered.

_"I'm gonna hurl..."_ Natsu and Nova said.

_"Oh come on! It's not like we're going aboard it or anything!"_ Happy said.

_"That's right!"_ Stella said agreeing with Happy.

_"Oh my gosh! That's Salamander and Eternal Night's yacht isn't it?!"_ A girl nearby of a group of three girls from town said excitedly.

_"It's a shame we couldn't go to their party!"_

_"Who are Salamander and Eternal Night?"_

_"Whoa! You've never heard of them?! They're super famous wizards who are in town right now!"_

_"And they're wizards from Fairy Tail!"_ One of the girls clarified.

That caught Nova and Natsu's attention for certain and they shared a serious look before looking towards the ship.

_"Fairy Tail..."_ Nova and Natsu muttered to themselves seriously.

They then felt sick and looked away from the ship.

_"Oh no..."_ They bemoaned knowing what they had to do.

_"So they're in Fairy Tail are they?"_ Natsu said seriously.

_"You thinking what I'm thinking Natsu?"_ Nova said seriously.

_"Yeah..."_ Natsu answered just as seriously.

* * *

On the ship...

_"It's Lucy right? That's a lovely name!"_ Salamander said to Lucy.

_"I have to agree that's a wonderful name, darling..."_ Eternal Night said.

_"Yeah... Thanks..."_ Lucy answered nicely.

_"I'd like to toast your beauty..."_

_"I as well..."_

_"Now... Open up wide Lucy..."_ Salamander said.

_"Savor each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth..."_ Eternal Night said.

**_Creppy!!!_** Lucy exclaimed in her head creeped out before noticing the sleep magic and swiping away the drops before they could reach her mouth.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_ Lucy asked calmly and coolly.

_"I know what you two are up to...You're trying to use Sleep Magic..."_ Lucy said deathly serious.

_"Very impressive my dear..."_ Eternal night said in unison with Salamander.

After Lucy refused to be part of some obscene love-triangle relationship, Salamander and Eternal Night's comrades came out from behind the curtain in the room carrying unconscious men and women. Then Salamander and Eternal Night instructed her to behave herself as they travel to Bosco after welcoming her darkly to their ship. They then revealed that they lied about getting her into Fairy Tail just to get her to come to the ship. When Lucy went to reach for her keys to fight them all, Eternal Night used her magic to warp the keys into her (Eternal Night's) hands.

_"These are gate keys! So you're a celestial wizard..."_ Salamander commented.

_"Only the wizard that is contracted can use this magic... So these are absolutely useless to us... Whoops.."_ Eternal Night said before throwing the keys out the ship window and to the ocean.

_"You two used Magic to take advantage of others! You're the worst wizards alive!"_ Lucy said through tears of rage.

Suddenly, Natsu and Nova crashed onto the ship from above looking ready to beat up some people but then they felt sick.

_"Hey! I know you!"_ Lucy said happily drying her tears.

_"This was a bad idea..."_ Natsu managed to say.

_"Definitely was..."_ Nova managed to say in agreement.

_"You are so lame!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"Hey Lucy! What are you doing here?"_ Happy greeted as he and Stella flew in the air near the hole that Natsu and Nova crashed through.

_"Oh! Happy! Stella! This jerk tricked me! He said he was going to get me into Fairy Tail! Hold up! Since when do you and Stella have wings?"_

_"We'll explain that later okay? Hold on!"_ Happy said flying down and picking her up before flying out of the ship.

Stella at their side immediately.

Then, Stella changed in a puff of smoke and grew into a 6 foot tall toned human-like form and pulled out a sword from the holster at her side.

_"After them! We can't let them report this to the magic council!"_ Salamander ordered.

_"Wait what about Natsu and Nova?!"_ Lucy questioned.

_"I can't carry two people! Much less three! And Stella is our defense while in the air!"_ Happy said.

_"Prominence Whip!/ Space Whip!"_ Salamander and Eternal Night casted towards the flyring trio.

As the attacks made to hit them, Stella promptly infused her blade with magic and began slashing the attacks to nullify them as the three of them fled the scene.

_"Those cats are quicker and more dangerous than they look!"_ Eternal Night grumbled.

_"Guys..."_ Natsu and Nova said in unison as they managed to drag themselves over to the enemies.

_"What about Natsu, Nova and the other girls?!"_ Lucy questioned once they got far enough away.

_"We've got a problem Lucy!"_ Happy said as Stella reverted to her exceed form and put way her blade.

_"What do you mean problem?"_

First Stella's wings disappeared and then Happy's.

_"Our transformations are up!"_ Happy said sadly.

The three fell into the ocean and Happy hit his head but focused on saving Stella who couldn't swim. Lucy then spotted her keys and swam to get them.

On the ship, Natsu and Nova were getting beaten down.

_"Forget about them...Let's continue on towards Bosco."_ Declared Salamander.

Finally, Nova and Natsu gathered their strngth and each blocked a kick and got up, slowly.

_"The Fairy Tail Guild..."_ Natsu began.

_"You two are members?"_ Nova finished.

Lucy, Happy and Nova resurfaced and caught their breaths before Lucy grabbed a specific key to use.

A gold one.

_"Here we go..."_ She said determinedly.

_"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"_ Casted Lucy dipping the key into the water as she casted.

With her summons a beautiful blue haired, blue eyes mermaid appeared.

_"A fish!"_ Cried out a hungry Happy.

Lucy scolded him quickly. _"Not for you!"_

_"That was awesome!"_ Happy complimented.

_"Very impressive!"_ Stella complimented.

_"That's the power of a Celestial Spirit! Whenever I use one of my Gate Keys I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me!"_ Lucy explained before growing serious again.

_"Listen up Aquarius! I want you to use your power to push that ship back into the port!"_ Lucy instructed.

_"Tch."_ Aquarius responded.

_"You're supposed to come from the Spirit World to help! Not to give me attitude!"_ Lucy said annoyed.

_"I wouldn't make her any angrier Lucy..."_ Happy warned pitifully.

_"Let's get something straight... The next time you so much as think about dropping my key... You're dead."_ Aquarius warned.

_"It won't happen again!"_ Happy and Lucy chorused.

Then Aquarius did as told, but swept up the three of them with the ship.

_"What's the big deal?! Think you could've tried not ot sweep ME up with the ship?!"_ Lucy grounded out angrily.

_"Oh. That was an accident. I didn't mean to get the ship or the talking cats."_ Aquarius said boredly.

_"Wait! That means you were aiming for me?!?!"_ Lucy questioned angrily.

_"Don't call me for a while! I'm going for a week long vacation with my boyfriend~! And he's hot!"_ Aquarius said mocking Lucy's lack of a boyfriend.

_"You don't have to rub it in!"_ Lucy replied in annoyance as Happy and Stella got out from the sand.

_"I got an idea! If the fish lady gives you any more trouble you can call me to take care of her!"_

Stella just watched in amusement as Lucy groaned in annoyance.

_"I don't think I can handle much more of this stupid cat!"_ Lucy bemoaned.

Stella chuckled silently at her claim.

People gathered around the wrecked ship as Salamander, Eternal night and everyone else got up from the wreckage.

When Salamander and Eternal Night looked up, on the top of the wrecked ship were the shadowed out figures of a still upset Natsu and Nova.

_"Natsu! Nova!" _Lucy called out running towards them only to stop when she saw they were angry.

_"So you two claim to be members of the Fairy Tail Guild?"_ Natsu questioned.

_"So what's it to you? Go get them men!"_ Salamander answered.

_"Sir!"_

_"Let us get a closer look at your faces."_ Nova said as she and Natsu took off their coats.

_"Watch out!"_ Lucy warned as two men rushed at Natsu and Nova each.

_"Don't worry about them! I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but their wizards too!"_ Happy said to Lucy reassuingly.

_"Huh?!?!"_ Lucy exclaimed in shock.

Natsu and Nova just simply smacked the two men that attacked them away.

_"My name is Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!"_ Natsu began.

_"My name is Nova, I'm also a Fairy Tail Wizard!"_ Nova continued.

_"And we've never seen you before!"_ They chorused.

_"You've gotta be kidding me! They're Fairy Tail Wizards?!?!"_ Lucy questioned in disbelief.

On Natsu's shoulder was a red emblem and on Nova's left thigh was the same kind of emblem as the one Natsu bore but in a gorgeous midnight blue instead of red.

_"Those marks on his arm and her thigh! They're the real deal Bora, Tara!"_ A man said worriedly to Salamander and Eternal Night.

_"Don't call us that you fool!"_ Bora and Tara scolded.

_"I know them! That's Bora the Prominence and Tara the Star. Rumor has it they were kicked out of the Titan Nose Wizard Guild a couple of years ago because of bad behaviour..."_ Happy said seriously.

_"I don't have any idea what you're trying to do here buddy! And I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what! I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's name!"_ Natsu declared.

_"Neither will I!"_ Nova said suddenly being surrounded by a midnight blue glow.

_"And what are you going to do about it?!"_ Salamander questioned.

_"Stop us?"_ Eternal Night added mockingly.

_"_**Prominence Typhoon!" **Casted Bora.

**"Space Blast!"** Casted Tara.

Natsu and Nova just let the attacks hit them.

_"Natsu! Nova!"_ Lucy exclaimed worriedly about to go to save them only to be stopped by Stella and Happy.

As girls ran away back into the town with all the other civilians that had gone to inspect the sudden wreckage, Lucy finally noticed why she had been stopped.

_"That's the way it goes! The bigger the talk the weaker the person..."_ Bora said turning away from the wreckage.

_"Got that right..."_ Tara said joining him.

_"Gah! This is so gross! Are you sure that you're really a fire wizard? 'Cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!"_ Natsu said as he ate the fire from Bora's attack.

_"This galaxy magic is disgusting too! Are you sure you're a space wizard? Because this is the nastiest galaxy energy I've tasted yet!"_ Nova said as she ate the attack that had been sent at her by Tara.

Everyone sans the two flying cats were absolutely terrified by what they were witnessing.

_"Thanks for the grub, posers."_ Natsu and Nova chorused as they finished eating everything.

_"What's going on here?! Who are these kids?!?!"_ Bora and Tara chorused.

_"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu!"_ Happy revealed.

_"Space, or rather Galaxy magic won't work on Nova."_ Stella added.

_"I've never seen anything like that!"_ Lucy said in shock.

_"Now, I've got a fire in my belly that's ragin to get out!"_ Natsu said getting ready to attack.

_"Here goes... _**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!!!"** Casted Natsu.

When the dust settled, half of Bora and Tara's men were taken care of.

_"Guess it's time for me to release the fire in my belly... Here goes..."_ Said Nova readying to attack.

**"GALAXY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Nova casted similarly to Natsu.

But instead of a gigantic roar of fire, it was of pure galaxy.

When the dust settled, only one man and Bora and Tara remained unscathed seeing as they used their magic to escaped the line of the attacks sent by Natsu and Nova.

_"Hey Bora, Tara! I swear i've seem these two before! The pink hair and scaly looking scarf... The midnight blue hair and star pendant... There's no doubt about it! They've gotta be the real ones..."_ The man said.

_"Salamander and Eternal Night?!"_ Lucy exclaimed in shock.

Natsu and Nova lighted their fists with their magic and with unbelievable strength lept into action.

_"Hope you guys are paying attention! This is what Fairy Tail Wizards can do!"_ Natsu and Nova said in unison.

**"Red Shower!/Star Stream!"** Casted Bora and Tara on the defensive.

Some of the attack hit Natsu and Nova respectively but were in effective. Nova and Natsu then kick down Tara and Bora back down to the ground.

_"So they eat fire and galaxy, and then attack with it? But how does he do it? Is it a spell?"_ Lucy questioned.

_"Natsu and Nova have Dragon Lungs that allow them to breathe fire and galaxy respectively. Dragon Scales to help them to dissolve the fire and galaxy, and Dragon Claws for attacking with fire and galaxy. Their brand of Fire and Galaxy Magic is one that allows their bodies to adapt all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."_ Happy explained.

_"This type of magic was originally used to deal with dragons."_ Happy said before Stella cut in.

_"It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic while Nova uses Galaxy Dragon Slayer Magic."_ Stella explained as both Nova and Natsu each swallowed a giant sphere sent at them by their enemy of their slayer element.

_"Igneel was the one that taught it to Natsu, and Galaxiana was the one that taught it to Nova."_ Happy finished.

_"Thanks for the meal!"_ The two slayers chorused before getting into stance to attack.

_"...But i'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!"_ Natsu finished.

_"And I'm about to send you flying!"_

_"You're going to do what to me?!?!"_ Freaked out the enemies.

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

**"GALAXY DRAGON STARLIGHT FIST!"**

With that their enemies were sent flying through several buildings before crashing into the inside of a bell.

_"Don't be silly Natsu! Everyone knows you smoke food with smoke! Not fire!"_

_"Oh wow! That was amazing!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"As always with those two..."_ Stella agreed.

_"But they overdid it!"_ Lucy exclaimed as she saw all the damage.

_"Aye!"_ Happy said.

_"Oh shut it cat!"_ Lucy said annoyed.

A flurry of footsteps could be heard marching their way as Natsu and Nova quickly running off with Natsu dragging Lucy with them.

_"The army?!?!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"Oh Crap! We gotta get out of here!"_ Natsu and Nova exclaimed as the began running off with Lucy.

_"Where the heck are you taking me?!"_ Lucy questioned.

_"Just come on! You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild didn't ya?"_ Natsu said to Lucy before giving her one of his big grins.

Nova smiled at her too and so did the exceeds unbeknownst to Lucy and Natsu.

_"So let's go!"_ Natsu said happily.

_"Alright!"_ Lucy exclaimed excitedly running with them.

TBC


	4. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull!

Hello everyone! Here's finally the second episode of the anime! I hope you all enjoy!

But before we begin, Big thanks to **bahall1964** for your favorite and follow and also a big thanks to **Ushindeshi** for your reviews! I'd also like to give a big thanks to JcL107 for following this story!

**Ushindeshi** ; I am glad you like Nova and that you liked the last chapter and what i did there in chapter 1! I hope you enjoy future chapters too!

Song Recommendation: Nightcore - We Are Family

Enjoy!

* * *

**On The Train Ride To Fairy Tail~**

* * *

As Natsu, Lucy and Happy slept, Nova sat by the window of her seat in the train booth and Stella read a book silentl.y next to her.

As she looked outside Nova saw the moon and was reminded of her last memory with Galaxiana...

**_A young Nova panted heavily while a ways away Galaxiana cradled a sleeping child with midnight blue hair and blue eyes as it cried._**

**_"Amare needs to be fed, so instead of testing your mettle against that tree, go and hunt a large boar for dinner and go buy her some milk from the town an hour away. Be sure to make it back in an hour from doing all of that, and I will consider that your physical training for today." Galaxiana said sweetly and motherly._**

**_Nova grew excited and dashed off with a brief nod. Soon returning 30 minutes later with a boar 5 times her size and some milk for her sister._**

**_The three had a wonderful afternoon and then Galaxiana gifted Nova and her younger sibling each a star pendant with a chain made of iron with shimmering midnight blue dragon scales on it that looked like a fragment of the night sky._**

**_"Always keep these pendants on... They will protect you two in your darkest moments. Understand?"_**

**_"You're leaving me aren't you?"_**

**_"How did you..." The dragon began to question now in it's Dragon Form once more and in it's own cave. "You never cease to amaze me Nova..."_**

**_"It's okay, Galaxiana... I understand that you have to go... But i'll keep looking for you. I didn't look for my brother and my mother in time and I lost them because of that... But i'll look for you until I find you once more..." Nova said sleepily before falling asleep._**

As the present day Nova snapped out her thoughts she found herself looking forward to going back to the guild and seeing her baby sister again.

**_It's been over a day now...Amare must be worried about me being gone for so long. Hopefully she was too busy spending time with Reiki to worry too much about me._**

Nova thought to herself peacefully before falling asleep to the engulfing sound of the music coming from the magic headphones she had on.

* * *

**At The Magic Council, Era, a meeting was taking place.**

_"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again! This time an entire port!"_

_"What is the matter with them!"_

A showed out midnight haired feminine figure smirked in amusement.

_"I find their idiocy rather amusing..."_ The figure said amusedly.

_"Have you lost your mind Faldea?! They are an absolute menace!"_

A blue haired man known as Siegrain then spoke up in agreement with Faldea.

_"I'm actually quite fond of those idiots and their laissez-faire attitude."_ Siegrain said.

_"They may behave like fools but we mustn't forget they're also an extremely capable lot."_ An old man by the name of Yajima stated.

_"Yes, that's true... They do present quite the quandry."_

_"I think we should leave them be... Afterall, if it wasn't for those fools, think how boring this world would be."_ Siegrain said.

_"I concur."_ Faldea said.

* * *

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_ Happy and Stella said.

The moment they finally made it to the guild Natsu kicked the doors open and shouted his greeting.

_"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"_ Natsu shouted.

_"We're home!"_

As Lucy saw everyone inside happily welcome Natsu, Nova, Happy and Stella return home she saw a blue haired blue eyed girl rush at Nova only to hug her tightly.

_"NOVA, YOU'RE BACK!"_ The girl shouted glomping Nova in a very tight hug.

Nova just laughed happily and hugged her back.

_"I'm back Amare!"_ Nova greeted back.

_"Thank goodness Erza isn't around or you two would be brawling already!"_

_"Heard you and Nova went all out in Hargeon, Natsu! Had to go starting trouble huh?"_ The man managed to say before he was suddenly kicked in the face by two angry dragon slayers.

_"Why did you do that?!"_ Lucy freaked out.

Amare next to her laughed.

_"This always happens with those two."_ Amare said sweetly.

_"You lied about that Salamander/Eternal Night! I'm gonna kick your butt/ass!"_ Nova and Natsu shouted angrily in unison.

_"Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here! I was just passing a lont a rumor I heard!"_ The man answered angrily.

_"It was just a rumor!"_ Natsu and Nova exclaimed angrily.

As this happened a dumbfounded Lucy and an amused Happy and Stella watched it all happen.

_"You want to fight?!"_

_"LET'S GO!"_

Promptly a fight broke out.

_"Now, now Natsu and Nova! I think you need to CALM DOWN! AHH!"_ Happy said ending in a scream as he was sent flying as the fighting spread throughout the hall.

_"Come and fight me BLUE BITCH!"_ A red haired brown eyed boy shouted at Amare lunging at her.

_"IT'S ON NOW RED BASTARD! LET'S GO!"_ Amare shouted charging at the boy.

_"Oh wow! I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guildhall!"_ Lucy exclaimed to herself in amazement.

A blue haired shirtless man in boxers then stood up from his seat angrily.

_"Natsu and Nova finally made it back, huh?!"_ The man said angrily.

Lucy shrieked in fright.

The wizard in question was none other than Gray Fullbuster. An exexceptional wizard, that has a particularly bad habit of taking off his clothes.

_"It's time we settled things once and for all!"_ Gray growled out angrily as he made his way towards the fight.

_"Gray, your clothes."_ A brown haired girl said from her seat at the bar nursing a glass of wine in her hands.

_"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!"_ Gray answered.

This woman is Cana Alberona she holds the title of Fairy Tail's Heaviest Drinker.

_"See? I don't date the men here because they have no class!"_ Cana said before drinking from a barrel as if it wasn't anything special.

_"Come here and fight me Natsu! Nova!"_ Gray said at Natsu and Nove who were busy kicking the butt of the guy from earlier.

_"Not until you put some clothes on!"_ Natsu and Nova chorused as Nova sent Gray flying with a punch.

_"It's only Noon and you boys are already fighting like spoiled babies!"_ A burly man with white hair and blue eyes stated.

This brute of a man is Elfman Strauss, a muscle bound wizard that believes all you need to solve any problem are two strong fists.

_"I'm a REAL MAN you want me to prove it to ya?!"_ Elfman said as he challenged the boys.

_"I can't believe he's encouraging them!"_ Lucy sighed.

Nova, Natsu, and Gray promptly took him out.

_"I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, I'M A WOMAN!"_ Nova said.

Elfman sent flying Lucy then noticed another interesting person, a guy with spiky orange hair and hazel eyes with three girls nearby flirting shamelessly with all of them.

This guy is the lady killer Loke. Ranked high on the most eligible wizard-bachelor's list.

Loke got hit with a flying object and promptly joined the fight prompting Lucy to cross him off of her list.

_"What the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place!"_ Lucy said to herself.

_"Hello! Are you new here?"_ A sweet white-haired woman with blue eyes questioned to Lucy.

_"It's Mirajane! In the flesh!"_ Lucy fangirled.

This white haired beauty is Mirajane Strauss. A beautiful wizard that is known for her bikini clad photospreads in Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. She is currently an employee at Fairy Tail.

_"Um, don't you think we should put a stop them or something?"_

_"It's always like this around here! I'd just leave them alone! Besides..."_ Mirajane said before being hit by Elfman who had once more been sent flying.

_"It's kind of fun...Don't you think?"_ Mirajane managed to finish saying before passing out as her soul made an attempt to leave her body.

Lucy promptly freaked out and tried to save Mirajane by getting her soul back into her body.

_"Don't die Mirajane!"_ Lucy freaked out.

Then she was crashed into by a naked Gray Fullbuster.

_"Give me back my UNDERWEAR jerks!"_ Gray shouted at Natsu and Nova angrily.

The dragon slayers just laughed and tossed the article back and forth between themselves as Lucy freaked out over seeing Gray naked and Gray then approached her in search of underwear to borrow

_"Excuse me Miss, could I please borrow your underwear?"_ Gray asked politely as if it was okay.

_"AS IF!"_ Lucy said before grabbing a rolled up sign and batting Gray away from her.

Then Loke swept in and picked her up bridal style.

_"These guys are all so insensitive...A woman has needs-"_ Loke said before he was cut off by a punch from Elfman that sent him flying.

_"REAL MEN SPEAK WITH THEIR FISTS LOKE!"_

_"I told you to butt out!"_ Natsu said Kicking Elfman away from Lucy.

Nova meanwhile had gotten out of the brawl at the smell of her favorite snack: stardust-coated Chocolate Cake.

_"Aye!"_

_"Ugh! It's so loud... so much for having a drink to relax...Cut it out you guys! I suggest you knock it off."_ Cana said as she pulled out a card and prepared to attack using her Card Magic.

_"Oh yeah?! Says who?!"_ Gray challenged as he took a stance to fight using his magic.

_"Come at me Reiki!"_ Amare challenged the red haired boy from before getting into a fighting stance to fight using two swords she pulled out from out of nowhere.

_"Come at me Amare!"_ Reiki answered readying his own requip magic.

Elfman let out a battle cry as he used magic to transform his arm into a Beast-Like arm. Loke followed that by activating his Ring Magic. Natsu then followed by lighting his fists on fire.

_"I'm ready for ya!"_

_"They always fight like this?"_ Lucy questioned as she used Happy as a field.

_"Uh huh!"_ Happy confirmed.

_"You don't seem too worried about that!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!"_ A shadowed eyed giant bellowed as it put it's foot down.

_"He's Huge!"_ Lucy exclaimed in huge shock.

Unfortunately for the giant, he had accidentally stepped on the eating Nova which knocked her head straight into her cake, ruining it.

So Nova grew pissed and dug herself out from under the foot of the giant by raising the foot calling attention to herself. When she was out she cleaned herself up and glared harshly at the giant who sweatdropped and quickly apologized.

_"Sorry.."_ The giant man said awkwardly.

Nova exhaled in relent and nodded her acceptance of the apology.

_"I didn't know you were here Master!"_ Mirajane said.

_"Neither did I, Master."_ Nova commented in unison with Stella.

Natsu laughed and mocked all the people that stopped fighting until he got stepped on gently by the person referred to as Master who afterwards finally noticed Lucy.

_"Well, it seems we have a new recruit."_ Master said calmly before suddenly shrinking.

_"Nice to meet ya!"_

_"He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge here?!"_

_"Of course he is! Allow me to introduce you to the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov."_ Mirajane said cheerfully.

Makarov then leaped into the air and landed after hitting his head on the railing of the second floor balcony.

_"You've gone and done it again! You bunch of clods! Take a look at how much paper work the council has sent me this time!"_ Makarov said angrily.

As this all happened no one noticed Nova tensing a moment and then vanishing from sight.

* * *

**_I know he's here, so are the other three. They must be grabbing another job real quick..._**Nova thought coolly as she reappered in the shadowed area of the first floor.

_"Miss Nova!"_ The green haired man with light blue eyes exclaimed in surprise as he suddenly sensed her. _"What is the reason for this unexpected interaction?"_

Nova looked at him coolly.

_"Don't bother trying to distract me. I just felt it proper to warn you and the other three to not do anything foolish to Fairy Tail. Because I will be knocking some sense into all of you if you do, especially HIM. That was all. Good luck on whatever job you all choose to do next."_ Nova said, once done walking a few steps away before finally vanishing into thin air.

* * *

When she reappeared discretely in the lighted part of the guildhall she calmly took a seat at the bar now that Lucy was getting her guildmark.

Nova then saw Master toss her a galaxy burned pile of papers and she swiftly caught the galaxy ball by leaping into the air in a backflip and ate it as she landed on the ground flawlessly on her feet.

_"Will you be going on another solo mission soon child?"_ Makarov asked Nova

_"Since I live in the woods outside of Magnolia in a house I built for myself near Natsu's I don't really need to pay rent and I use my own magic to light my house so I only ever really need money for water and sewage and food... I returned from a job not too long before Natsu and I went in search of Igneel and Galaxiana that paid pretty handsomely so I should be set for the next six months."_

_"How does only one job pay for six months of living expenses?"_

When Lucy asked this the subject was changed by Mira who knew well that Nova was never comfortable speaking about her being an S-Class wizard.

_"There! You're an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild!"_ Mirajane said cheerfully.

Lucy looked down to see the mark and excitedly made her way over to Natsu who was boredly looking at the various jobs put up on the request board.

_"Hey Natsu! Look! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"_ Lucy said excitedly to Natsu.

_"Oh yeah? That's cool, welcom to the guild Looney."_ Natsu said boredly.

_"THE NAME'S LUCY!"_ Lucy corrected angrily.

As Natsu kept looking through the jobs for a good high-paying one, a little boy with purple hair came up to the drinking Makarov who was seated near Nova who was also drinking. They had been discussing when they stopped as the boy approached unbeknownst to everyone.

_"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?"_ The boy questioned worriedly.

Natsu and Nova both tensed and listened in quietly as they heard this question.

_"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard's son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."_

The boy, Romeo, had purple hair and dark colored eyes.

_"But sir! He told me he'd be back in three days, and he's been gone for over a week now!"_ Romeo said.

Lucy who was nearby heard this and was surprised.

_"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mount Hakobe..."_ Makarov mused.

**_That job was fairly simple, in theory that is, it was to take care of some vulcans there but..._**

Nova thought discretely to herself as she gulped down the last of her drink.

_"That's right! And it's not that far from here! So why won't anybody go and look for him?!"_ Romeo questioned worried about his father.

_"Listen kid! Your old man's a wizard! And like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and WAIT!"_ Makarov scolded angrily.

Romeo then punched Makarov in the face crying.

_"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU ALL!"_ Romeo cried angrily as he ran out of the guild.

_"That's gotta be tough..."_ Lucy said quietly to herself.

_"I know it sounds like the Master doesn't care but he really is worried..."_ Mirajane said sadly.

Then two punches hitting hard surfaces resounded simultaneously. The first from Natsu who had punched the request board and the second from Nova who had punched the bar top leaving some money on it as she stood up deathly quiet from her seat as she and Natsu both left the guild.

_"Natsu! What do you think you're doing?! You almost broke the board, Natsu!"_ A man known as Nab said to the leaving Natsu.

_"What was that all about Nova! You almost broke the bar!"_ Reiki and Amare both questioned before begining to fight each other for 'copying'each other.

Stella and Happy followed the two Dragon Slayers silently.

Makarov sighed as hewatched this happen.

_"This doesn't look good Master... you know how they can be... I bet they're going up to Mount Hakobe to save Macao."_ The man known as Nab said.

Another man drinking at a table near Makarov then spoke up.

_"When are those two going to grow up?"_

_"Who knows..."_ Nab said with a pause. _"Going after Macao isn't going to do anything but hurt his pride."_

_"NOVA IS PLENTY GROWN UP! DON'T YOU DARE INSINUATE SHE ISN'T!"_ Amare said punching the one that made the grown up comment down to the floor with tears in her eyes before running off out of the guild.

_"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path... just leave them be..."_ Makarov said.

_"Why did Natsu and Nova get so upset? Also, why did Amare get so upset like that?"_ Lucy questioned.

Mirajane developed a pensive but sad look on her face.

_"Natsu, Nova and Romeo have a lot in common... I think Natsu and Nova see themselves in Romeo... Just because we're all members of Fairy Tail doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues... We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss..."_ Mirajane began to answer calling Lucy's, Elfman, and Reiki's undivided attention.

Reiki just silently left the Guildhall at that.

* * *

**Outside of Fairy Tail...**

In town, Romeo was crying when he felt two different hands ruffle his head affectionately.

These hands were revealed to have belonged to Natsu and Nova who simply quietly walked past him their cat companions at their sides.

At the Riverbank near the Guildhall, Amare sat crying silently facing the river.

As she sat there, Reiki found her and just quietly sat down next to her. Much to her shock, Reiki then hugged her in a way that her head landed on his chest. Thankfully, that was all the sign she needed and she cried her heart out, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

* * *

**Later that day, in a carriage...**

Natsu and Nova were sick in their seats, Nova fairing a bit better due to the magic headphones she was wearing, and Stella and Happy were trying to help them feel better. Lucy was in the carriage with them.

_"Why'd you come with us?"_ Natsu somehow managed to ask through his motion sickness.

_"I thought maybe I could help..."_ Lucy answered. _"Wow... You two really do have a bad case of motion sickness, don't you? It's just another reason to feel sorry for you two..."_ Lucy finished

Now a bit offended, Natsu and Nova glared weakly at her.

_"What's that supposed to mean?!"_ The two sick dragon slayers questioned angrily.

_"Oh! Nothing! Forget I said anything!"_ Lucy answered now noticing she had said something insulting before her mind thought back on what Mirajane had explained to her.

* * *

_"_**_Nova and Amare have been in Fairy Tail a very long time. Longer than myself or Elfman... But Amare only had Nova left of her family and vice versa... Amare was only a small child when I met them and Nova was the only one that Amare had. Nova raised Amare all by herself for as long as i've known them, probably longer. So the two have always been extremely close. It hurts for Amare when people say Nova needs to 'grow up' and such things because to Amare, Nova was never really a child when it was her time to do so, Amare always came first as did taking care of them both, so Nova in Amare's eyes grew up before Amare could even remember." Mirajane explained softly._**

**_"Nova raised Amare all by herself? But what about their parents, surely they had some?"_**

**_Mirajane smiled sadly._**

**_"When Nova was only five, and Amare a newborn, a dragon found them wondering the forest near the borders of Fiore to the east. The dragon took them in and raised Nova and Amare as if they were her's. That dragon was Galaxiana. Throughout the following years Galaxiana taught Nova not only magic but language, culture, and everything else she could. It wasn't much but it was something. Natsu had a similar experience..." Mirajane said with a pause before speaking again with Natsu's story._**

**_"Nova and Natsu were both raised by a DRAGON?!" Lucy questioned earning a nod from Mirajane._**

**_"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, technically, it wasn't his real father but the one who raised him, and he was actually a dragon just like Galaxiana was Nova and Amare's mother. When Natsu was a little boy a dragon found him wondering the forest and took him in and taught him all about Magic, Language, and Culture...But one day the dragon disappeared and never returned..." Mirajane._**

**_"That dragon must've been Igneel!"_**

**_"That's right! And Natsu and Nova both live for the day they'll see Igneel and Galaxiana again respectively. Although Nova also lives for Amare... It's kinda cute don't you think?"_**

* * *

As Lucy's mind kept back into focus she looked at Natsu and Nova discretely just as the carriage stopped moving.

Natsu and Nova then revived, Natsu far more excitedly then Nova who was more calm and collected.

_"I guess we're there..."_

_"I'm sorry but this is as far as I can get ya..."_ The driver said.

When they got out of the carriage, they were at a blizzardy mountain much to Lucy's dismay.

_"Where the heck are we Natsu, Nova?!"_ Lucy dismayed.

_"It's a frozen wasteland!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

Nova just laughed at Lucy's silliness as she got out completely unfazed and unaffected by the blizzarding mountain much like Natsu, Stella and Happy did.

* * *

_"Why is it so cold?! I know we're on a mountain! But it's summer right now! There shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!"_ Lucy complained as they walked somewhere on the mountain path.

_"That's what you get for wearing light clothing."_ Natsu said calmly in response.

Nova just remained silent not really caring to get involved in the discussion when they needed to rescue Macao.

_"Oh please! You're not dressed for it and neither is Nova! Now hand it over!"_ Lucy said back at him angrily asshe struggled to take the blanket he carried with his travel bag.

Nova laughed silently at the interaction.

**_He clearly brought it for her since he doesn't need ityet he acts as if he didn't... Natsu really is an enigma. _**Nova thought to herself in amusement.

_"She just keeps on talking huh?"_

_"Aye..."_

_"Oh I know!"_ Lucy exclaimed pulling out a silver gate key from her keys and getting into stance.

**"Open! Gate Of The Clock Constellation! Horologium!"** Lucy summoned.

After a doorbell-esque sound, a large clock spirit appeared.

_"Tick tock."_

_"A clock! Woah.."_ Natsu exclaimed in surprise.

_"Interesting..."_ Nova muttered as she examined the spirit closely.

_"That is so cool!"_ Happy exclaimed in excitement.

**_Happy clearly likes Lucy..._**Nova noted happily.

_"Very interesting indeed..."_ Stella commented quietly to herself.

Lucy tried to say something...but they couldn't hear her.

_"What? We can't hear you!"_ Natsu said to her.

_"She says, I am staying in here and i am not coming out!"_ The spirit said helpfully.

_"Then why'd you tag along?"_ Natsu questioned.

_"What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?! She inquires."_

_"You should've asked that before you came here!"_ Natsu responded.

_"He came to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster!"_ Natsu finished.

Nova nodded her expression becoming serious as she examined a lacrima she found on the snow covered mountain.

It was cracked and chipped in places but other wise fine and functional.

_"And unfortunately... most Vulcans travel and live in groups of at least 10...Who knows how many Macao had to fight. But by the looks of this Lacrima of his, there were quite a few of those monsters here not too long ago..."_ Nova said passing the object to Natsu who sniffed it to confirm before passing it back to Nova who stored it in her own satchel.

_"I want to go back to the guild! She proclaims."_ The spirit said.

_"Go ahead and be my guest I say back!"_ Natsu said frustrated that he couldn't hear Lucy talking as he and Happy followed Nova and Stella who had started walking ahead.

_"Aye!__"_ Happy said.

* * *

_"MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ Natsu shouted several times before his mouth was covered shut by Nova's hand.

"MACAO!" Called out Happy before Stella shut it by covering it with her paw.

_"Shut up Natsu! You two Happy! We don't know if he was defeated by the Vulcans or just got stuck in a cave or crevice somewhere during a blizzard! There's a blizzard happening right now and if you keep yelling like that you might just cause an enormous avalanche that could bury us in several hundred if not several thousand feet of snow! Even if we might survive an Avalance like that thanks to our Magic, Happy and Stella might not survive something like that by the time you, Lucy and myself make it out from beneath the snow to save them!"_ Nova scolded coldly.

At this point, Natsu frantically and fearfully nodded before Nova removed heher hand and he was free to hug Happy caringly and apologetically.

Stella smiled softly at Nova in appreciation of her care which Nova returned before she tensed and moved away prompting Stella to do the same. Natsu having moved away at the same time prompted Happy to fly out of the way too just as a Vulcan attacked where they had been standing moments before.

_"That's a big vulcan!"_ Cried Happy.

Then another vulcan appeared.

_"TWO VULCANS?! I thought Macao went on his own for this job!"_ Stella exclaimed.

_"He went alone but Wakaba seems to have followed him and ended up tagging along since they are a team! I smelled traces of his sent earlier!"_ Nova explained.

The vulcans sniffed the air and then raced in separate directions. One raced towards Lucy and the other tried to take Nova only to end up being fought by Nova.

_"Natsu! Happy! Go save Lucy! Stella! I need you with me!"_ Nova instructed.

Natsu nodded and dashed off with Happy after the Vulcan that went after Lucy.

* * *

When Lucy looked up the moment Horologium shook a bit, she locked eyes with a creepy looking Vulcan and screamed!

_"Pretty woman..."_ The vulcan said creepily.

_"So it can talk huh?"_ Natsu said cracking his fist.

When he looked back up the Vulcan was running off with Lucy and Horologium.

_"Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me! She yells furiously."_ Horologium said for Lucy.

Natsu then followed the Vulcan at a distance keeping in mind what Nova had warned about the ground right there.

* * *

_"So are you going to go all out for this?"_ Stella asked Nova as she readied for anything.

_"No, there's no need to go all out against one measly Vulcan. I need you to be here to catch me before I fall to my death if I end up loosing ground in the scuffle. This isn't enough fighting ground for a fight."_ Nova said as she dodged attack after attack from the vulcan.

Then Nova encased her fists in her magic and leapt at the Vulcan who was too surprised to move.

**"GALAXY DRAGON'S STARLIGHT FIST!"** Cast Nova as she landed a fist attack on the vulcan with enough strength to knock it out cold.

The vulcan then glowed and turned into a banged up Wakaba.

_"WAKABA?"_ The two female fairy tail wizards exclaimed in surprise.

The girls then went to his side and picked him up, Nova carrying him piggy back before heading off after Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the other vulcan that was undoubtedly Macao.

* * *

**Near the summit of Mount Hakobe...**

* * *

Inside of Horologium, Lucy panicked and cried.

_"How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey?! Why is he so excited?! She asks tearfully."_ Horologium said for Lucy.

Around Horologium the monkey was excitedly dancing around.

Then it brought it's face close to the glass of Horologium breathed heavily in excitement.

_"Woman...!"_ It said excitedly.

After a moment of staring in silence, Horologium disappeared and Lucy screeched in turn.

_"Where'd you go Horologium?! Don't you disappear on me!"_ Lucy cried out.

_"Sorry Miss, but my time is up..."_ Horologium answered his voice fading out towards the end.

_"Give me an extension! Please!"_ Lucy cried out.

As the Vulcan was about to pounce Natsu came into the scene.

_"Hey you big ape! Tell me, where is Macao!"_ Natsu said running towards them.

Then he slipped and fell on his head and ended up spinning past them.

_"Woah! That wasn't cool... Why does he think he has to make an entrance all the time?"_ Lucy said to herself.

Nova then snuck in and headed towards Lucy knowing Natsu could take care of the Vulcan Macao.

_"Spill it monkey! Where is my friend?!"_ Natsu said calling the attention of both the Vulcan and Lucy.

_"You understand me right?! He's a human man! Now tell me where he is!"_ Natsu said.

_"Man?"_ The monkey asked.

_"That's right! Where are you hiding him?!"_ Natsu accusedly asked the monkey.

Nova facepalmed at her friend's idiocy but remained silent.

_"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?!"_ Lucy questioned.

The monkey then pointed towards somewhere and said 'Man' which made Natsu and Lucy think he was referring to Macao and physically called Natsu over. Natsu went over but was shown to a hole he was promptly kicked out of. Happy followed Natsu and Nova handed Wakaba to Stella just as Lucy faced the Vulcan after having seen Natsu being kicked out of the cave.

_"Alright you pervy monkey! You're going down!"_ Lucy declared as she pulled out one of her gold gate keys.

**"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"** Summoned Lucy.

With a flash of light, an axe wielding enormous and very fit bull standing on two legs came out of nowere.

_"Cow?"_ Questioned the monkey.

_"I should warn you monkey-boy Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit I have a contract with!"_ Lucy said.

_"Oh wow Miss Lucy! I almost forgot what a nice figure you have! Why don't you come and give me a smooch?"_ Taurus said making heart eyes at Lucy before noticing Nova and rushing to her side.

That made Lucy finally notice Nova's figure and choice of dress. It was a simple get up, some black shorts that reached mid thigh and a matching black crop top paired all together with a midnight blue vest with a white trim similar in style to Natsu's own black vest. She put it all together with brown combat boots and midnight blue with a white trim thigh highs.

_"Who is the beautiful lady?"_ Taurus asked.

Nova just laughed lightly. _"Nice to meet you Taurus, my name is Nova."_

Taurus made hearts eyes at both Lucy and Nova as Lucy spoke.

_"Oh yeah, he's a big perv too..."_ Lucy said facepalming.

_"Don't touch my women!"_ The vulcan said angrily.

_"Your women?! Them's fighting words you moonkey!"_ Taurus said angrily in response.

_"Get him!"_ Lucy instructed.

Taurus then attacked powerfully surprising Nova when the monkey dodged and attacked very quickly.

**_So he retains his agility and speed even though he's been turned into a Vulcan...He must be at risk of being stuck as a vulcan forever..._**

Nova thought coolly.

When Taurus was about to strike at the Vulcan again, Natsu came back onto the scene and attacked Taurus with a kick taking Taurus out of the fight.

_"Looks like this is the end for me..."_ Taurus' soul said as it tried to flee his body.

_"EPIC FAIL..."_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"Wait. So how come there are more monsters now than when I left?"_ Natsu questioned before he was hit upside the head by Nova.

_"Idiot."_ She said to the boy.

_"He's a friend dummy! One of my spirits!"_ Lucy explained.

_"The monkey?"_

_"Not him! The bull!"_ Lucy clarified before she recalled what had happened to Natsu before. _"Wait a minute! How were you even able to survive out there?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Happy came to save me."_ Natsu cleared up proudly and gratefully. "Thanks little buddy!"

_"Aye!"_ Happy said.

_"So you can't handle other modes of transportation but flying with Happy is okay?"_ Lucy questioned.

Both Natsu and Nova, now put off, answered. _"What kind of stupid/idiotic question is that? Happy/Stella isn't a mode of transportation! He's/She's my friend!"_ They clarified.

_"You're right! It was totally wrong of me to compare the two!"_ Lucy apologized noting she walked right into it.

_"My Women!"_ The monkey said lunging at Natsu who just calmly blocked with one arm.

_"You listen up! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild my friend!"_ Natsu began to say as he began to fight the monkey.

_"Whether it's Gramps and Mira...or those annoying Gray and Elfman...and Happ, Nova, Amare...and Lucy too...They're all my friends! Which is why... I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MACAO!"_ Natsu said finally using his magic against the vulcan.

The monkey attacked using Ice, but any ice that made contact with Natsu just melted and evaporated away. Then the monkey picked up Taurus' axe.

_"That's not good."_ Natsu muttered.

_"He got Taurus' axe!"_

_"Please be careful Miss Lucy..."_

The monkey tried repeatedly to strike Natsu with the axe but Natsu just calmly dodged the axe every time until finally he just stopped the axe with his bare hands after slipping.

Lucy then tried to get Taurus to go back through his gate but was failing. Then Natsu just melted the axe and caught the drops of melted metal in his mouth and used it to attack the monkey.

_"Now i've got some fire in my belly!"_ Natsu said making Nova laugh as he sent the molten drops of metal that had been cooled by his saliva back at the monkey.

_"Eat this!" _Natsu yelled at the monkey lunging with a fist at the ready.

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"** Natsu casted.

The monkey was defeated by that attack and the three went quickly to the monkey.

_"You beat him!"_ Happy cheered.

_"Yeah, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?"_ Lucy questioned.

_"Oh! Forgot about that!"_ Natsu said sheepishly.

Nova just chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on each of their shoulders for a fleeting moment.

_"Not to worry. That won't be necessary..."_ Nova said wisely.

Then the monkey glowed and transformed back into Macao, Romeo's father.

_"What in the heck was that?!"_ Natsu questioned before both he and Lucy were floored at the sight of Macao.

_"Macao!"_

_"Yes, Wakaba was the other vulcan earlier, but I handed him to Stella a while ago and she left to take him back to the guild to heal. Those two seem to have put up a good fight though..."_ Nova said.

_"Are you telling me that pervy monkey was actually your friend this entire time and that there wasn't just one pervy monkey but two and both were your friends?!"_ Lucy freaked.

_"Yeah. They must've been taken over by those vulcans..."_ Happy answered as Nova went over to Macao's side with Natsu and began checking him over.

_"What do you mean taken over?"_ Lucy asked Happy.

_"It must've used a possession spell on him. You see, vulcans survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. They're evil body snatchers!"_ Happy answered as Nova was busily working on patching up Macao as best she could.

_"Macao! Don't you die on us! Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!"_ Natsu and Nova chorused worriedly.

Macao struggled but he managed to open his eyes weakly. _"Natsu...Nova..."_

_"You're okay!"_ Nova and Natsu chorused.

_"Wakaba and I are so pathetic...we each defeated 19 of those brutes...but the 20th for each of us got us...i'm so angry with myself I don't know how to face Romeo...Is Wakaba okay?"_ Macao said weakly flooring Lucy.

_"Don't talk like that, man! You each defeated 19 of those monsters!"_ Natsu said reassuringly.

_"Wakaba is alright. As we speak he is probably arriving at the guild with Stella's help."_ Nova assured.

**_No way! There were 40 0f those and he took the job on all by himself?! Even if he accepted help from his friend that's insane!_**

Lucy thought in total shock.

Natsu gave Macao a hand to get up and helped him get his body supported by Nova with a cheerful smile. _"__Now let's go home! Your little boy's been waiting for ya!"_ Natsu said.

Macao smirked gratefully and accepted the help.

**_They're amazing! I can't even begin to compare with them!_**

Lucy thought bittersweetly.

Nova noticed her line of thinking, but chose to say nothing so Natsu didn't overreact. Happy seemed to notice too and decided to distract her by annoying her.

_"Why are you grinning like that Lucy? It's creepy!"_ Happy said.

Lucy was annoyed and snapped back. _"I'll show you creepy! Watch your back!"_ Lucy said angrily.

* * *

**Back in town...**

* * *

As Romeo sat at a staircase he thought back to what three bullies had said to him about Fairy Tail and how he had asked his father to go do a job so the teasing would stop and how his dad had agreed with a happy smile and a wink.

He was about to cry again when Natsu called for him.

_"Hey Romeo!"_ Natsu called.

Romeo looked in their direction and saw Nova helping his father walk and Natsu carrying Lucy piggy back who had a clearly injured ankle.

_"DAD!"_ Romeo cried happily and reliefed very loudly jumping onto his father in a hug knocking them to the ground, Nova being just fine having moved aside while Romeo had been running towards them.

_"You came back! I'm so sorry Dad!"_

_"No, I'm sorry...for making you worry."_

_"I can handle it! 'Cause I'm a wizard's son!"_

_"The next time those boys pick on you here's what I want you to tell them: Can your old man defeat 19 monsters all by himself? 'Cause mine can!"_

Natsu, Lucy, Nova and Happy began to walk away as the two were having their moment but Romeo gratefully called out to them after smiling proudly at his father.

_"NATSU! NOVA! HAPPY! THANKS FOR THE HELP! LUCY! THANKS FOR HELPING THEM BRING MY DADDY BACK TO ME!"_ Romeo thanked.

Lucy smiled touched at the thanks and waved goodbye to the boy with a giggle.

**_July 4th...It was a sunny day, followed by a blizzard, but it ended up sunny again! I'll admit, the people of Fairy Tail are crazy, but they're also warm hearted, nice, and a lot of fun to be around! I know i'm still new around here, but I can't help it! I already love this guild!_**

Lucy thought to herself as they walked towards the river bank near the guild.

Once there, Natsu signaled to Lucy and Happy to wait with a smile as Nova walked up to the two younger teens there.

Reiki blushed as he looked up to see Nova was walking towards him and Amare but the tension left his body when he saw the Eternal Night of Fairy Tail smiling peacefully as she approached.

_"She cried to sleep? Honestly...It's not a big deal what people think..."_ Nova said as she saw Amare was sound asleep.

Then she gave her sister a light kiss on her forehead making the younger girl smile and turned to walk back to Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

_"You're not...mad that we're out here together?"_ Reiki questioned in confusion.

Nova smiled back at him and laughed lightly.

_"Reiki, if I were upset about something as simple as Sword Freak's baby brother being there for my baby sister when I couldn't be, I would be as pathetic as Demon Witch and Sword Freak used to be back in the day. So long as you make sure she gets back home by nine tonight, you could be dating and I wouldn't really mind."_ Nova said walking half of the way away before pausing and looking at him one more time.

_"By the way... Your sister's still out on that job right? Tell her when you call her that when she gets back I want a fight!"_ Nova said wickedly before walking away the rest of the way.

The quartet then headed back to the guild happily.

TBC


	5. A Memory

Hey guys, this is the very first of at least a few chapters that'll be an interlude chapter while I work on new chapters based on the actual episodes of the anime. These will mainly center around Nova, Amare, Stella, Natsu, Happy, Gray and the rest of Team Natsu. Anywho, enjoy!

Song Recommendation: Nightcore - Little Me

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

When Lucy made it into the guild the next day, she was surprised to see Nova locked in a glaring contest with a green haired blue eyed man about the same age as her.

The two were arguing and the guild just watched in silence including a group of three people that were standing around near the arguing two silently. Amare who was near Nova was just watching silently, clearly crestfallen. While Mira gazed sadly at them, Natsu glared angrily at the green haired man but stayed silent.

_"You aren't even worthy of being in this guild after you tried to betray fairy tail so many years ago as a part of a dark guild."_ The man said before looking shocked for a very brief second

_"... Is that how it is then?"_ Nova said coldly to the man.

Cold enough was her tone that everyone that had been tense before was now worriedly watching what was happening.

_"Yes."_ Came the man's simple yet breathy reply.

Nova glared and her hands manifested with her magic.

_"Fine then..."_ Nova said viciously as she bared her fangs at him and got into a fighting stance.

No sooner than she did, Makarov grabbed her in his giant fist tightly and glared at the group of now four wizards.

_"Go to your mission. Now."_ Makarov ordered.

The four left with Tch's that made Nova growl.

When they were gone, Makarov released Nova and she let out a very loud angry roar and released some magic into the air towards the ceiling before storming off somewhere.

_"What was that all about? Who was that guy?"_ Lucy said to Mira as she looked at the hole in the ceiling made by Nova.

_"That was Freed."_ Amare explained as she and Reiki sat down next to her calmly.

_"Freed?"_ Lucy repeated back confused.

_"Freed Justine. He's a wizard of Fairy Tail, he's part of a team known as the Thunder Legion that work with and for Laxus, an S-Class wizard of the guild."_ Reiki explained.

_"But why were Freed and Nova arguing like that? That didn't seem like normal fighting..."_ Lucy questioned.

_"Nova was part of another guild before we joined Fairy Tail, a dark guild by the name of Black Heart. Nova joined only to be able to make money to survive since me and her were in a part of Fiore where there wasn't a light guild anywhere close by and we needed money to survive. But then the guild master of that Dark Guild had Nova infiltrate Fairy Tail to try and take down Fairy Tail before they could become an obstacle to their plans. But after a few days at Fairy Tail, Nova found out I was already very in love with Fairy Tail and she got to work on building a house for us all on her own. While she did that she decided to see for herself why I was so in love with the guild and she found the reason with the help of Natsu, Reiki's sister, Mirajane, and Freed. But what sealed the deal for Nova was Freed and Stella. So as soon as the house was built and set up, Nova went to Master Makarov and divulged everything. After that Nova betrayed the dark guild by going back there and... well... defeating them all."_ Amare explained.

_"But what does that have to do with Freed and Nova arguing like that?"_ Lucy questioned.

_"Freed and Nova used to be best friends, but the day Nova went to go speak with Master Makarov, I was looking for her because Reiki was being a jerk again and Freed found me and went with me to search for my sister but when we reached Master's office we overheard Nova and Master talking. I stuck around after Nova mentioned that she had been sent to infiltrate Fairy Tail by the dark guild she had joined but Freed stormed off. He was left feeling betrayed."_ Amare explained.

_"It took years for Nova and Amare to be trusted again by majority of the guild. My sister, Mirajane, Natsu, Happy, Stella and Master Makarov continued to trust in Nova though. Then about a week later, Nova got promoted to S-Class after easily completing a mission that was supposed to have been S-Class."_ Reiki finished explained.

_"S-class?"_

_"You'll learn about it later, but S-class wizards are very few in numbers and it's a very pointless thing in Nova's eyes. Ranking doesn't really matter to Nova."_ Amare explained.

Lucy nodded and the guild settled back to Normal.

* * *

**With Nova...**

* * *

Nova was sitting at the edge of the river near her house. She was still licking the emotional wound inflicted by Freed's words.

Normally, she wouldn't care what anyone thought of her.

But Freed was a different story for her. She had known Freed since they were only 13 years old. They had been best friends once. Trusting each other with everything. Well, almost everything in her case. She had developed feelings for him soon after starting to get to know him. The moment she realized her growing feelings, with the help of Stella, she made up her mind once and for all. She decided to stay at Fairy Tail and instead betray Black Heart and defeat the entire guild.

Things didn't go according to plan, like usual for Nova, and Freed found out that she was part of Black Heart and had been sent to betray Fairy Tail and take them out.

He began to HATE her since then and that KILLED her emotionally.

Freed was her mate. That much was obvious to her. If she had to put it in obvious yet cheesy analogy, he was the Natsu to his Lucy. Freed hates her, but he's still her mate, and dragon slayers only get one mate for their entire life. Lucy is clearly Natsu's mate, but she's decided to keep out of that.

Still... It hurts for her that this is how things are between her and Freed.

Which is why she is sitting here, crying silently as a memory raced through her mind.

**_A young Nova was singing her little sister to sleep when the new boy, Freed, approached her just as Amare had finally fallen asleep._**

**_"You look lonely..." Freed stated._**

**_Nova refused to meet his eyes._**

**_"Not really..."_**

**_"Then why are you crying if you are not lonely?"_**

**_Nova was left speechless as she looked at him in her shock before frowning sadly._**

**_"Because today, Amare called me Mama again while she cried after a nightmare. Our mother is dead, she's not coming back, it hurts to think about it. But I don't want Amare to think I'm her mother, I could never replace our mother." Nova revealed awkwardly._**

**_"Galaxiana?"_**

**_"No... Our birth mother... Galaxiana did take care of us, and become a second mother to us though.." Nova explained._**

**_"I don't think Amare meant to call you Mama because she thinks that's what you are too her, I think she called you that because you're probably the closest she has to that now that she can actually remember things." Freed said._**

**_"You might be right...Thank you, Freed..." Nova said with a light blush and a bright happy smile._**

**_"No problem, Nova..." Freed replied with a light blush of his own and a bright smile at her._**

Nova dried her tears as she shook off thoughts of the past smelling Natsu, Happy and Stella nearing. She washed her face gently and then righted her appearance and smiled in satisfaction at her reflection.

**_Freed might hate me, but I still have my friends, nakama, Stella and Amare that I love and love me back. I'll be alright so long as I have them by my side... Now Lucy too..._**

Nova thought to herself positively before her friends and Lucy and Amare reached her.

**TBC**


	6. Infiltrate The Everlue Mansion!

Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter for you guys! Here with me I have the ever fun and adorable Reiki and Amare with us! Say hello guys!

Reiki: Hello

Amare: Hi there! *Bright smile*

I noticed a new review and some more support so first off we're going to take this moment to thank everyone accordingly.

Big thanks to CelesteBunny5, Grimlock987, and HaLfBrEeD2021 for favoriting this story! Your support means alot to us and we hope you continue to enjoy this! Also a big thanks to CelesteBunny5, Grimlock987, Lau01, and whoever else is doing so for following this story! I appreciate the support greatly.

Also a big thanks to the guest reader that reviewed! Glad you liked the chapter, and I'm very glad you think their cute together! I think they are just one of the cutest couples that'll be featured in this fic! As for Reiki being HER brother, well... yes, yes he is.

ReiMare (Reiki and Amare): Glad you guys all support the story.

Reiki: Nee-san is nee-san! But i'm glad someone connected it!

Amare: That lady is SCARY! But she's nothing compared to Nova!

Reiki: SAY THAT TO MY FACE BLUE! *Angrily shouts challenging Amare*

Amare: SHE IS SCARY BUT NOTHING COMPARED TO NOVA! WHAT WILL YOU DO ABOUT IT RED?! *Angrily shouts back*

Nova: *hits their heads together scoldingly* ENOUGH!

Reiki and Amare: Y-YES MA'AM! (SCARY!) *scared of the dark scary Nova*

Thanks Nova! All three of you go get ready for the scene!

If I missed anyone, I am super sorry aboutthat but I can't check who has favorited and followed via the app. Anywho, please please please feel free to review this story and leave some feedback for me in my inbox. All hate will be duly ignored and fed to Natsu, but i welcome any positive or genuinely constructive feedback.

Everyone enjoy!

* * *

**In a cozy apartment in town...**

**Lucy woke up with a smile and stretched.**

* * *

**_Hi. I'm Lucy, a real life wizard! And this beautiful city is Magnolia, a magnificent place full of magic and opportunity! Go right through the center of town, past the lovely Kardia Cathedral, and you'll find the city's only magical guild...Fairy Tail! This cute little place is my house! A real steal at 70,000 jewels a month, trust me. I love everything about it! From the tub to all the floor space to the amazing closets! Not to mention the adorable little retro Fireplace and Stove! Isn't it just darling! But what I love most about it is..._**

Lucy thought to herself as she went through her morning routine.

When she was done in the bathroom she went back to her bedroom to find Natsu and Happy in her apartment having made a mess but waiting for her for some reason seeing as they were waving at her as she squealed in shock.

_"Ah! My bedroom!"_ Lucy squealed in surprise.

Then she promptly kicked them harshly into a wall.

_"YOU GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE YOU JERKS!"_ Lucy shouted angrily as she kicked them.

A moment later Natsu looking sadly confused held his swollen and red cheek tenderly and spoke up.

_"Geez...We just came over to check out your new pad..."_ Natsu said hurt.

_"Aye..."_ Happy agreed sadly.

_"OH YEAH?! WELL WHAT YOU CALL 'CHECKING OUT', I CALL BARGING IN!"_ Lucy said loudly in anger freaking out the dragon slayer and cat. _"And i'm pretty sure the police would call it Breaking and Entering!"_ Lucy said angrily but more quietly.

_"We were just trying to be friendly..."_ Natsu said.

_"This is an invasion of my privacy!"_ Lucy said annoyedly.

_"Nice place you got here!"_ Happy complimented as he clawed and scratched a wall with his claws.

_"LET'S TRY AND KEEP IT THAT WAY OKAY?!"_ Lucy scolded.

Then Natsu found a pile of papers and glanced at them questioning what they were out loud. His answer was of course a yell with a kick from Lucy.

_"What's this?"_ Natsu questioned.

_"NOTHING!"_ yelled Lucy taking the papers and kicking Natsu away.

_"So you just kick me in the face..over nothing?"_ Natsu questioned with a sad frown.

_"Yeah...Maybe I would!"_ Lucy retorted still fiercly clutching the papers in her arms. _"Now would you please just go home!"_ Lucy pleaded tearing up.

_"Aw! But your place is way more exciting!"_ Natsu responded in cheerful refusal.

_"I hate boys..."_ Lucy cried.

* * *

**Infiltrate The Everlue Mansion**

* * *

**Meanwhile... at Fairy Tail...**

Nova opened the doors tensely but just kept smiling mysteriously as she always did before sitting down at the bar like she always did, Her sister Amare who had been walking over to the guild with her and Stella then turned to Nova with a question.

_"Elfman invited me and Reiki on a mission, could I go?"_

Nova nodded. _"I've told you before Amare, you make your own choices, so long as you are careful and aren't doing drugs or drinking alchohol, I trust you to make your own choices. You're 15 years old as of today. You're a teenager, not a little kiddie like Romeo. Go have fun on that mission."_ Nova said softly but with the barest hints of kindness.

Amare smiled excitedly and hugged Nova gratefully before running off to join Reiki and Elfman in leaving the guild, once outside...

_"Why do you always act as if Nova's your mother? She's your sister."_ Reiki questioned.

_"She's raised me since I was a newborn. She's not just my sister, she's also a mother to me. It's always been the two of us against the world as far as I know. My first word was actually Nova. Sure, Stella has been in our lives for six years, and I can vaguely remember bits and pieces of the time we spent in the care of Galaxiana, but Nova was there from my very first day in this world and has continued to be here forever. Nova never did get a chance to really enjoy being a child because she was always too busy raising me, feeding me, giving me love and attention, clothing me, giving me happy memories, and most of all she made sure to get me an education and to give us both a home. If that's not both a mother and a sister, I don't know what is..."_ Amare explained shocking Elfman and Reiki.

Even if he had heard Mira's explanation the previous day, he was still shocked to hear the bigger picture from Amare herself. Reiki was shocked to hear this primarily because that sounds pretty similar to his and his sister's story.

_"NOVA IS MAN! BUT IT'S NOT MANLY TO CRY FROM SUCH A MOVING STORY!"_ Elfman said loudly as he tried to not cry but failed as he was too moved.

At the guild hall, Nova and Stella were done with their breakfast and went over to the requestboard to see the job to steal a book was taken so they went back to the bar to ask Mira about it.

_"Hey Mira, who grabbed that job to steal that book in Shirotsume?"_ Nova asked.

_"Oh! Natsu did! He said he, Happy, Lucy and you two would be going and asked me to tell you to find them all at Lucy's house."_ Mira said cheerfully.

_"Oh! Okay. That sounds interesting. We better get going to Lucy's then."_ Nova said before she and Stella dashed off to Lucy's.

* * *

**At Lucy's House a bit later...**

Lucy sat annoyedly across from Natsu, Nova, Happy and Stella now dressed. Tea was given to everyone before Lucy spoke breaking the silence.

_"Look, I just moved in and I'm not ready for guests. So how about you four just drink your tea, say thanks, and get out, you got that?"_

Nova and Stella just calmly kept sipping their tea while Natsu pouted.

_"Talk about cold hearted..."_

_"Ice cold..."_

_"Watch it cat."_ Warned Lucy to Happy, her sweat dropping as she attempted to keep her temper in check.

_"Hey! I know! Why don't you show me, Happy, Nova and Stella all those little key guys you like to collect?"_ Natsu said excitedly.

_"For your information, they're called Celestial Spirits."_ Lucy said not giving in.

_"How many of these Celestial Spirits do you have contracts with?"_ Happy and Stella questioned in unison.

Lucy lightened up at that. _"Six so far! Not to brag or anything, but I even have a couple different types of them!"_ Lucy said showing them her keys and placing them all in an arch on the table.

_"The silver keys are the ones you can find in the magic shops. I've got Horologium The Clock, Crux The Southern Cross, and Lyra The Harp!"_ Lucy explained before Nova cut in in surprise as she pulled out five new gate keys from her satchel and placed them on the table shocking everyone except Stella.

_"So that's what these shiny keys are! I got each of these as a reward from different solo jobs I went on in the last years. But I could never figure out what they were for. I couldn't really use them since I had no idea what they were but you probably could Lucy, so take these as your welcome gift from me."_ Nova said calmly.

There were three silver keys, one star-blue, and one red one.

_"These are Octotera The Hunter, Faltra The Fox, Hydrothacus The Water Serpent, Draco The Dragon, and Bombderma The Shooting Star! These are ultra rare and super powerful! It'll be a long while before I'm strong enough to summon them for longer than maybe five minutes!"_ Lucy said in shock, shocking Natsu and Happy further.

Nova just chucking and signalled her with a lazy hand gesture to calm down. _"Don't worry about it and just keep them! I don't have anyone else to give them to that can use them and is worthy of them if they're that special. Besides, I can't use them because I'm not a Celestial Wizard. What other keys do you have so far? You did say you had six..."_ Nova said calming Lucy.

_"Then there's the gold ones. But the gold ones are super ultra rare. There are 12 total and the open the gates of the zodiac. I've got Taurus The Golden Bull, Aquarius The Water Bearer, and that last one is Cancer The Giant Crab."_ Lucy explained.

_"GIANT CRAB?!"_

_"Giant crab legs!"_

As Natsu and Happy drooled at those thoughts, Nova and Stella chuckled while Lucy's sweat dropped.

_"I never met anyone as obsessed with food as these two..."_ Lucy muttered.

_"It's a dragon slayer thing. We have the amazing powers, but also the incredibly huge hunger. Particularly when we can't eat our element often."_ Nova explained.

_"Oh...well that makes sense in away."_

_"Oh! That reminds me! I need to make a contract with the key I bought in Hargeon... and the ones I was just given. I don't suppose you guys would be interested in seeing how a Celestial Wizard makes a contract with a Celestial Spirit?"_ Lucy said intriguing them all.

But of course, Natsu and Happy had to bring down Lucy's happy mood a bit by being their eccentric selves.

_"I hope it's not some creepy bloodpact..."_ Happy 'whispered' to Natsu.

_"Well it sounds like a pain in the butt to me..."_ Natsu 'whispered' to Happy.

_"Um... I can hear you, so leave my butt out of this..."_ Lucy said with her sweat dropping.

Then Lucy picked up the key she bought in Hargeon, now standing up and got into a calm summoning stance.

_"Alright. Pay attention!"_ Lucy instructed to the others.

**"I CALL UPON THEE IN THE WORLD OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRITS! I BECKON YOU TO MY SIDE AT ONCE, PASS THROUGH THE GATE!"** Casted Lucy before the key hummed quietly in response and warmed the slightest bit in her hand before Lucy continued her summons as a glow surrounded her from her feet, a gold ethereal looking magic circle appearing at her feet for a moment shocking Nova who was the only one that noticed.

**_Could she really be that rare of a wizard...It's a one in a trillion chance..._**

Nova thought to herself in shock.

**"OPEN! GATE OF THE CANIS MINOR! COME NIKORA!"** Lucy summoned.

Then a little snowman-esque spirit came out looking pretty excited as it twitched.

_"Nice try..."_ Natsu and Happy chorused the moment the shock wore off.

_"Shut up! I meant to do that!"_ Lucy scolded before hugging Plue lovingly and gushing over him shocking Natsu and Happy pleasantly that lucy could be so loving.

_"You think so?"_ Natsu said as Lucy called the spirit a cutie.

_"It doesn't take much energy to get these guys through the gate, so a lot of wizards actually keep them as pets!"_ Lucy explained not bothering to answer him.

_"You know, this whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me..."_ Happy 'whispered' to Natsu.

_"Not with a weird master like Looney here..."_ Natsu 'whispered' back.

_"My name is Lucy, and I can still hear you."_ Lucy said to them with her sweat dropping as she continued to reign in her temper.

Then Lucy pulled out a small notepad and pencil and sat down across from the spirit ready to work out a contract.

_"Let's start working on our contract!"_ Lucy said happily.

The spirit nodded and the two cats and two dragon slayers watched with intrigue.

_"Are you free Mondays?"_ Lucy asked.

The spirit shook his head no.

_"Tuesdays?"_ Lucy asked.

The spirit shook his head yes.

_"Wednesdays?"_

The spirit answered.

_"This is boring..."_ Natsu commented as Lucy and the spirit finished the contract.

_"Great! Well that just about does it!"_ Lucy said happily.

The spirit cheered as the contract was almost fully finished.

_"That was pretty easy!"_ Happy said.

_"Yup."_ Natsu agreed.

_"It may seem silly to you, but it's really important. You see, a Celestial Wizard's contract relies on the promise that's made between the wizard and the spirit! Which is why I make it a point to always keep my promises. Got it?"_ Lucy explained.

Natsu just said a plain, _"Yeah"_ as he watched what Lucy did next in interest.

_"Okay! Now I just need to come up with a name!"_ Lucy said excitedly.

_"Isn't it Nikora?"_ Both Happy and Stella questioned.

_"No, that's the species."_ Lucy said before she grew excited as she got an idea. _"I know! Come here, Plue!"_ Lucy said to the spirit lovingly.

It went happily into her arms as Natsu and Happy questioned the name.

_"Plue huh?"_ They questioned.

_"I think it's like the cutest name ever!"_ Lucy answered happily. _"Right, little Plue?"_ Lucy said going back to gushing over the spirit lovingly.

Nova and Stella smiled at the scene.

_"Are you sure he's cool with that?"_ Natsu asked Lucy.

_"Why wouldn't he be?"_ Lucy answered.

_"So even though his sign is the little dog, he doesn't bark? That's kind of weird..."_ Happy stated.

_"Well, I don't hear you meowing over there buddy."_ Lucy said.

Then Plue got out of his arms and did a weird dance that Natsu and Lucy watched closely but only Natsu and Nova understood and smiled.

_"Oh man! You're right about that Plue!"_ Natsu stated with a thumbs up that Plue reciprocated.

Nova just continued to smile as she spoke. _"That is very correct..."_ Nova agreed.

_"You can understand him?!"_ Lucy said in shock.

Then Natsu stared at Lucy intensely and then spoke decisively.

_"What is your deal?" _Lucy questioned.

_"Alright then, it's settled! You, Nova, Stella, and Plue are all going to be a part of our team!"_ Natsu declared.

_"Go team!" _Happy cheered.

_"Your team?"_ Lucy questioned as Plue left back to the spirit world discretely not wanting to interrupt.

_"Aye!"_ Happy confirmed before explaining. _"Even though everyone in the guild is allied to one another, some members that get a long really well get together and form teams within the guild! That way, jobs that may be hard for one person to take can be done by a team!"_ Happy explained.

_"Awesome!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"I'd be glad to form a team with you, Lucy, Happy, Plue, and Stella. I was getting bored of only working once every six months."_ Nova agreed.

_"Let's do it!"_ Lucy agreed.

The three humans then shook hands amongst themselves excitedly.

_"Cool!"_ Natsu exclaimed. _"So you're all going to work with us?"_ Natsu asked.

_"Yep! You have my word!"_ Lucy agreed.

_"Aye!"_ Happy said for himself and Plue as they rejoiced while Stella smiled.

_"Okay team! Then let's get to work! I've got our first job right here!"_ Natsu said extending the flier out to Lucy.

Lucy then excitedly took the flier and read it only to be floored that Natsu and Happy had tricked her into it.

_"You sneaky little...THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_ Lucy cried.

_"It's a good thing Celestial Wizards always keep true to their word... 'cause now you're stuck with us..."_ Natsu said as Lucy gloomed a bit away from them.

_"YOU TRICKED ME!"_ Lucy shouted.

_"Oh! Lighten up would ya?!"_ Natsu said before teasing Lucy with Happy.

Stella and Nova laughed.

_"Don't you have those keys I gave you to make contracts with still?"_ Nova asked.

_"Oh yeah! Which should I make a contract with first?"_ Lucy said cheering up as she looked at her new keys.

_"__How about the dragon?"_ Natsu and Nova asked.

_"That one requires more research. I've read it doesn't accept the more standard contracting methods. It uses a very sacred and ancient contracting method."_ Lucy said before the key of the fox stood out to her.

She picked it up with a smile and then promptly asked for space and turned away from them getting into a relaxed summoning stance once more.

**"I CALL UPON THEE IN THE WORLD OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRITS! I BECKON YOU TO MY SIDE AT ONCE, PASS THROUGH THE GATE!"** Lucy casted.

Once again what Nova had noticed occured and confirmed her suspicions.

**_She is one of those rare wizards... But how does she not know? How did I not notice it sooner? Sure there seemed to be something off about her magical aura and presence but... I just thought maybe something very simple like some magical artifact she kept with her at all times, not that...I'll need to speak with Master soon about this. For now it shouldn't be a problem._** Nova thought coolly.

Soon the spirit wasin front of them and it was a teenage looking girl with fox ears and four fox tails dressed in a kimono that bowed to Lucy politely which Lucy returned before smiling.

_"Hi there, my name's Lucy, do you have a name?"_

_"My name is Seitaro, pleasure to make your aquaintance Miss Lucy. I am free any time to be of help to you except for Tuesdays and Thursdays. I have heard from my fellow spirits that are contracted under you that you are a great holder. I look forward to being in your care."_ Seitaro greeted excitedly but formally.

Lucy beamed a smile. _"I'm looking forward to working with you, Seitaro! Please don't be so formal with me, I consider all of you my friends! Thank you for the compliment and tell them all I say thank you to them too."_ Lucy responded.

Seitaro nodded and then vanished in a flash of light.

Then they noticed the time and left with Lucy declaring she would make contracts with the other spirits when they returned from their job.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail a bit later...**

* * *

_"__Oh darn! Did someone already take that book stealing gig?"_ Levy said outloud after having not found the job poster on the board.

_"That one paid 200,000."_ Levy finished.

Mirajane who was near Levy, Jet and Droy then paused her work to speak to them.

_"Sorry! I guess Natsu, Nova, and Lucy got to it first!"_ Mirajane said sweetly.

_"I really could've used that money..."_ Levy said sadly in disappointment at having not grabbed it earlier.

_"Don't despair..."_ Makarov spoke up calling their attention to him. _"It's probably for the best Levy... it's changed..."_ Makarov finished calling the attention of a shirtless Gray who was seated near him.

_"What do you mean?"_ Levy questioned.

_"I was just contacted by the client concerning that job..."_ Makarov explained.

_"Oh! Did they cancel?"_ Mirajane asked.

_"No. Quite the opposite. In fact, the reward has been increased... it's now two million."_ Makarov stated shocking Levy, Jet and Droy along with Mira.

_"Two million jewel?!"_ Levy exclaimed

_"They'd pay that much just for some stupid book?!"_ Droy exclaimed.

_"That's almost like fighting monsters kind of pay!"_ Jet exclaimed.

_"Did they give any reason why?"_ Mirajane questioned, not really worried at all, but rather curious.

Gray nearby smirked. _"It sounds like this job just got interesting..."_ Gray said to himself.

Mirajane nearby smiled awkwardly at Gray as she passed by him and saw he was now in his boxers. _"Um, Gray, nice skippies..."_ Mirajane said pointing out his state of undress.

Gray promptly jumped out of his seat and freaked out.

* * *

_"Are you enjoying your carriage ride today Master? Anything I can get for you?"_ Lucy said teasing and mocking Natsu as payback for tricking her.

_"I could use a barf bag right about now..."_ Natsu managed to say through his motionsickness without puking.

_"I play the part of the master so I should be giving the orders!"_ Happy protested.

_"Shut up you stupid feline!"_ Lucy instructed giving the cat a fish.

Nova was sound asleep near them with Stella curled up sleeping in Nova's lap.

_"Hey Natsu?"_

_"What's up?"_

_"I was just wondering why you picked me to join your team?"_

_"'Cause...you seem like a nice person..."_ Natsu said.

**_Woah...Did I actually just get a compliment from this guy?_** Lucy thought a bit touched.

_"But you're just so weird..."_ Natsu finished.

_"Uh?"_

**_The fire eater with the talking cat thinks I'M weird?!_** Lucy grumbled in her mind.

Then Lucy looked at Nova and remembered that Natsu had also asked Nova and Stella to join his team.

_"Actually, you asked Nova and Stella to join your team, but... I thought you guys were already a team all four of you when we met..."_ Lucy brought up.

As Natsu couldn't answer, Happy replied for Natsu.

_"Nova and Stella weren't part of our team when we met. We were just traveling together since we thought both Igneel and Galaxiana would be in Hargeon at the same time. Nova and Stella were always a team just the two of them, and before Stella and I joined the guild Nova would only do solo jobs. But Nova and Stella took us on a couple missions with her back 4 years ago. Natsu won't say it, but Nova is like a big sister to him, just like Stella is to me. They helped us a lot too when we were younger. Especially Natsu. So Natsu figured that it was worth a shot to ask Nova and Stella to be part of our team now that it finally feels like the time is right."_ Happy explained.

_"That's so sweet..."_ Lucy said before changing the subject.

_"Anyway! I'm totally stoked about my first real job! I know I'm going to rock it!"_ Lucy said cheerfully.

_"Really? I thought you were upset about it?"_ Happy asked curiously.

_"Well, I was mad at first but if this perv likes pretty girls than I'm perfect for the job right?!"_ Lucy said showing some of her confidence in herself.

_"All you humans kind of look alike to me."_ Happy stated.

_"I think it's time we worked out our pay scale... Since i'm doing all the work, I think it should be 60, 10, 10, 10, and 10."_

_"You only want 10%?"_

_"I'm the 60%!"_

* * *

**AND THEN~!**

* * *

**The town of Shirotsume...**

* * *

_"That's the last time i'm riding in one of those..."_ Natsu grumbled.

_"Me too..."_ Nova said having been woken up half way through the trip by a bumpy section of the path.

_"You two say that every time..."_ Happy and Stella said in unison.

_"Yeah... Well, i'm starving..."_ Natsu and Nova grumbled.

_"Can't you just eat your own fire and galaxy?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Oh yeah, that's a great idea, why don't you just eat Plue or your cow while we're at it..."_ Natsu grumbled.

_"Why would I do something like that?!"_ Lucy questioned a bit hurt by his attitude.

_"It's kind of the same thing."_ Natsu and Nova answered in unison.

_"So let me get this straight, Natsu... You can eat fire and Nova can eat galaxy, just not your own?"_ Lucy asked earning a confirming nod from Nova.

Then they spotted a restaurant.

_"Woah! Let's stop and get a bite!"_ Natsu said excitedly.

Nova smiled and nodded, as did Stella, but Lucy seemed to notice something elsewhere.

_"Nah, I'm alright! But you four enjoy!"_ Lucy said excusing herself as she began to walk off.

_"What is it with her? We should be eating together as a team..."_ Natsu said outloud pensively.

_"Oh well..."_ Happy and Stella chorused.

* * *

**In the restaurant a bit later...**

* * *

Natsu and Happy greedily and messily stuffed their faces while Nova and Stella ate greedily but with more manners.

_"Be sure that you save all the fat stuff for Lucy."_ Natsu said to Happy with his mouth full.

_"From the looks of her that is what she likes the most!"_ Happy agreed with his mouth full.

Nova and Stella rolled their eyes in amusement and continued to eat.

_"Hold it right there cat! What is that supposed to mean!"_ Lucy said as she reached their table.

She was now wearing a maid outfit and had her hair in pigtails. Nova hid a smile behind her cup as she drank her milkshake at the sight of Natsu's physical yet discrete reaction. Stella was confused at Nova's reaction but then looked at Natsu's reaction and saw a hint of a blush, barely there, but it was enough for Stella to connect the dots and Happy to remain blissfully oblivious. As Stella did this, Nova's mind briefly flashed back to a little boy she once spent quite a bit of time with that educated her that had green hair. But she shrugged it off.

_"C'mon! Don't be shy boys! I know I look super cute in this uniform!"_ Lucy said before teasing by acting like a maid.

Nova was the only one to notice when Natsu subtly readjusted his pants to hide the current state of a particular body part before Natsu and Happy began 'whispering' to each other.

_"What do we do? We were joking about the costume, but she took it seriously..."_ Happy 'whispered' to Natsu.

_"I guess we'll just have to go along with it. Don't say anything okay?"_ Natsu 'whispered' back.

_"I can hear you..."_ Lucy said angrily.

* * *

**At A Mansion a bit later...**

* * *

_"My name's Kaby Melon, pleased to meet you..."_ The client introduced himself his wife Mrs. Melon was standing happily behind him.

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Melon, and your wife as well."_ Nova greeted politely and elegantly.

_"Thank you for your request."_ Added Stella in agreement before Natsu and Happy could be their overly exciteable selves.

_"He said Melon..."_ Happy drooled.

_"Oh man! You have a tasty name!"_ Natsu drooled.

_"Quit being rude guys!"_ Lucy scolded the two gluttons unaware that Nova was physically trying her hardest not to drool at the thought of Melons.

_"Don't worry, I get that a lot..."_

**_Why does his name sound familiar?_**

Lucy and Nova thought in unison.

_"Well first thing's first...Allow me to tell you about the job..."_

_"Yes, I am rather interested in hearing more about this job..."_ Nova agreed cordially.

_"Go on..."_ Happy said politely in his own way.

_"It's pretty straight forward really...Duke Everlue has a book called Daybreak in his posession. I would like you to burn it for me."_ Kaby explained.

Nova grew a bit pensive before smiling mysteriously but reassuringly at the man as Natsu answered for them.

_"No prob! I'll burn the whole place down if you want!"_ Natsu said before he was slapped scoldingly upside the head by Nova.

_"We must only burn the book Natsu. The Master and the Magic Council would be very upset if we destroyed an entire mansion just to get rid of a book."_ Nova scolded.

**_That's your only problem with that?!_** Lucy thought her sweat dropping.

_"He likes fire!"_

_"I'm not going to jail for Arson because of the two of you!"_ Lucy rejected before turning to Kaby curiously.

_"May I ask why, sir?"_ Lucy questioned.

_"For 200,000 jewel, who the heck cares?"_ Natsu responded.

Nova just calmly stood up after gracefully putting the teacup and saucer she had used back onto the coffee table with a smile.

_"The reward has been raised to two million."_ Kaby revealed. _"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware the amount had changed."_ Kaby added noting they had in fact not been aware.

Nova finally smiled politely as Stella landed on her head.

_"Two Million?!"_ Lucy, Natsu and Happy exclaimed in shock.

_"Very well, Mister Melon, we shall be sure to get the job done as soon as possible."_ Nova said as behind her Natsu, Lucy and Happy were in a daze.

_"Two Million split five ways?! Wow! I stink at math but that's a lot!"_ Natsu flipped out.

_"I got it! You get one million! I get one million! and Lucy, Nova, and Stella get all the rest!"_ Happy said in a daze.

_"That sure sounds fair to me!"_ Natsu said in a daze.

_"Aye!"_ Happy said in a daze.

_"BUT THAT LEAVES ME WITH NOTHING!"_ Lucy shouted at them.

Nova then turned to them when Kaby's sweat dropped and glared codly enough at them that they immediately settled down fearfully.

_"Enough! We shall each receive exactly 400,000 jewel each of the reward which is exactly the fair splitting of the reward for this job! Behave yourselves! You are making the guild look incapable of properly interacting with clients!"_ Nova scolded harshly.

_"Y-YES MA'AM!"_ The trio agreed fearfully.

Nova calmed and turned an apologetic smile to Kaby and his wife.

_"I apologize deeply for the display, sir. I assure that our guild is perfectly capable of interacting with clients, my comrades just seem to have gotten a bit too excited at the news of a higher reward."_ Nova apologized.

Kaby chuckled and responded. _"No need to apologize, Miss. They were simply very shocked by the sudden news, no harm done."_ Kaby answered kindly.

_"Thank you."_

_"Um, if I may ask sir... Why did you raise the reward?"_ Lucy spoke up curiously.

_"Well...because it means that much to me. That book must be destroyed, no matter the cost."_ Kaby revealed.

Nova hummed pensively and got up while Natsu's head excitedly lit on fire, freaking Lucy out.

_"Oh Yeah! I AM FIRED UP NOW! LET'S DO THIS LUCY!"_ Natsu said excitedly rushing out dragging Lucy with him and Happy.

Nova just dashed calmly next to Natsu with Stella flying next to her.

* * *

**In the Mansion...**

* * *

_"Daybreak..."_ Kaby mumbled coolly. _"It must be burned...It cannot be allowed to exist any longer..."_ Kaby finished mumbling coolly.

* * *

**Welcome to Duke Everlue's Mansion...**

* * *

_"Excuse me! I heard you had an opening for a maid position! Hello?"_ Lucy said loudly outside of the mansion.

**_Wow this geezer with my looks, burn some stupid book, and collect two million jewel...this'll be sweet._** Lucy thought to herself.

_"Don't screw this up okay?"_ Natsu 'whispered' to Lucy from the group's hiding spot.

_"Break a leg!"_ Happy 'whispered' supportively.

Then, a gorrilla looking maid with pink hair popped up from out of the ground as if it was normal.

_"You're a maid?"_

_"Yeah?"_ Lucy said still reeling.

_"I assume you're here 'cause you saw the ad the Master placed in the paper?"_ The maid questioned before the man himself showed up.

**_He has...questionable...taste doesn't he? That's almost as bad as a certain Blue Pegasus wizard I know...Almost..._** Nova thought to herself with a cringe and a sudden chill that went unnoticed by her comrades.

_"Did I hear someone say Master?"_ The man said twisting one of the ends of his moustache looking very snooty and disgustingly creepy.

**_More like monster!_** Lucy and Nova thought with a mental cringe.

_"Let's see here..."_ Everlue said staring at her flatly.

_"Well, I sure hope you like what you see!"_ Lucy said sweetly standing still in a cute pose.

**_Oh man! He is creeping me out! Stay strong Lucy!_** Lucy thought to herself.

_"I'll pass. Now scram, ugly."_ The man said turning away from Lucy.

The insult stabbed Lucy in the gut which made Nova wince in sympathy at the interaction.

_"You heard the man! Get going ugly!"_ The maid said insulting Lucy.

The insult stabbing Lucy in the gut.

_"Sorry, but a man of my standing has certain standards to uphold!"_ bragged Everlue.

_"What standards are those? Liking ugly freaky-looking girls?"_ Happy questioned innocently.

Natsu and Nova nodded while Stella just slept tiredly on Nova's head.

Suddenly, over where Lucy was being held by the pink haired maid, behind Everlue popped up four different ugly freaky looking maids that gushed over the perverted creepy Everlue calling Lucy ugly which pierced her head.

_"I only hire the fairest of the fair..."_

_"More like the unfairest of the fair..."_ Stella commented receiving nods from Natsu, Happy and Nova.

Lucy cried curled up in a ball as Nova tried and failed to soothe her, Stella hugging and allowing Lucy to hug her.

_"Just couldn't do it, could ya?"_ Natsu said pensively not meaning to insult her but doing so anyway.

_"I tried! But that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind!"_ Lucy cried.

_"Uh-huh..."_ Happy agreed pensively with her, insulting her without knowing it.

_"This stinks!"_ Lucy cried.

_"Okay, it's settled! I guess we'll have to resort to old Plan T!"_ Natsu declared unaware of Nova shaking her head no and heading off with Stella to handle something else.

_"Yeah! That big fat jerk is going to pay for this!"_ Lucy said before she remembered, _"Wait a minute, what's Plan T?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Take them by storm!"_ Happy explained excitedly.

_"That's not a plan!"_ Lucy explained.

Not too far away within the tree tops, a floating spy-lacrima with a wolf on it watched them and the people watching the footage were inside of the Everlue Mansion.

The people watching were Everlue, two other men, and one woman.

_"So... It seems we have another group of wizards at our door... and these, are from Fairy Tail..."_ Everylue said as the spy-lacrima focused in on Lucy's Guild Mark.

_"It seems one of them has split off from the other two..."_ A woman commented before suddenly the lacrima watching the wizards shook a bit before it was flipped around to reveal the coldly angry face of Nova.

_"Southern Wolves, huh? Spying isn't very nice you know..."_ Nova said before suddenly they began to hear a bit of static just as Nova released a bit of her midnight blue aura.

_"I'm afraid I cannot allow for you to record me and my friends... See you all soon."_ Nova said before suddenly the footage ended.

In the spot where the lacrima had been, was a calm and collected Nova who had destroyed the lacrima in her hands and let it fall to the floor before going and rejoining her friends.

* * *

**Once with her friends...**

* * *

Happy had first flown Natsu up onto the roof, and then Lucy was flown up by Stella per Nova's request and then Nova lept effortlessly onto the roof. Natsu then melted a hole into the glass window just by the latch to it.

_"Thanks a lot Stella."_

_"Aye..."_

_"This isn't really taking them by storm you know..."_ Natsu grumbled. _"I think we should've just busted right in through the front door..."_ Natsu added.

_"I already told you before, I'm not going to jail because of you!"_ Lucy responded.

Nova just went inside with Stella and Happy.

_"I thought you were out to get revenge on this guy?"_ Natsu questioned.

_"Oh. I'll get my revenge! Not only am I going to burn his book, but I'm also going to use his toothbrush to clean the toilet!"_ Lucy declared proudly before giving an evil chuckle.

_"That is totally gross..."_ Natsu and Nova chorused.

_"Totally..."_ Happy and Stella chorused.

The fire dragon slayer and celestial wizard then went inside and examined the room they were in. Happy finding a skull and scaring Lucy with it. Stella finding something very important that she immediately showed to Nova.

**_How did Everlue even get his hands on this... This is Forbidden by the Magic Council for ANYONE to have in their possession... I better hold onto this for now and then turn it in..._** Nova thought coolly pocketing the item in her satchel before noticing a few more forbidden items in a chest tucked away in the room that she promptly pocketed.

_"You're looking fierce Happy!"_ Natsu complimented to Happy as Nova and Stella rejoined them.

The group of five then finally left the room and started sneaking around the mansion checking all of the different rooms, as they did so though, the gorilla looking maid appeared with the rest of the maids and attacked them, but Natsu promptly took care of them. Then they ran into a woman.

The woman had brown hair and brown eyes and looked fairly beautiful, but she carried two swords and had in her hands covered in light magic, but most importantly, on her left breast was a black guild mark.

_"Natsu, Lucy, Happy."_ Nova said stepping forwards. _"Go and find that book."_ Nova ordered.

Suddenly a wolf lunged at Happy, Lucy, and Natsu but Luna now in her human form pulled out her sword and used it to push back the wolf.

_"We can't leave you here!"_ Natsu said.

_"He's right..."_ Lucy agreed.

Nova glared at them and the woman took this chance to attack the trio.

_"Light Shower."_ The woman casted calmly and happily.

_"Nebula!"_ Nova casted creating a large shield of Galaxy in front of the trio, using only one hand.

_"Go! Now!"_ Nova ordered.

Natsu was about to refuse but saw the glare Nova leveled at them and he tch'ed but obeyed and took Lucy and Happy onwards.

The woman was about to strike against the trio again but Nova was suddenly in her face, gut punching her away from the trio.

_"Nice try. But i'm not letting you stop my comrades."_ Nova declared to the woman as she stood up.

* * *

After a bit more sneaking, the trio finally made it into the library.

_"Why did you do that Natsu? We should've stayed and helped her."_

_"If we had stayed we would have only gotten in her way. Nova can handle that lady on her own. We need to find that book and burn it so we can all get out of here."_ Natsu answered.

_"Wow, who would've thought Everlue was such a major bookworm?"_ Lucy questioned as the trio finally took in the sight of the large library.

Lucy was reluctant but accepted it noting he wasn't happy that they had to leave her back there, and the three of them began searching for Daybreak. Happy and Natsu taking one side of the library while Lucy who was a quick reader took the other. As they did, Lucy sighed in realization.

_"Ugh... How are we ever going to find one stupid book in this place?"_ Lucy questioned sadly.

_"Ooh! This book has lots of pictures!"_ Natsu exclaimed.

_"Look! It's a book about fish!"_ Happy exclaimed.

Then Natsu found a sparkly book and grabbed it excitedly.

_"Check out this one! It's sparkly!"_ Natsu exclaimed holding the book out excitedly to show to his friends.

Happy laughed excitedly and Lucy had enough and got down to scold them only to stop halfway through scolding them.

_"Would you two get serious and start looking for the book we need?!"_ Lucy said before pausing as she saw it was Daybreak that Natsu had found and gasped. _"It's Daybreak!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

The three of them now shocked, Happy spoke up, _"Have we been here that long?"_

_"You found it!"_ Lucy exclaimed in shock.

_"Natsu found it!"_ Happy exclaimed in his shock.

_"I did?"_ Natsu questioned in shock.

Lucy then cut in excitedly, _"Two million jewel here we come!"_

_"Let's spark it up!"_ Natsu said lighting his free hand on fire only to be stopped by Lucy grabbing the book out of his hands as Nova rushed into the scene her outfit a bit dirty and her hair a bit messy and wet but otherwise she looked just as she had earlier that day.

_"Hold on a second! I didn't realize this book was written by Kemu Zaleon!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

**_Kemu Zaleon? He was that author who's books Freed always read to me when we were friends...I had thought I had gotten a copy of every single book he'd ever made...Why is it I have never even heard of this book?_** Nova thought coolly.

_"Zale-what?"_ Natsu questioned.

_"Zaleon was a great wizard and an amazing Novelist! I was such a big fan! I was positive I had read every single sentence he'd ever written but this must be an unpublished novel!"_ Lucy explained excitedly as she and Nova both gushed over the book.

_"Yeah? Who cares! It all burns the same to me!"_ Natsu said igniting a finger of his on fire.

_"Don't you dare touch it! This is a great work of Literature! You better stay away from it Pyro!"_ Lucy and Nova exclaimed as Lucy clutched onto the book for dear life.

_"But what about our mission?"_ Happy deadpanned darkly.

_"Just forget about the stupid mission!"_ Lucy exclaimed while Nova nodded.

_"Failure is not an option!"_ Happy responded as he, Stella and Natsu began to back the girls into a corner impatiently.

_"C'mon you guys! Let's just say we burned it! I'll keep it a secret, I swear!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

Nova paused as she tensed sensing something.

_"I'm not a liar..."_ Natsu said darkly.

_"Aye..."_ Happy and Stella agreed.

_"Well, well... What do we have here?"_ The voice of Everlue rang out darkly as the ground near them began to break outwardly in direction.

Suddenly, out came Everlue from the ground.

_"So you thieves are looking to pilger the Daybreak from me are you?! Boyoyoyoyo!"_ Everlue said making Nova visibly cringe in disgust.

Natsu turned to Nova and Lucy and frowned at them disapprovingly.

_"See, slow pokes?! This is all your fault."_ Natsu reprimanded not caring about Everlue having showed up from the ground and Nova stepping to stand straight across from the woman that had burst in battered and bruised heavily even a little bit bloody and clearly drained quite a bit.

_"Sorry"_ Nova and Lucy chorused.

_"Don't you think it'd be way easier just to come through the door?"_ Happy questioned in confusion.

He was ignored as Everlue grinned creepily in such a way that Nova tensed for a moment before calming.

_"I knew all you low-life wizard types were coming around here to take something of mine, never would have guessed it was that stupid book."_ Everlue said.

_"Stupid?"_ Natsu muttered in confusion.

**_This book must be important if the client is willing to pay so much to destroy it. So I don't understand! Why would Everlue say that about it? _**Lucy thought to herself in confusion.

Nova's expression remained the same the entire time, Natsu noted, clearly she was not surprised by Everlue's comment and she was NOT confused at all by the situation which only confused Natsu more.

_"This works out great! If it's so stupid, I guess it's fine if I keep it?"_ Lucy said cheerfully.

Everlue then whined like a spoiled brat, _"It's mine! You can't have it! So get your grubby hands off!"_

_"Greedy gut!"_ Lucy retorted childishly.

Nova smiled in amusement at the action.

_"Shut your trap ugly."_ Everlue insulted, the insult stabbing Lucy in the back.

_"If anyone here is ugly it's you and your greedy gut."_ Nova insulted in response the insult stabbing Everlue doubly.

Natsu then spoke up lighting a hand dn fire.

_"Would you hand over that book and let me get this over with?"_ Natsu said.

_"No Natsu."_ Nova replied stepping slightly between Natsu and Lucy.

_"No! I'm not giving it to you!"_ Lucy responded.

_"Lucy, Nova, This is our job!"_ Natsu said.

_"Well at least let me/her read it first!"_ Lucy and Nova chorused as Lucy opened the book and sat down on the ground to read flooring everyone.

_"Read it now?!?!"_ Exclaimed everyone except the two girls.

_"I've had enough! How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions! Now, come forth! Vanish Brothers, Lucifer!"_ Everlue said belowing for the mercenaries he hired to come forth.

Nova and Natsu readied to fight while Lucy read with avid interest. Two men entered the room and the woman that Nova had fought earlier readied to fight once more.

_"You called upon us sir?"_ The man with the face tattoos said.

_"Can you believe that these little punks are from the Fairy Tail guild? Talk about of runts."_ The one with the large hair said.

Happy and Stella noted the mark on the cloth band of the large haired man's outfit.

_"That sign! That means they're from the Southern Wolves! That's a mercenary guild!"_ Happy said.

Stella and the wolf from earlier got into fighting stance.

_"So you hired a few bodyguards did ya?"_ Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Nova only took off her cloak and stuffed it in her bag gently and carefully unfaced by the woman she would no doubt be facing again.

_"Oh wow..."_ Lucy muttered as she read.

_"Boyoyoyoyo! The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game! Say your prayers thieves!"_ Everlue said.

Lucy closed the book and stood up. She then promptly spoke up to Natsu and Nova.

_"Hey. Hold them off for a while. I'm not sure but I think this book holds some kind of secret."_ Lucy said.

_"Figured as such. Go ahead and do what you have to do."_ Nova said.

_"Right."_ Natsu said.

Lucy promptly ran off.

**_A secret? It must've slipped by me somehow. It could be a treasure map or something..._** Everlue tought greedily.

_"I'm going after that girl! Make sure pink hair and blue hair don't leave here in one piece!"_ Everlue declared diving into the ground.

_"Yes, sir."_ the mercenary trio said.

Natsu turned to Happy, as did Nova.

_"Happy, go on and help Lucy."_ Natsu instructed.

_"You sure you don't need me here?"_ Happy questioned.

_"No, thanks, we'll be just fine..."_ Natsu answered as stretching his arms.

Nova then released a huge amount of magic power after Happy left to go help Lucy while cracking her knuckles in anticipation. On her wrist shined a bracelet that had a very frightening (to the mercenaries) mark on it.

_"Natsu, take those two men with you out oftthis room. I have some unfinished business to take care of."_

_"As do I."_ Stella added getting into her human form.

Natsu nodded before turning to the men.

_"Woah. You three sure talk big for such little guys."_ The large haired one said.

Nova glared while Stella rolled her eyes.

_"I. Am Not. A. Man."_ Nova growled at them making them flinch. _"If you say that to me one more time, I'll be sure to cut off your dicks and shove them up your anus. You got that?"_ Nova threatened pointing a suddenly visible sword at their crotch.

Natsu tensed fearfully and signaled them to watch what they say to her.

_"Perhaps we should put them in their place."_ Face Tattoos said.

Nova then winced in pity at him.

_"You got castrated some time ago huh? Well, I could always cut off your tongue and shove that tongue up your anus."_ Nova said.

The men began talking to Natsu ignoring Nova's threats.

_"You're a fire wizard aren't you?"_ Tattoos asked Natsu.

_"Yeah, but how'd you know that?"_ Natsu said still stretching his arms in anticipation.

_"We saw the fire around your feet during your fight with Virgo."_ Spiky Afro said.

_"So it's clear you're an ability-type fire wizard."_ Tattoos said.

* * *

**An ability-type wizard is a wizard that uses Magic that flows through their bodies. A wizard like Lucy, that uses items they've collected is called a holder-type wizard.**

* * *

_"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire!"_ Natsu said before lighting himself on fire with a confident smirk.

_"You get burned!"_ Natsu said lunging to attack.

Nova sighed and left the room calmly the female mercenary, the wolf, and Stella following as the male mercenary's blocked with their large frying pan that absorbed Natsu's fire.

_"Sorry to break it to you kid, but fighting fire wizards is something we do well."_ Tattoo said pausing as he sent Natsu flying back with the pan.

_"Very well."_ Tattoos finished.

The Spiky Afro one then lunged and attempted to kick Natsu into the ground but was dodged nimbly by Natsu and instead only broke the ground. But the one with the Pan used the pan to send Natsu flying out the doorway of the library and into the entryway of the mansion where Nova, Stella and the mercenary and wolf were. However the mercenaries were shocked to find that the wolf and female mercenary were soundly beaten to bloody pulps and Nova and Stella were happily snacking by the railing on the second floor where the maids were still unconscious.

_"Fairy Tail may be a big time guild and all, but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us."_ Spiky Afro said.

_"Ha! If that's your best than you're dead wrong."_ Natsu said.

_"Woah! This kid thinks he can beat us?!"_ Spiky Afro said feeling insulted.

_"Do you happen to know what a wizard's greatest weakness is?"_ Tattoos asked calmly.

Natsu and Nova tensed nervously as they paled.

_"You talking about Motionsickness?!"_ Natsu and Nova chorused feeling sick at the thought of going on transportation.

Spiky hair grew more insulted while Tattoos' sweat dropped at the reponse.

_"Um... I think that might be more of a personal problem..."_ Tattoos answered to Natsu and Nova.

_"Is he making fun of us?!?!"_ Spiky Afro questioned angrily.

_"Their weakness is..."_ Tattoos began before lunging at Natsu to attack with the pan.

_"Their bodies!"_ The man finished as the pan hit the tongue of the golden statue cutting most of it off as Natsu dodged the attack by leaping into the air.

_"While wizards train their mental abilities,"_ Tattoos began as Spiky Afro attacked Natsu only to be nimbly dodged again.

_"It leaves them physically weak."_ Spiky Afro finished.

Nova hummed in thought. _"Perhaps I have been slacking off on my physical training lately, I was a bit sluggishin some of my movements earlier..."_ Nova said to Stella pensively.

Stella nodded in agreement pensively. _"Perhaps I should join you, I was sluggish earlier as well."_ Stella agreed.

_"On the other hand, we focus on our physical abilities."_ Tattoos said getting into fighting stance.

_"So we have more power and speed than you."_ Spiky Afro said.

Nova and Stella thought briefly back on their fights and shook their heads no.

_"Unlikely."_ They chorused upsetting the mercenaries.

_"Ooh... I'm so scared~!"_ NaNatsu mocked before signaling them to come at them.

_"Now, stop your blabbing and let's dance!"_ Natsu said.

Tattoos grinned darkly in anticipation.

_"Hey bro, combo attack?"_ Spiky Afro asked Tattoos.

_"Sounds great!"_ Tattoos responding holding his pan out in front of him.

Spiky Afro jumped into the pan.

_"Heaven and Earth Annihilation!"_ Chorused the two mercenaries.

**_That gives me a good name for a new move i've been working on... _**Nova thought to herself happily.

_"Bring it!"_ Natsu challenged.

* * *

**In the sewage tunnels of the mansion...**

**Lucy is using her Wind Reader Glasses, they allow the user to read at mind bogling speed.**

_"That's amazing..."_ Lucy exclaimed as she finished reading. _"I knew this book held some kind of secret!"_ Lucy exclaimed before she was grabbed onto from behind by Everlue who popped out from the wall.

"Well then, please share! Secrets don't make friends you know?" Everlue said cockily and mockingly to Lucy as he held her in place from his spot within the wall.

"No way!" Lucy refused through ground teeth as she did her best to struggle against her sudden captor. "A man like you doesn't deserve to know what it is! You're an enemy of literature!" Lucy finished.

* * *

**Back with Natsu...**

* * *

Spiky Afro and Tattoos finally struck.

One of them (Spiky Afro) lunging into the air using the frying pan to his advantage like a diving board) distracting Natsu from the one on the bottom (Tattoos) and then the one Natsu wasn't paying attention to completely struck.

_"Look towards Heaven...and strike from the Earth!"_ Tattoos said as he struck.

Natsu of course dodged the attack in time, and thankfully for Nova he didn't notice as she was completely lost in thoughts from where her and Stella 'observed the fight.

As Natsu turned his attention to the man stiking at him down on the ground the one that had jumped into the air high above them struck, landing a solid hit on Natsu.

_"Look towards Earth...and strike from the Heaven!"_ Spike Afro said as he struck.

The men then went on to stand next to each other calmly a bit aways from Natsu.

_"You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers."_ Tattoos said calmly. _"The "Heaven and Earth Annihilation" technique."_ He continued before Afro took over.

_"It's a force that very few are able to survive."_ Spiky Afro finished.

Dust shrouded the area where Natsu was, so they failed to see Natsu get up, but Nova saw it perfectly well.

**_That's child's play, any Fairy Tail wizard around has survived worse._** Nova thought amused at the silliness of the enemies that they were up against.

_"Guess i'm one of the few. Sorry guys!"_ Natsu said boredly as the dust cleared and the men finally saw him.

_"No way!"_ The Vanish Brothers chorused in shock.

Natsu then got into stance to attack.

_"Now..."_ Natsu began getting into stance for a move Nova knew very well would cause a lot of property damage.

_"I'll blow you away!"_ Natsu declared as he finally attacked.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!!"** Natsu casted.

The Vanish Brothers used the pan to take the attack and became cocky again, but Nova just laughed.

_"Ha! Fire Magic?!"_ Sipky Afro commented amused.

_"We've got him!"_ Tattoos said cockily as he blocked with the frying pan.

_"Flame Cooking!"_ Tattoos casted using his pan to absorb the entire roar before it could hit them.

_"You see my frying pan absorbs your flames and then doubles their strength..."_ Tattoos said before moving into action with the pan that then sent the flames right back at Natsu. _"Right back at you!"_ Tattoos finished before sending the flames back at Natsu.

Natsu was unfazed however and just let it happen, while the Vanish Brothers were busy being cocky as Nova held back a laugh.

_"Now he's a flame cooked Fairy!"_ Spiky Afro said cockily.

_"Goodbye kid!"_ Tattoos said before they froze as Natsu slowly became visible through the flames as he swalloed them all.

The men screamed like little girls at that and clutched fearfully onto each other for dear life.

Nova just laughed before cheering Natsu on!

_"You be sure to teach these idiots what us Dragon Slayers can really do Flame Head!"_ Nova cheered making Natsu cast a brief nod with a smirk at her in agreement before turning his attention back to the fear stricken Vanish Brothers.

_"Now i've got a fire in my belly!"_ Natsu declared as he reading to attack with his arms stretched out at his sides in a stance for an attack Nova always enjoyed seeing and using.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!!"** Natsu casted.

When the attack hit, The fire went everywhere so Nova quickly encased herself and Stella in a dome of Galaxy Magic that shielded them from the attack. The mansion experienced a large explosion as a loud BOOM resonated. The windows were blown out by the explosion and a lot of the interior was either burned or wrecked.

In town, the towns people heard the explosion and saw the mansion had been the source and were instantly a bit worried and scared.

In the mansion however...

With the Vanish Brothers now defeated, Natsu dusted off his hands and Nova released the protective spell she had summoned.

Nova and Stella approached Natsu as he spoke.

_"Uh-oh...Did I overdo it again?"_ Natsu asked as he looked over the damage.

_"Yup!"_ Nova said calling Natsu's attention. _"But that's very typical of us Fairy Tail Mages."_ Nova said.

_"She's right."_ Stella agreed with her human partner.

Natsu nodded as he took in the damage briefly once more.

**TBC**


	7. Fear and Pain

Hey guys! I am so sorry I took forever to update this story, but I was without a computer and updating on the app is very tricky because of my phone's keyboard glitch that I have not been able to fix! So...big thanks to all of you who have supported my story and please feel free to review! NOT A EPISODE CHAPTER, since I have been unable to yet continue the next one of those, but this is an interlude chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Fear and Pain

* * *

**X778**

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**Fairy Tail Guildhall, Early Morning**

* * *

Everyone in the guildhall was having a good time except for Nova Midnight, Freed Justine, and Amare Midnight when Nova finally grabbed a flier from the board silently with no emotion showing on her face as she looked exhausted and bounded over calmly to Makarov Dreyar.

_"I would like to take this job please along with that special mission I asked for."_ Nova stated as she carried a sleepy Amare in her arms.

Makarov sighed in defeat. _"If that is truly what you wish to do my child, then you are free to do so. I will notify the client and let them know you'll be going there. Will you be taking Amare with you?"_ Makarov answered.

Nova just silently shook her head no before speaking. _"I hired a babysitter that specializes in the care of mage children to watch her starting tomorrow morning and I coherced She-I mean, Mira-into watching her for me for the rest of today and handing Amare over to the babysitter for me in the morning along with the sitter's payment."_ Nova explained.

Makarov sighed but nodded and accepted her job request, allowing Nova to leave after handing Amare over to Mirajane who while denying the fact she was worried about Nova, looked after Nova's retreating figure worriedly.

_"Are you sure this is okay, Gramps? You saw how sick she's been looking for these last few days and she got hurt pretty badly during that last job she took!"_ Natsu questioned.

Makarov sighed. _"We have no say in another's choice Natsu. Every one of us must choose their own paths, this is the path she has chosen. All we can do is hope for her safety and wait for her safe return."_

Gray, who was nearby gazed mysteriously at the doors, concerned for his friend but too proud to show it.

Freed Justine however was upset at their worry.

_"I don't understand why you all have forgiven her for her betrayal! She shouldn't be here! She's a traitor! She-"_ Freed said angrily before he was punched out cold by an angry Natsu and Gray.

_"Enough from all of you!"_ Shouted Makarov to everyone realizing he needed to speak the truth even if Nova didn't wish him to, to calm everyone.

_"Nova Midnight, was infact a member of a Dark Guild sent to spy on us in the beginning! She however grew to love all of us as a family she didn't get to have and betrayed the Dark Guild instead. She has decided to make it her mission after the one she just took for our guild, to go and eradicate that Dark Guild. In hopes of making Amends for her past mistakes. Which she has explained to me, and has asked that I never speak to anyone about. I want you all to stop this foolishness! Stop treating that child so poorly, all of us have our pasts, she is no different. We are Fairy Tail! We are all family here! Nova must never know I have shared this with all of you, she wished to keep it all silent. Let's just respect her wishes and never speak of it."_ Makarov explained.

Various members cried as they all finally forgave, but the unconscious Freed, would not find out the truth.

* * *

**X778**

**Nightland City, Fiore**

**Black Heart Guildhall, Early Morning**

* * *

**{Nova POV}**

I stood silently over the pile of dead bodies and just looked at my hands.

_**I can't really understand why I feel so much pain... It could be the various severe wounds because of how unfocused I was during my battle with these mages, or these wounds could be from my battle with that monster terrorizing that other city. But it could also be from my heart...It hurts to not be able to be around Freed and not to talk to him. I know I deserve that though, because I did join the guild originally to betray them, because I am the traitor. Just like in every drama play I've ever seen, I am the traitor in this story, I start by betraying one side of the conflicting sides and then I betray the other until inevitably both sides crash and I die in the scuffle.**_

_**Today I might die, maybe I should be afraid, but I don't know what I should fear.**_

_**Should I fear pain? Maybe I should fear death, myself or maybe just fear itself?**_

_**I don't know...**_

I took a deep breath and immediately the stench of blood and sweat hit me all at once. I looked at myself, down at my hands and clothes only to see I was coated in blood almost as if I had bathed in it. I felt naseous at the sight, it made me wonder how I could let myself be so...evil... I sighed as I finally spotted Stella and picked her up before rushing back to our room at the inn in the village and caring for her wounds as best as I could, though it wasn't good. Then I grabbed some clothes, my towel, and other things and went into the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror I felt myself freeze at what I saw.

My hair was a mess and very soaked in blood that was quikly drying. My eyes, looked dead even to me-though they had been like this since a few days ago- and seemed to have slitted like the eyes of a dragon were. My cheeks and forehead had various minor cuts that were pretty much fully healed by this point but were coated also in so much blood my pale skin looked like it was the stains on me. My lips were swollen and got pretty hurt by the looks of them but the damage was just a minor cut for the most part. I looked horrible. The rest of my body was too soaked in blood for me to even see any possible damage, which was a very bad thing since I was still too high on adrenaline to feel any pain. I sighed before taking off my blood soaked clothes to reveal a few nasty wounds on my body. One on my arm where my guildmark once was that was sure to leave a scar, another on my right shoulder blade, and then the worst one.

It was on my front and stretched from just below my left breast to just a bit above my belly button. It looked horrible and kept bleeding since it was an open wound, so I looked immediately for my first aid kit and with a shuddering breath began to stitch up my wounds until they were all sown up.

When I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes, I made a decision.

_"I won't give up on him. Even if it kills me."_ I said to myself quietly before going into the shower and carefully cleaning myself off making sure not to open up my wounds.

**{No POV}**

When she finished she bandaged up her stitches and got dressed before stepping back into the room to see Stella awake and looking at her with pleasant surprise.

_"Are you okay?"_ She asked softly.

Nova smiled bittersweetly. _"I can't lie to you, i'm not okay. My mate despises me. I'll just keep dying slowly until he either somehow loves me or I die at last. But I finally decided."_

Stella smiled at Nova's new confident smirk. _"I see. Well, we should hurry and go back. I'm sure Amare must be missing us a lot by now."_ Stella said cheerfully.

Nova nodded. _"Let's get our stuff together and go back home..."_ Nova said with a pause as she took a step to find herself stumbling for a second as a large amount of pain hit her suddenly. _"Just no transportation."_ Nova said clearly.

Stella nodded with a wince of her own as she dropped her wings a moment after trying to use her magic from her physical pain.

_"Agreed. We better get walking. It's two days by foot to the guild."_ Stella said supportively.

Nova nodded with a smile and the two picked up their bags and checked out of the inn before finally collecting their reward and heading back home.

**~Two Days Later~**

Outside of Fairy Tail stood Nova and Stella tiredly before opening the doors sluggishly.

As soon as they made it inside, Amare ran up to Nova and hugged her tightly which unfortunately caused Nova to physically wince a bit before returning the hug carefully with a smiled.

_"I missed you Nova! Stella!"_ Amare said excitedly as she pulled away.

A tired and sweatdropping Nova smiled brightly at her sister before greeting her in return. _"We missed you a lot too Amare. How was it with Mirajane and the babysitter?"_ Nova asked softly.

Amare excitedly began to try and tell Nova about it before suddenly runes appeared on Nova for pain, but instead of screaming like almost everyone expected her too, Nova turned to Freed who was still in fighting stance and glared before rushing him before he could even process and punching him hard enough he went flying into a wall. When his focus was back on her Nova spoke coldly.

_"Fairy Tail is my home! You can try and scare me away however much you want Freed, but you will never scare me. I won't go speechless!"_ Nova said coldly and loudly.

She made her point as her magical aura coated her, in response Freed growled trying to attack her again but was effortlessly stopped by Nova's powerful counter.

**"GALAXY DRAGON'S NEBULA!"** Nova countered magically.

Freed was immediately flying back into the wall and with a growl just dusted himself off before leaving the guildhall.

As soon as he did the magic around Nova vanished and Nova started wobbling for a second before fainting and falling to the floor as blood began soaking her sweater.

_"NOVA!"_ Exclaimed the guild worriedly.

_"Child! Go and get Porlyusica immediately! Mirajane, Natsu, and Gray! Take her to the infirmary immediately!"_ Makarov ordered after lifting the unconscious girl's shirt to see the large wound.

Various guild members gasped before some of them ran off to the bathrooms to puke.

A little later, after Porlyusica treated Nova properly, Nova looked out the window as Makarov and Porlyusica approached the bed she was in seriously.

_"What happened to you child?"_ Makarov asked.

_"I-"_ Nova began to speak before she was cut off by someone from the Magic Council coming into the infirmary with two soldiers at their side.

The man cleared his throat before speaking directly to Nova sternly.

_"Nova Alexiana Aiburene Midnight... You have been summoned by the Magic Council immediately."_ The man said sternly.

Nova sighed under her breath before answering.

_"No can do there sir..."_ Nova answered calmly but unemotively.

The man was upset at her response, her words sounding like insubordination and disrespect.

_"I am afraid you cannot refuse Miss Midnight. We have been ordered to take you to Era one way or another. Please cooporate."_ The man said through barely contained anger.

Nova sighed outloud before answering.

_"Look sir, I mean no offense when I say this, but I cannot go to Era right now."_ Nova said calmly but respectfully to try and get them to understand.

Makarov decided to try and finally speak up since they weren't listening but the soldiers with just a sigh from the man from the council quickly and harshly cuffed Nova in magic cancelling handcuffs and one of them tossed her over his shoulder making Nova scream from pain.

_"Stop this at once! Put her down!"_ Kept calling Makarov angrily over and over again before the man and soldiers teleported away with Nova.

When that failed he immediately paused and turned to look at Macao and Wakaba. _"Watch over the guild you two. I must go immediately to Era."_ Makarov ordered coldly.

Macao and Wakaba nodded and Makarov quickly ran off to go to Era.

* * *

**At Era...**

* * *

Makarov stormed in angrily and quickly with the directions from quickly extremely scared council members made his way to an infirmary where Nova was laying in a bed unconscious with the three people from earlier that morning were standing off to the side silently as a doctor was treating Nova's wounds once more which meant the poor girl was now shirtless.

_"You...fools! She let you know that she was unable to travel with you and tried to explain but you cuff her like a criminal, refuse to listen when even I and my guild's healer try to tell you she is unfit to travel and you caused her pain! You will be lucky to continue in your jobs once i inform the council and the other saints of this!"_ Makarov said coldly and angrily at the three making them quake in fear.

With the men properly scared into fleeing the room Makarov sighed sadly before speaking to the doctor who was putting a moist cloth to Nova's forehead as the girl's cheeks were flushed and she was sweating.

_"How is she?"_ Makarov asked worriedly.

The doctor smiled bittersweetly. _"She is a strong child... When I got to her, her wounds were not just reopened but were infected by magic. It's not something I have seen often, much much less in a child her age. I managed to catch the infection in time and have given her medicine which she will have to continue taking once a day for the next three days and she must avoid using magic at all costs for the next three days as well. Her wounds were not too severe to begin with so there should be no problems recovering so long as she gives them time to heal and doesn't do anything that could pull the stitches. Her bigged injury however. That concerns me a bit. The wound itself seems to have passed through her almost harmlessly, but..."_ The doctor explained as she bandaged up Nova.

Makarov tensed, _"But?"_

The doctor sighed.

_"Whatever caused the wound had by the looks of what I saw gone through her in a downward angle which by the looks of it had caused damaged to her uterus. Damage that could make it difficult for her to have children in the future. It's impossible to really say for sure, but I am certain your healer mentioned it to her."_ The doctor said before packing up her things.

Makarov was shocked. _"Unfortunately our healer was unable to share anything before Nova was forcefully taken here from our infirmary. However I will be sure to let Nova know. Thank you doctor."_ Makarov said kindly.

The doctor looked hesitant before speaking again, _"What I meant sir, she might not be able to ever have children. If she were to eventually become pregnant in the future by some sort of luck, it will be a high risk pregnancy and she could die."_

Makarov nodded tensely before thanking the doctor one last time and sitting down in the chair next to Nova silently contemplating how to inform Nova.

* * *

**"And then." Stella and Happy said together happily as they drank some tea.**

* * *

**Three days later...**

Makarov tensely watched Nova as she looked at the window sitting up on the bed. She wore no smile or frown or any kind of sign of emotion before she spoke in answer to his news.

_"It doesn't matter, but thank you for telling me and for caring Master."_ Nova said calmly.

Makarov was confused, _"What do you mean, my child?"_ Makarov asked.

Nova took a deep breath before explaining, _"Dragon Slayers have mates. Only one mate per slayer. If the slayer's mate does not love the slayer in return the dragon slayer slowly grows ill and dies. Since dragon slayers only have the one partner in life -for life- if the slayer's mate doesn't love them, they can't mate. Much less reproduce."_ Nova explained.

Makarov was shocked. _"You don't mean to tell me that..."_ Makarov said trailing off as he connected the dots to what she was stating.

Nova nodded.

Makarov sighed sadly. _"I see... How long do you have?"_

_"Impossible to say, but if I take care of myself properly and keep pushing forward, I could live to be 26 years old."_ Nova answered.

_"Is there no way to stop you from dying?"_ Makarov asked.

Nova sighed softly before shaking her head no gently._ "The only way a dragon slayer doesn't die is if they and their mate love each other and mate before the sunset of their 26th birthday."_ Nova explained.

_"I see...will you tell them?"_

Nova shook her head no silently before continuing, _"I've told Stella but no one else must know..."_

Makarov agreed reluctantly, and soon Nova spoke with the council before leaving back with Makarov to the guild, a new bracelet on her wrist that she promptly hid with her sleeve.

**_I feel horrible aside from my pain, and I hate it...I know what fear is now..._** Nova thought to herself quietly.

* * *

**X784**

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**Fairy Tail Guildhall, Early Morning**

* * *

Nova quietly stood up before confidently walking out of the guildhall with conviction.

_**Yeah...I sure learned fear right along with pain...**_ Nova thought to herself as she walked to her home to train for the rest of the day.

**TBC**


	8. Dear Kaby

Hey guys! I apologize for the late uploading of the last chapter but I had some things to deal with in real life and adulting to do so I couldn't find time, energy or inspiration to motivate me to write! I'm also SO SORRY that it took forever for me to get back to writing updates! I had no computer and the app is not comfortable for me to use to write on because my phone does this weird thing while im typing and makes typos and stuff that shouldn't happen. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

By the way, if any of you readers speak spanish natively and understand what part of the female human body is called "Boyo" in a hispanic culture you will find some lines in this chapter very funny!

* * *

Dear Kaby

* * *

**{No POV}**

Natsu dusted his hands off as he spoke outloud pensively.

_"That'll teach you."_ Natsu said at the two beaten mercenaries while Nova just checked the mercenary she defeated earlier to make sure she was alive and tied her up when she found that the woman mercenary was infact alive.

_"Now then, guess we'd better go and find Lucy."_ Natsu said as Nova and Stella joined him.

_"These merchant fairies are toast."_ Natsu and Nova commented.

_"Aye."_ Stella agreed.

_"We're mercenaries..."_ Groaned out the three mercenaries in unison.

No sooner than they started trying to find Lucy, Nova quickly focused her attention sadly but discretely onto her bracelet before hiding it under her coat sleeve with a sigh under her breath.

_"Are you alright Nova?"_ Stella asked to Nova.

Nove nodded silently.

_"Just got lost in thoughts for a second, let's just focus on finding Lucy and Happy."_ Nova answered calmly earning nods from Natsu and Stella.

All of them promptly focusing back on finding their missing teammate as Virgo's eyes seemingly lit up.

* * *

**Sewege Tunnels Under The Mansion...**

* * *

Lucy struggled against Everlue's hold on her arms clutching the book in her hands tightly.

_"Enemy of literature?"_ Everlue exclaimed angrily as he held Lucy by her arms. "My massive collection of books and art only prove i'm culture's greatest friend!" He claimed angrily.

Lucy only continued to grimace as she promptly and angrily countered, _"But that ugly maid collection of yours proves you don't know squat about beauty!" _

_"How dare you mock them!"_ Everlue growled angrily, _"They are the very definition of beauty!"_ Everlue added angrily before bring her hands with the book closer to his face as he looked evilly at the book.

_"What secret does it hold?!"_ Questioned Everlue before continuing to guess. _"Let me guess! He buried his fortune and there's a map hidden inside!"_ Everlue guessed squeezing Luzy's arms painfully causing her to grunt in pain.

_"Tell me!"_ Everlue demanded. _"Or I'll snap your arm like a toothpick!" _

Lucy grunted once more before blowing a raspberry at him in response to his demand.

_"Boyo!"_ Everlue muttered darkly as he continued to squeeze Lucy's arm very harshly forcing her body to collapse forward landing her on her knees bent down towards the ground.

_"Now is not the time to get sassy. Listen, I myself commissioned this book's very creation. Therefore, any secret it holds is rightfully my property!"_ Everlue said angrily, shouting at the end.

Just as Lucy's arm began to hurt too much the pain stopped as Happy flew feet-first into Everlue's face helping Lucy get free from the creepy man.

_"Happy!"_ Lucy exclaimed happily and gratefully as she saw the cat flying in the air near her.

Happy giggled as he flew above the water with a catish smirk before his wings vanished with a light glow and he spun into the sewer water.

_"That was so cool!"_ Lucy had exclaimed before Happy went into the water. _"Huh?"_ She exclaimed when he went into the water.

_"What's this? A flying cat?"_ Everlue exclaimed as he saw happy flying and then fall into the water. Lucy too confused to really register it.

_"The name's Happy!"_ Happy burbled from withing the water.

_"I wouldn't stay in there if I was you."_ Lucy commented to Happy still reeling at his actions.

_"But the water feels so good!" _Happy claimed as he continued to burble in the sewer water.

Lucy sighed in disgust and disappointment, _"That's sewer water, Happy."_ She commented before pulling out a gold key with one hand as she held tightly onto the book with her other.

_"Looks like the tables have turned! But if you let me keep the book, I'll think about going easy on you. Although i'm tempted to give you a good smack."_ Lucy said confidently as she held the key firmly out in front of her ready to summon her spirit.

Everlue seemed unfazed as he glared at her with a new found realization._ "Oh. A Celestial Wizard. But for a reader you seem to be a bit deficient in your turn of phrase."_ Everlue responded coldly before continuing to explain. _" 'The tables have turned' implies that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory. But there's no way you and that cat could ever defeat me and my diver magic!"_ Everlue explained evilly.

Then with a loud _"BOYOYOYOYO"_ a magic circle appeared on his body before he dove into the ground.

Happy now out of the water spoke up at the action. _"So he does that using magic?"_ Happy stated as if it was a question. _"I had no idea Everlue was a wizard too."_ He commented seemingly unaware of how he smelled.

_"Do you not smell yourself?"_ Lucy questioned as she struggled not to feel sick at the smell of the cat before jumping away as Everlue dived out from withing the ground in attempt to take the book with a grunt.

Everlue then continued to try various attempts to take the book the same way just from different angles, but kept failing.

_"BOYO!" _

Lucy glared as she dodged Everlue once more before speaking angrily, _"Look, I know the whole story now! It's a horrible adventure novel about a trashy little character named Duke Everlue!"_ Lucy said angrily.

_"You serious?"_ Happy exclaimed in surprise unbothered by Everlue himself standing near him.

_"I don't know that i'd call the protagonist 'Trashy'." Everlue said angry before diving again as he continued to respond. "But yes! The story itself is crap! And to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon!"_ Everlue shouted angrily as he dived all over the sewege tunnel.

Lucy gasped as Everlue appeared behind her diving for her but dodged with a backwards cartwheel and jumping away just in time as he yelled, _"INEXCUSABLE!"_ while lunging for her only to then dive again.

He chuckled as he dived while Lucy angrily shouted back at him.

_"I can't believe your arrogance! You forced him to write it!"_ Lucy said calling him out on his arrogance.

_"Arrogant, Moi?"_ Everlue responded offended by her words before continuing to boast about himself. _"The word doesn't begin to apply! To tell my story's an honor, no matter what the circumstances."_ Everlue answered boastingly.

Lucy growled as she called him out on his evil actions. _"Then why'd you have to blackmail him into it?"_ Lucy retorted.

_"Blackmail?"_ Happy questioned in surprise.

_"What's the big deal?"_ Everlue said popping up from a wall behind them twirling his moustached in his hand as he answered them making Happy and Lucy gasp as they turned to face him. _"He just needed some extra encouragement to take the job."_ Everlue claimed.

_"Oh really?"_ Lucy responded flatly not buying it for a second.

Everlue continued to dive forward not going for the book as he replied. _"Any fool would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse. But he had the audacity to say no."_ Everlue said before diving down only to reappear a bit behind them arm first with a finger pointing up as he continued his reply, _"So I gave him the added inspiration in the form of an ultimatum."_ He said while shaking his finger in a no montion seeming.

"Write the novel or his family would be stripped of their citizenship." Everlue said clarifying the ultimatum.

Happy gasped, _"But then none of them would be able to join any of the guilds and make a living!" Happy exclaimed, "Do you really have the power to do that?"_ Happy finished in surprise.

Everlue finished coming out of the ground as he answered. _"I have the power to do anything!"_ He said as he dived once more only to come out right where they had been standing just as they jumped back getting away from him again.

_"I got him to write it didn't I?"_ Everlue said proudly as though there was nothing wrong with what he did.

Lucy breathed heavily in her anger before Everlue continued talking, _"But I didn't like his attitude, so I decided he'd do best writing from a prison cell. BOYOYO."_ Everlue said, _"He went on and on about being a brilliant novelist who would never give into threats, but in the end I got what I wanted!"_ Everlue shouted before spinning as he used his diver magic faster and faster diving all over the place forcing Lucy and Happy to dodge over and over again.

Lucy whimpered as she dodged once more before shouting up again angrily, _"I can't believe you'd go that far just to boost your own stupid ego! He was in solitary confinement for three years! Don't you know how hard that must've been?!"_

Happy gasped in shock, _"Three whole years?"_ He exclaimed.

Both Happy and Lucy gasped as they jumped-flew in Happy's case-back as Everlue jumped out from the ground right where they had just reached. Lucy landing down on one knee as she touched the ground with one hand ready to dodge again if need be.

_"Perhaps it took him that long to appreciate me."_ Everlue answered, _"Boyoyo." _

_"You're wrong."_ Lucy said confidently and angrily, _"More like he couldn't bear to spread your lies!"_ She said causing as stand-still as Happy and Everlue both were shocked as she continued to explain, _"But he had to satisfy your vanity. He knew that if he didn't write your character as a heroic champion of justice, then his family would suffer."_ Lucy clarified.

Everlue looked angry but spoke rather then shouted his response to her statement, _"Tell me, How exactly do you know all this?"_ He asked.

Lucy glared as she just pointed out the book by raising it, _"It's all right here in black and white."_ Lucy answered coldly.

_"What? I've read that book from cover to cover, and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it."_ Everlue answered in confused shock.

_"Well, yeah, if you read it normally there's no mention of him. But I know something you don't know."_ Lucy clarified, _"Long before he was an author, he was a wizard."_ Lucy explained.

_"He was?"_ Happy questioned softly in surprise.

Everlue growled angrily, _"What did he do?"_

_"After he finished the book, he gathered all his remaining strength and cast a spell on it."_ Lucy revealed coldly.

Everlue groaned as his body shook with anger, _"What a dirty trick."_ He said angrily, _"He turned a book about a great man like me into a hatchet job?" Everlue exclaimed. _

_"THE NERVE OF THAT FOOL!"_ Everlue shouted in anger before diving again with a _"Boyo."_

Lucy lept again as she dodged while answering in pure anger and disgust. _"OH, GET OVER YOURSELF!"_ Lucy shouted in answer.

_"It's true he wrote about all the pain and torture that you put him through!"_ Lucy shouted dodging over and over before landing flawlessly on her feet behind Everlue. _"But the chapters that focus on what you did to him are only a small part of the book."_ Lucy said shocking the man and cat again.

_"In fact, its secret has nothing to do with you!"_ She clarified in rage.

Happy drooled at the news excitedly. _"Tell us, Lucy."_ Happy exclaimed.

Everlue shocked exclaimed, _"What the devil do you mean?"_

Lucy didn't answer his question as she held the book behind her back and pulled her gate key once more coldly as she spoke, _"I'm not gonna give this book back to you, Duke Everlue, 'cause it was never really yours to begin with." _

Lucy's hair bounced as she kept firm hold of her key and summoned. **"OPEN! GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB!"** Lucy summoned a gorgeous blue magic circle coming from her and her key as a doorbell sound rang out and a spirit appeared in a flash of light. **"CANCER!"** Lucy finished.

The spirit that appeared was a man with braided hair, biker shades, scissors in each hand, and crab legs sprouting from his sides.

_"Cancer."_ Muttered Cancer softly.

Happy beamed excitedly as he gushed about the spirit. _"A GIANT CRAB! OH YEAH! Nothing says "I'm gonna to kick your butt" like a crab man with razor claws and tough guy sunglasses!"_ Happy gushed with a little dance and giggles.

Lucy sweatdropped as she answered the cat flatly. _"Shut up and let me concentrate, or i'll have him pinch your little lips off."_ Lucy answered trying to focus on her fight.

This is when Cancer decided to speak to Lucy. _"Hey, Lucy, how would you like your hair done today...baby?"_ Cancer said coolly as always making Happy scream.

_"WHAT?!"_ Happy screamed.

Lucy ignored the cat with a sigh as she answered her spirit. _"I don't need styling. I need help."_ Lucy clarified before pointing out Everlue to Cancer who immediately listened and turned to face the enemy._ "It's that guy. Take care of baldy over there."_ Lucy instructed.

_"Whatever you say, baby."_ Cancer agreed happily but still coolly.

Happy sighed as he leaned with one arm against the wall and spoke as if he had realized something only to insult Lucy and Cancer.

_"Oh, so he just makes the bad guys look cooler before they kill us. That's useful. Yeah, you should send him back, Lucy."_ Happy said.

Lucy glared angrily ahead angry at the cat behind her as she answered him coldly, _"I should send you back."_

_**What could the secret possibly be? The hack must've written an expose on all of my illegal business deals. I can't have that. If the magic council got wind of how I really made my fortune, my goose would be cooked.**_ Everlue thought to himself before pulling out a gold key of his own.

**"OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN!"** Everlue summoned causing a pink flash of light to appear as a spirit was summoned, **"VIRGO!"** He finished summoning.

_"What the-?!"_ Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

_"He's using your trick, Lucy."_ Happy stated in surprise.

Suddenly, the gorilla looking maid from earlier appeared with a below as it rose from the ground, _"DID I HEAR MY MASTER SUMMON ME?"_

_"Virgo, Fetch me that book!"_ Everlue ordered as Lucy was surprised beyond belief.

_"Hold up! She's a celestial spirit?"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"Baby."_ Cancer said mysteriously.

The ceiling broke above them and a figure fell in front of Cancer with something on it's head followed by another figure. As the dust settled they all gasped at what they saw.

Before Cancer was a pissed off Nova with Stella on her head, a mysterious cloaked figure in front of Nova with a sword out and an evil smirk on their face. Then there was the thing that made everyone even Nova and the figure freeze in shock as they saw it.

Natsu, above Virgo, holding onto the spirit by the clothes looking utterly confused.

_"NATSU!"_ Exclaimed Lucy, Happy and Nova in shock.

_"Yeah?"_ Natsu answered in confusion.

_"What's the meaning of this?"_ Exclaimed Everlue.

_"What are you doing up there?"_ Lucy questioned in confusion.

_"What in the heavens are you doing up there Natsu?"_ Nova questioned in shock.

Virgo, now heavily confused, remained silent as Natsu who now sat on her shoulder on his hands and knees answered.

_"Well, I saw her getting up, so I jumped on her and then all of a sudden I ended up here!"_ Natsu explained.

_"So you grabbed a hold of her inside the house?"_ Lucy questioned in exclaimed as she narrowly dodged the flying cloaked person that was sent flying by an angry Nova who raced off after the cloaked person both disappearing from sight down the tunnel.

Lucy, Everlue, and Happy were shocked as Lucy connected the dots for all of them, _"But that means...You must have passed through the spirit gate with her. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu now less confused moved to the center of Virgo's upper back as the spirit with one hand in the air ready for anything as he spoke to Lucy, _"Lucy, what the heck do I do now?"_ He questioned.

Lucy made a noise of startled realization before answering him, _"Finish what you started."_ Lucy instructed pointing as Virgo.

Everlue snapped out of it and pointed at Lucy, _"Virgo, clean up this rubbish."_ He ordered.

_"As you wish, Master."_ Bellowed the spirit as she made to punch Natsu as he got up from the ground only for Natsu to retaliate.

Natsu brought his fists together, summoned his magic and said, _"Now, I'm fired up!"_ as he got into stance, his mouth filled with flames as he threw his head back.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Natsu casted looking like a dragon was behind him as he brought his head forward holding his fists to his lips one infront of the other with his hands making circles and released a large blast of fire at Virgo.

Lucy pulled out her whip and struck at Everlue in rage feeling extremely enraged that Everlue not only insulted Natsu but also made Virgo attack him. _"YOU DIRTY LITTLE MOLE MAN!"_ She bellowed as she tangled Everlue in her whip.

Virgo was sent flying from Natsu's hit and Everlue groaned in pain as Lucy squeezed him tightly with her whip.

_"Can't dig yourself out of this!"_ Lucy angrily shouted at Everlue before using the whip to toss him harshly into the ceiling behind her with a bellow, _"YOU MAKE ME SICK!"_

_"BOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO."_ Screamed Everlue fearfully as he flew closer to the ceiling Cancer lunged up and cut him off by attacking.

_"Baby."_ Cancer said coolly.

Everlue whimpered before screaming in pain as Cancer slashed him up with his scissors.

As Everlue was crashing down to the ground, Lucy spoke coldly to him, unwittingly making Natsu's heart fill with pride and skip a beat.

_"You're just another greedy villain."_ Lucy said.

_"Okay, I'm done."_ Said Cancer.

_"Boyo."_ Everlue groaned as he reached the ground before passing out.

Everlue was revealed to Lucy now completely bald and without a mustache as Cancer sought her opinion, _"Does this look fabulous or what, baby?"_ Cancer asked.

Natsu beamed an amused smirk as he answered from where he stood with one foot on top of Virgo's body as the spirit was out cold.

_"Oh yeah. Way to go crab-man-baby."_ Natsu said growing confused before the place started to rumble.

The building collapsed and they all quickly made their escape.

Lucy and Happy gasped as they observed the collapse of the mansion, unaware of what was happening on the other side of the mansion.

Natsu grinned as he held his hands merrily behind his head and spoke to Lucy happily.

_"I like your style. Out with a bang. You are definitely gonna fit in at Fairy Tail."_ Natsu said.

Lucy was still too shocked as Happy and Stella both responded, _"But aren't we supposed to not destroy stuff?"_

_"I hope I don't get blamed for this."_ Lucy said.

A way's away Virgo stood holding the out-cold Everlue.

Nova joined the trio grinning lazily.

_"Yo! I'm back! Nice work here, Lucy. You're gonna fit in at Fairy Tail just fine!"_ Nova said merrily.

Lucy cried as her hope was dashed.

* * *

**"And then..." Happy and Stella said cheerfully.**

* * *

Nova, Natsu, Happy and Stella all stood nearby as Lucy stood before Kemu Zaleon and spoke as she held the book in her arms.

_"When I read "Daybreak", I couldn't believe it was written by Kemu Zaleon."_ Lucy explained, _"There's no way he would have done something that bad." _

_"I couldn't believe it either, when I read the sypnosis on the cover."_ Nova agreed.

_"Yeah, so?"_ Natsu questioned.

_"So that's how I knew there must be a spell on it."_ Nova and Lucy said in unison as Lucy held the book out to Kaby Melon who gasped.

_"But I requested this book be destroyed."_ Kaby said as he took the book gingerly in his hands, _"Why on earth are you handing it back to me completely unscathed?"_

Nova remained quiet mysteriously as Lucy explained to Kaby.

_"If you really want to burn it, then i'd rather you do it yourself."_ Lucy said softly.

Kaby's hands shook as he spoke next, _"I most certainly will burn this trash."_ Kaby said, _"I never wanted to see this book again."_

Lucy smiled in understanding, _"I completely understand why you feel the way you do about this book, Kaby. You want to protect your father's legacy, because you're actually Zaleon's son, aren't you?"_ Lucy said calmly but firmly surprising Natsu, Nova, Happy and Stella.

_"Huh?"_ Exclaimed Natsu and Happy while Nova and Stella just kept silent.

_"Yes, that's true."_ Kaby confirmed.

_"Have you read it yourself?"_ Lucy asked.

Nova latched tightly onto Natsu's arm holding him back as he was forced to just cross his arms.

_"No, I-I could never bring myself to do it."_ Kaby revealed,_ "My father told me it was garbage."_ He explained unaware of the book beginning to shake subtly.

_"You were just gonna burn it?"_ Natsu exclaimed unable to keep quiet anymore as Nova released his arm lost in thought.

_"I was."_ Kaby confirmed.

Natsu grabbed him by the shirt and spoke to him angrily, _"Without even bothering to see what's inside? It's the last book your dad wrote, right? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!"_ Natsu shouted at the man while Nova frowned sadly as she rushed to Lucy's aid helping her get Natsu away from Kaby.

_"That's enough Natsu!"_ Lucy and Nova scolded in unison.

_"Let Kaby explain himself."_ Lucy said.

Kaby sighed, _"Please, that book caused my family great heartache and shame. It was 31 years ago..."_ Kaby explained before telling his story.

* * *

**X753**

**Shirotsume, Fiore**

* * *

A door opens and a weary elder man walks in startling a young adult Kaby.

_"Father?"_ Kaby questioned in shock.

"Forgive me, son." The man says before heading further inside and opening a chest, searching through it.

"We haven't heard anything from you in three years. Where have you been all this time?" Kaby questioned.

The elder man tightened a not into the rope he tied around his arm as he answered, "Somewhere i'll not return. It's all over now."

The man picked up a butcher's knife with the arm that didn't have rope on it and Kaby realized what his father was about to do.

"No, Father." Kaby exclaimed.

"I'LL NEVER WRITE AGAIN!" The man shouts before giving a sort of battle cry and cutting off the arm with the rope on it.

* * *

X784

* * *

Natsu and Lucy scream holding each other's hands and hugging their bodies close to each other while Nova frowned in sympathy at Kaby.

"Woah..." Happy and Stella say holding a sign reading 'And then...'

* * *

**X753**

* * *

_**In a hospital room, Kaby spoke to his father as the man laid weakly in the hospital bed. **_

_**"You should have listened to me. I told you you'd regret working for that horrible Duke Everlue. But you went ahead and did it anyway. Why?" Kaby said to his father. **_

_**"Because it was good money." The man told his son.**_

_**"Who cares? Look where it got you?" Kaby said to his father upset. **_

_**The man sighed before speaking again happily. "I'm so glad I finished that rubbish." He said with a happy smile. **_

_**"What the heck are you smiling about? Do you think it's funny to leave your family for three years to write a novel you're not even proud of?" Kaby questioned angrily beginning to shake in his anger at the end. **_

_**"Son..." His father began to say softly, "I thought about you the entire time I was gone." **_

_**"Then you should've just written something for him quickly and come back to us." Kaby said angrily. **_

_**"Instead you abandoned your pride and your family right along with it. You're a sad excuse for a writer. Selling yourself out to the highest bidder. You're not much of a Father either." Kaby said angrily turning away from his father before leaving as his father sighed.** _

* * *

_"Not long after that, my father passed away. However the anger and betrayal I felt towards him lived on."_ Kaby said softly, _"As the years passed by me, that anger slowly turned into remorse. And now... it's too late for me to ask for his forgiveness. So I decided to make amends by destroying the final work that had caused him so much unhappiness. This is the only way."_ Kaby said still not noticing the book shaking in his hands.

_"The only way I can preserve his legacy."_ Kaby says as he lights a match unaware of the book shaking even more strongly. _"I'm sure that's what he'd want."_ Kaby said somberly.

Nova smirked as Lucy cut in stopping him with her words and making Natsu turn around to see what was happening.

_"No, you're wrong."_ Lucy said.

The match was put out as magic began to slowly be released from the book. Natsu and Happy gasped as Nova continued smirking and Stella smiled excitedly.

_"Kaby, Look."_ Lucy said.

_"What's happening?"_ Kaby exclaimed as he shielded his eyes as the book in his hand began to glow and released a magic circle.

The title of the book lifted from the cover.

_"A spell has been cast on this book. It's the work of the wizard, Kemu Zaleon, or should I say Zekua Melon?"_ Lucy explained.

The book began to float in mid-air as the letters rearranged to read "Dear Kaby" and all of the letters and words from the book rearranged including the name of the author.

_"A spell?"_ Kaby questioned.

_"Dear Kaby."_ Kaby read from the cover.

_"That's right. This book is his letter to you. Disguised by a spell that rearranged all of the words so no one else could read it."_ Lucy revealed as the letters in the book all floated out and rearranged themselves.

Nova smiled happily along with Lucy, as everyone gazed in amazement at the book.

_"Wow..."_ Natsu exclaimed.

_"Pretty..."_ Happy exclaimed.

_"So beautiful..."_ Stella exclaimed.

_"Magical..."_ Nova said calmly but sweetly.

_"He didn't stop writting because he was ashamed. He stopped because he had finished his masterpiece,"_ Lucy said as Kaby and his wife admired the magic before them in amazement. _"A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son. And when you read it the way he intended, it's easily his best work ever."_ Lucy explained.

Nova smiled happily as she held her pendant lovingly.

_**"I thought about you the entire time I was gone."**_ Zekua Melon's voice rang in Kaby's mind as he teared up in realization at Lucy's explanation.

The book closed and flew back into Kaby's hands gently.

_"And now that the spell's been broken, you can read it for yourself."_ Lucy said kindly.

_"Thank you, Father. I swear that I will never let any harm come to this book."_ Kaby said as he hugged the book to his chest tightly, now on his knees.

Nova smiled as she gazed down at her pendant. _**And I won't ever let any harm come to this pendant, Galaxiana...**_

_"Well, I guess we won't be collecting that reward."_ Natsu and Nova chorused as they grinned happily shocking Lucy, Kaby, and his wife.

_"Aye."_ Happy and Stella agreed.

_"Huh?!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"We were supposed to destroy it. We didn't finish the job."_ Nova and Natsu said in unison calmly with peaceful smiles on their faces.

_"Even so, let me do something."_ Kaby asked of them.

_"Yeah, it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book after we got it back for him."_ Lucy said.

Nova smacked her lightly upside the head and as she rubbed her head gingerly with a pout after exclaiming in slight pain, Natsu went to speak.

_"Lucy, don't be so greedy. You're totally ruining what was a touching moment."_ Happy said before Natsu could speak.

_"I need the cash!"_ Lucy retorted angrily at the cat with a harsh glare but Happy only scoffed.

_"Thanks for offering, but we don't want it."_ Natsu said once Nova covered Lucy's mouth and began dragging her with her and Natsu.

_"Yes, please, we have no need, we never finished the job so it would be wrong of us to accept."_ Nova said kindly.

_"Um, yes we do. I need to pay rent!"_ Lucy managed to say to Natsu although it was muffled thoroughly by Nova's hand.

_"I think it's time we all go home."_ Natsu said before letting Nova take over.

_"That means you too Mr. Melon."_ Nova said softly and kindly.

_"Go back home."_ Natsu and Nova said in unison as Nova released Lucy who finally settled down.

Kaby and his wife gasped along with Lucy at their words.

* * *

**That night...**

* * *

_"Unbelievable!"_ Lucy exclaimed sadly as they walked back to Magnolia, _"Who in their right minds would turn down two million jewel?"_ Lucy asked.

_"If we had taken the money, it wouldn't have looked good."_ Natsu said before Nova cut in.

_"Exactly, and we never actually completed the job, so we didn't really earn the money. It would have not only reflected badly on us if we had taken the money, but on the guild as well. Besides, they need the money more than we do, if you really need money that badly, I'll give you a month's worth of rent once we get back home. Or really, if you wanted to, you could live with me, Stella and Amare at our house. It's not much, but we do have an extra bedroom and you wouldn't have to pay rent there."_ Nova said kindly but firmly.

_"Aye."_ Stella and Happy agreed.

_"But we made him happy right?"_ Lucy said, her mind barely registring Nova's offer. _"We got the job done and now we're walking home."_

Lucy sighed, _"And then to find out that they're not even wealthy? They were just renting that house so everybody would think they were rich. It's not like it matters, we would have taken the job either way."_ Lucy said.

_"I don't know about you."_ Happy said.

_"OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE!"_ Lucy responded a bit insulted.

_"Sure, Greedy."_ Happy said.

As soon as they found a clearing and sat around a fire waiting for their food to cook, Lucy spoke, _"By the way, the house, how'd you two know that it wasn't really theirs?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Hmm?"_ They sounded out in question before Natsu answered, _"Oh. That was easy. 'Cause they smelled like some other house. Seemed pretty obvious."_ Natsu said.

_"Aye."_ Happy and Stella agreed while Nova nodded silently as she ate with prim and proper manners.

_"Sure. To you four animals maybe. Not me, I was still lost in the clouds from reading that book."_ Lucy said with a peaceful and happy look on her face.

"Lucky." Nova grumbled quietly.

Natsu took on a sinister smile as he spoke next, _"I've got you figured out. All those papers I found on the desk at your place. You're writing a novel, aren't you?"_ Natsu said.

_"Are you really? I simply must read your book some day Lucy. I'm certain it'll be quite interesting."_ Nova said.

_"Aye. Me too."_ Stella said.

_"Oh. So that's why she's such a bookworm."_ Happy said as he and Natsu recalled her reaction when Natsu found those papers.

Lucy flushed a deep red before speaking again.

_"Promise you won't tell anybody about that, okay?"_ Lucy asked as she became very frantically shy.

_"Why not?"_ Happy and Nova asked in unison.

_"'Cause i'm a horrible writer. If anybody read my stuff, i'd die of embarrassment."_ Lucy said covering her blushing face and shaking her body in a no motion.

_"I doubt your writing is horrible, but I'll respect your wishes."_ Nova said.

_"Aye."_ Stella agreed with Nova.

_"Don't worry, nobody's gonna to read it."_ Natsu said promising to protect her secret unbeknownst to her.

_"Yeah, that doesn't really make me feel any better."_ Lucy said not realizing what Natsu had meant.

Natsu was about to clarify but Nova stopped him silently by asking to speak with him as Lucy left to go to the girls tent to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

As the group traveled through a marsh, Lucy spoke up from within Horologium as Nova walked behind Natsu as him and Happy who was on his shoulder's led the way, Stella walking beside Nova in human form.

_"I don't know about this guys. Are you sure we're going the right way? She asks."_ Horologium said.

_"Happy says this is the way home, so this is the way we're going, is what I say back."_ Natsu replied irritably annoyed he couldn't hear Lucy's voice.

_"Have some faith, I'm a cat, I have a great sense of smell. My nose will lead us home."_ Happy said.

_"Aye."_ Stella agreed.

_"Besides Lucy, if Happy wasn't leading us the right way, I or Natsu or even Stella would've said something by now and got us going in the right direction."_ Nova reassured.

_ "It's dogs that have great noses. And what does smell have to do with direction, she asks quite haughtily."_ Spoke Horologium.

_"Why don't you do your own walking for a while?"_ Natsu asked as they finally got out of the small marsh.

_"Because i'm tired, she groans exhaustedly."_ Horologium answered.

_"Oh, brother."_ Natsu muttered.

A bush near them rustled and something gleamed from it, making them all tense and be on alert.

_"Who's there?!"_ Natsu and Nova asked harshly before launching into the bush fighting the person behind the bush.

_"Do you two always have to fight? She inquires worriedly."_ Horologium said as Lucy looked out of the glass of Horologium worriedly.

Happy and Stella who were being held by Horologium just kept smiling as they cheered their friends on happily.

_"You can take him, Natsu!"_ Happy cheered.

_"You can take them, Nova!"_ Stella cheered.

Suddenly from the bushes lept out an almost naked Gray and a fully clothed Natsu who were bruised up but still fighting before Nova lept out behind them and knocked their heads together.

_"It's Gray!"_ Happy exclaimed not even bothering to comment on Gray's state of undress.

_"What is he doing in his underwear, the lady questions."_ Horologium said.

Gray groans a bit in pain before growling out an answer. _"Trying to find a bathroom."_ Gray said.

_"Why would you strip down before you found one? And who the heck/hell ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest!"_ Nova and Natsu questioned angrily as they coated themselves in their magic and glared at Gray.

_"I wanted some privacy."_ Gray said surrounded by his own magic. _"I didn't expect an idiot and a monster to barge in."_ Gray said angrily.

_"I didn't barge in!"_ The two slayers chorused bringing their head against not only each other but Gray as well in anger.

_"Who the hell are you calling a monster? You fucking pervert stripper?! And Why are you copying me you pyro?!"_ Nova said angrily at Gray and Natsu.

All three of them were surrounded by their own menacing auras as Lucy sweatdropped now out of Horologium.

_"They're so childish."_ Lucy said.

_"She says to the cats."_ Happy added comically.

_"Aye..."_ Stella agreed with a giggle.

* * *

As they were above a cliff where Happy and Stella fished, Nova, Natsu, Gray and Lucy all sat near the two cats and began talking.

_"So you're on your way back from a job?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Yeah, there's a shortcut through these woods that will get you back to town in no time."_ Gray answered calmly while Nova healed him and Natsu from her strong and powerful hits as best she could.

_"See? I told you so."_ Happy said.

_"Yeah, well if your nose is so great, then how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us, smart guy?"_ Lucy questioned.

_"There are some things you don't want to smell."_ Happy and Stella both answered while Natsu and Gray glared at each other until Nova glared darkly at them both.

_"What'd you say?"_ Gray said angrily with a grunt at the two cats.

_"I agree. So go on home and we'll smell you later."_ Natsu said far too cheerfully to be nice.

_"I agree. So leave."_ Nova said annoyedly.

_"Fine, I will. And unless you want trouble you should too."_ Gray said getting up.

Nova stood up quickly with a wicked and excited grin.

_"Why do you say that?"_ Lucy asked.

_"So the runt's coming back?"_ Nova asked excitedly.

_"'Cuz Erza's due back any time now."_ Gray said struggling not to shiver at Nova's excitement over the news.

_"Woah! The Erza?"_ Lucy asked as Natsu tensed nervously with wide eyes as he gaped at the news.

_"Yep. She and Nova are the most powerful women in all of Fairy Tail."_ Happy said happily as he munched on a fish.

Stella nodded in confirmation of what happy said.

_"I can't wait to kick Sword Freak's ass!"_ Nova said excitedly as a menacing aura surrounded her excited body before she ran off excitedly.

Natsu and Gray both became despondent in fear as Lucy gushed. _"I can't wait to meet her!"_ Lucy gushed.

_"But you know, I've neer even seen a picture of her or Eternal Night in Sorcerer Weekly or anything. What are they like?" _

Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Stella all answered in unison taking advantage of the fact Nova had run off ahead excitedly.

_"Scary."_ They chorused.

Lucy chuckled nervously as the rest started to try and determine what Erza and Eternal Night aka Nova were like.

_"Wild animals?"_ Gray suggested.

_"Vile beasts?"_ Natsu suggested.

_"More like full-on monsters!"_ Happy declared.

_"I'd have to go with demons."_ Stella added.

_"They're not that big, you guys."_ Happy said.

_"Aye."_ Stella agreed.

_"Well, they're big enough for me."_ Natsu said.

_"One thing we can all agree on is they are definitely that , maybe a little scarier. Especially when they're together in the same place."_ Gray said.

_"Yeah, they're about this scary."_ Natsu said drawing in the ground with his fire a picture of two shadowed out women each destroying a mountain with a single kick.

_"What? I guarantee you Erza and Nova could each take down at least three mountains with a single kick."_ Gray said editing the drawing using his own magic.

_"You don't need to exaggerate like that, Gray. It's more like two."_ Happy and Stella said seriously in unison.

Lucy then finally spoke up nervously, _"You know, guys, even if she's able to kick down a single mountain, that's still scary."_

_"Wait a minute, Lucy."_ Stella said making everyone freeze up and pay attention to her especially Lucy. _"You do know that Nova is Eternal Night of Fairy Tail just like Natsu is Salamander of Fairy Tail, right?"_ Stella asked.

Lucy gaped in total shock at the news. _"You mean to tell me that kind and sweet Nova is really THE Eternal Night of Fairy Tail?!"_ Lucy freaked.

Natsu, Gray and Happy all looked at her in disbelief.

_"You seriously didn't know?"_ Gray asked.

_"Lucy... Nova isn't kind and sweet. She's seriously a monster. She's an S-Class wizard."_ Natsu explained.

_"While Nova is pretty cool, she's unbelievably strong and a very high ranked wizard. An S-Class Wizard. Right along with Erza. Just in a smaller package than Erza what with how short she is."_ Happy explained.

_"Aye, she and Erza have been at equal strength since the beginning of our time at Fairy Tail. Just people don't really now Nova by her name."_ Stella explained.

_"She and Erza are downright the most powerful women in the guild."_ Gray finished off.

Lucy squeaked in shock and fear as she joined the other four in being nervous about returning to the guild.

_"Like I said. We should get back."_ Gray said making them all focus back.

_"Crap! Let's get moving!"_ Natsu said getting up and grabbing his things just before they were attacked.

As an explosion broke out and they were buried in sand, they found that Happy and Stella were both gone.

_"Happy! Stella!"_ Natsu exclaimed as sand fell out of his mouth like a waterfall.

_"Help me."_ Happy exclaimed with Stella.

Surrounding them were a chicken, a weird guy with a crystal ball, a weird non-human-looking short guy, and twin strawberry-blonde-haired guys who chuckled.

_"We're finally going to get some protein."_ Drooled one of the twins.

_"No berries for us tonight."_ Drooled the other twin.

_"Meat!"_ Said the chicken blushing in excitement.

_"Our future holds a feast."_ Declared the guy with the crystal ball.

Happy then began to shake while Stella discrete used one of her claws to file away at the rope.

_"Wow."_ Said one of the twins looking at Happy.

_"Look at him shaking. Jeez."_ The other twin said.

_"Relax. You're both going to be in our bellies soon enough, so there's no need to be scared."_ Said the short non-human-looking one.

Happy then decided to speak up, although it was weakly as he struggled to contain himself. _"Actually, i'm not shaking like this because i'm scared."_ Happy said honestly.

_"Huh?"_ Questioned the guy.

_"I gotta use the bathroom real bad, and Stella would kill me if I peed on her."_ Happy said, _"I can't hold it much longer. And I bet you it's gonna make me taste weird."_ Happy finished

_"You better not piss on me you mangy tomcat!"_ Stella said angrily at Happy.

Happy freaked out. _"Yes ma'am!"_ He answered back fearfully but weakly.

_"Who cares? Now cook them."_ The guy ordered.

_"Meat."_ The chicken said before using it's staff and lighting a fire under Happy and Stella.

_"I will take mine medium, please."_ The guy with the crystal ball said.

_"Hey, I'm serious! It's gonna taste funny. I just know it will!"_ Happy said holding back from peeing to avoid incurring Stella's wrath.

Then Natsu, Gray and Lucy finally joined the scene.

_"Hold it right there!"_ Natsu said calling the attention of the group that tied up Happy and Stella.

_"Happy! Stella!"_ Lucy called.

_"Thank goodness!"_ Happy exclaimed happily, _"Now i'm not gonna taste weird! Or pee on Stella!"_

_"Thank fucking goodness you guys are here! Get this tomcat away from me before he pisses on me!"_ Stella exclaimed.

_"Pipe down."_ said the short guy as his sweat dropped at their contrasting statements and Stella's cursing.

_"That's our friends you're trying to roast, Buddy. And if our friend Nova hears Stella was roasted by you guys we would all die. Sorry, but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner."_ Natsu said.

_"He's right, Nova would have our heads if something happened to Stella..."_ Gray muttered under his breath before speaking to the group. _"You're all wizards, aren't you? What guild are you with?"_ Gray asked.

The short guy smirked. _"I'm not telling."_ He said, _"Get him!"_ He ordered.

The other four of the mysterious wizards lept into action and Natsu spoke to Gray.

_"Gray, let's do it."_ Natsu said seriously.

_"Alright, but don't go telling me what to do."_ Gray agreed seriously.

The two then lept into action. Natsu going straight for Happy and Stella only to be blocked off by the short guy's attack.

_"Natsu!"_ Called out Lucy worriedly.

_"He's fine. Go and help Happy and Stella. Before Happy pees on Stella."_ Gray said to Lucy.

_"Right."_ Lucy agreed running off towards Happy and Stella.

The twins went for Gray but he quickly kicked them down to the ground, while Lucy worked on untying Happy first at Stella's request.

_"Help! Lucy's gonna eat me!"_

_"Shut up, Happy!"_ Stella growled as she finally cut herself free with her claws and transformed into her human form before running into the fray with her sword drawn.

_"Shut up, cat!"_ Lucy growled at the cat as she worked on his bindings.

The chicken was about to attack Lucy when Stella in her human from kicked him away and promptly began fighting him. Gray now heading off to fight off the guy with the crystal ball.

_"Next."_ Gray said.

The guy chanted as he looked into his crystal ball.

_"You'll see someone special, but the stars point to great trouble with water and women."_ The guy said after a moment or two.

Gray's sweat dropped angrily. _"You're telling my fourtune?"_ Gray asked before knocking the guy out in annoyance.

_"He's not using magic."_ Lucy noted outloud before noticing Gray took his clothes off.

_"Put your clothes on!"_ Lucy ordered.

_"Crap!"_ Gray freaked out.

The short guy then wondered, _"Where did these brats come from, anyway?"_ outloud before Natsu burst the guy's "Sand Bomb" attack and landed behing him.

_"Uh oh."_ He said.

_"Jerk. Now i've got a mouth full of sand and it's all 'cause of you."_ Natsu said before spitting out some sand.

Then Natsu bumped his fists together summoning his magic, _"Here it goes."_ He said before attacking.

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"** Natsu casted and attacked.

The attack immediately sending sand flying everywhere and knocking the short guy outcold.

Stella held her skirt in place at she front as the back lifted showing her panties and butt to Gray from behind unwittingly causing the man to blush at the indecency while Lucy kept both ends of her skirt down thanks to Stella who caught both her and Natsu. Then when the wind from the attack died down, Stella immediately tied up all of the wizards that had taken her and Happy.

* * *

_"Don't you think you might have gone overboard, Natsu?"_ Gray asked, now without clothes again.

_"So what if I did? I got the job done."_ Natsu responded.

_"Grow up, already. You're an embarrassment to the guild."_ Gray said finally turning to Natsu.

_"What? Shut up!" _

_"No, you shut up."_

Meanwhile Lucy examined the awake but heavily dazed short guy who spoke softly.

_"Lulla." _

_"Huh? What's Lulla?"_ Lucy asked the guy.

Stella tensed. _**I hope that's not what I think he's trying to say...**_

_"Lullaby is..."_ The guy said weakly calling the attention of the arguing Gray and Natsu.

_"Huh?"_ Natsu said.

_"Lullaby?"_ Gray questioned.

Stella tensed worriedly. **_I hope he's not talking about THAT Lullaby..._**

Then, shadows attacked them before burying those mages alive with half of the tree they were tied to.

_"INCOMING!"_ Shouted Happy as they all gasped and were sent tumbling.

_"What was that?"_ Lucy questioned in shocked confusion as she got up slowly with Stella's help.

_"Who was that?"_ Natsu questioned in confusion.

_"Well, whoever it was, they're fast."_ Gray said, _"I can't even sense their presence anymore."_

_"But, what could this mean?"_ Natsu questioned.

_"Lullaby..."_ Stella muttered so quietly not even Natsu heard in a deadly serious voice.

_"Lullaby..."_ Lucy thought out loud.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

A female carrying an enourmous horn with gems on it walked down the street in Magnolia. The woman had a serious but calm expression on her face and her armor clanked a bit as she walked calmly down the street while Nova walked calmly but with an excited smirk on her face down a different street.

Both garnering gasps and murmurs as they walked.

**TBC**

* * *

Awesome! Next chapter is Erza time and the start of the Lullaby Arc! Things are getting good.


	9. The Wizard In Armor!

Awesomeness coming up this chapter as Erza Scarlet joins the scene and the Lullaby Arc begins! Who is ready?!

* * *

The Wizard In Armor!

* * *

**X784 **

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**Fairy Tail Guildhall, Early Afternoon**

* * *

Nova sat at the bar eating away at a very large chocolate cake covered in stardust as Amare and Reiki were at the request board choosing their first team mission after having gotten into a relationship with each other and having teamed up.

***Flashback***

_**Nova entered the guildhall with a smirk and no sooner than she sat down and ordered a chocolate cake from Mira, she was approached by a nervous Reiki Scarlet. **_

_**"Nova-san?" Reiki called. **_

_**Nova turned around and smirked at the kid. **_

_**"You have never called me 'Nova-san before... what brought that on?" Nova answered coolly. **_

_**Reiki swallowed nervously before speaking with conviction. "I want your permission to ask Amare to be my girlfriend!" Reiki declared loudly. **_

_**Amare who was about to approach them blushed a deep red and gaped at him in shock as everyone watched silently for Nova's response. **_

_**"Oh yeah, Scarlet? Why should I let YOU date my precious baby sister? Whom-I might add- has been my responsibility, pride, joy, and most precious person since I was just five years old." Nova asked coolly as she examined him carefully her face now unexpressive and her eyes cold and judgemental. **_

_**No one spoke as Reiki took a deep breath and answered.**_

_**"Because I love her. I love her a lot. She makes me the happiest guy around, even when we fight and argue and brawl. She's the most beautiful, kind, caring, generous, loving, devoted and charming girl I have ever and will ever meet in my eyes. She loves so much and so many, never asking for anything back, and doesn't judge anyone. She's perfectly and imperfect too. She has her flaws, like her short temper, but those flaws don't change anything. They only make her more perfect. She makes me feel complete. That's why I want to date her. You raised her to be such an amazing girl, I want your permission to date her because she deserves to be treated like the queen she is." Reiki answered sincerely looking down at his feet in the end.**_

_**Nova remained silent as she lent back against the counter by her elbows carefully, and examined him silent. **_

_**"Would my decision stop you?" Nova said shocking Amare and Reiki and everyone else. **_

_**"Huh?" Reiki questioned finally looking Nova in the eyes. **_

_**"If I decided to say...not allow you to persue my baby sister...would that stop you?" Nova asked again more clearly. **_

_**Reiki tensed but answered calmly. **_

_**"No." He answered making Amare cover her mouth in surprise as she teared up at the sweetness. **_

_**Mira in the background was staring in amazement and wonder at the sight in front of her. **_

_**Nova stood up confidently, placing a hand on her hip as she smirked at Reiki scaring him before speaking. **_

_**"If I decided to devote myself entirely to stopping you from dating or being in a relationship with Amare, what would you do? I'm just so curious..." Nova said coldly and wickedly. **_

_**Reiki took a deep breath and looked straight into Nova's cold eyes confidently. **_

_**"I'd keep fighting you until I could date her and be in a relationship with Amare. Even if it meant risking my life fighting you." Reiki answered. **_

_**Nova raised an eyebrow. "So you would be willing to die for my baby sister... Is that what you're telling me?" Nova asked wickedly. **_

_**Reiki nodded with conviction. "I would die for her and I would live for her too." Reiki said. **_

_**Amare began to cry from his declarations as Mira held back her squeals and the guild watched in amazement. **_

_**Nova sat down and brought her right leg over her left one coolly before speaking to him with a smirk. **_

_**"So why ask me for permission?" Nova asked coolly her voice dropping to a tone that had men drooling. **_

_**Reiki looked into her eyes firmly as he answered, "Because she loves you, and she deserves that I earn your support before I ask her for even a single date." Reiki answered. **_

_**Nova smirked as she looked behing Reiki and locked her eyes on Amare's eyes before looking back into Reiki's and speaking clearly. **_

_**"You do know that she's not the kind to walk behind you around town or the kind of girl that likes to be protected right? If you were to date her, you'd be the man, but she'd have the power." Nova said coolly. **_

_**"I know, and I love that about her. She's got power, and I don't want to ever take that away from her, I want for us to be equals." Reiki said. **_

_**"Then what are you waiting for, Scarlet?" Nova said coolly.**_

_**Reiki froze before turning slowly and robotically around to see Amare herself standing behind him with her heart-stopping smile on her face.**_

_**"H-Hey Amare...H-How much of that did you..." Reiki said with a large blush. **_

_**Amare answered happily and confidently. "I got close enough to hear you guys around the point when you told Nova-nee that you wanted her permission to ask me to be your girlfriend." Amare answered confidently, her cheeks still a pretty shade of pink. **_

_**Reiki gulped and blushed even darker before Amare grabbed his face and kissed him square on the lips before pulling away smiling and answering. **_

_**"I'll be your girlfriend, but you better believe that if I see another girl trying to flirt with you, I'll show you why I'm a powerful monster." Amare said confidently before grabbing his hand as he smiled happily and dragging him over to the request board. **_

_**"I'll be taking a mission with Reiki, Nova!" Amare said to her sister excitedly. **_

_**Nova smirked and nodded at her. "Use protection and be safe." Nova said before focusing on the cake that Mira had placed on the counter in front of her before excitedly squealing. **_

_**Everyone smiled and everything went back to normal, for Fairy Tail that is.**_

***End Of Flashback***

_"Hey, Mira, can we get three beers over here, please?"_ A guy asked at one table.

Mira smiled sweetly as she answered. _"Be right with you!"_

At a table sitting with Laki, Wakaba smoked his pipe and spoke to Mira.

_"So when are you and I gonna go on a date, Mira?"_ Wakaba asked.

Mira only smiled sweetly as Laki stood up for her only to fail. _"Would you leave her alone?"_ Laki asked.

_"Wakaba. There's one small problem."_ Mira said in response before using her magic to transform her face into a different one that made Nova laugh madly as she watched. _"You already have a wife."_ Mira finished answering, startling Wakaba.

_"I hate it when you do that! It's so creepy."_ He said making Nova laugh harder and Mira laugh lightly.

At the table behind Wakaba and Laki's sat Cana and Macao. Cana sighed boredly.

_"I wish I could drink in peace for once."_ Cana said softly before beginning to drink from her cup.

_"Well, if you didn't drink all day..."_ Macao.

At another table, Natsu and Happy sat with Happy sitting on the table munching on a fish and Natsu pouting with his head on the table and Lucy standing near them.

"_I guess we should probably try to find another job."_ Natsu said poutily.

_"Aye. We're running out of food money."_ Happy agreed happily.

Nova approached and sat across from Natsu and Happy with Stella moving to sit next to Happy while munching on a chocolate glazed doughnut.

_"If we'd taken that two million jewel reward, we'd be sitting pretty."_ Lucy said softly.

Nova sighed sadly and pouted with a gloomy aura.

_"When is she gonna get here already? I wan't a rematch before we take another job!"_ Nova grumbled.

Lucy's sweat dropped and she tensed afraid of what Nova and Erza fighting would be like then she remembered about her rent.

_"And I can't let myself forget that rent's gonna be due next week."_ Lucy mumbled to herself. _"I guess i'd better find work too."_ Lucy said before heading off to the request board.

Once there, Lucy hummed in thought after saying a quick happy goodbye and goodluck to Amare and Reiki who ran off out of the guild to do a mission together.

_"Finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope, hunting a volcano demon? Jeez, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied."_ Lucy said quietly to herself aloud as she looked at all the jobs not minding the very tall and beefy man next to her looking at jobs silently who was named Nab.

_"Well, let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on."_ Mira said as she approached Lucy.

Lucy looked at Mira as she continued, _"The master's away at conference, so i'm covering for him."_ Mira finished.

_"What kind of conference?"_ Lucy asked curiously.

Mira smiled, _"One for Guildmasters. Every once in a while they all get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the magic council, but not."_ Mira explained before turning to look at a round man who was seated at the bar with a mug in his hand.

_"Excuse me, Reedus? Could I borrow a light pen?"_ Mira asked.

Reedus smiled as he pulled out a light pen for her and answered, _"Oui."_

* * *

**A Light Pen, is a magical item that allows the user to write in the air.**

* * *

Mira drew in the air a simple flow chart for Lucy as she began to explain.

_"The council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only one step below the government. It has 10 members, and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be tried by the council. Then there's the different Guild Master Leagues, which are local groups who work together. Then the individual Masters. It's their job to pass on the decrees of the council. They also communicate with other Guild Masters on a regular basis. I guess you could say they're the glue that holds all of us together. Which is a pretty stressful job."_ Mira explained.

Lucy was surprised but calm as she voiced her response.

_"Wow, I never realized that all the different magical guilds were interconnected like that."_ Lucy voiced.

Mira smiled sweetly at her, _"It's important that we cooperate with one another, otherwise our system would fall apart."_ Mira explained as Nova bounded over to stop next to Mira who sweetly with a giggle gave Nova a piece of cake before returning back to the conversation.

_"And then the guys in black would show up."_ Natsu said to Lucy real close to her with a scary tone of voice and scary face lighting a finger like it was a lighter.

_"AAH!"_ Lucy screamed in fear making Natsu laugh.

Nova rolled her eyes annoyed before focusing back on the cake angrily.

Mira discretely sent Nova a sympathetic look as Nova retreated to a seat at a table elsewhere in the guild to eat her cake in piece.

_"That was almost too easy!"_ Natsu laughed out boastingly.

_"You trying to scare me to death?"_ Lucy questioned in annoyance.

Mira intervened softly but seriously, _"But seriously, the guys Natsu's talking about exist."_ Mira said calling their attention and Nova's as she began to explain it with a drawing of a separate circle near the chart to depict their standings.

_"They're the Dark Guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples. And most of them are involved in magical crime."_ Mira explained making Nova tense and frown in her seat.

_"Wow."_ Lucy said in surprise.

_"Have any dark guild members ever become good?"_ Lucy asked curiously.

Mira hesitated before explaining after catching a subtle nod from Nova.

_"Yes. In fact, we have a former Dark Guild Member here in Fairy Tail. But a dark wizard turning good is something really rare, and almost never happens."_ Mira explained.

_"Wow. Where are they? Did they really turn good?"_ Lucy asked curiously.

Mira awkwardly but softly answered, _"Actually, our former Dark Wizard is Nova. As for if she turned good, i'd certainly say so. She's done a lot over the years to prove her loyalty and has always proved herself to us time and time again."_ Mira said.

_"Nova was a member of a Dark Guild?!"_ Lucy asked.

_"Yep."_ Mira answered sweetly.

_"Which guild?"_ Lucy asked.

Mira smiled awkwardly. _"It was a dark guild by the name of Black Heart. But she doesn't like to talk about it so I would just not talk about it with her or with anyone."_ Mira said.

Natsu then spoke up to Lucy with a grin. _"Would you just go and pick us a job already?"_ Natsu said.

_"You have got to be kidding me. What makes you think i'd want to do that?"_ Lucy answered flatly.

_"Well, we are a team now aren't we?"_ Natsu said happily.

_"Yeah, and we picked the job last time with Nova and Stella! It's your turn to pick, so get to it."_ Happy said haughtily.

Lucy scowled as she looked away from the cat before answering in annoyance.

_"Just forget it, cat. As far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded. And besides, you guys didn't actually want me. You just needed me last time because i'm a blond."_ Lucy said hating her mind for remembering the gorilla looking Virgo and Everlue.

_"Don't be ridiculous."_ Natsu began replying seriously. _"That's not the only reason we chose you."_ Natsu continued.

_"We picked you 'cause you're so nice."_ Natsu said happily with his adorable toothy grin that unknowingly to him and to Happy, made Lucy's heartrace.

Lucy blushed a tiny bit trying to calm her racing heart as she gazed at him with a skeptical look in her eyes.

Then Gray spoke up from where he was seated wearing just his underwear again across the drinking Cana.

_"Hey, Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers and the monster if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."_ Gray said coolly.

Cana paused her drinking ans spoke to Gray calmly, _"Your clothes, Gray."_ Cana said.

_"AAH!"_ Gray exclaimed as he jumped in shock becoming startled at his state of undress.

Natsu glared at Gray, and spoke, _"Jerk."_

Gray glared at Natsu and promptly the two were bumpind heads about to fight. Nova just sighed in slight annoyance before rejoicing as Mira placed another slice of cake in front of her and Nova quickly began to happily eat her cake.

_"Did you just call me a jerk, Dragon Boy?"_

_"And what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?"_

_"You mouth-breather!"_ Gray insulted.

_"At least i'm not a coward!"_ Natsu retorted in insult.

_"You're a spineless wimp!"_

_"You're a freak!"_

Happy just smiled though his expression was that of happy disappointment. _"Looks like their at it again."_ Happy said.

Near him, Lucy stood with Loke having approached her flirtatiously.

_"Why don't you join the team of love with me, Lucy? Later tonight, just the two of us."_ Loke flirted.

Lucy was unimpressed and unfazed as she pulled out of Loke's one armed hug._ "Say what?"_ She questioned as Loke pushed up his sunglasses with a confident smile and answered.

_"You're just so stunningly gorgeous. I have to keep my shades on when I look at you. Or i'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty."_ Loke flirted.

Lucy was completely unfazed and even more unimpressed as she brough a hand to her hips and answered, _"Girls really fall for this?"_ She answered before her key glinted from the more open access to the light which made Loke notice them and promptly freak out.

_"You're not a celestial wizard, are you?!"_ Loke freaked out.

_"Huh?"_ Lucy questioned in confusion.

Happy poked in while munching on a fish with Stella drinking tea calmly and silently beside him. _"Yeah, she's got cows and crabs and stuff."_ Happy answered happily.

_"AAH!"_ Loke screamed before continuing dramatically, _"Curse you, fate! Why must you toy with me so?! I'm sorry but you and I can't be together, my dear!"_ Loke said crying at the end and running away from her.

Mirajane then took his place and they both watched in slight surprise as he ran away from Lucy.

_"What got into him all of a sudden?"_ Lucy questioned confused.

Mira smiled and explained kindly, _"Loke has a bad history with Celestial Wizards. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end up very well."_ Mira explained.

_"Well, i'm not surprised-"_ Lucy began to answer before she was knocked down to the floor by a flying Natsu both screaming as they flew back together and groaned as they found themselves on the floor.

_"That looked painful."_ Mira commented with a small smile.

Lucy was angry as Natsu laid on top of her as if she was a mattress.

_"Would the two of you just knock it off already?"_ Lucy asked angrily while still struggling to breath.

"Natsu, started it. I'm just following through." Gray said cockily as she stretched his arms boastingly.

_"Where are your clothes?"_ Cana asked as she paused her drinking for a second.

Natsu then got up angrily unaware of an Angry Lucy behind him on the floor catching her breath.

_"You were the one who was provoking me. You dirty slimeball."_ Natsu retorted.

_"Oh, yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you? You fire-clown."_ Gray said angrily.

_"You pervy-flasher!"_

_"Pink-haired punk!"_

Lucy, now standing up sighed in annoyed disappointment. _"Lame insults, guys."_

_"They start to run out."_ Happy explained.

_"Pretty much!"_ Confirmed Natsu angrily.

Everyone laughed except for the ever quiet, and currently-happy Nova, and Lucy chuckled softly.

Then Loke burst in panicked slamming the doors open.

_"I've got bad news!"_ Loke exclaimed fearfully.

Everyone gasped.

_"It's Erza-She's on her way here."_ Loke announced.

Everyone screamed, as Nova excitedly smirked and a menacing aura began to eminate from her as her magic surrounder her as she finished her slice of cake. Natsu and Gray froze up and tensed as their expressions turned to ones of fear. Lucy was surprised and Mira just continued smiling happily. Stella who was near Lucy with Happy, just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face as Happy just continued munching on his fish happily.

_"Wow, just mention Erza, and the whole place freaks out."_ Lucy thought outloud.

_"Well, she is one of the strongest female wizards we've got in Fairy Tail, and more than a bit intimidating. Along with Nova."_ Mira explained.

Heavy footsteps were then heard approaching as Nova smirked wickedly as she stood up and faced the doors excitedly.

_"That's gotta be her."_ Laki murmured.

_"Those sound like her footsteps."_ Wakaba murmured.

_"Even the air's gone completely still."_ Macao murmured.

Lucy pouted worriedly, _"Jeez from these reactions, you'd think she was some kind of demon or something."_ Lucy thought to herself outloud.

_"Her and Nova are at least that scary..."_ Stella mumbled to herself.

_"I'm so scared."_ Lucy cried to herself.

"She's back!" Nova said coldly yet excitedly making everyone tremble in fear.

Then a female with the heavy footsteps entered carrying a massive horn above her head with one hand. Once far enough inside she put down the horn beside her. She was gorgeous, with a stunning figure, and wore a blue skirt and armor with some black boots. She put an arm to her waist and a hand to her massive item before speaking. Her hair a gorgeous scarlet red similar to Reiki's, and her eyes a pretty brown.

_"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?"_ The female said.

_"Wow, she's pretty."_ Lucy gushed quietly.

Mira smiled at the female and answered, _"Welcome back, Erza. The master's at a conference right now."_ Mira said kindly.

_"I see."_ Erza said with a smile in response.

_"So, um, what's that humongous thing you've got there?"_ A man standing near Erza asked hesitantly.

_"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated."_ Erza answered calmly, _"The locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?"_ Erza answered her voice harsh at her question.

_"No, Not at all!"_ the men near her answered fearfully.

Cana, who was drinking from a barrel, spoke quietly to Macao. _"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mount Hakobe."_ Cana said.

_"You think so? Aw, man, I'm a goner."_ Macao responded just as quietly.

_"She's not anything like I imagined."_ Lucy thought outloud quietly.

Erza leveled a focused serious expression on the rest of the guild and spoke, _"Now, listen up."_ Erza ordered.

Everyone gasped except for Nova who was smirking still at her seat waiting for her moment.

_"While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but Trouble as of late. Master Makarov and Nova might not care, but I most certainly do._" Erza said in scold sternly making them tense.

Nova growled under her breath as she tried to hold in her anger.

_"Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking."_ Erza said to Cana making her stop drinking as she was startled.

_"Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside."_ She said, the man dancing in the background freezing in his tracks.

_"Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit." _She said making Wakaba flinch.

_"Nab. I suspected i would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job!"_ She said making Nab flinch.

_"Macao..."_ She said pausing on him before sighing and not bothering to say anything.

_"Please just say something!"_ Macao pleaded in fear.

_"I don't even know where to begin with you! You cause so much trouble. I've almost given up."_ Erza said softly.

Lucy tensed as she commented the obvious to Mira, Stella and Happy.

_"She's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over."_ Lucy commented.

_"That's Erza for you."_ Happy commented.

_"Even if she is kind of bossy, she's still saner than anyone else here. Except maybe Nova. I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of her or Nova."_ Lucy replied.

_"This is about to get even scarier."_ Stella responded softly.

_"Aye."_ Happy agreed.

_"Oh, no."_ Mira said awkwardly but sweetly.

Lucy tensed and then noticed Nova stand up and face Erza with a serious look on her face.

_"Scarlet."_ Nova growled out loud enough to get Erza's attention.

Erza glared and growled right back, _"Midnight."_

Everyone else backed away fearfully as a midnight blue aura surrounded Nova and a scarlet red aura surrounded Erza.

_"You should really stop scaring your friends, Erza. But you really should stop insulting me when you think i'm not around, it's rude."_ Nova said coldly.

_"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it, Nova."_ Erza responded.

Nova growled before speaking again a bit calmer and colder than she had intended.

_"I spoke with Master, Erza. He said to tell you his orders for us from now on."_ Nova spoke up.

_"Oh, really? What did he say?"_ Erza answered.

Nova sighed before speaking coldly enough several people froze from terror.

_"I'll tell you. But before I get to that, I want one final rematch against you with magic. If I win, you will grant me one wish. If you win, i'll grant you one. If we tie, nobody wins anything and we never fight with magic again. Later on, you have something to say, and it seems important by the looks of your expression when you walked in."_ Nova said coldly.

Erza remained silent before speaking again. _"Very well. And yes, I did. But what were Master's orders?"_ Erza said.

_"He wants us to stop fighting each other once and for all. He has agreed to allow us one final rematch but that's it. We get too destructive when we fight and the magic council is very pissed about our fighting so they're breathing down his neck to stop our fighting."_ Nova revealed.

Erza nodded and they both calmed making everyone around them release breaths of relief.

_"Are Natsu and Gray, here?"_ Erza asked.

Happy answered her with Nova and Stella. _"Aye."_

Erza spotted Natsu and Gray and the two were sweating bullets as they hugged each other as if they were the best of friends.

_"Oh, Hey there, Erza, Nova. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do."_ Gray greeted to the two women who now stood side by side both looking very serious and very intimidating.

_"Aye."_ Agreed Natsu.

Lucy promptly freaked out. _"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!"_ Lucy questioned.

_"That's great, i'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again, just take Nova and I, for example."_ Erza commented.

Nova nodded with a peaceful yet mysterious smile. _"I have to agree. It is rather nice to not hear their ridiculous fighting from time to time. It gives me headaches."_ Nova agreed her voice cold and unyielding though still calm.

"_I don't know if we're the best of friends..."_ Gray commented meekly.

_"Aye."_ Natsu agreed meekly.

_"What's gotten into Natsu?!"_ Lucy freaked out.

Mira began to explain after drawing a picture in the air for her of what happened with the light pen she borrowed. _"He's scared. A few years ago, he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad, then he challenged Nova when she told him to shut up and she beat him up pretty bad too."_ Mira explained.

_"Those were stupid things to do."_ Lucy commented in response.

Macao then went on to explain Gray's behavior, _"After that, they found Gray walking around naked, so they decided to beat him up too. Erza and Nova were always really close growing up, but they argued and fought a lot, just like Natsu and Gray."_ Macao explained.

Cana then chimed in, _"And let's not forget. they also beat up Loke for trying to hit on them. He totally deserved it though."_

Lucy nodded, _"Yeah, can't say I blame them."_

Erza then spoke up again, _"Natsu, Gray, Nova..."_ Erza said.

Nova listened with discrete rapt attention and Natsu and Gray listened attentively.

_"I need you to do me a favor."_ Erza began to say, _"While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of the utmost urgency. The three of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."_ Erza stated.

Nova placed a gently supportive hand on her shoulder. _"If you say it's of the utmost urgency, as your best friend and as your equal in strength, I will help you with whatever it is, Erza."_ Nova said calmly.

Erza nodded in appreciation and murmurs broke out across the guildhall.

_"Did that just happen?"_

_"Erza asked them for help?"_

_"Nova and Erza are working together?"_

_"This is definitely a first."_

Erza then spoke calmly but seriously to her friends, _"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."_ Erza said.

Nova nodded. **_Gray, Natsu, and myself all teamed up with Erza? This has never happened before..._ **She thought to herself.

_**Me and Natsu?**_ Gray thought as he looked wearily at Natsu.

_**On the same team?**_ Natsu thought as he looked wearily at Gray.

_"Erza, Nova, Natsu, and Gray working together?"_ Mira murmured pensively, _"I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen."_ Mira thought outloud.

Ironically, Erza and Nova were standing side by side with Natsu standing beside Erza and Gray standing beside Nova. All of them standing in a semi-circle in the order of: Natsu, Erza, Nova, and Gray. From left to right.

* * *

**Plue, Happy and Stell sat peacefully drinking tea before Happy and Stella exhaled peacefully.**

**"Then?"**

* * *

**Magnolia Station**

* * *

_"AAH!"_ Shouted Natsu angrily.

He glared darkly at Gray before speaking, _"I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!"_ Natsu said angrily.

Gray glared right back, _"Yeah, tell me about it. Erza and Nova made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along!"_ Gray said.

Menacing aura's surrounded them as they glared at each other darkly and continued arguing.

_"Fine then, why don't you just take care of it yourself? I don't wanna go anyway!"_ Natsu said.

_"Sounds like a plan to me! Then i'll get to watch them beat you senseless."_ Gray said back.

At the bench near them sat Lucy, Happy, Stella and Plue. Plue being hugged by Lucy as she actively ignored the two as much as humanly possible, and Happy next to her eating a fish while Stella sat next to him eating a doughnut sleepily. Lucy exhaled and spoke to the cats discretely, _"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them."_ Lucy said.

_"Agreed..."_ Stella agreed with a yawn.

_"What made you decide to come with us?"_ Happy asked Lucy.

_"Mira asked me to tag along."_ Lucy explained as her mind thought back to her conversation with Mira as she told it to the cats.

* * *

_**"Those two are going to be at each other's throats when Erza and Nova aren't looking, so I want you to be there to stop them okay?" Mira asked sweetly.**_

_**Lucy freaked, "Who, me?!"**_

* * *

_"You aren't doing a very good job."_ Happy commented.

Lucy just sweat dropped as she spared a quick glance at Natsu and Gray before answering Happy.

_"They're hopeless."_ Lucy commented.

_"Aye."_ Stella agreed as she tried to cover her ears to get some more snoozing in.

Then Erza was heard as she came towards them with Nova beside her.

_"Sorry we're late, have you been waiting long?"_ Erza said calmly and peacefully startling the group into attention and in Natsu and Gray's case into behaving.

_"No, not really."_ Lucy said turning to look at the two women only to be floored.

Erza was pulling an extremely large and very packed wagon of stuff and Nova was carrying only her travel bag. Erza was dressed in her normal clothes and looked great. However, Nova, was dressed differently than what Lucy had seen before. Her large fur-lined coat was gone, and her sweater was replaced with a tank-top style blouse that was a gorgeous violet in color. She didn't wear pant's but instead black shorts reaching mid thigh, and to piece it all together a black leather jacket. She wore a gorgeous pair of violet thigh highs on her legs and feet and then finished it all off with her boots from before. Her hair was still loose, flowing naturally in waves, and framing her face beautifully.

_"Wow, look at that luggage!"_ Happy exclaimed.

_"The contrast is uncanny."_ Stella commented.

_"All those belong to you?!"_ Lucy freaked out.

Natsu and Gray then began to act overly happy hugging each other like best friends and dancing in tandem merrily.

_"It's time to go, Good Buddy!"_ Gray said far too happily.

_"Aye! Haha!"_ Natsu said also far too happily.

Lucy freaked and deadpanned. _"Listen, one Happy's enough."_ Lucy scolded.

Erza and Nova smiled and Erza spoke, _"Good. I really love to see the two of you getting along."_ Nova nodded. _"I enjoy seeing them get along too, but please try to keep it down you two. I have a headache the size of a continent right now."_ Nova said to the boys before both women turned to greet Lucy.

_"And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday."_ Erza asked.

_"Goodmorning."_ Nova greeted calmy and peacefully but lazily.

The moment the girls both turned their backs to Natsu and Gray the two were back at each others throats as Lucy answered.

_"My name's Lucy, and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you."_ Lucy said being her ever lovely and charming self.

Nova smiled peacefully, _"I don't mind one bit. It'll be fun to work with you again, Lucy."_ Nova said.

Erza then responded kindly, _"The more the merrier. I'm Erza. Wait, you're the girl I heard about."_ Erza said before her and Nova spared a look behind them to check on Natsu and Gray only to see them behaving. When they turned back to Lucy, the boys returned to fighting quietly amongst themselves. _"I was told you defeated a mercinary gorilla using only your pinky finger."_ Erza said before Nova intervened seeing Lucy's growing discomfort.

_"Actually, Erza, she did defeat the perverted and evil Duke Everlue. And while she did fight a Vulcan rather well at one point, her fight was usurped by Natsu at the last second. She's a skilled wizard as far as i'm concerned and she has a lot of yet untapped potential in her. I agree with Mira's request, seeing as it could help her delve into that potential properly."_ Nova clarified before turning to look at the boys scaring them into behaving before they could be caught.

_"Ah, I see."_ Erza answered to Nova before turning to Lucy, _"It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board. Thanks for your help."_ Erza said kindly.

Erza looked back at the boys to see them behaving before Lucy answered happily. _"Oh, no, it's my pleasure."_

Then Natsu and Gray approached looking serious, Natsu then spoke up, _"Hey, Erza, Nova."_ He called earning the curious attention of Nova and Erza. _"I'll go with you two, but only on one condition."_ Natsu said.

_"Shut up!"_ Gray scolded.

_"Oh, well, then let's hear it."_ Nova and Erza chorused.

_"'Kay, I want a rematch from each of you when we get back to Fairy Tail."_ Natsu declared.

The others gasped while Nova and Erza contemplated the request silently. _"What's wrong with you? Got some kind of death wish?"_ Gray asked Natsu.

_"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time will be way different. 'Cause i'm gonna beat you both."_ Natsu declared with conviction.

Nova smirked wickedly and Erza smiled, _"Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me or Nova, I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge. How about you, Nova?"_ Erza said kindly but confidently. Nova smirked wickedly.

_"I suppose I accept as well. I am intrigued about just how much he has improved since five years ago. On the last mission we took together with Lucy, I didn't see anything above his strength a few years ago."_ Nova answered coolly.

_"Oh, yeah! I'm fired up!"_ Natsu exclaimed excitedly before they boarded the train.

* * *

Natsu looked almost lifeless from his motion sickness as he sat in his seat while Nova had music blaring from her magic headphones and was reading a book looking pretty well, even though she was suffering motion sickness. Lucy who was seated between Gray and Erza just sat quietly.

_"I swear, you're totally pathetic Natsu! One minute you're picking a fight, the next, you're like this. Nova too."_ Gray said.

Nova looked up, her face looked pale and queasy when she did so but glared at him so coldly he backed away further into his seat.

_"It's gotta be tough on them, Getting from place to place."_ Lucy said softly.

_"Don't worry, they'll be fine."_ Erza said. _"Come here and sit with me."_

**_I-I guess she wants me to move..._** Lucy thought to herself.

When she made to get up, Nova weakly moved her to where she had been sitting before passing Natsu off to Erza and sitting weakly and gingerly down next to Gray. When they were all finally seated, Nova continued reading her book peacefully distracting herself as much as possible from her motionsickness. Erza brought Natsu closer to her with one arm and spoke soothingly, _"Now just relax."_ She said softly. Natsu groaned looking only the tiniest bit less like death as Plue disappeared. Before Erza could land a punch on Natsu, Nova spoke.

_"You should let his head rest on Lucy's lap. It'll help him relax, and he will still be awake."_ Nova said softly focusing so that her motionsickness wouldn't get in the way of her words.

Erza, Lucy and Gray were confused.

_"Why?"_ Erza asked calmly.

_"How will that fix anything?"_ Gray asked skeptically.

_"Is that really going to keep him relaxed?"_ Lucy asked doubtfully.

Nova sighed before explaining. _"Dragon Slayer's have mates. Mates help us with many things, one being their innate ability to help soothe us and our bodies when we have motionsickness or when we're sick in general or anything really. Lucy is Natsu's mate, and as such she holds an innate ability to soothe his body and him when he has motion sickness. Right now, the best remedy he has is Lucy letting him lay his head in her lap and just doing whatever comes naturally to her from there. Natsu won't do anything to her, motion sickness is too horrible for us to be able to think about much else other than how horrible we feel or our mates helping to soothe us. It'll be purely platonic."_ Nova explained with her eyes closed, her book now closed.

_"Why are your eyes closed?"_ Gray asked.

Nova growled weakly. _"Closing my eyes while only listening to music helps me focus my thoughts partially if not entirely on my own mate depending on how much concentration I can spare to thoughts of him and soothe my own motionsickness somewhat."_ Nova answered sternly but weakly.

She was clearly struggling. Erza deciding to trust Nova, helped Lucy lay Natsu's head down on her lap carefully and gently. When Erza pulled away and looked down to Natsu's face he saw he was looking even a lot better. He still looked somewhat motionsick, but when Lucy hesitantly but surely began working her fingers gently and soothingly through his hair he looked even better. With only a bit of discomfort from the motionsickness visible on his face.

_"So much better..."_ Natsu groaned weakly making Lucy blush a bit in response to his reaction.

As Nova stated, it remained purly platonic with Natsu just peacefully listening in silence with his eyes closed in concentration and Lucy just letting his head rest on her lap and running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

_"That seems to have made this trip a lot easier on him, perhaps if we ever travel together again, Nova, we should bring your mate along with us so he can soothe you."_ Erza said kindly.

Nova tensed opening her eyes before looking out the window pensively. _"That won't happen, Erza."_ Nova clarified before pulling out her book once more and beginning to read ignoring the shocked looks from all of her comrades and the really worried one from Natsu.

_"Why not?"_ Erza asked confused.

_"Does he know he's your mate?"_ Gray asked.

Nova answered calmly but coolly, _"No, he does not."_

_"Well, how is he supposed to help if he doesn't-"_ Erza began to say before Nova glared out the window and cut in calmly but coolly. _"He hates me okay? He's told me it to my face and he's shown it to me with actions too. Just...drop it. He won't be soothing my motionsickness any time."_ Nova clarified willing her voice meakly not to crack at her own voice but her clenched fists and glassy eyes betrayed her.

_"Why does he hate you? You honestly seem so great, Nova."_ Lucy asked curiously.

_"I'm sorry, Lucy. But I would really rather not talk about why he hates me... It's just a sore subject."_ Nova answered calmly and softly.

This was when Natsu reacted and spoke calmly and seriously to Nova.

_"Does he know what he's doing to you?"_ Natsu asked deathly serious.

Nova didn't meet his eyes, but answered ever so softly, _"No."_, as she looked out the window pensively.

Natsu glared at Nova and to prove the severity of what he would say next, he weakly sat up and held onto Lucy's hands to be able to still speak.

_"Nova. He's killing you. That is not okay."_ Natsu said deathly serious.

Nova didn't meet his eyes or anyone's eyes as they all looked at her in absolute horror. _"I've got until my 26th Birthday if I take proper care of myself. That's enough for me. He can do what he will, I won't force him to be by my side, that would kill me faster."_ Nova answered softly.

Natsu growled. _"That's not enough! You should be free to live a long full life! What about Amare? Does she know you're dying slowly? He should be with you! By your side!"_ Natsu said angrily.

_"You should tell him about how he's killing you. He might try to help! He might love you."_ Lucy said softly.

Nova sighed angrily before glaring at the four of them._ "Enough."_ She commanded viciously, _"None of you will tell anyone about my situation. My mate hates me, I am ensuring to live the longest life I can live without him since I cannot have him. He does not love me. He has said it and showed it quite clearly numerous times over the years. I still have 6 years left in me, and I intend to make them all count. So please, settle down, and let's focus on what we are setting out to do today."_ Nova said.

Everyone was hesitant, but agreed to respect her wishes, and Natsu sadly went back to resting his head on Lucy's lap as she soothed him.

**_I promise, I will never let you go, Natsu..._** Lucy thought to herself as everyone calmed then Lucy realized, _Wait a minute...they're...okay, maybe they're not as sane as I thought they were..._

Lucy's sweat dropped until Gray spoke up refocusing everyone on the entire reason they were on the train.

_"Erza, I think it's about time you and Nova started filling us in. I mean, what kind of mission are we going on here?"_ Gray said.

Erza smiled._ "Of course, I and Nova have reason to believe the Dark Guild, Eisenwald, is planning something big. Nova seems to have an inkling as to what it is they might be planning, but she refuses to share since she's still only speculating. We're not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby."_

_"Lullaby?"_ Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Stella chorused in recognition.

Stella and Nova tensed at the name. **_It couldn't be, could it?_**

_"Wait, that thing from before?"_ Lucy questioned.

_"Seems like it."_ Nova commented gravely as Erza tensed.

* * *

**The Dark Guild, Eisenwald**

* * *

_"I hear Kageyama finally got back to us."_ A man by the name of Rayule said as he and some others walked down a dark hallway towards an exit past the hung up bodies of the men and chicken that Natsu, Lucy, and Gray had faced.

_"Yeah, he says he actually found it."_ Said a man by the name of Byard in response.

They stopped walking when they were just a few steps from the exit, and the man with a large scythe on him spoke at last.

_"The moment of truth has arrived, gentlemen. This means we're one step closer to achieving our goals. The guild masters will be too busy holding their conference, they won't even realize what's hit them."_ The man said.

* * *

**On The Train**

* * *

_"I see. So you've run into the Eisenwald guild before?"_ Erza questioned pensively.

Gray answered her question sincerely knowing better than to lie. _"Well, i'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald. But they did mention Lullaby."_

_"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming."_ Erza said pensively.

Nova tensed further but said nothing, she looked out the window with a dark expression on her face.

_"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?"_ Gray questioned.

Erza smiled reassuringly. _"I'm only hypothesizing. But whoever you saw dragging off Happy and Stella's kidnappers that day, must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out."_ Erza clarified.

Lucy decided to finally speak, _"What do you think they're gonna try?"_

Erza developed a serious expression before Nova finally spoke softly and very quietly with a grim tone to her voice. She looked lost in her thoughts, and her eyes that normally showed no emotion, showed fear. Her body seemed very tense and it seemed like a million things were going through her head.

_"For ours and the world's sakes, I hope that it is not what I suspect it to be."_ Nova said.

Erza nodded and everyone slowly agreed, Erza thought about it and decided it would be best to share what had led her to ask for their help.

_"Let me start from the beginning. Just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards."_ Erza began to tell

* * *

**Three Days Ago**

**{Erza's POV}**

_**"Come on, hurry it up, bartender!" A man at a table near the bar called to the bartender while I held my mug of liquor.**_

_**"Hey, relax a little." The man with him said.**_

_**The first man slammed his hand against the table angrily. "And how am I supposed to do that? We finally managed to figure out where Lullaby's hidden, but we can't do anything because of some seal?"**_

_**The second man scolded him, "Keep it down, man."**_

_**Then a third man, the one in white clothes with black hair spoke to them, "Don't sweat it, you guys. Let me handle this one. You just head back to the guild, all right?"**_

_**"You sure Kage?" Said the fat one.**_

_**"You gonna be okay on your own?" Said the one with the weird headdress.**_

_**The man known as Kage was standing up, he smiled reassuringly almost, and answered them, "You don't have to worry about me. Just tell Erigor that I'll be coming back with Lullaby in three days."**_

* * *

**Train To Onibas, Present Day**

**{No POV}**

_"Lullaby?"_ Lucy questioned but before any further conversationg could be had about it, Nova growled.

_"Damn bastards."_ She growled, she took a deep breath before speaking, _"Sorry, I still am unsure of anything, I just remembered something from my time before Fairy Tail is all."_ Nova reassured.

They all nodded and Lucy continued with what she was saying. _"That's like a song you sing kids to sleep with."_

Erza nodded, _"Yes. And the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be powerful magic."_

Gray piped in at that, _"You sure the guys you saw at the pub are with Eisenwald?"_

_"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests, which is why he's earned the name, Erigor The Reaper."_ Erza explained.

_"He kills for money?"_ Lucy and Natsu both freaked a bit.

Nova turned her face back to them and nodded grimly. _"Yes. In fact, i've met the man before. Years ago when I was still in Black Heart. His brother, Faringar, was the guild master of Black Heart. So often, the two guilds would work together on missions. Faringar The Death Bringer, that was a well known name in the underworld. Eisenwald was starting to rise in popularity and the brothers clashed often. Until finally, they were forced to make a treaty of sorts to assure their guilds would never clash again. But the both took on only assassination requests. Fortunately for us, Erigor is the less twisted of the two, and he's the only one still alive."_ Nova explained to Lucy and the others.

Everyone else gulped and Erza continued the conversation.

_"When the council outlawed Assassination Requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important then the council's rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them. They've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day."_ Erza explained.

Nova nodded grimly. _"Yes, and whatever their plans are with this "Lullaby" it's not going to be pretty."_ Nova agreed.

Lucy was sweating bullets in her seat and Gray and Natsu were stunned in silence.

_"Okay, I should be heading home now."_ Lucy said fearfully.

_"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden."_ Happy said.

_"It's sweat!"_ Lucy retorted angrily at the exceed.

_"She's just freaked out Happy. It's normal."_ Stella said.

_"Eisenwald might seem scary because of Erigor, but they're nothing but a cluster of flithy little rats that have no sense or wits about them. They call Fairy Tail wizards flies if I remember the last time I was at a pub and overheard some wizard from that cluster. They aren't that strong honestly. There's a lot of them, but their numbers are useless without any intelligence to back them up aside from the guild master. But even Erigor, isn't too strong. He's not that bright either, just insane."_ Nova said.

Erza suddenly hit Natsu's leg thinking it was the seat, _"How could I have been so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day...I could have pulverized them. I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."_ Erza said angrily.

_"She's scary!"_ Lucy squeaked quietly.

Nova suddenly pointed a finger lighted in galaxy magic at Erza and a tiny dart of galaxy magic flew towards her and pricked Erza's neck, a moment later the dart vanished and Erza was a lot calmer and looked at Nova gratefully.

_"Stop driving yourself crazy from a simple mistake. You were distracted and your mind was likely more focused on getting back to Reiki. What's done is done, all we can do now is move forward and righting things by stopping Eisenwald no matter what their plans are."_ Nova said calmly.

Erza nodded, _"Yes, you're right. I have been foolish to focus on what has already happened. Thank you for striking me for my penance."_

Nova nodded, _"You'd do the same for me, Scarlet. Don't go thanking me, people will think i'm nice, and I'm not."_ Nova said with a wicked smirk.

_"She's scary too! And intense!"_ Lucy squeaked quietly.

Erza smiled and giggled before Gray piped in bring everyone to focus once more on the mission ahead.

_"So if I got this, Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you wanna stop them. Because after what you overheard, you're sure that it's going to be something bad?"_ Gray asked both women.

Erza and Nova nodded.

_"That's correct. And we're not foolish enough to believe that we can take on an entire magical guild all by ourselves. That's why I and subsequentially Nova asked you and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."_ Erza declared.

_"Sounds like fun to me."_ Gray and Natsu said in unison. They glared at each other in reaction but stopped when they felt the death glare of Nova on them.

_"Aye!"_ Stella and Happy agreed excitedly.

_"I shouldn't have come along."_ Lucy mourned to herself.

_"Ew, Now you're super slimy!"_ Happy exclaimed at Lucy.

Lucy glared at Happy, _"I told you, it's sweat!"_ She growled.

_"This will be fun. You and I haven't teamed up like this since three years ago for the special request mission that Master received asking for just you and I."_ Nova said wickedly in excitement.

Erza nodded happily, _"Ah, yes. That was a fun mission. I got to make good use of my seduction armor and your got to make great use of your musical talents."_

Nova made a slight gesture of grateful shut down at Erza, but Erza laughed lightly.

_"Oh, please, I was about to be discovered if I didn't play along and perform. I haven't sung or practiced any music before then since Amare was perhaps six years old."_ Nova said a bit grumply though her cheeks betrayed her.

_"Sing for us!"_ The others demanded with Natsu, Stella and Happy.

_"I'll sing with you, if it helps."_ Lucy offered.

Erza nodded, _"I will as well if it helps."_

Nova sighed and took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away_  
_A tide that is taking me under_  
_Broken again, left with nothing to say_  
_My voice drowned out in the thunder_

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray gasped silently as Nova looked out the window as she sang quietly.

_But I won't cry_  
_And I won't start to crumble_  
_Whenever they try_  
_To shut me or cut me down_

Stella and Happy began to doze off with Plue on the floor peacefully as Nova continued to sing ever so beautifully.

_I won't be silenced_  
_You can't keep me quiet_  
_Won't tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_

Erza smiled fondly as she closed her eyes her mind drifting to a blue haired boy from her past.

_'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

Lucy smiled brightly as she felt the words make her heart swell happily.

_Written in stone_  
_Every rule, every word_  
_Centuries-old and unbending_  
_"Stay in your place"_  
_"Better seen and not heard"_  
_Well, now that story is ending_

Stella smiled happily and proudly to hear Nova voice all of her convictions that she had been facing up until now in her song.

_'Cause I_  
_I cannot start to crumble_  
_So come on and try_  
_Try to shut me and cut me down_

Natsu grinned weakly as he hfelt pride for his friend as she sang clearly that she would not let her mate situation stop her.

_I won't be silenced_  
_You can't keep me quiet_  
_Won't tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_  
_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_  
_I cannot be broken_  
_No, I won't live unspoken_  
_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

Gray smiled softly at all of the strength and emotion packed into the song, proud of his friend for being so strong-willed and determined.

_Try to lock me in this cage_  
_I won't just lay me down and die_  
_I will take these broken wings_  
_And watch me burn across the sky_  
_Hear the echo saying I..._

_Won't be silenced_  
_Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_  
_Speechless_

Stella smiled as she heard that last part, knowing Nova was referring discretely to her struggles with her mate.

_'Cause I'll breathe_  
_When they try to suffocate me_  
_Don't you underestimate me_  
_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_  
_Speechless_

As Nova stopped singing, the cart approached with food for sale and Lucy got them all some food for cheaper using her feminine wiles.

_"If you don't mind, what kind of magic do you practice, Erza?"_ Lucy asked politely.

_"That's a good question."_ Erza complimented.

Nova smirked. _"Her magic is pretty cool."_ Nova commented, _"Not as cool as mine, but still cool."_ Nova commented.

Erza laughed.

_"Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes her enemy's bleed a lot."_ Happy said.

Stella smiled, _"Aye. Nova's magic does that too, when she's not feeling merciful."_ Stella commented.

Lucy's sweat dropped as her excitement vanished for the most part.

_"I don't know if I'd call that pretty."_ Lucy said softly.

Nova laughed lightly as Erza responded kindly, _"Personally, I think Gray and Nova's magic are much more beautiful than mine."_

Gray piped in, _"Oh, you mean like this?"_ he asked as he brought his hands together and used his magic to form the fairy tail insignia out of ice.

Nova smiled lightly as a thought hit her, **_Perhaps now, I can stand to be a bit more relaxed and open with my friends, my family..._**

_"I use ice magic."_ Gray explained.

_"Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along! He's fire and you're ice. Talk about not mixing very well."_ Lucy said cheerfully.

_"I never thought about that."_ Erza commented.

_"Nah, I just hate his guts."_ Gray said.

_"Aye."_ Natsu agreed with him.

Nova laughed out loud at this. _"No you don't Gray. Natsu doesn't hate Gray's guts either. They're just too macho to openly get along. Although, they do have one thing they actually don't like about each other. Gray doesn't like how Natsu is always so carefree and reckless even when he shouldn't be and Natsu really doesn't like Gray's closed off distant behavior from everyone."_ Nova explained.

Erza hummed pensively, _"Now that I think about it, you might be right about that."_ Erza said agreeing with Nova.

When Lucy went to check with Gray and Natsu if Nova was right, Gray was looking away from everyone and Natsu had turned his head burying his face into her lap. She giggled lightly as she remembered about Nova's magic.

_"I've only seen glimpses of your magic, Nova. You have Dragon Slayer Magic, right?"_ Lucy asked.

Nova smiled kindly shocking everyone a bit. _"Yes, I use Galaxy Dragon Slayer magic."_ Nova answered kindly.

Then Nova brought her hands in front of her in a cupping motion and used her magic to create a small orb of Galaxy Magic which then seemingly shaped into a tiny dragon that danced in her hands before it bowed it's head elegantly and turned into a fairy tail insignia. Then Nova moved her hands and sent the insignia over to Lucy who smiled in amazement as the insignia nuzzled her cheek affectionately before turning back into a dragon and exploding into stardust.

_"Wow, that's so pretty." Lucy exclaimed happily._

_"I agree, that was very beautiful." Erza said kindly and peacefully._

_"Galaxy Dragon Slayer Magic is my main magic but I do have two others. I just don't use the other two much. I use requip magic, but only for clothes and weapons when i'm traveling. I also have sound magic, but I don't use it because of how difficult it is for me to not hurt myself with that magic due to my heightened senses. I love my Dragon Slayer Magic the most though. Which is why I use it all the time."_ Nova explained so peacefully and happily as she played with some of her magic with her fingers.

Everyone smiled and had a good time for the rest of the train ride Nova and Natsu falling asleep.

* * *

**Onibas Station**

* * *

_"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?"_ Gray asked Erza.

_"I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out."_ Erza answered as they walked.

_"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home."_ Lucy said.

_"Hold on, where's Natsu?"_ Happy piped up.

_"And where's Nova?"_ Stella added as she noticed the lack of a bluenette in their group.

They all stopped in their tracks as they realized.

In the train, Natsu was very sick and Nova was sticking her head out the window puking since Natsu burned her bag and it's contents to ashes. Natsu groaned pitifully.

In the station Lucy screamed and the train left the station.

_"Uh-oh. There they go."_ Happy and Stella chorused as they watched the train leave.

Lucy gaped at the leaving train in shock while Gray remained watching in stunned silence as he recalled the fire that Natsu had started in his sleep had burned Nova's bag, earpods and the contents of her bag leaving Nova defenseless against motionsickness.

_"We were so busy talking, I forgot about them. I am such a fool. Natsu and Nova hate all forms of transportation."_ Erza said guiltily, _"This is all my fault. I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance."_ Erza finished.

_"That's a little much."_ Lucy said meekly.

_"I'm sure Nova will do that for you once she gets off the train and back to us."_ Stella said.

_"That's also a little much."_ Lucy said meekly.

_"Aye."_ Happy agreed.

Gray refused to acknowledge the conversation.

* * *

_On The Train_

* * *

A man wearing all white and a woman dressed in all black noticed Natsu and Nova seated weakly in their seats feeling sick and immediately began to approach them cockily.

_"It's a couple of Fairy Tail Wizards. How's the guild treating you two these days?"_ The man said, _"Is it worth sticking around?"_

The woman laughed evilly as she slapped Nova into lying on the floor. _"It sure doesn't look that way, love. Considering they're here like this."_ The woman said wickedly.

_"What?"_ Natsu muttered.

Nova just kept quiet, then the man kicked Natsu in the face and in an instant, Nova was weakly up on her feet and the man was crashing into the other side of the train car they were in. Nova panted as she began to tremble shakily from the motionsickness and glared a deathly cold glare at the man.

_"Fuck off and leave us be. I will attack if you provoke us and I am not afraid to aim to kill."_ Nova said as she requipped sniper riffles into her hands and aimed one between the eyes of the man and the other between the eyes of the woman who promptly put their hands above their head in slight retreat.

_"Are you really a Fairy Tail fly?"_ Asked the woman suspiciously.

Nova smiled wickedly, _"Yes, but I'm also the fairy that wiped out Black Heart single handedly."_ Nova said so evilly it made shivers go down their spines.

A stand still followed until the man attacked with magic and a fight ensued and Nova and Natsu locked eyes on the flute with the three eyes before fleeing the train when it suddenly stopped no doubts due to Erza's intervention at the train station in Onibas.

* * *

_"What do you think you're doing lady? You can't pull the emergency lever without permission."_ A station employee said to Erza who had pulled the emergency lever casually.

_"It's for our comrades. Please understand."_ Erza said.

In the background, Lucy was surrounded by a despondent aura while Happy remained being happy. Gray just pretended nothing was wrong with this, and Stella laughed lightly at the happenings.

_"Erza is really smart. Pulling that lever will have given Nova enough time to grab Natsu and abandon the train. Even if the train were to go back into motion, Nova and Natsu won't be on it and we can just go get them on a magic mobile or a wagon or something."_ Stella said.

_"Are you kidding me?"_ The employee said.

_"Now, I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel."_ Erza ordered.

_"Do I look like a bellhop?"_ The employee said.

Lucy's sweat dropped, _"I'm starting to realize that all of the wizards in the Fairy Tail guild are just a little insane."_

_"Wow..."_ Stella and Happy agreed.

_"Well, not all of us."_ Gray said unaware he had just stripped down.

Lucy called him out, _"Oh, yeah, where are your clothes?!"_

* * *

As soon as Nova jumped out of the moving train with Natsu slung over her shoulder, she stuck her free hand out towards the train car.

**"SUPERNOVA!" **Nova casted.

The train car then suddenly experienced an extremely bright explosion and a blast of light left it in waves as Natsu and Nova were sent flying backwards in the direction of Onibas. As they did that, Erza was driving a vehicle at very fast speed towards where the train was.

* * *

This is a magic-mobile. It's a fast vehicle that runs on the driver's magic energy.

* * *

As they reached the back of the train first the y saw the blinding light and then Lucy screamed out as she saw Nova and Natsu flying towards them.

_"NATSU!"_ Lucy called out.

_"NOVA!"_ Stella called out.

Natsu screamed while Nova just threw Natsu at Gray and boosted herself forwards towards Stella and Lucy. Gray caught Natsu and Lucy and Stella caught Nova. Although not without Gray and Natsu bonking their heads together. They all screamed during this and Erza promptly pulled over.

_"Natsu, Nova, are you all right?"_ Erza asked.

_"Aye."_ Natsu, Gray and Nova said weakly.

Nova weakly got up and slapped Erza lightly upside the head.

_"Ow."_ Erza exclaimed softly while gingerly and poutily soothing her head.

_"That's for leaving me and Natsu on that death trap."_ Nova said angrily.

_"How come you guys left us on the train?!"_ Natsu asked angrily.

_"I'm just thankful neither of you were badly injured. I apologize Natsu, Nova."_ Erza said bringing both into a hug that slammed their heads painfully against her armor.

_"Huh! It's okay!"_ Natsu and Nova said meekly as their heads hurt a bit.

_"Well, i'm shaken up pretty bad, Nova-"_ Natsu began to say pausing as he saw Nova bend over the nearby railing and begin to puke.

_"Well, We're shaken up pretty bad. We got attacked by two weirdos on the train." _Natsu explained. _"One of them I think was the dude that dragged away Happy and Stella's kidnappers and the other I think was that cloaked person Nova fought with when we were on that book mission." Natsu explained, "Said they were with Eisenwald and Nova argued with the woman talking about something I didn't really understand but Nova only told me they were nothing but trouble when I asked as we fled."_ Natsu explained.

Erza was angry and made to slap Natsu but Nova stepped in coolly and took the slap casually in stride.

_"Enough about that, we need to talk and fast."_ Nova said hitting Erza upside the head once more forcing her to calm down.

_"They're planning something deadly. I don't know what but I know what Lullaby is now."_ Nova said as she got on the magic mobile, _"We have to follow that train. They're still on it, and no doubt they're headed to meet up with their guild."_

_"So he was on the same train that we were on. Let's find him."_ Erza agreed as she sat in the front in the driver's seat with Nova at her side holding onto the seat tightly.

Erza started the vehicle and Natsu and Gray talked amongst themselves as the women waited on the magic-mobile.

_"But what were they like?"_

_"They didn't look like somebody from a dark guild. But they did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull, except it had three eyes. Nova seemed to know what it was."_ Natsu said as he recovered from the motionsickness thanks to Nova.

Nova tensed and scowled as she explained. _"That flute was Lullaby..."_ Nova said weakly but angrily as she felt her consciousness starting to sway.

_"The three eyed skull?"_ Lucy questioned pensively.

_"That's creepy."_ Gray commented.

Nova groaned as Lucy tensed.

_"Is there something wrong Lucy?"_ Happy asked.

_"It's just, I've heard about that flute before."_ Lucy said.

Nova finally spoke up as she recovered, _"It's a dangerous flute. Black magic. Z-"_ Nova managed to say before passing out in exhaustion only to be caught by Gray before she hit the ground.

_"Lullaby... The cursed song."_ Lucy said as she began connecting the pieces of what Nova had been trying to tell them, _"It's death magic. That's what Nova meant by it being a dangerous black magic flute."_ Lucy explained.

_"What?"_ Exclaimed Natsu.

_"A cursed song? Like an incantation?"_ Gray asked.

_"I've only ever read about them in books before, but there's some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards."_ Lucy said.

_"That's right. There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on."_ Erza said.

Stella gasped and Lucy nodded in confirmation at her.

_"Well, if i'm right, which according to Nova's words I'm likely to be, Lullaby is even worse."_ Lucy said deathly serious.

* * *

Elsewhere, screams ring out as Eisenwald kills train employees.

_"This train belongs to Eisenwald now."_ Erigor declares.

* * *

**Kunugi Station**

* * *

_"Get everything off the train-Luggage, the conductor, all of it. If anyone tries to defy us, kill them all."_ Erigor ordered as his guild forced everyone that wasn't a member of the guild to obey.

_"Well, look who's here?"_ the man and woman chorused as they got off the train.

_"Kageyama, Sakuya."_ responded Erigor.

_"I heard you two were coming back aboard this train. That's quite a bit of wreckage. Care to explain what happened?"_ Erigor questioned.

_"Come on, aren't you interested to see what we brought back with us."_ Kageyama said.

_"Ha-ha. We finally managed to break the seal."_ Kageyama said.

Sakuya smiled sinisterly as Kageyama showed the flute.

_"Excellent."_

_"Oh, yeah."_

_"Is that it?"_

Erigor smiled vilely as he finished inspecting the flute. _"Yes, this is it, men. The forbidden Lullaby."_ Erigor revealed, _"Originally, it was a tool for casting simple death curses. Useful, but limited. That is until the Great Black Wizard Zeref transformed it into a demon flute. Now, it's song will kill hundreds, thousands at once, lulling them all into endless sleep. And it's all mine."_

Erigor's smile intensified.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Wizards raced in the mobile to face Eisenwald.

_"Hey, slow down, Erza. You're using too much of your power driving this thing."_ Gray said from his spot on the roof of the magic-mobile.

Inside, Lucy ran her fingers through Natsu's hair and held his free hand with her own to soothe him as much as possible as he sat up. Happy seated between them fearfully. Stella sat across from them running her fingers soothingly through Nova's dark blue hair as she slept, but the woman was still looking worse for wear.

_"I have no choice but to press onward. We're running out of time. If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, trust me, lives will be lost."_ Erza said grimly.

Suddenly, inside the carriage, Nova's eyes blinked open and weakly but surely she got out of the inside of the magic-mobile and sat herself firmly next to Erza. Silently she groaned but grabbed the other SE Plug and put it on her left wrist.

_"What are you doing Nova?"_ Erza and Gray questioned.

_"Erza needs...to have some strength...left for the fight...I'm helping lessen the strain."_ Nova managed to say as she held on tightly to the seat while supplying half of the magic lessening the strain on Erza.

Erza smiled gratefully at Nova and nodded at her before the two focused solely on driving.

_**Curse them...What is it they hope to accomplish? This is madness.**_ Erza thought to herself.

**_'You're right, Erza. This is madness, which is why we're going to stop them before they can accomplish what they're setting out to do.'_** Nova's voice rang in her mind.

**_'Nova?'_** Erza questioned.

**_'Yeah, I have been learning how to use Telepathy in my spare time. So I can use it in situations like this.'_** Nova answered.

Erza smiled, **_'That's great.'_**

* * *

_"And so it begins. Let's move forward, lady and men!"_ Erigor declared.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Fairies in the Wind

Things are heating up, now!

Sorry if the editing is not perfect, but I am running on zero sleep as I have finished this and have done my best to make sure there are as little errors as possible, but I'm not perfect. Much less when pretty much falling asleep. Will start writing out the next chapter once I get some sleep for a bit, but until I get that done, enjoy this one!

* * *

Fairies in the Wind

* * *

**X784**

**Clover, Fiore**

**Guild Master's Conference**

* * *

**Here in the town of Clover you'll find the building where the guild master conferences are held.**

* * *

A very round figure dressed effeminately with white wings attached to their spaghetti strap top beamed a smile as they spoke, _"I'm jealous, Makky. Your wizards are all full of life and they're such cutie pies. Yeah."_

**This is Bob. Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild. And just in case you were wondering, he's a man.**

In front of Bob, on top of a table sat Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Guild Master quietly and calmly holding a mug of beer and a chicken drumstick. His face lightly flushed from his drinking.

_"I hear you've got a girl that gave some big shot quite the spanking."_ Bob said cheerfully.

_"Oh, you must be talking about Lucy. Yeah, she's our newest recruit, and she's got a body that won't quit."_ Makarov said proudly making the man next to Bob sweatdrop as Bob began covering his face "scandalized" by Makarov's slightly inappropriate response.

_"Oh, so naughty!"_ Bob exclaimed a bit dramatically.

At a table a bit a ways from theirs stood a man who spoke calmly to Makarov, _"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you, Makarov."_

_"Huh?"_ Responded Makarov lazily turning around to look at the man.

**This wizard is named Goldmine. He's the master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.**

_"Your wizards may be spirited, but you gotta admit they go overboard sometimes. Like that one mysterious girl in your guild, Eternal Night was it? Some of the council members are worried that Fairy Tail's going to end up destroying an entire city one of these days. Can't say that I blame them."_ Goldmine said.

_"Oh, let those blow hards worry. What do I care? They're just jealous my wizards are hot! Nova might be destructive but she goes and repairs everything she destroys on her own and works off the costs! You're just jealous 'cause she's hot!"_ Makarov said drunkenly.

_"Oh, Makky, you shouldn't talk about your little wizards that way. You're such a scoundrel."_ Bob responded in slight amusement.

Then a messenger bird came in carrying an envelope looking for him.

_"Master Makarov, Master Makarov."_ The bird called.

Makarov stretched his hand out and the bird spoke, _"I have a letter from Miss Mirajane, sir."_

_"Oh, thanks a lot."_ Makarov answered calmly.

_"No problem."_ The bird said before flying away.

Makarov turned the letter over and used his finger to circle the seal causing a magic circle to appear from the envelope and a hollagram of Mirajane popped up from the envelope smiling sweetly as ever.

_"Hi, Master. I'm glad that you made it to the conference safe and sound."_ Mirajane said.

_"See?"_ Makarov said showing off the hollagram of Mirajane, _"This honey's our poster girl, Mirajane. Grab some eye candy, boys."_ Makarov said excitedly.

Excited chatter ensued, along with a couple whistles.

_"Ooh-la-la."_ Commented Bob.

_"That's Mirajane? I haven't seen her in a while. She sure has matured."_ Goldmine commented.

_"Oh, Master, you're not going to believe what happened."_ Hollagram-Mira began to say excitedly, _"It may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail."_

_"Really?"_ Makarov exclaimed in surprise.

_"Erza, Nova, Natsu and Gray have all teamed up together. An amazing combination, huh?"_ Mira said excitedly as Makarov silently began to tremble in worry. _"In fact, I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen. Sorry to bother you, but I just had to send a quick note to tell you the exciting news."_ Mira said excitedly.

Makarov finally spoke looking ready to die, _"Not those four."_

_"Oh. Also, Amare and Reiki have gotten together and they teamed up too! See you soon, Master."_ Mira said.

The note was done playing and Makarov was left gaping as his body bent forwards in absolute shock.

_"What's wrong, Makky?"_ Bob asked.

_"I guess the council has a good reason to be worried, right?"_ Goldmine questioned.

Makarov groaned and fell backwards onto the table in his absolute terrified shock. Twitching still from the shock.

**_I can't believe this is happening. Those four really could destroy an entire city, maybe even two. As for Amare and Reiki, those two are great together but as a team they're capable of detroying half of an entire town. The conference ends today, so I can be back at Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon. I just hope nothing crazy happens between now and then. Oh, please let nothing happen._** Makarov thought to himself worriedly.

* * *

Erza and Nova glare ahead as they drive the mobile in tandem as fast as they can.

* * *

**Kunugi Station**

* * *

_"Some guy with a scythe and a bunch of his lackeys took over the train!"_ A voice shouted loudly.

_"I think I know who they are. They're the dark guild punks who've been hanging around town the past few weeks."_ A voice claimed.

Up on a cliff nearby, Lucy poked her head out of the window and looked down at scene with Erza and Nova.

_"I can understand cars and boats, but why'd they want to hijack a train?"_ Lucy questioned.

Nova growled low in her throat.

_"It doesn't really seem like it'd be a very good choice for get aways, since it can only follow the tracks it's on."_ Happy commented.

_"Yes, that's true. But they are quite fast."_

Natsu was inside trying not to barf while Gray sat next to him in just his underwear.

_"Then I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why."_ Gray said.

Suddenly Lucy screamed at Gray as his underwear was gone from his body.

_"You're naked, Gray!"_

_"Am I?"_

_"The military's already been called to action, so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them."_ Lucy commented.

_"I hope that's the case, Lucy."_ Erza said.

Nova growled lightly and got off of the mobile completely. _"It's not, I have a strong feeling where they're going and what they're planning to use Lullaby for, but I need to make sure I'm right, so I'm going to infiltrate the scene and get that train's schecule to make sure i'm right."_ Nova said coldly.

_"But we can't just leave you here."_ Lucy exclaimed.

Nova didn't look at her. _"I'm pretty fast and light on my feet, and if it comes down to it, I'll take a different magic-mobile here and catch up. But first, I need to be sure, you guys go after them and keep Natsu awake, his nose will be useful in your journey."_

Nova looked at Erza in the eyes, Erza nodded and said, _"Good luck, Nova. Catch up to us as soon as you can."_ Erza said before driving away.

Nova then smirked as she came up with a plan and jumped off of the cliff landing effortlessly on her feet infront of an astounded and silently scared farmer. Nova softened her smile as she requiped into a rather sexy outfit and with a soft gentle smile that calmed the farmer and his two adorable little children, she spoke kindly.

_"I'm sorry to scare you by jumping down onto your land with such a scary expression. I'm just on a mission, i'm a wizard. I'm here to get something I need at the train station to be able to stop those Dark Guild bullies from doing something super bad. Can you help me?"_ Nova said kindly.

_"You're a mage?!"_ Called out the girl excitedly.

_"That's so cool, Miss!"_ Called out the boy excitedly.

Nova nodded happily. _"Yeah! I am! I'm from Fairy Tail. See this mark on my thigh? It's the mark of my home and my family."_ Nova said happily showing the kids her mark happily.

The kids beamed and admired it as the man laughed lightly at their excitement before looking at Nova seriously with a smile.

_"I can help you, Miss. But I would like a favor in return, if you wouldn't mind."_ The farmer said.

_"What can I do for you?"_ Nova asked kindly.

_"My late wife was a wizard, but she passed from magic deficiency disease seven years ago. My children inherited her magic, but I can't train them. I won't ask you to do it yourself, but if you could at least, when you are done with your mission take them to a guild or someone who can train them..."_ The man said.

Nova smiled, _"What kind of magic do they have?"_ Nova asked.

_"They have Earth Magic. I'm unsure what kind, my wife never used her magic when she was with us. She was a wizard once some time before we met."_ The man said.

Nova smiled. _"I know a very talented and skilled wizard who uses Earth Magic and would no doubts be happy to train them. He's a member of Lamia Scale. I can gladly take them to him after my mission."_ Nova said happily.

They all thanked her and the man sent the kids quickly to pack before leading her to a small group of three farmers who quickly agreed to help for the sake of the man's two kids. The men then went and caused a commotion and Nova was quick to use it to her advantage and sneak into the station once the guards were thoroughly distracted. Once inside she made her way discretely and stealthily through the halls towards the one place where she would find the train's schedule.

_"I hope the others are doing all right..."_ Nova mumbled to herself once she took out gently the employees that were in the room.

* * *

**Stolen Train**

* * *

Erigor slashed the seat Kageyama and Sakuya had been sitting on open purposefully missing the two wizards before speaking to the now frightened Kageyama and angry Sakuya.

_"Let me get this straight. You two allowed two Fairy Tail flies to see the Lullaby flute and then let them get away? Is that true?!"_ Erigor questioned angrily.

_"But it's not like they know anything about our plans, sir. And even if the-"_ Kageyama said before cutting him off.

_"They know nothing of our plans, sir. The male didn't seem to know anything about the flute, not even what it was. And the female while she seemed to immediately figure out that it was the Lullaby flute, she never said it outloud nor did she explain anything to her comrade fly about it or what it could do. Their guild will be incapable of stopping us, sir."_ Sakuya said coolly.

Erigor slammed his scythe into the floor in front of the two dark wizards making Kageyama fear for his life.

_"We can't afford to take any chances. Fortunately, we have a strategy in place thanks to our lovely Sakuya."_ Erigor said.

_"Right. You mean the thing at Oshibana Station."_ Kageyama said.

_"We can't have flies buzzing around where they're not wanted. It will be up to you men and lady to swat them away."_ Erigor said.

_"Yes, Sir."_ Said the men.

The woman smiled evilly, a stray lock of brown hair showing from under her hood.

_"As you wish, Master Erigor."_ She said.

* * *

People screamed as suddenly Erza made a sharp super fast turn down the street.

_"Stop, Erza. You're going way too fast. You're gonna overload the S.E. Plug."_ Gray said to Erza.

_"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played. I can't slow down. We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late."_ Erza said.

_"But at this rate, you're going to use up all of your magic before we even start fighting."_ Gray said.

_"Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand-hand combat. Besides, i've got you and Natsu as back up right now and Nova will be catching up to us soon."_ Erza answered confidently.

Inside the mobile, Lucy was trying to soothe Natsu while Happy got lost in thought.

_"I feel like there was something important I was supposed to tell you, Lucy."_ Happy said.

_"Oh, really? What was it?"_ Lucy asked curiously but gently.

Natsu groaned a bit from the motionsickness.

_"I don't remember. It was just something about something I was supposed to tell you. Um, you're-"_ Happy answered pensively before Natsu spoked.

_"Totally sick for real."_ Natsu groaned out.

_"That's it!"_ Happy exclaimed.

_"Are you kidding me?"_ Lucy exclaimed both loving and hating the blue cat.

Stella had an aha moment after a little while remembering what it was that Happy was supposed to tell Lucy but before she could say anything she had to help Lucy make sure Natsu wouldn't fall out as he threw himself a bit out of the window to puke.

_"Careful, Natsu! You're going to fall out."_ Lucy reprimanded.

_"That's what I'm aiming for."_ Natsu groaned.

_"Um, so if it wasn't "Lucy's totally sick," then what the heck was it? Something weird like that. Lucy's weird? Hungry? Fishy? I like fish! Wait. Weird, weird, weird..."_ Happy mumbled pensively.

Lucy exclaimed in slight annoyance as she and Stella finally managed to get Natsu back inside the mobile fully.

_"Why are you saying i'm weird?"_ Lucy said in annoyance.

Out at the driver's seat, Erza saw something ahead.

_"What's that up ahead?"_ Erza asked.

* * *

**Kunugi Station**

* * *

Nova growled low in her chest as she glared at the paper in her hands angrily.

_"Damn bastards."_ Nova grumbled before closing her eyes to focus her magic.

_**'Erza!'**_ Nova called telepathically.

She waited for a response but got none and she immediately understood.

_**Crap! I'm too far from them!**_ Nova thought to herself before running quietly over to the map of the train lines to see where they could be. **_Kunugi, Oshibana, Clover... Fucking hell! That bitch has helped them plan this! I need to get to my friends... But first..._**

She snuck back out and quickly made her way over to the farm. She might not like people too much, but she loved kids and she always kept her end of deals. Always. Even if it wasn't in her favor, she wasn't about to stop now.

_**'Jura.'**_ Nova called telepathically.

_**'Miss Midnight? Why do you talking into my mind?'**_ "Jura" responded telepathically.

Nova made her way towards the farm quickly before answering.

**_'No time to explain everything, i'm on a mission. Look, I made a deal with a farmer that has two mage children that are untrained and use earth magic of some kind. Would you be willing to train them?'_** Nova asked telepathically.

_**'I would be honored, bring them to me. I'll await you three outside the guildhall.'**_ Jura answered kindly and happily.

Nova smiled gratefully as she reached the farm and was approached by the farmer and his kids.

_**'We'll be there in a little while.'**_ Nova said telepathically.

Nova cut off the communication and bent down to be at eye level with the two kids.

_"Alright, are you two ready to go meet your mentor?"_ Nova asked.

The kids cheered and nodded excitedly before Nova turned to the father.

_"Alright, say your goodbyes quickly, Jura is waiting for us back at Lamia Scale. And thank you, sir. For all your help."_ Nova said standing up.

No sooner than she stood up and the family shared their quick goodbyes, Nova quickly glowed as she requipped into her outfit from earlier in the day-sans her thigh highs- and smiled kindly at the father before quickly picking up both kids in her arms effortlessly.

_"Hang on tight, we're about to go very fast, very quickly."_ Nova said to the kids.

They promptly did as told happily and with a reassuring nod to the father Nova closed her eyes and began to glow midnight blue.

**"****LIGHTSPEED!"** She casted.

Her feet glowed and then she began to run so fast, only a blur of midnight blue light could be seen going south.

Minutes later she stopped and when the children opened their eyes, in front of them was a man with a potato-looking head and just behind the man a large building. Nova smiled lightly at them and put them down gently before speaking and introducing the man to them.

_"Okay, kiddos, this is your stop. This is Jura, he's a friend of mine and a very skilled and gifted Earth Mage. He has agreed to mentor you on your magic. This is Lamia Scale, his guild, he's a member of Lamia Scale and if anyone can teach you best how to use Earth Magic it's him."_ Nova introduced lovingly to the kids.

The kids smiled and excitedly went to Jura's side who happily welcomed the children to his guild.

_"I hate to intrude and I have friends to help. So i'll leave you guys to get to know each other and settle in."_ Nova said kindly and confidently with a smirk before turning north and running off very fast.

A minute later she was out of sight of the mage and the two kids she had helped.

**_I hope i'm not too late! Please be okay guys!_** Nova thought to herself as she pushed herself to move faster and faster.

* * *

**Oshibana Station**

* * *

A crowd was gathered in front of the station and a man with a megaphone was speaking to the crowd.

_"Please stand back."_ The man said, _"The station is currently closed due to a train derailment."_

The crowd was shouting angrily regardless.

_"A derailment? Are you serious?"_

_"Well, I heard the station's been taken over by a group of thugs."_

_"We ask that you please stand back!"_ The man repeated.

Then Erza placed a hand on his shoulder, _"Excuse me, what's going on?"_ She questioned.

_"Why would I tell you lady?"_ Answered the man.

Erza promptly knocked him out and turned to the next man.

_"What's going on?"_

The man didn't answer in time and was promptly knocked out. Nearby from this, Lucy and Gray watched Erza's interrogation methods sweatdropping. Lucy holding up a still recovering from motionsickness Natsu with the help of Stella in her human form. Stella was holding back a laugh as Natsu whimpered.

_"Seems like her questioning method's a little counterproductive."_ Lucy commented meekly.

_"If you think this is counterproductive you should see Nova's method."_ Stella commented.

_"Erza's got her own way of getting things done."_ Gray commented.

_"Where are your clothes?"_ Lucy questioned in shock.

_"The Eisenwald guild's inside. Let's go."_ Erza said firmly.

Around them were several out-cold train station employees.

_"Right."_ Gray said.

_"So I gotta drag this one around?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Sorry."_ Natsu mumbled.

_"I'll help you, Lucy. At least until the fighting starts. If Nova doesn't get here when the fighting starts and Natsu's still down for the count I'll have to fight in Nova's place until she catches up to us."_ Stella said helpfully.

Lucy smiled gratefully at her before they all headed into the station.

* * *

**"And then..." Happy said happily.**

* * *

As they raced through the station in search of Eisenwald, Erza explained what she'd learned.

_"A small army unit stormed in earlier, but they've yet to return. I'm guessing that they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces."_ Erza explained.

As they quickly reached a set of stairs, they found the army unit and gasped before they continued forward quickly.

_"They've been completely wiped out."_ Happy said sadly.

_"They were up against an entire guild of wizards. A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group."_ Erza explained sadly.

Then they finally found Eisenwald. Erigor laughed maniacally as he spoke to them.

_"Welcome. Step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies."_ Erigor greeted.

Everyone chuckled except the cloaked female at the front that was next to the man in all white.

_"Woah. There's so many of them."_ Lucy mumbled quietly in shock.

_"You fiend! I take it you're Erigor?"_ Erza said sternly.

Erigor chuckled.

_"Wait, Master. There is one fly yet to arrive to this party."_ The cloaked woman said evilly.

Erigor was about to question her but suddenly in came Nova angrily glaring at the woman.

_"All good, now."_ Sakuya said.

Nova growled even as she was being stared at curiously by her guildmates.

_"Night's Death? My, you have matured. I haven't seen you in perhaps six years almost seven."_ Erigor said amusedly in greeting to Nova.

Nova glared at Erigor.

_"Night's Death? What kind of name is that?"_ Lucy muttered in confusion and slight fear.

_"I left that title forever the day I defeated not only Faringar, but all of Black Heart. I am Nova of Fairy Tail. Who I once was is dead and buried."_ Nova said coldly.

Erigor laughed at her answer. _"To think that the ace of Black Heart, the Black Heart Guild's ultimate powerhouse and most prominent wizard that would fearlessly and faithfully carry out any task asked of her, including assassinations, would be become a worthless fly. It's absolutely hilarious."_ Erigor said in unadulterated cold amusement.

Nova could feel the shocked gazes of her nakama as she sensed Lucy gape at her in probable shock and horror, but ignored them as she only glared harder at Erigor and requipped a very menacing looking sword into her hands. However, she shocked everyone as she stabbed it deep into the floor in front of her and spoke cold to Erigor.

_"I left that name and that life lond behind me. This sword is the only thing I have left from that life. It almost killed me."_ Nova revealed coldly enough several people froze in fear before she requipped into the very outfit she had used at the previous station.

Nova smirked so sadistically and cruelly that everyone shuddered in terror and Erigor felt shivers shoot up his spine.

_"I keep it to remind me of my sins, and I like the way it shines in the night sky even when the moon isn't out." _Nova said her tone neutral and indifferently lazy before she paused and continued.

_"But mostly, I keep it as a memento from when I stole it from your disgusting brother and used it to make my final kills. I wiped out all of Black Heart by myself with this sword. The main HQ that is. All other branches I had captured by the council. I could stoop as low as bathing in the blood of all of you leaving only I and my friends alive. But I am a Fairy Tail wizard, we don't give deplorable bastards like you the mercy of death, we make you suffer for the rest of your lives by capturing you and turning you in. Fairy Tail wizards obey magical law and don't assassinate anyone. So I won't kill you, I'll keep you alive until you're begging whatever twisted being you believe in for mercy!"_ Nova declared firmly and darkly.

_"She is so intense..."_ Lucy cried softly with a smile.

_"Aye."_ Happy, Natsu, Gray and Stella all agreed quietly.

Erigor glared at Nova with pure rage and tried to attack her with his scythe but Nova didn't even flinch as she dodged effortlessly and quickly roundhoused him all the way across the room and through a wall. Then she brought her fists up and took a fighting stance with a cold smirk on her face, no magic. Lucy was now shaking Natsu trying to wake him up.

_"Come on, Natsu, we need your help."_ Lucy pleaded with him.

_"Good luck. Between the train, magic-mobile, and your shaking, it's a motionsickness triple combo."_ Happy said to Lucy.

_"I'M NOT A VEHICLE!"_ Lucy responded to him angrily in clarification.

Stella rolled her eyes as she transformed once more and pulled out her sword, standing next to Nova in a fighting stance of her own.

Kageyama glared at Natsu soon as he saw him.

_"Hey, you. It's you and Night Death's faults that Sakuya and I got in trouble with Erigor. Get up."_ Kageyama said angrily.

Sakuya smirked.

_"Speaking of which..."_ Sakuya said locking her eyes on Nova, only to be fully ignored, which angered her.

_"I know that voice."_ Natsu muttered as he snapped out of it recognizing Kageyama's voice.

Erza spoke sternly as she took a stand where Nova had been a moment ago next to Stella. Nova having scooted over.

_"We're not threatened by any of you. Tell us what you're planning to do with Lullaby."_ Erza said sternly.

_"Oh, you haven't heard yet?"_ Erigor said in amusement, _"What do all train stations have?"_ Erigor said soaring higher into the air.

_"He flew!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"It's wind magic!"_ Happy explained.

Erigor landed on the loudspeaker pillar in the room with a smirk.

_"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song?"_ Erza questioned.

Erigor laughed.

Nova scowled, _**That can't be it...It's too easy... If he's anything like Faringar, he would never reveal his plans so easily, much less his enemies. But he's not Faringar and I can't be sure.**_

_"Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows, if I raise the volume enough, I may be able to erase the entire city with my melody of death."_ Erigor said.

_"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?"_ Erza asked.

_"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who've had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Just like your so called Nova of Fairy Tail. Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them."_ Erigor said wickedly his tone turning extremely dark at the end.

_"But killing them isn't gonna help you get your rights back. It's only gonna make it worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place."_ Lucy responded.

Stella deadpanned. _"I don't think his insane mind comprehends that. Much like Erza and Nova can't comprehend why doughnuts taste like little cakes."_ Stella cleared up for Lucy.

_"Oh."_ Lucy said.

_"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power. Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future."_ Erigor said.

_"You guys are completely insane."_ Lucy said.

_"Told you they were."_ Nova said from her spot beside Erza.

_"We're rolling in a new age of darkness."_ Kageyama said as him and Sakuya both knelt on the floor in one knee plotting to do something. _"'Course by the time it gets here, you flies will be long gone."_ Kageyama said as they began using magic.

The shadows made to attack Lucy but were quickly blocked by Natsu.

_"You again?"_ Kageyama said.

_"Eisenwald Dude. I knew I recognized that voice. And you dared to attack my MATE."_ Natsu said coldly.

Nova smirked in amusement. _"Well, I know you're angry at him Natsu, but try not to kill him okay? Fairy Tail wizards don't kill."_ Nova said.

_"You're back to normal!"_ Lucy said excitedly.

Natsu growled but nodded and Lucy's heart raced a little at his attitude. That was when the woman besides Kageyama made to attack Natsu.

**"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"** Lucy summoned.

Immediately, Taurus was in action, blocking the attack with his axe and Lucy drew out her whip as she took a stand angrily between Taurus and Natsu, glaring at the woman.

_"How dare you try and hurt Natsu! He may be a weird idiot fire eater with a serious case of recklessness and terrible motionsickness, but he's MY weird idiot!"_ Lucy said angrily with a growl.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed as he took in the insults, but Lucy smiled somewhat apologetically and he calmed as his mind caught up to everything she had said.

Natsu grinned at his heart raced a bit at her protective and possessive actions and words but quickly refocused primarily on the enemies in front of them.

_"Oh, wow. Looks like we've got ourselves a party here, right?"_ Natsu said with a confident grin.

_"No, Natsu, these are the guys we've got to fight."_ Lucy said.

_"Like I said, it's a party."_ Natsu said with a chuckle.

Lucy hid a giggle as she calmed and with a cool look in her eyes prepared to fight.

* * *

Nova smirked confidently. _"I'm staying for the big dance."_ Nova said confidently and excitedly.

**_The Fairy Tail flies flew straight into my trap. Everything is going according to plan. But I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's melody of death. Then we'll finally have revenge against those who wronged us._** Erigor thought to himself the moment he noticed Nova was not listening to his mind with Telepathy.

_"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer. You'd better be ready!" _Lucy challenged angrily.

Natsu could swear Lucy would be the death of him at that moment as his heart raced once more.

_"I leave them to you. Show them the terror of the Dark Guild Eisenwald."_ Erigor said before vanishing.

Lucy and Happy gaped a bit.

_"He disappeared!"_ Lucy and Happy exclaimed.

_"Natsu and Gray, go. We need you to stop him."_ Erza ordered.

_"Hmm?"_ Natsu and Gray hummed in surprise.

_"She said, "Natsu and Gray, go. We need you to stop him." what part of that was not clear?"_ Nova growled.

The boys flinched but calmed when Nova turned to Lucy as the cloaked woman split off from all the other enemies.

_"Lucy! Go after that cloaked bitch and take her down! I know you can do it!"_ Nova instructed to Lucy firmly.

Lucy freaked but after a glare from Nova, she, Happy, and Stella dashed off after the cloaked woman with a frightened Taurus at their side.

_"If the two of you work together, not even Erigor The Reaper can stop you. We're leaving him in your hands."_ Erza said firmly.

Both mages were currently growling at each other.

_"She's right-"_ Nova said before the both turned to check on the boys to see them growling at each other.

_"WHAT DID WE SAY?"_ Nova and Erza scolded viciously.

_"Aye!"_ Screamed the boys far too happily before running off.

_"Are you ready?"_ Erza asked.

Nova smirked. _"For a good fight? Always."_ Nova said.

_"They ran off!"_

_"They're going after Erigor!"_

_"I got it."_ Said a man with a weird headdress before running off, _"I, the great Rayule, will take them out."_

_"I'm coming with you. That pink-haired dimwit is gonna pay."_ Kageyama said.

The two now gone, Nova laughed a bit.

_"That idiot is so stupid. He thinks it was Natsu that did that? He's going to be in for a big surprise."_ Nova laughed.

Erza smiled softly. _"We'll catch up with the three of them once we've finished off the rest of the men here."_ Erza said.

_"You got it, red."_ Nova said.

The men chuckled thinking them an easy win but Nova just looked surprised for a second as she remembered what she wanted to tell Erza about.

_"Oh, yeah! Red."_ Nova said to Erza.

_"Yes, Blue?"_ Erza answered.

_"Mama always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception."_ An idiot said.

_"I'm sorry, ladies. You're not gonna be as cute when we're done with you."_ Another guy, this time at the front, said.

_"Let's do this!"_ Erza declared as she requipped a sword.

_"Go time!"_ Nova declared as she leapt forward, _"Guess what? Reiki finally manned up and asked Amare out!"_ Nova said excitedly even as she spin-kicked 6 guys clear across the room.

_"Really? That's great news!"_ Erza said as she took down 6 guys quickly.

The two landed back to back and Nova quickly encased her fists in magic.

_"If you insult the Fairy Tail Guild in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow."_ Erza glowered at her side of enemies.

Nova smirked coldly at her enemies. _"I'll kill whoever she misses like the miserable cockroaches they are, for insulting our guild."_ Nova promised viciously.

_"WE'RE NOT SCARED OF YOU!"_ Shouted several of the men.

_"We've got several magic swordsmen and galaxy mages in Eisenwald."_

Nova and Erza smirked coldly as they let their magic speak for themselves.

_"You should be."_ They chorused.

Nova smirked as she let the attacks come and Erza struck down the ones that attacked her, Nova then promptly swallowed all of the Galaxy Magic casted at her effortlessly.

_"Thanks for the grub!"_ Nova said before spreading her arms out and leaping into her attack.

**"GALAXY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** Nova attacked.

Like this, the two women started taking down enemies left and right effortlessly.

_"I'll show you!"_ Said a random mage as he prepared to attack with three others only for Erza and Nova to dodge by leaping into the air as Nova ate the attacks directed at her.

Erza then quickly requipped her sword for a spear and Nova encased her fists in her magic. The women struck down some more enemys quickly.

**"STAR HAMMER!"** Nova casted as from her fist Galaxy magic poured into the air and formed very large hammers that Nova quickly grabbed and used in a spin to take out another portion of enemies.

Erza, meanwhile struck down some more enemies with the spear before requipping to twin swords.

In the background, the fat one watched in shock, _"It turned into twin swords. And the other one, she DEVOURED galaxy magic and then attacked with it."_

_"I've never seen anybody be able to requip as fast as this chick, or eat galaxy magic like that other chick."_

Lucy who ended up showing up onto the scene in time with Happy and Stella in the midsts of her fight against Sakuya, questioned it.

_"What's "Requip"?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Magic weaponry isn't that much different from your celestial magic, Lucy."_ Happy explained, _"The user can summon different weapons they keep stored in another dimension. And when the user switches between weapons, it's called "requipping"."_

_"Wow, that's incredible."_ Lucy exclaimed before lunging at her enemy in another attack.

_"You ain't seen nothing yet."_ Happy and Stella chorused.

_"Erza's just getting warmed up! Nova too!"_ Happy explained.

_"Erza?"_ The fatso questioned in shock.

Lucy then spoke, _"Guess it's time I try a new tactic!"_

Lucy suddenly pulled out a shiny silvery-white key, **"OPEN! GATE OF THE SHOOTING STAR! BOMBDERMA!"** Lucy summoned surprising the cats.

Suddenly with a flash of golden light a shooting star came out and promptly took began attacking, Sakuya relentlessly, forcing the mage to be backed towards Lucy who promptly spun her with her whip to face her and Lucy Kicked her in the face hard enough to knock her out. The spirit then turned into a little kid excitedly and glomped Lucy, motorboating her boobs with perverted giggles.

_"Oh yeah, Bombderma, is also a perv."_ Lucy muttered quietly as she sweatdropped with a light blush.

Erza scowled and so did Nova as they stood back to back.

_"Still so many."_ Erza said.

_"Yeah."_ Nova said.

_"I thought we took care of most of them."_ Erza commented, _"Annoying, but i'll wipe out half of what remains with this next move. Can you take care of the other?"_ Erza asked.

Nova smiled confidently at her.

_"You bet."_ Nova agreed.

Erza nodded, and then she glowed.

_"Woah! Her armor's disappearing!"_ Exclaimed excitedly the men left.

Nova smirked, **"NEBULA!"** Nova casted around herself protecting her from any attacks.

_"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to swap their weapons. But Erza's able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses. That's what makes her magic special. A technique called..."_ Explained Happy as Erza requipped her armor.

Erza finished requipping and she looked amazing in her new armor, called Heaven's Wheel Armor, a sword in each hand.

_"The Knight."_ Happy revealed.

_"Oh, wow!"_ Lucy exclaimed in amazement.

_"Woah!"_ Eclaimed all of the men that Erza and Nova were facing.

**"Now, dance, my swords!"** Casted Erza calling forth several swords at once.

_"I knew it. It has to be her."_ Said the fatso before Erza attacked.

**"CIRCLE SWORD!"**

_"Woah."_ Lucy exclaimed in shock and fear, _"She took down half of them with a single swipe."_

_"Aye."_ Happy said.

_"She's one of the Queens of The Fairies, The Scarlet Knight! The Fairy Queen of Light, Titania Erza!"_

Stella shrugged, _"It's too bad for us that she's so drained, the attack would've been more powerful had she not used so much magic energy getting us here."_

Nova smirked as she stepped forward in front of the tired Erza that held her body up on one knee with the help of a sword.

_"You overdid it getting here, huh? Oh, well, I did the same thing thanks to a deal I had to strike earlier today. Don't worry, Erza, I got this. You just rest."_ Nova said calmly.

Erza smiled gratefully and nodded. _"Thank you."_ She said to Nova.

_"Hey, Lucy! Get Erza to the entrance to this room!"_ Nova ordered as she stretched in preparation.

_"Y-Yes, Ma'am!"_ Lucy said with a salute as she and the cats promptly rushed over and did as told.

The last half of men stared as Nova smirked coldly and then the one of the two guys at the back lunged forward.

_"Alright! You're dealing with me now!"_ Shouted the tallest one as he made to attack.

Nova stretched her arms out at her side and got into a stance and then with a loud booming sound she clapped her palms together and slowly began spreading them apart blinding white light coming from the space between her hand followed quickly by a blast of magic that pushed back the enemy. Then the light lost all of it's light as she expanded it.

All of the remaining men made to attack but then...

_"I couldn't use this in the train because of my motionsickness, but here goes!"_ Nova declared excitedly.

She continued expanding until infront of her she held a massive black orb, then she grinned confidently and attacked.

**"GALAXY DRAGON'S"** She began as she lept into the air holding the orb and then finished as she slammed her hands together collapsing the orb. **"ENDLESS NIGHT!"**

The orb broke with a massive boom and exploded in a massive blast coating the room in darkness that you could barely see through. In the middle of the darkness stood Nova with her fists encased in her magic and an overwhelming amount of magic coming from her as her midnight blue aura covered her. Her hair shadowed out her eyes, and her pendant gleamed.

_"She just drowned that room in total darkness dark enough to leave everyone defenseless in the blink of an eye!"_ Lucy exclaimed in shock.

_"This is a spell that not only makes darkness around her and her enemies, it's a spell unique only to Nova that doubles all of her strengths and nullifies her weaknesses a great deal by creating a never ending black night in which only she thrives in. This is why they call Nova..."_ Stella began to explain noting the shocked yet amazed expression on Lucy's face.

_"It's her! That pendant! That's Fairy Tail's Everlasting Night! The Fairy Queen of the Dark! She's the other Queen of the Fairies! Eternal Night!"_ The man that had tried to attack Nova realized fearfully.

_"This is so amazing!"_ Lucy exclaimed in shock.

_"Aye."_ Happy said.

Erza smiled tiredly, _"Yes, Nova is a very powerful and very skilled wizard. It's one of the reasons why I greatly respect her as a wizard and a comrade." _

The men all gazed in fear, too afraid to move as Nova landed in front of all of them effortlessly.

Nova didn't smile this time instead she got into an all too familiar stance that Lucy recognized immediately.

_"Time to blow you away."_ Declared Nova.

**"GALAXY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Attacked Nova sending a massive roar of galaxy magic straight at her enemies, making them all unable to see the fatso from before flee into the wall.

When the attack died down, the darkness receeded into the middle of the room before vanishing into nothing. All of the men now defeated and out cold. Nova then began to wobble, but Stella transformed and quickly caught her. Erza smiled at Nova.

_"Nice work, Nova."_ Erza complimented.

Nova smiled gratefully. _"Thanks, but i'm pretty sure I overdid it."_ Nova said kindly in response as she righted herself.

_"Thanks for the save, Stel."_ Nova thanked.

_"Aye."_ Stella said.

_"You and Gray were right, I overdid it on the magic-mobile."_ Erza said tiredly.

_"And I overdid it using so much magic before this fight."_ Nova agreed and reassured tiredly.

The two then smiled at each other.

**_Please, boys...Please don't fail us._** Nova and Erza thought in unison as they, with the help of Lucy, sat down.

* * *

Gray and Natsu ran down a hallway side by side.

_"I can't believe they're making us work together. What were they thinking?"_ Gray complained.

_"Obviously they weren't thinking. Everybody knows fire and ice don't mix."_ Natsu retorted.

_"Yeah, and why do they have to be so freaking bossy?"_ Gray answered in annoyance.

_"They should ask us to do stuff instead of ordering us around."_ Natsu agreed annoyedly.

The boys stopped in their tracks and glared at each other before yelling at each other in ironically perfect unison.

_"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP. I CAN HANDLE ERIGOR ALL BY MYSELF. ARE YOU COPYING ME?"_

Suddenly, the boys paused as they noticed something.

_"Huh?"_ Exclaimed Gray in slight surprise.

The hall continued in only two directions.

_"Which way do we go?"_ Natsu questioned aloud.

_"I guess we'll have to split up."_ Gray said.

The two then promptly chose which way each of them would go and paused.

_"Natsu,"_ Gray spoke up making Natsu look back at him, _"We're up against an evil freak who's getting ready to unleash a deadly spell. If you find him, give him a thrashing."_ Gray finished looking back at Natsu at the end with a smirk.

Natsu smirked back at him, _"You don't have to worry about that. I've got a bone to pick with that guy for messing with not only Fairy Tail, but for his lackey attacking my mate too. I'm gonna burn him to a crisp."_ Natsu declared.

The two chuckled before they realized they were being nice to each other and with a "Hmph!" turned away from each other.

_"Don't die on me."_ Gray muttered seriously.

Natsu surprised looked back at him.

_"Huh?"_

Gray didn't turn around, but instead answered, _"Nothing. Later, loser."_ before running off down his chosen path.

Natsu turned back towards his chosen path and glared ahead as he refocused on his task.

As Gray ran, he quickly noticed a speaker from the speaker system up on one side of the hall and quickly connected the dots.

_"So that's it. Erigor's gonna play the Lullaby through the speaker system."_ Gray thought outloud.

* * *

As Nova and Erza rested against a wall, Nova was lost in thought trying to decipher if this was really all that Erigor was planning. To the point that she didn't hear Erza nor Lucy calling her.

_"NOVA ALEXIANA AIBURENE MIDNIGHT!"_ Erza called loudly as she began shaking Nova.

Nova snapped out of it and finally reacted, _"Oh. Sorry, Erza, Lucy. Must have gotten really lost in thought."_ Nova said before looking directly at Lucy.

_"Lucy, Happy, Stella."_ Nova said.

_"Y-Yeah?"_ Answered Lucy nervously.

Nova spoke honestly this time, _"I know that I am probably not the most trustable person after everything you guys have learned from Erigor earlier about my time as a dark wizard. I won't and can't deny that everything he said, to an extent, was the truth. But I don't buy that Erigor's plans are actually just using this station to purge thousands of regular people. It's too easy. So I would like for you three to go after Gray and Natsu and warn them to be careful. While you do that, as soon as Erza and I get a bit more rest we will join you guys. I can't really explain it, but I need for all of you to just trust me on this."_

Lucy, Happy, Stella and Erza were all surprised, but happily agreed to her request and Lucy, Happy and Stella ran off.

Nova then settled back into a more comfortable sitting position next to Erza and the two quietly began talking about their siblings' relationship and tried their best to settle their differences as amiably as possible.

To an extent. They were still on for that rematch though.

* * *

**The Broadcast Studio**

* * *

Gray opened the door to the studio to find it empty.

_"There's nobody here."_ He said to himself as he gazed all over the room as precaution, _"Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting it over the station's P.A."_

As Gray continued looking around him once further inside, he remained unaware of Rayule slowly creeping into the room from the ceiling. Rayule chuckled as he noticed this and then attacked, but Gray quickly dodged rather flawlessly with a grunt and a leap.

_"That was a pretty good guess, pal."_ Rayule said, _"But our plan isn't as obvious as you might think."_

Gray smirked as he finally stood face to face with his attacker who was somehow dangling from the ceiling with the help of his very weird magic.

_"So tell me what the plan is, and you won't get hurt."_ Gray offered confidently.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Erza and Nova now finally rested had grabbed a megaphone and quickly, just as precaution made their way out to get people to leave. The crowd below murmured as Erza approached the edge while Nova hung back a bit to keep an eye out in case of any trouble since Erza was still a bit more drained than her.

_"Someone's on the balcony."_

_"What's going on?"_

Those were the things that Nova could make out the most from the crowd with her heightened hearing.

_"If you value your lives, then you will leave this place at once. This station's been taken over by evil wizards. They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers that would kill everyone here."_ Erza informed sternly.

The crowd murmured even more as gasps resounded from all of them at the news.

_"My comrade and I beg you, run as far as you can."_ Erza said prompting Nova to step up next to her quietly with a serious no joke look on her face.

Chatter began to overlap and a moment later people ran away screaming causing Nova to cover her ears in pain and groan from the pain as she panted from the physical pain the screaming caused her due to her heightened senses. A trio of train station employees then approached them and Nova growled at the man as he shouted at them.

_"Hey ladies! Why would you make everyone panic like that?"_ The obvious leader questioned.

Erza looked at him calmly and seriously as she helped Nova gather her bearings, _"We would rather that, which caused my friend some physical pain from her heightened hearing, than watch all of these people die. In fact, you gentlemen need to evacuate as well."_ Erza said.

Nova, having caught her breath, chimed in as well.

_"She's right, and we do not jest about the severity of the situation. This station has been overrun by evil wizards that wish to commit mass-genocide. For the safety of everyone, it would be best if everyone evacuated, including you gentlemen."_ Nova chimed in.

The men promptly fled and joined everyone that was evacuating.

That was when Nova started to feel something was really wrong and scowled at the sight of the fleeing people in thought.

_"Now that we've cleared everyone from the train station, I wonder what Erigor's next move will be."_ Erza said outloud pensively.

Nova then tensed as she suddenly felt an immense shift in the strength of the wind around them, Erza clearly feeling it too as the two women turned back around to be shocked at what they were looking at. The entire station encased in a very powerful wind barrier.

_"It's some kind of wind barrier."_ Erza exclaimed.

_"Not just any kind! We've been had by that stupid bitch and that slimy bastard Erigor."_ Nova growled angrily and lowly.

Nova growled angrily as she sniffed the air and turned around just in time to see Erigor floating in the air chuckling.

* * *

**Broadcast Studio**

* * *

Gray quickly dodged another attack from Rayule.

_"There's no escape..."_ Rayule said as he began to attack once again, _"from my Urumi!"_

Gray took his stance coolly, feet apart with his hands out in front of him with one palm open and the other hand in a fist on top of his open palm-skin touching skin- and focused on his magic. He lifted his arms to be straight out with his hands at about the same height from the ground as his upper chest. A magic circle appeared in front of him and his arms and he casted as he opened his eyes.

**"Ice Make Shield."** Gray casted.

Gray grunted and quickly he had casted in one fluid motion of raising his arms up and out to the sides a very, very large shield made of ice.

_"This punk uses ice magic?"_ Rayule exclaimed in surprise.

Gray didn't waist a second as he rushed into action.

**"ICE MAKE KNUCKLE!"** Gray casted at Rayule.

Suddenly five different fists made of ice appeared from the ground and attacked Rayule at once.

_"AAH."_ Rayule exclaimed as he was struck and sent flying backwards and into the ground.

_"This is your last chance to tell me what you're planning."_ Gray said coolly, _"You're not gonna broadcast the Lullaby's song over the P.A. system?"_

Rayule chuckled darkly but bitterly as he found himself a bit dazed barely in a sitting position of sorts on the ground, _"Erigor's Magic Sealing Barrier should be activated by now."_

Gray was a bit surprised, _"Erigor's what?"_

_"He's created a wind barrier that will keep you insects from escaping. Not just one layer, but three."_ Rayule answered.

* * *

**With Nova and Erza**

* * *

_"I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the queen of the fairies. And Night's Death. But unfortunately, I don't have time to play with either of you right now."_ Erigor said amusedly and darkly.

Then, he used his magic to blast them deep within the three layered barrier.

Erza and Nova grunted as they landed withing the barrier.

_"ERIGOR!"_ They shouted angrily.

They tried to push through the barrier but were flung back and instantly hurt a bit from the barrier.

_"It's useless. There's no way you'll ever be able to break through my magic sealing barrier comprised of three layers. You see, it's one way only. If you try to escape, the wind will tear you apart."_ Erigor said.

Nova growled in rage as she stormed off inside knowing it would be pointless to waste time talking.

_"What is the meaning of this, you scoundrel?"_ Erza questioned.

_"We've wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail flies. Now if you'll excuse me..."_ Erigor said before using his magic to leave.

_"Come back here!"_ Erza demanded, _"Curse you, Erigor. We will find a way to stop you."_ Erza said before heading back inside to Nova.

When she found Nova, the bluenette was gazing deeply at a train schedule, a map of a train line and a letter of sorts that looked extremely old but seemed to be a formal document.

_"So he wasn't targeting the station after all. Just what is he planning?"_ Erza growled to herself pensively.

_"I don't know, but I will find out and beat that bastard bloody if I get the chance."_ Nova responded.

_"What are you doing?"_ Erza asked curiously.

_"Trying to piece together exactly where it is that Erigor is headed, and why. He played us, and I am not going to let that slimy bastard get away with that. I was once a dark wizard, i'm not proud of it, but I am aware of how they think to an extent so this should not be this damn difficult for me!"_ Nova said.

Erza smirked at the sign of hope and promptly joined her.

* * *

**With Gray**

* * *

Gray grunted as he grabbed the bastard firmly by the collar of his shirt and cornered him against the wall.

_"Why don't I get straight to the point here, buddy? Tell me what the plan is, or else."_ Gray said angrily and coldly.

Rayule just smirked, _"We knew you pests would cause problems, so we lured you here and trapped you. The only reason we took over this station is to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains getting into Clover Station."_ Rayule revealed cockily.

_"Yeah, why?"_ Gray questioned.

_"'Cause that's where it's going down. Clover's just beyond a giant canyon, and this train line is the only way in or out of town, unless you're able to fly like Erigor."_ Rayule revealed.

_"So the lullaby's in Clover?"_ Gray questioned.

Rayule smirked, _"You know what else is there right now? Think hard and you'll get it."_ Rayule said beginning to use his magic discretely.

Gray gasped and was surprised as the guy suddenly surprise-attacked him.

_"Gotcha!"_ Rayule exclaimed as Gray was flung back.

**_Clover, that's where the conference is being held. So this was their plan all along. They're targeting the guild masters._** Gray thought to himself.

As Gray landed on his feet firmly, Rayule laughed darkly, _"You finally figured it out, huh?"_ Rayule asked in dark unadulterated amusement.

_"Well, it's too late to stop us now!"_ Rayule declared before attacking Gray once more.

Gray blocked the same way as last time before speaking once more.

_"You Eisenwald thugs must be pretty brave taking on such a powerful group of wizards."_ Gray commented coolly.

_"Those old fogies won't even know what hit 'em once Lullaby's song starts playing. There's no way Erigor's plan will fail."_ Rayule declared before tangling Gray up in his urumi.

Gray grunted as he tried to free himself lamely, but he failed.

_"You and your little fairy friends are stuck in this station, so there's nothing you can do about it. Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down. When we're done, they'll be completely wiped out."_ Rayule said cockily.

Gray kept struggling before finally he just released his magic into their surroundings in a powerful yet contained blast that completely froze Rayule's urumi, allowing him to break himself free.

_"That's not gonna happen."_ Gray declared coldly.

As he stated this the magic he had released began encasing and entrapping Rayule in ice.

_"Now get this straight."_ Gray said coldly as he approached Rayule coldly, _"When you mess with the guild masters, then you mess with all of us. They may be old fogies, but they're the closest thing we have to parents."_ Gray declared coldly and darkly.

Rayule stammered in fear as Gray brought his hand closer to his face and promptly placed it on his face.

* * *

**With Natsu**

* * *

As he ran through the halls, Natsu was annoyed at his lack of success.

_"Just come out and fight already!"_ Natsu shouted out angrily.

Unaware that behind him shadows raced towards him quickly and Kageyama soon poking his head out from said shadows with an evil smirk on his face. Kageyama chuckled.

_**Looks like it's about time for me to strike.**_ Kageyama thought wickedly to himself.

* * *

**With Erza and Nova**

* * *

Erza stared at the magic barrier angrily in thought, while Nova took out some of her anger responsibly within the building on the previously defeated Eisenwald mages. No magic, of course.

They had figured out what the probable plan Erigor and Eisenwald had was and Nova was pissed off.

Nova approached silently and stopped next to Erza in thought as she herself joined in staring at the barrier.

_"We will stop you."_ Erza declared pensively.

_"Yes, we will."_ Nova said before turning to look at Erza, _"I have an idea that could get us fully out of this heavy barricade of wind. But I will need some help that I don't know if we have just yet."_ Nova said coolly.

Erza looked at Nova in slight surprise.

* * *

**With Lucy, Happy, and Stella**

* * *

_"Now where did that fat one we saw a little bit ago run off to?"_ Lucy said angrily outloud pensively as she ran through the hall with the cats flying right behind her.

_"You better find him and Natsu and Gray or else Erza and Nova are gonna strangle you."_ Happy said.

Lucy yelped.

Stella sweatdropped. _"That's a bit of an exaggeration, Nova wouldn't strangle Lucy, she would just perhaps make her train with her for a week."_

Happy sweatdropped, _"What's the difference between that and strangling? Nova would still put Lucy through hell for not listening."_ Happy answered.

_"Fair enough."_ Stella relented.

Lucy's sweat dropped, _"You know, either way, any of those three scenarios would be terrifying and surely painful for me."_

_"Aye."_ Agreed the two cats.

* * *

**With Gray**

* * *

As he walked out of the wrecked wall of the studio, Gray was angry as hell.

_"When I get my hands on them, I'll show them Fairy Tail can be much more terrifying than any dark guild."_ Gray said.

Behind him, in the broadcast studio, Rayule was frozen in ice.

**TBC**


	11. Flame and Wind

Time for an epic battle! Sorry if my fight scenes turn out a little lack luster, I'm trying my best to do them as much justice as I possibly can and I think I have been slowly making some improvements in my writing as I do! Next Chapter ends the Lullaby Arc, who else is looking forward to see the fun conclusion to this arc?

Just me?

Mirajane: Don't worry, CelestialSlayer, I'm looking forward to this and so is the Master!

Makarov: Yes, I for one am looking forward to end of this damage spree-I mean, Arc as well.

Thanks, Master Makarov, Mirajane! I'm glad you guys agree! Well everyone, see you all next chapter!

Mira and Makarov: See you next chapter!

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Flame and Wind

* * *

**X784**

**Oshibana, Fiore**

**The Oshibana Train Station**

* * *

Erza interrogated Byard, an Eisenwald wizard who was awake but unable to move after Nova's attack earlier, while Nova herself was making sure that every other dark wizard was tied up nice and very tight.

_"Just forget about it, lady. I already told you, there's no undoing Erigor's Barrier. You and your buddies are stuck."_ Byard said weakly.

Gray then called their attention as he neared them from above, Nova tensing awkwardly as she quickly hid a marker between her breasts that she had clearly been using to draw crude graffiti on the faces of their vanquished foes.

_"Erza! Nova!"_ Gray called.

_"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Natsu."_ Erza answered from where she was holding Byard by the shirt.

_"I thought you were with Natsu, as well. What in the fucking heavens are you doing here?"_ Nova answered after awkwardly clearing her throat.

_"We decided to split up. Nevermind that, now."_ Gray said from up on the balcony, _"Listen, I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover, the next town up."_

_"What?"_ Erza and Nova chorused angrily.

_"Erigor's headed toward the conference as we speak. He's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the Guild Masters."_ Gray revealed.

Turning to their still awake foe in their rage, Erza and Nova glowered lethally as Gray made his way down to where they were quickly.

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"_ The women glowered loudly.

Byard whimpered in terror and shook violently in fear before the women dropped him and moved to where Gray was to speak with him.

_"There's a problem. The station is surrounded by a wind barrier."_ Erza said softly.

Nova nodded.

_"Yeah, I know. I saw it earlier. If you try to break through that thing, it'll make mincemeat out of you."_ Gray said.

Nova grimaced slightly before chiming in, _"Worst thing is, it's not just one layer, but three."_ Nova said.

Gray then noticed the injuries as Erza chimed in turn.

_"We've already tried that."_

Gray noted that Erza was gingerly holding an injured arm and Nova was gingerly holding one arm as well that also seemed injured.

_"Woah, are your arms okay?"_ Gray questioned.

_"That's not important."_ Erza answered for them while Nova turned to glare at the Barrier outside, _"What is, is getting out of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the Guild Masters' Conference."_

Then, Erza seemed to think of something as she spoke, _"Wait a minute."_

Nova turned to her as Erza continued to explain what she had just thought of, _"I remember them talking about somebody named Kage back at the pub. We have to find that man, Gray, Nova. He was the one who broke Lullaby's seal."_ Erza said.

_"A dispeller, huh?"_ Gray said pensively as he began to catch on while Nova just smiled in understanding catching on immediately.

_"A seal-breaking wizard. He can take down the wind barrier."_ Gray and Nova said in unison.

Byard a ways away tensed at this.

_"That's what i'm hoping. Now, let's start searching."_ Erza said earning nods of agreement from Gray and Nova before they went off on their search.

_"Right."_ Gray and Nova answered in unison, sparing each other a cautious glare before the three of them continued off on their search.

**_I hope it doesn't come to me needing to use that method... I'm not even sure if it'll be possible or any use._** Nova thought to herself silently as they began their search.

* * *

**With Natsu**

* * *

Natsu ran down a hallway unaware of a shadow following him. This shadow was Kageyama.

* * *

**With Byard**

* * *

Byard turned his head to look at the wall behind him.

_"Karacka."_ Byard called to the wall, _"How long are you gonna hide back there?"_

A moment after he spoke, a magic circle appeared and the fatso from before poked out from within the circle a bit, this fatso was Karacka. Karacka ashamed rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

_"I'm sorry, but I was scared."_ Karacka apologized.

_"Find Kage before they do. Go now."_ Byard instructed.

Karacka tensed worriedly, _"No, please don't make me. You know i'm no good in a fight, Byard."_

_"Calm down."_ Byard said to him calmly, _"It's a simple job. Even you can handle this."_

Karacka gasped, and listened.

* * *

**With Lucy, Happy, and Stella**

* * *

Lucy groaned as the three made their way down a hallway.

_"This is useless. I can't find him anywhere."_ Lucy said poutily.

_"Aye."_ Happy and Stella agreed as they flew on either side of her.

_"What do you say we just head back to where Erza and Nova are?"_ Lucy said hopefully.

Stella and Happy screamed.

_"Woah, what's with the crazy reaction?"_ Lucy questioned as she saw the two land fearfully looking completely affronted.

_"Erza and Nova gave you an order to go after the fat man. So you-you have to do what they say, Lucy. Ignoring an order from Erza or Nova is never a good idea. They're gonna be super angry with you. And if we have to watch her punish you, it might scar us for life."_ Happy answered fearfully in terror.

_"Aye..."_ Stella agreed in terror.

Lucy then became very afraid and held her hands in fear.

_"What kind of punishment are we talking about here?"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"Hey, I was just kidding."_ Lucy claimed trying to cover for her mistake, _"I would never give up on a mission like that."_

Happy and Stella quickly saw through her.

_"The thought of an Erza and Nova smack down scare some sense into you?"_ Happy asked.

Lucy was quickly angered, _"Shut up, stupid cat! Why are you even following me?!"_ Lucy retorted angrily.

_"Nova sent all three of us to go find that man."_ Stella said calmly.

_"Oh. Yeah."_ Lucy said in realization.

* * *

**With Natsu**

* * *

Sounds of destruction came from where Natsu was as he kept throwing bursts of fire all over the place angrily.

_"Erigor!"_ Natsu called out angrily, _"Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

He threw a fiery powerful kick at a wall and began to break through walls as he went hitting them with fire-encased limbs. From where he was as a shadow in the ceiling Kageyama watched silently.

_"You in here?"_ Natsu questioned as he burst angrily into a room.

Kageyama, hanging back a bit, popped out from the shadows, _"Geez, hasn't he ever heard of using a door?"_ he questioned slightly off-put by the sight in front of him.

Up ahead, Natsu stopped angrily in his tracks.

_"Where is he?"_ Natsu questioned angrily in thought.

_**Now that Erigor's made it out safely, this kid doesn't pose much of a threat.**_ Kageyama thought to himself as he went back into the shadows and approached Natsu from behind. _**I could just let him go, but what would be the fun in that?**_

Kageyama began rising up from the shadows stealthily but immediately Natsu noticed him just as he made his strike. Natsu was sent crashing into a large stack of crates in the back of the room.

_"There, i've wanted to do that for a while now. Had enough Fairy Tail Insect?"_ Kageyama said wickedly with a smirk.

Natsu grumbled as he dug himself out of the wreckage of the crates he had broken upon crashing on them. He immediately glared angrily at Kageyama as he got up with a framed picture or chart stuck on his neck that his head had broken through upon his landing on the ground.

_"NOT YOU AGAIN!"_ Natsu shouted angrily.

Kageyama chuckled at the sight of Natsu with the frame stuck around his neck and head.

_"Wow, you look like an idiot."_ Kageyama said with a wicked smirk at him.

_"Oh, shut it, Doggy."_ Natsu responded angrily.

_"Get it right. It's Kage! The name is Kage!"_ Kageyama said angrily as he stomped his foot childishly and angrily.

_"Same thing really."_ Natsu said flatly in disinterest.

_"Anyway, I think i've got you all figured out this time."_ Kageyama said cockily, _"You eat flames to increase your power. Isn't that your big trick to be able to pull stuff like what you did on the train? Shouldn't be hard to stamp out."_

Natsu struggled internally to not laugh as he realized this guy had thought that Natsu was the one that had done that move on the train. But then grumbled at the insult while he struggled to try and get the object off of him but then gave in and burned it off by lighting his head on fire.

_"Now I really want to teach you a lesson, but I don't have the time! This sucks! I can't kill you either for attacking my mate!"_ Natsu shouted angrily.

Kageyama was a bit confused but was distracted as Natsu stuck a fist out towards him angrily and spoke.

_"Tell me where Erigor is!"_ Natsu demanded.

_"You think i'm just gonna tell you that? If you really want to know, then you're gonna have to beat it out of me."_ Kageyama said cockily.

**"Knuckle Shadow!"** Kageyama casted in attack.

Natsu promptly brought his arms in front of him and blocked the attack. When he landed a few feet back flawlessly, Natsu took a confident stance, ready to fight.

_"So I get to knock you around and I get the info I want? That's killing three birds with one stone. I'm getting all fired up."_ Natsu said getting a sadistically cold look on his face that he directed at Kageyama.

* * *

**With Stella, Lucy and Happy**

* * *

Lucy, Happy and Stella gasped as they felt the building shake a bit and heard it rumble.

_"Why is the building shaking like that?"_ Lucy questioned as she felt her sweat drop.

_"No idea...But it can't be good."_ Stella answered as her own sweat dropped.

_"Aye."_ Happy agreed.

* * *

**With Natsu**

* * *

Natsu skillfully dodged an attack from Kageyama with a wicked laugh.

_"Ha-ha!"_

Swiftly he dodged another attack and Kageyama tensed.

All right, Fairy. Kageyama thought angrily to himself before bending down to the ground, touching a palm to it, and casting an attack.

**"SNAKE SHADOW!"** Kageyama casted.

Suddenly multiple snakes made of shadows rushed at Natsu.

_"You can't run this time! They'll tear you to pieces. Just like they'll do to your cute little blonde once i'm done with you!"_ Kageyama said.

Natsu smirked coldly at the snakes. He brought his fists together and began his own attack, _"I got this. I might just burn you to ashes for threatening my mate."_ Natsu declared.

Natsu spread his arms out, and then brought them in almost as if flapping them like wings, his arms forming an x as he lept into action. Then he threw is arms back, opening them.

**"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"** Natsu casted as he slashed his arms out the moment they were incased in his flames.

From his arms fire formed whips of fire that almost looked like wings and attacked Kageyama's Snake Shadows defeating them all. The light from the attack was so bright, that Kageyama had to close his eyes and use his arms to block any possible debris that might fly towards him from the powerful attack.

Kageyama gasped once he was able to open his eyes, realizing it had not been Natsu that casted that attack on the train.

_"Impossible!"_ Kageyama exclaimed, _"He was able to defeat them with one shot."_

Kageyama was shocked at the sight in front of him. _"So much power. I didn't think wizards like this really existed."_

In front of Kageyama, Natsu stood confidently glaring at him, his eyes looking like red dots as his face was completely shadowed out, his scarf flowing a bit in the breeze left from his attack. Natsu lit his fist that he was holding up in the air in front of him near his face on fire.

_"You ready to talk?"_ Natsu questioned darkly, sending Kageyama a sadistic smirk with a cold excited look in his eyes, _"If not, i've got two fireballs with your name on them. One for attacking Lucy earlier and threatning her a minute ago and the other just to get you talking."_

Kageyama backed up into the wall in fear as he realized his mistake in messing with Natsu.

_"No. You're a monster!"_ Kageyama exclaimed in fear.

Natsu sent two fireballs at Kageyama as promised.

* * *

**With Erza, Nova and Gray**

* * *

The building shook and they promptly glanced behind them as the building rumbled from that direction.

_"Was that him?"_ Gray questioned.

_"Yes."_ Erza and Nova confirmed.

* * *

**With Lucy, Stella and Happy**

* * *

_"Natsu?"_ Lucy and Stella questioned as they looked back in the direction where the building was rumbling.

* * *

**With Natsu**

* * *

Dust was everywhere and several bits of the building were still falling to the ground as the rumbling settled.

_"Oh, man, look what you made me do. I was trying not to mess up the whole place this time."_ Natsu grumbled as he walked forward towards Kageyama.

Kageyama was on his but on the floor in a daze, the wall behind and around him scorched black and some burns on his body. He groaned in pain. Natsu stopped just a bit away in front of Kageyama.

_"Anyway, I feel better. Sorry I had to take you down, Diorama."_ Natsu said with his arms crossed and a calm grin on his face.

Kageyama felt a vein pop out as he angrily answered lowly, _"I told you, it's Kageyama."_

_"Whatever, tell me where Erigor is or you're gonna get toasted."_ Natsu answered.

Kageyama chuckled, _"He's long gone, you idiot. He's not even in this station anymore."_ Kageyama answered.

_"What?"_ Natsu exclaimed.

_"Natsu!"_ Erza and Nova called out as they rushed over.

Natsu perked as he heard the three of them coming.

_"Do not harm him! We need him alive."_ Erza said as they rushed towards him.

_"Way to go, you fire freak!"_ Gray called.

_"He better not be dead when we get there, Natsu!"_ Nova growled angrily.

_"Huh?"_ Natsu muttered confused.

Natsu grasped as Nova and Erza each lunged forward seemingly in his direction, swords drawn.

_"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG, BUT I'M SORRY!"_ Natsu shouted fearfully his hands up in a sign of surrender as he panicked as both girls looked to have red dots for eyes as their faces were completely shadowed out.

Natsu and Kageyama both screamed as Erza and Nova in the blink of an eye cut through the wall behind Kageyama stopping their swords close to his neck.

_"You will dispel the wind barrier. And you will do so without complaint."_ Erza ordered darkly and coldly with a glare.

_"All three layers of it."_ Nova added just the same with a dark glare of her own.

Kageyama whimpered as he teared up and shook in fear of the women. Natsu trembled a bit in fear a bit away from them.

_"AAH, just do it, man. These chicks are real monsters."_ Natsu said to Kageyama fearfully.

_"Shut up, Natsu!"_ Gray scolded helpfully to Natsu.

_"Understood?"_ Erza and Nova both questioned to Kageyama who shook in terror.

_"Fine, I'll dispel it."_ Kageyama answered weakly in fear.

Suddenly he groaned as a magic circle appeared on his body and a hand came through it and Kageyama's body. Natsu, Nova, Erza and Gray gasped as all five of the people in the room looked at the wall behind Kageyama.

_"Why, Karacka?"_ Kageyama questioned meekly to the person peeking out from the wall.

Kageyama collapsed onto the floor and Karacka remained stuck in place in his shock at his own actions.

_**"It's a simple job. Even you can handle this."**_ Byard's voice rang in Karacka's mind.

_"Kage!/Doge!"_ Erza and Nova exclaimed.

**_"You have to kill Kageyama."_** Byard's voice rang in Karacka's mind.

Natsu was still shocked as he processed what Karacka had just done.

_"No, he was our only way out of here."_ Gray said as the three of them knelt around Kageyama.

Nova growled and stood up, then ran to the wall opposite where Kageyama was on the floor injured fatally, and punched a large whole through the wall in anger.

_"Kage, don't you dare die on us. We need your help. Do you hear me?"_ Erza asked as he lifted Kageyama's upper body slightly off the ground.

_"I think we're losing him, Erza."_ Gray commented.

_"You're the only one of us that's able to dispel the wind barrier, all three layers. Just hang on!"_ Erza said to Kageyama.

Nova stopped her as she stormed over and sat down pulling out some things from her bag and carefully took off Kageyama's upper clothing.

_"Damn it all to hell!"_ Nova growled lowly.

Karacka whimpered as he trembled from the shock of his own actions, and Natsu finally processed what had happened and growled. Natsu clenched his fist in anger and it began to shake from his rage.

_"How could you do that to one of your friends?"_ Natsu questioned angrily calling Karacka's attention, _"He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!"_ Natsu shouted surrounding his entire body in flames.

Gray and Erza looked at him now in slight surprise while Nova just listened silently as she continued working on patching up Kageyama as best as she could.

Nova didn't say anything because she couldn't. If Natsu knew just how many times in the past Nova had done what Karacka just did when she was part of Black Heart. He would kill her surely. A dark wizard was expected to do ANYTHING to make sure their guild would succeed in whatever they set out to do. Anything at all. Even murdering enemies and friends. Hell, even family. Thankfully for Nova, she had never allowed her sister anywhere near the guild and she had never told her sister anything about her work in the guild or her sins. Even when she had long since "quit" the Dark Guild. And if Nova could help it, Amare would never find out about anything that she had done so long ago.

Karacka tried to flee, but Natsu glowered and gave chase before he could.

_"HOW COULD YOU?!"_ Natsu shouted in rage as he lept into an attack and hit Karacka in the face after breaking through the wall.

_"Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?"_ Natsu bellowed angrily.

_"Please, Kage, stay with us."_ Erza said to Kage as Gray worriedly turned his attention to Nova.

_"You once were part of a dark guild, did you ever do what that guy did to Kage?"_ Gray asked hesitantly and as quietly as possible, calling the attention of Erza and the barely conscious Kage.

Nova frowned guiltily, her eyes becoming dead as she continued focusing her gaze on what she was doing.

_"More times than I care to admit..."_ Nova revealed her tone sad and guilty as her voice cracked a tiny bit.

Kageyama looked at Nova in shock as some stray tears landed on his bare chest as she worked.

Nova dried her tears before shaking the thoughts out of her mind and her body tensing a bit as she suddenly closed off.

_"I just never speak of the things I have done."_ Nova said softly, _"It's better that you don't know everything, that way you can still sleep at night."_

Gray and Erza frowned, and Gray refocused them on Kageyama as he passed out.

_"He's unconscious, it's no use."_ Gray said to Erza.

Nova sighed as she bandaged Kage and put his clothes back on him. Erza then began to carefully, but angrily shake Kageyama. His head hitting the floor with a "Kathunk" every time she shook him.

_"We can't let him die. He's our only way out of here."_ Erza growled.

Nova sighed, _"He's just unconscious, he won't die so long as you make sure not to reopen his wounds. But he needs medical attention from a wizard doctor. I only know first aid, not a cure."_

Gray's sweat dropped.

_"But there's no way he can use his magic in this condition."_ Gray added.

_"If I force him to, he will."_ Erza growled in response.

_"No he won't because he can't even hear you and you can't control his magic, only he can."_ Nova said with a roll of her eyes as she stood up.

Natsu, who was standing behind Gray, back facing them was processing what he had overheard Nova, Gray, and Erza talk about concerning Nova's past. A bit away from them, Happy, Lucy and Stella stood hesitantly observing the scene.

_"Um...bad timing, huh?"_ Lucy muttered to her companions.

_"Aye."_ Stella and Happy agreed.

Nova smiled at her in reassurance, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

_**Looks like I might have to resort to that last resort if all else fails.**_ Nova thought to herself.

* * *

In a canyon where the train tracks cut through it, Erigor stood in the middle of the tracks, scythe in hand held against his shoulder lazily.

* * *

**This is Clover Canyon. A canyon so deep, many believe it's treacherous walls actually rise up from the abyss. The only way across is this single train line.**

* * *

_"I'm so close to Clover and the Guild Masters, I can taste it. And what's more, the magic energy I used creating that three layered wind barrier is almost fully recharged. Now it's time."_ Erigor said to himself evilly as he charged up his magic around him.

_"You fools not only took away our work, but you robbed us of our rights."_ Erigor glowered evilly as he flew into the air, _"And now i'm going to make you pay."_

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared on his back and he flew forward very fast practically invisible to the naked eye.

_"The reaper's cleansing is nigh."_ Erigor declared darkly and evilly.

* * *

**Back At Oshibana Station**

* * *

_"What?"_ Lucy exclaimed in shock, _"Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the Guild Masters?"_

Nova nodded seriously in confirmation as Gray, Lucy, Happy and Stella faced the barrier.

_"Oh, we have to stop him."_ Natsu declared.

_"And we will. But..."_ Nova said to them.

_"That's easier said than done."_ Erza explained to them, _"Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover and has headed there by air."_

Gray chimed in now, as Nova came to a stop next to him glaring angrily and hesitantly at the barrier.

_"I'm pretty sure that we could catch up to him on the magic-mobile, but we can't do anything until we figure out how to get on the other side of this barrier."_ Gray said.

Nova sighed calling their attention and got into a stance with her feet apart and shoulders back.

_"There is one way that I can try and get rid of this barrier."_ Nova declared firmly.

Erza tensed and looked at her in shock.

_"Are you insane Nova?! You could kill yourself doing that! This barrier has three layers! One of which could tear you physically apart"_ Erza said to the woman.

Everyone else gaped at Nova as she glared back at Erza.

_"Kageyama is unconscious, he won't be able to dispel this barrier. And there is no one else here that can dispel this barrier. If I do THAT, I can possibly get rid of this barrier, and if not, I can at least get rid of one or two of the layers making it easier for you guys to somehow find away around the remainder of the barrier."_ Nova said coldly and coolly.

Her eyes were dead and her expression was flat as she gazed at them.

_"Just what are you planning?"_ Gray, Natsu and Lucy questioned.

Nova ignored them and took a breath before suddenly raising her arms out behind her towards them.

**"GALAXY DRAGON'S SPACE ONE!"** Nova casted.

Suddenly around Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Kage appeared a dome of galaxy energy that try as they may they couldn't break through, only look through.

Nova then closed her eyes, and began swallowing wind from the wind barrier shocking them.

_"Eating any element other than your own could kill you! Stop that!"_ Natsu called out to her in shock.

_"What are you doing Nova?!"_ Lucy cried out in shock.

_"You could die, Nova! Stop eating that!"_ Stella cried.

_"What are you thinking?!"_ Gray bellowed in shock.

_"Stop that, Nova! You're going to kill yourself!"_ Erza bellowed.

Nova didn't listen and kept eating the winds, until after several minutes of eating she stopped as she crumbled to her knees choking. The domes vanished and they tried to run up to Nova, but were stopped by a crying Stella suddenly as a blast of magic energy came from Nova. They looked at her and gasped, freezing in shock as Nova stumbled slightly but got on her feet with her feets apart and shoulders back. Her arms covered in midnight blue and white scales as around her wrists white feathers appeared. Her hair blew wildly behind her as air and galaxy surrounded her body. Her thigh highs gone, revealed her legs covered up to just above her knees in scales as her boots gone revealed white feathers on her lower legs just above her ankles. Her face covered around the edges and her eyes in scales and on her back were white feathered wings. Her hair was still mostly midnight blue but had light pink streaks in it. One of her eyes turned a vibrant gold and the other a vibrant hot pink.

Nova remained silent as instinctively, she knelt on the ground with one leg stretched out at her side and one hand on the ground below her, one arm stretched behind her.

She stood up tensely and took a deep calming breath before turning to them with a serious look in her eyes before examining herself in clear confusion as she felt her own power.

_"Woah."_ She said softly, _"At least i'm not dead. This is pretty weird though."_

She looked back at the barrier to see it was still there, then she closed her eyes for a couple moments and then opened them and turned to them seriously.

_"Well, there's only one layer left after I ate all of that wind from it. But I can't eat this last layer. Even in this dragon mode in it's dragon force, I can't eat that or it would tear me up from the inside out to shreds. I tried to eat it earlier too, but I choked from all the wind in my system and the pure magic energy in the tiny bit I had swallowed from this remaining layer. And thankfully I spit it out before it could hurt me seriously."_ Nova explained softly.

_"Woah."_ Gray and Natsu exclaimed.

_"You look so cool, Nova!"_ Happy exclaimed.

_"Taking down two layers of that barrier is amazing enough of you, Nova."_ Erza said reassuringly to Nova placing a supportive hand on her shoulder now that the magic stopped surrounding her and she was seated tiredly next to her and the unconscious Kageyama, _"We'll get around this barrier."_

_"How are we gonna do that?"_ Lucy questioned softly but worriedly.

Suddenly, Natsu lunged with a fiery fist at the barrier and attacked it. But was harshly and painfully thrown back.

_"See, that's what happens if you try to bust through."_ Gray explained to Lucy as she gazed in shock and slight fear and worry at Natsu who was on the ground a ways behind them with his face against the floor and his body twitching.

Erza focused on the unconscious Kage who was on the ground unconscious in front of them.

_"Kage, wake up. You're our only hope right now."_ Erza said to the unsconscious wizard.

Nova sweatdropped as she leaned tiredly against the wall and tried to see if maybe she could control the winds of the remaining layer and disperse them, but failed. Natsu stood up and created large fireballs in his hands.

_"I've got to try to break through!"_ Natsu shouted out before attacking the barrier.

_"We have to save Makarov!"_ He bellowed frantically.

Nova in the background cried tears of frustration as she hugged herself too tightly, her nails digging into her arms making angry marks on her skin as she raised her knees to her chest.

**_Damn it! Why am I so weak?! Why can't I ever do things right?! Why?! Why?! All I want is to be able to save the man who was like a father to me and cared for me like a father when no one else did! So why?!_** Nova thought to herself frantically.

Natsu continued attacking the barrier restlessly and recklessly and was flung back by the barrier once more. He groaned in pain as he crashed onto the ground once more.

_"Natsu!"_ Cried out Lucy worriedly.

_"Cut it out, you idiot. Obviously, brute force isn't gonna do you any good."_ Gray said to Natsu as his sweat dropped.

Lucy turned to Gray, _"Isn't there anything you can do? If you tried freezing it, maybe Natsu can melt it."_

_"If I could, I would've done that already. Besides, it was lucky enough that Nova was able to eat away as much of that three-layered barrier she did without dying. She couldn't eat this layer because it would've torn her to shreds inside out."_ Gray answered.

Natsu grunted as he lunged himself at the barrier, and Nova followed his lead flinging herself at the barrier too with a growl, but both weren't making a dent.

_"Natsu! Nova!"_ Gray called to them upset before freezing in his tracks as he noticed the tears streaming down Nova's face like waterfalls.

**_Not him too. I can't loose a parent like that again! Not him!_** Nova thought frantically to herself.

_"Would you stop trying to be the hero? You're gonna get torn to shreds!"_ Lucy cried out to Natsu.

Gray rushed forwards and quickly, he grabbed Nova by the waist and flung her backwards into the wall. Her head hit the wall hard, and she passed out. Her dragon force deactivating along with her new dragon mode and her consciousness, leaving normal Nova unconscious on the ground. Gray sighed sadly as he gathered Nova and laid her down next to Erza, who nodded at him in appreciation of his decision. Natsu just kept pushing against the barrier trying to burst through it, while Erza closed her eyes sadly and tensed scowling in frustration as he held the unconscious Kageyama to her carefully.

_"Damn it, I don't know what to do."_ Erza muttered to herself in frustration.

Stella, who had rushed to Nova's side with tears in her eyes and flowing freely down her face held the unconscious Nova to her tightly but gently.

_"Alexiana..."_ Stella cried quietly.

_"I SAID STOP IT!"_ Lucy bellowed sadly as she lunged forward and pulled Natsu back forcefully with one arm over his shoulder her hand landing on his chest and one arm hooked around his chest from under his right arm.

Forced to stop, Natsu glared at the barrier, _"Crap."_

Then he was shocked as he realized he was being held back by someone and the scent of strawberries and lavender hit his nose. He glanced back and saw Lucy was holding him, her face scrunched up in concentration. When she felt him relax a tiny bit she relaxed her face and looked at him curiously.

_"What? What's the matter?"_ Lucy asked softly a light blush dusting her cheeks as she noted mentally how close their faces were to each other.

Natsu suddenly cheered as he flung his arms up scaring Lucy thoroughly off of him.

Next to Erza, Nova was sitting tiredly with Nova hugging her supportively.

_"We could use your spirits!"_ Natsu said excitedly to the still slightly frazzled Lucy, _"Back at Everlue's, I was pulled from one place to another through the spirit world."_

Erza and Nova looked in surprised at the conversation with Stella.

_"Well, yeah, but normal people would suffocate to death if they tried that. It's hard to breathe in their world. Besides, a Celestial Wizard can only open a gate wherever they're standing."_ Lucy answered confusing Natsu.

_"Huh?"_ Natsu questioned in confusion.

Lucy then explained, _"Okay, let me simplify this for you. Even if we could pass through the spirit world, we would need another Celestial Wizard to open a gate outside the train station for us to pass through."_ Lucy explained.

_"You're totally confusing me. Just hurry up and do it."_ Natsu answered still confused.

_"But I told you, I can't."_ Lucy answered, _"Not to mention the very act of a human entering the spirit world is a serious breech of contract. I didn't care when you did it because it wasn't my key. It was Everlue's."_

Happy gazed at them in surprise as he began to think.

_"I don't get your magic at all."_ Natsu commented.

_"Everlue's key. Hold on."_ Happy and Stella muttered pensively as they thought.

The two cats then screamed as they remembered, startling Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Nova.

_"I just remembered, Lucy."_ Happy and Stella chorused.

"Remembered what?" Lucy asked in confusion.

_"What I/he was trying to tell you on the way here!"_ Stella and Happy shouted together startling Lucy.

_"On the way here?"_ Lucy said as her mind flashed back to when she and Stella were struggling together to get Natsu back in the magic-mobile and Happy was inside muttering pensively to himself.

_"Oh, yeah, you mean when you kept calling me weird while Stella and I were getting Natsu back into the magic-mobile after he almost threw himself out of it?"_ Lucy answered.

Happy then pulled out a gold key holding it out for Lucy to see.

_"Look!"_ Happy called.

Lucy was shocked as she blushed in recognition of the key, remembering the spirit it belonged to.

_"How'd you get your paws on Virgo's key?!"_ Lucy questioned in shock before pinching Happy's lips annoyedly.

_"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's wrong to steal things?"_ Lucy scolded.

_"But I didn't steal it. Virgo asked me to give it to you."_ Happy managed to say.

Stella decided to stay out of it sensing the looming anger in Lucy. Lucy gasped silently and let go of Happy who lost balance and fell back.

_"Come on, guys. We're wasting way too much of our time listening to this nonsense."_ Gray said as his sweat dropped.

_"Who's Virgo?"_ Natsu questioned in confusion before he remembered, _"Oh, wasn't she that big gorilla-looking maid."_

Happy then chimed in, _"Appearantly, her contract with Everlue was broken as soon as he was arrested. Before we all left that day, she came up to me and Stella and said she wanted to sign a new contract with you, Lucy."_

Stella nodded in confirmation.

Lucy just deadpanned, _"Great, I get a big, ugly spirit."_ She said not fully meaning to insult the spirit in question and pausing before focusing back on the problem at hand, _"Anyway, thanks for letting me know, but i'll have to deal with her later. If you didn't realize it, right now, we need to find a way out of here."_

_"But-"_ Happy began to say before he was cut off angrily by Lucy.

_"Shut up!"_ Lucy said angrily pinching Happy's cheeks.

Natsu became Happy #2 in the background next to a scared Gray that was nervously and fearfully looking away as Lucy became surrounded by an ominous aura as she glared at Happy darkly while pinching his cheeks.

_"Why can't you just meow like every other cat?!"_ Lucy said angrily at the cat.

_"She can be pretty scary, huh?"_ Gray muttered meekly.

_"Must've learned it from Erza and Nova."_ Natsu muttered quietly to Gray in response taking advantage that Nova who would've heard it with her dragon hearing was lost in her thoughts right that moment far too much to hear them.

Happy was down on his paws and knees as he teared up, Virgo's key in hand. A spotlight suddenly on him for some strange reason with cherry blossoms falling around him.

_"I'm sorry. I just thought since Virgo can drill holes, maybe she could dig through the ground and get us to the other side of the barrier."_ Happy said softly and sadly.

_"She can?"_ Erza exclaimed in shock.

_"Seriously?"_ Gray questioned in shock.

_"How dare you not tell any of us sooner, Happy?!"_ Nova said annoyedly at the cat.

_"Uh...?"_ Natsu exclaimed in shock and confusion.

_"You're right! She can."_ Lucy exclaimed as she recalled.

Suddenly, Lucy was happy-go-lucky smiling goofily as she picked up Happy and lifted him up and down gently.

_"You're so smart, Happy."_ Lucy praised, _"Why didn't you mention that sooner, you silly kitty?"_

Stella sweat dropped, _"Weren't you just pinching his lips and then his cheeks angrily not even a minute ago?"_

_"Aye..."_ Nova agreed with Stella her sweat dropping as well.

_"Someone was pinching my face."_ Happy answered flatly.

Suddenly, Lucy was on her hands and knees, apologizing with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"My most sincere, humble, heartfelt apologies. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just please let me have the key."_ Lucy said ending her apology sitting on her knees and making a pleading motion.

Natsu, Gray, Nova and Stella sweatdropped as they watched this. Happy still holding the key but with a smile on his cat face.

_"Give me some fish and Stella some doughnuts and all is forgiven."_ Happy said handing her the key.

Lucy quickly agreed.

Erza watched tensely-avid interest in her eyes-with Nova beside her, and Gray and Natsu infront of them and the unconscious Kage with Happy at their side, as Lucy stood a bit further apart from everyone and held the key firmly in her hands. She looked back at them briefly before facing forward and holding Virgo's key out in front of her firmly and moving her feet apart taking her stance.

**"I CALL UPON THEE"** Lucy began to summon, **"IN THE WORLD OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRITS."** She said her magic surrounding her and a magic circle familiar only to Nova appearing around her feet.

**"AND NOW, I BECKON YOU TO MY SIDE AT ONCE."** Lucy continued shocking Gray and Erza as they felt the large power pour out of her and from her voice in waves.

**"PASS THROUGH THE GATE."** Lucy continued before the key shined and flew out of her hand for a second, spinning in the air before Lucy caught it firmly and pulled it back out in front of her flawlessly and powerfully slashing it through the air first to the other side of her, then up a bit above her head and then down.

**"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN. VIRGO!"** Lucy finished summoning.

A massive magic circle appeared in front of her from the key, and a doorbell sound resounded loudly as from the circle out came a spinning Virgo that shot up into the air spinning, arms crossed in an x in front of her chest. Her face serious with her eyes closed. She looked nothing like a gorilla. Looking rather attractive physically with short pink hair and wearing a maid outfit and chains around her wrists. Then she uncrossed her arms, putting one elegantly behind her back and bringing the other over her chest her hand flat as it hovered over her shoulder and she bowed slightly. Her Zodiac Sign appearing magically in pink behind her bowing form.

Then she landed in front of Lucy still bowing at her slightly as Lucy held the key still looking extremely confused.

_"Huh?"_ Lucy questioned.

Virgo, now with her eyes open, looked at Lucy and spoke. _"You summoned, Mistress?"_

_"What can I do for you?"_ Virgo said.

_"Who are you?"_ Lucy questioned extremely shocked as even the voice was different.

* * *

_"What's up, Burger? Man, you look great. You've lost some weight."_ Natsu greeted cheerfully.

Virgo answered with a smile, holding her hands in front of her gently and calmly. _"My name's Virgo. I apologize for any trouble I may have caused you."_

Lucy gaped in shock, _"She didn't just lose weight, Natsu!"_

Gray looked at her in confusion, _"What do you mean?"_

_"She's like a totally different person."_ Lucy exclaimed in answer.

_"Man, you look so much better like this Virgo!"_ Nova compplimented the spirit.

Virgo smiled gratefully, _"Thank you, Ma'am!"_

Virgo then looked at Lucy with a gentle smile, _"I'm a very loyal spirit who'll do anything to please her wizard. So I take on whatever form I think my wizard will find most appealing."_

Natsu grinned in amusement, _"I don't know, I kind of liked it when you were all big and tough looking."_

Nova just laughed lightly in amusement at his joke and blatant lie.

_"Did you really? Well, then..."_ Virgo questioned with a serious expression before transforming into her form from when she was contracted to Everlue, _"I can switch back if you like."_

Lucy and Gray freaked at the sudden change and Lucy spoke clearly and firmly to Virgo.

_"Don't listen to him! I'm your wizard. And I like the other form better."_ Lucy said to Virgo.

Virgo turned back to her smaller and more cute form with a light dusting of pink on her cheek.

_"As you wish, Mistress."_ Virgo said.

Lucy and Gray sighed in relief before Lucy spoke seriously but gently and kindly with Virgo.

_"I'm afraid we don't have much time. Can we work out the contract details later?"_ Lucy asked.

Virgo smiled happily and understandingly at Lucy, _"Of course, whatever you'd like, Mistress."_

_"Do you really have to call me Mistress?"_ Lucy asked crossing her arms with a pout.

Virgo stared straight at Lucy's whip, making Nova laugh lightly as she caught the spirit.

_"Would you prefer I called you Queen?"_ Virgo offered looking at the whip.

_"No."_ Lucy rejected flatly.

_"What about Princess?"_ Virgo proposed looking Lucy in the eyes with a happy smile.

Natsu and Gray deadpanned in the background as they watched the exchange. Lucy then turned to look off to the side with a devious happy look on her face.

_"Oh, yeah, that's more like it."_ Lucy said.

_"Princess? Yeah, right."_ Gray muttered.

_"Hurry it up, ladies."_ Natsu said to the girls choosing to ignore Gray's insulting comment since Nova quickly punched him on the head in scolding.

_"Ow."_ Gray exclaimed quietly in pain.

_"Yes, sir. Now."_ Virgo said seriously, bowing a bit as a magic circle appeared around her feet.

Then she was gone digging underground.

_"Oh wow, look at her go."_ Gray commented in pleasant surprise.

Nova smiled proudly and nodded from her spot which was now on the other side of Lucy while Erza stood at the other. Erza smiled proudly as well and brought an arm around Lucy, hugging her to her chest unknowingly smashing her head against her armor.

_"Nicely done, Lucy."_ Erza and Nova chorused.

Gray then spoke up as soon as the digging sounds stopped, _"All right, you guys, time to bust out of this joint."_

Natsu grunted as he carefully picked up Kageyama, the others looked back and Nova smiled proudly at Natsu's actions.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_"I know he's one of our enemies, but i'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die."_ Natsu said.

Gray went to say something else but was unable to say anything as Nova quickly covered his mouth shut with her hand and spoke seriously to Natsu with a sigh.

_"Very well. But once we take him out of here with us, he's YOUR responsibility, not ours. If you save him now, that is entirely your responsibility be it for the best or for the worst. However..."_ Nova said pausing before glaring straight at Natsu and the waking Kageyama.

_"Should he attempt ANYTHING to stop us or to hurt the guildmasters, I will punish YOU thoroughly for rescuing him. He won't die if we leave him here and he doesn't do anything strenuous while the army and their medical team arrive, since I provided first aid quickly and properly. So it'll be ENTIRELY on YOUR SHOULDERS should he betray us once we leave here."_ Nova said deathly serious.

Natsu tensed and gulped silently before nodding seriously.

_"Okay."_ Natsu said.

Erza smiled softly at Kageyama.

* * *

**"And here's what happened next." Stella and Happy declared as they came out of a hole together, each holding a paw in the air.**

* * *

Erza, Nova and Gray now stood outside of the barrier.

_"Looks like we made it out."_ Gray said in a shout to Erza and Nova who were to his left with Nova between him and Erza.

_"Let's head toward Clover."_ Erza and Nova said coolly.

Nova's hair flew hazardly and wildly in the air in Gray's direction much like Erza's due to the crazy strong wind from the barrier. The three of them were looking back at the barrier as Lucy came up from the hole and stood a bit behind Gray holding a hand to her hair and the other to the front of her skirt.

_"Woah, this wind is crazy."_ Lucy commented.

Suddenly, Virgo was behind Lucy holding the back of Lucy's skirt down, not minding her own.

_"Princess, I'll keep your panties from showing."_ Virgo declared passionately.

Lucy noticed Gray frozen in shock while staring at Virgo from behind both of them blushing madly at the sight.

_"You just worry about your own."_ Lucy deadpanned worriedly.

_"Oh wow."_ Gray muttered weakly as he looked at what rested beneath Virgo's skirt.

Suddenly, Nova punched Gray in the head and moved him away from the sight before handing Lucy some shorts that she promptly and gratefully put on underneath her skirt and then some black short tights to Virgo who carefully and graciously put them on.

_"If there is one thing I have learned over the years, always come prepared with shorts either on or multiple pairs in your bag, or both. Men are perverts. All of them. If given the chance, they will look at the goods."_ Nova said lazily.

Lucy and Virgo nodded in understanding.

Kageyama laid on the ground thanks to Natsu having left him there and gave them a close-eyed smirk.

_"It's no use. You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us. We've won."_ Kageyama said.

Lucy, Gray and Erza all looked at him seriously while Nova quickly summoned a sword and rushed at him, stabbing the very sharp sword into the ground just a hair's length away from his head making him freeze in terror as his eyes locked into the dead and cold ones of Nova who was smiling extremely sadistically at him.

_"If he did succeed, which we will find out if he did or not, then I'll just have to claim you and your buddies' lives in retribution for the lost lives of the guild masters, including our beloved Master who is the closest thing we've ever had to parents."_ Nova said far too sweetly making even Erza look away from the situation as they sweatdropped.

Then, Nova glared darkly as she grinned psychotically at Kageyama who screamed a bit in fear, tears streaming down his face in his terror.

_"Oh, and rest assured, unlike my comrades, I have killed before and I WILL NOT hesitate to follow through on my words. So for your sake at least, I'd hope we aren't too late if I was you."_ Nova said her tone and aura screaming death.

Then she let the sword vanish back into her repertoire and calmed before turning back to her friends.

_"Where's Natsu?"_ Erza questioned in shock as she realized Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

_"Happy and Stella aren't here either."_ Gray realized.

Nova smirked, _"He flew off towards Clover with Happy and Stella's help the moment they got out of the hole and he deposited that one on the ground carefully."_

* * *

Erigor grinned evilly as he saw a town up ahead.

_"I see the town up ahead. A bit farther and I'll have revenge."_ Erigor said to himself darkly.

Suddenly, Natsu was heard groaning as he flew towards him angrily, boosting himself and Stella and Happy who were flying him at Mach Speed by propelling them further foward with fire from his feet.

_"We've got you now."_ Natsu said shocking Erigor as he saw them, _"Didn't know cats could fly at Mach Speed, did you?"_

As soon as he finished speaking he lunged at Erigor with Happy and Stella's help and as the two wizards collided and crashed down onto the train line opposite each other, Stella panted and transformed into her human form and quickly grabbed Happy as his wings disappeared and landed on the trainline a behind Natsu. Natsu turned to look at them as soon as they landed in worry.

_"You two okay?"_ Natsu asked.

Stella panted a bit before answering as she fell on her but suddenly, _"I'll be fine eventually, but I'm pretty sure that landing hurt my foot pretty bad. Nothing too serious but I won't be walking any time today. I can't fly either right now, too tired."_ Stella said tiredly while Happy woke back up from his exhaustion.

_"Thanks for saving me, Stella."_ Happy said before turning to answer Natsu exhaustedly, _"Yeah, I'm okay, but i'm so tired. I can't fly."_

Natsu smiled reassuringly to them, _"Don't you worry, buddy, Stel. I think I can handle it from here."_ Natsu assured before tensing as he heard Erigor.

_"You again."_ Erigor said darkly.

Natsu stood up and turned to face the man, a glare on his face.

_"You're one of those pesky Fairy Tail Flies. What are you doing here?"_ Erigor said annoyedly.

Natsu promptly lit his fists on fire, forming fireballs on his hands.

_"I'm not letting you get past me, you dress-wearing windbag."_ Natsu answered confidently as one of his eyes was shadowed out as an angry look appeared on his face.

* * *

**In the magic-mobile**

* * *

The magic-mobile raced down the train line rapidly, Erza and Nova at the helm driving it even as Nova struggled not to puke as she looked a sickly green.

Inside the vehicle, Kageyama now shirtless and rebandaged spoke up.

_"So tell me, why are you taking me with you?"_

_"Because you obviously need a doctor. And since everyone left town, you'll have to see one in Clover."_ Lucy answered seriously before Nova spoke coldly and truthfully from her spot at the driver's helm.

_"That, and Natsu himself asked that we take you with us, much to my disdain and hatred of that decision."_ Nova said.

_"Try and show some gratitude."_ Lucy scolded to Kageyama not acknowledging Nova's words for obvious reasons.

_"I don't understand. Why are you helping me? We're enemies."_ Kageyama asked opening one eye to glance at Lucy.

_"Natsu wanted to help you."_ Nova answered for herself from outside.

Lucy looked sternly into Kageyama's eyes with anger.

_"Natsu wanted to help you so I helped you, but if it was up to me I would've left you at the wizard hospital back there until the town's people and doctors came back for attacking my idiot."_ Lucy mumbled angrily to herself before calming.

_"Okay, I get it. You're taking me hostage so you can try to make a deal with Erigor. Well, you can forget it. He could care less about me or any of his men."_ Kageyama muttered gloomily.

_"Geez, lighten up, dude."_ Lucy said sweatdropping at his gloomy attitude.

Gray then decided to chime in boredly as he turned to look out the window boredly.

_"If you want to die, we can make that happen. Nova, gladly would do the honors."_ Gray said.

_"Chill, Gray."_ Lucy scolded as Kageyama looked up at Gray in surprise as he turned to look at Kageyama in the eyes.

_"I really would!"_ Nova was heard saying happily but weakly from the driver's helm.

_"Chill, Nova..."_ Lucy pleaded with a sweatdrop.

_"There's a whole lot more to this world than just life and death, you know? You should try to look for the positive, you and your Eisenwald pals."_ Gray said calmly.

Suddenly, the magic-mobile jumped to the side before it quickly righted itself back on the train line. Inside the magic-mobile, they all were shaken up a bit but Lucy was shaken around the most and accidentally her butt crashed onto Kageyama's face-who promptly screamed from fear that if Natsu ever heard of this he would kill him-before Lucy was flung back towards her seat as the magic-mobile righted itself and she was able to sit back down in her seat.

_"What happened?"_ Gray questioned to Erza and Nova.

Nova who had just puked tried to catch her breath while Erza answered.

_"It's okay. Everything's fine now."_ Erza assured.

_"Yes, everything's okay now."_ Nova reassured.

Inside the magic-mobile Lucy apologized to Kageyama while sitting on Gray's knees for a moment unknowingly. Gray sweat dropping with a frown as he realized that Natsu might kill HIM if Lucy didn't get off him.

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Could your butt be any bigger?"_ Kageyama questioned angrily.

Lucy squealed in anger, _"Sexual Harrassment! Kill him, Gray! He said I had a big butt."_ Beginning to go off on a tangent as she moved to sit next to Gray.

_"Geez. So much for trying to have a serious moment."_ Gray grumbled.

Outside, Nova and Erza's visions were getting blurry.

**_My vision is getting blurry. I must have used more magic than I thought. Natsu, you have to stop Erigor._** Nova and Erza thought at the same time as they continued pushing forward.

**_It's all up to you now. Don't let me down._** Erza thought to herself as Nova puked again this time out in front of her while still focusing magic energy into the SE Plug.

* * *

Further up the train line, Erigor and Natsu stood face to face angrily.

_"I'm gonna burn you and that stupid flute of yours to a crisp."_ Natsu declared.

_"So you were able to break through my wind barrier. You little flies can be such a nuisance. Now get out of my way, kid, or else."_ Erigor said raising a hand into the air infront of his face.

A magic circle appeared from his hand, and from the circle and blast of wind magic went flying at Natsu putting out his fire and making him struggled to stay in place. Which he then topped by pushing slowly forward.

_"Is that all you got?"_ Natsu said confidently.

As the attack stopped he lunged into the air and with his hands and feet covered in fire, attacked with a fist causing strong damage to the train line as Erigor dodged. He quickly lunged forward and attacked with another punched, this time only being blocked just barely by Erigor's scythe. The older man reeling a bit.

_**Impossible. He uses his flames to jump and to strike.**_ Erigor thought as he blocked before flying back into the air.**_I underestimated his power. This might actually be a challenge._**

_"Come on!"_ Natsu challenged as he landed flawlessly on the ground in a ready position.

_"What are you doing up there, you coward? Come down here and fight me like a man!"_ Natsu said angrily at Erigor in annoyance.

_"Don't get too cocky, fly."_ Erigor said before attacking from the air.

_"Storm Bringer!"_ Casted Erigor at Natsu.

Suddenly Natsu was surrounded by a cyclone of wind being flung in circles up in the air, screaming.

_"Natsu."_ Stella and Happy chorused worriedly as they tried to summon their wings, Stella stuck in Exceed form from her own exhaustion, but both failed.

They panted.

_"It's no use. We don't have enough magic energy."_ Happy said sadly.

_"Aye. We're just too drained."_ Stella said sadly.

Natsu screamed as he was falling down into the depths of the canyon. When his screams faded, Erigor smirked.

_"Let's see your firepower get you out of this."_ Erigor said with a laugh.

_"Natsu!"_ Happy yelled worriedly.

He made to try and leave towards clover but Stella managed to gather her remaining magical energy and transform into her human form. Then she lept painfully up into the air and powerfully attacked Erigor with a high kick surprising him enough that he was unable to block it and was sent crashing strongly into the trainline. When Stella landed carefully, she found Erigor glaring at her.

* * *

As he fell, Natsu crossed his arms and then crossed his legs as if sitting cris-cross.

_"Man, this sucks."_ He grumbled, _"I wasn't expecting that at all. What am I gonna do now?"_

As he finally finished falling by hitting his multiple times, he groaned.

_"Sorry, Gramps."_ Natsu said weakly as his vision began to fade stretching his arm out towards the light.

Then a familiar voice rang in his head.

_"Come on, Natsu. You can do better than that."_ Macao's voice rang in his head.

Natsu's mind then flashed back to a memory of Macao's purple flames swirling out like a rope from Macao's finger as he used them to hold his mug. Never burning the glass mug one bit. His younger self watching along with Nova's younger self in awe.

_"See?"_ Macao's voice rang again.

_"Oh, that's awesome."_ His younger voice rang in his mind.

_"That's amazing, Macao, how do you do it?"_ Nova's younger voice rang in his mind as the younger Nova asked.

_"Yeah, It's called purple flare. And even though it's fire, it can do a lot more than burn things."_ Macao explained.

_"How come my fire burns everything it touches?"_ Natsu asked.

_"And how come my Galaxy magic burns everything it touches too?"_ Nova asked.

_"'Cause you two don't know how to make it not burn. You gotta learn that if you wish for it deep down in your hearts the fire and galaxy do exactly what you want it to."_ Macao explained with a smile that turned into a smirk before he continued, _"Once you've mastered that, than not even Wind or Water magic and Earth or Celestial magic can beat you."_

Nova smiled gratefully and excitedly before rushing off somewhere, Natsu just looking at Macao in confusion.

_"That doesn't make any sense."_ His younger self said.

* * *

Back on the train line, Stella jumped onto Erigor's scythe dodging it's blade and promptly cut it as she jumped into the air back in the direction of happy. With his Scythe damaged, Erigor growled angrily at Stella who's transformation unfortunately wore off as the last of her magic was gone and passed out.

But from the depths of the canyon, where Natsu had fallen, a light broak the fog of the depths. Flames burst from the depths in a massive pillar of fire before the flames formed an arm with a hand and that grabbed onto the train line, shocking Erigor and Happy. Screams sounded out as from the depths of the canyon, Natsu burst forth, soon landing safely on the train line.

_"Natsu!"_ Happy said rejoiced as he held Stella's unconscious form to him gingerly and protectively.

_"That was a close one."_ Natsu said once he landed.

Then he chuckled as he gazed at his fist pensively.

_"So that's what you were trying to tell us. I think I get it now."_ Natsu muttered gratefully to himself.

_"But that's impossible."_ Erigor thought outloud in shock before Natsu spoke up.

_"You must be pretty cold up there half naked like that. Want me to warm you up?"_

_"Your flames are powerless against me."_ Erigor persisted.

Natsu brought his fists together as he answered, _"Oh, yeah, we'll see about that."_

Natsu spread his feet apart and casted.

**"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** Natsu casted.

He separated his fists bringing his elbows to the height of his shoulders as he bent his knees getting down a bit, from inside, fire built up in his mouth and throat as he bent back a bit before bending forward, bringing his hands one in front of the other infront of his mouth with some space between. Then he released the fire within him with a powerful roar. A blast of fire being released from his mouth right at Erigor.

**"STORM WALL!"** Erigor casted frantically barely blocking most of the attack.

**_I can't believe this kid. There's no rhyme or reason to his attacks. Is this what all Fairy Tail Wizards are like?_** Erigor thought to himself.

Natsu chuckled.

_"Although your powers are remarkable, I'm afraid you're still no match for me. Enough of this cat and mouse chase. It's time to get serious."_ Erigor declared.

Natsu smirked excitedly in cold excitement.

_"I'm ready when you are."_ Natsu declared.

**"STORM MAIL!"** Casted Erigor on himself.

Suddenly, Erigor was surrounded by harsh winds much like those from the barrier back at Oshibana Train Station.

_"Here I come."_ Erigor declared before flying straight at Natsu.

Natsu just lunged forward unbothered with battle cry and a flaming fist. When the two met, Natsu was flung back.

_"What's the matter? Can't handle the breeze?"_ Erigor mocked.

_"Coward."_ Natsu insulted in annoyance, _"You just had to go and wrap yourself in a wind barrier."_

Natsu brought his fists together and spread out his feet getting into stance as he called his magic forward.

_"This'll break through it."_ Natsu declared as his eyes became more vibrant in their color and he rushed forward into action.

He lept into the air, fiery fist extended out behind him along with one of his legs and arm bent in front of his face in his stance.

Then he casted his attack.

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

His fist hit the barrier but his flames were put out by the wind of the barrier.

Erigor chuckled, as Natsu's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

_"What the-"_ Natsu exclaimed, _"I don't understand. Why did my fire go out?"_ Natsu wondered as he pulled back his fist to his side.

_"Just as I suspected,"_ Erigor mocked, _"You're completely helpless without your flames. Looks like I have the upper hand."_

_"No way!"_ Natsu declared firmly.

Erigor then sent a burt of his magic which pushed Natsu back a bit.

_"Unfortunately for you, the winds of my storm mail attack blow outwardly. If you get too close, it'll smother your flames, leaving you powerless against me."_ Erigor said cockily with a mocking smirk on his face.

_"Oh, yeah!"_ Natsu shouted angrily at Erigor in challenge.

_"Fire can never defeat wind!"_ Erigor declared overconfidently as he rose off the ground cockily.

**TBC**


	12. The Strongest Team

This is it everyone! The Lullaby Arc is coming to it's end! This is where things will really start to slowly but surely REALLY show that this is a rewrite of the happenings of the original series as the first arc comes to an end. I know I threw in a change in this arc during "Fairies in the Wind" and "Flame and Wind" in particular but I hope they were enjoyable. After this chapter I will be doing Natsu Devours A Village as per canon because it will be really important to this story in the end game. I am aware that the Original Series has, at least in the anime, continued with a third season. But this story will only end just after the end of Alvarez which is as far as I have gotten in the series in general and after which I will possibly add maybe an original arc or two. Which, Chapter 545 of the manga is precisely as far as I have gotten and the ending that I am talking about. I may in the future do a sequel once I finish watching this third season of the anime which I HAVE NOT SEEN YET so NO SPOILERS PLEASE.

Anywho! Enjoy!

P.S. I am sorry that I have rambled so much but it is important.

* * *

The Strongest Team

* * *

**Year ago, the evil wizard Zeref crafted a skull-shaped flute infused with Black Magic.**

**It is known as Lullaby, for it's melody causes those unfortunate enough to hear it to fall into eternal slumber.**

**The battle for possession of this forbidden instrument is being waged at this very moment.**

* * *

**X784**

**Clover Train Line**

* * *

As the winds blew harshly around them because of Erigor's storm mail, Natsu scowled in anger and glared at Erigor.

_"Natsu!"_ Happy exclaimed.

Erigor laughed darkly and cockily.

_"Now do you understand, little fly? Your fire can never defeat wind!"_ Erigor said.

_"This is intense! Like standing inside a typhoon!"_ Natsu said to himself pensively.

_"It's time to blow your flame out for good!"_ Erigor declared as he sent a blast of wind magic at Natsu pushing him back.

_"Now!"_ Erigor exclaimed before casting an attack, **"STORM SHRED!"**

Sharps small separate blasts of wind attacked Natsu but he quickly dodged before any of them could hit as he lunged his way up to where Erigor was.

_"AAH!"_

Erigor laughed as Natsu fast approached with a firey fist at the ready. He was being blocked by Erigor's barrier but he kept pushing forward with extreme difficulty not being able to move any further.

_"I have to break through!"_

Then suddenly he was flung harshly back by Erigor's wind, crashing onto the train line hard.

Natsu panted as he paused his attacking to catch his breath, _"I can't even get close enough to lay a punch on this guy! Now what?"_

* * *

_"Feeling a little frustrated?"_ Erigor mocked from where he was in the air, _"Don't be too hard on yourself. You never had a chance against me."_

Erigor laughed, _"But don't worry, I'm going to put an end to this now."_ Erigor declared.

_"My soaring phoenix magic rips everything to shreds!"_ Erigor said malignantly.

**"EMERA BARAM!"** Erigor casted.

_"That's a dangerous spell, Natsu!"_ Happy said to Natsu as several magic circles appeared in an odd pattern, some of which moving around a bit.

_"Whatever you do, don't let it touch you, okay?"_ Happy said as he protected Stella.

_"GOOD-BYE, FAIRY TAIL FLY!"_ Erigor said cockily sending the attack.

Natsu was unable to dodge, but suddenly light broke through the attack in an instant passing it and stopping just in front of Natsu. Dust flew everywhere as screams broke through the air.

_"AAH!"_ Exclaimed Happy as he protected him and Stella before looking back as the dust settled.

When he looked, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Right where Natsu had been flung back to by the winds, stood a very battered and tired looking Nova, standing protectively over Natsu who was on the ground a bit hurt, but just fine otherwise. Nova panted before falling down tiredly onto one knee, having to suddenly summon a sword to hold herself somewhat up and keep herself from being flung back in future crossfire. Her scar on her forearm and her scar on her arm now replaced by open wounds that weren't too big, but were bleeding still.

_"Nova!"_ Happy exclaimed in shock.

Nova panted and smirked at Erigor cruelly.

_"I made it just in time."_ Nova said gladly allowing for Happy to bring himself and Stella to her side.

_"I figured that if Faringar had that magic, you might have it as well. Although, I was almost too late in realizing and I unfortunately had to leave Erza to drive alone. You buttholes are such a fucking pain."_ Nova grumnled.

Then she turned to Natsu as Erigor landed on the train line.

_"Come on, Natsu! You have to get up! Hurry!"_ Cried Happy to Natsu.

Natsu was face first on the ground not visibly moving.

_"Come on, idiot! What happened to the bratty fire-muncher who kept claiming he was better than me?"_ Nova said to Natsu softly with a confident smirk.

_"I'm impressed his body is still in one piece after that attack. Probably because Little Night's Death here took half of the hit."_ Erigor laughed mockingly, _"Not too shabby for wizards so young."_

_"Natsu!"_ Happy cried to Natsu.

_"Come on, you pink loser! You can't give up on us yet."_ Nova said to Natsu.

_"After I play a melody on the Lullaby for those old guild fools, they'll be joining you two in your eternal rest."_ Erigor monologued.

Nova growled and suddenly, Natsu punched the ground with a grunt, getting up. He smiled gratefully at Nova.

_"Thanks for saving my butt back there, Nova. I'll make ya proud to be an older sister to me."_ Natsu declared before turning to Erigor as Nova smiled proudly.

_"All you talk about is that stupid flute!"_ Natsu growled in annoyance before taking off his shirt which Nova quickly caught for him.

_"Woah..."_ Happy exclaimed at comically.

_"If you wanna kill the Guild Masters, then you're gonna have to get past me!"_ Natsu declared angrily as he stood firm.

_"You tell him, Natsu!"_ Happy cheered

_"Impossible! How are you even standing? Even with the girl taking half of the damage you shouldn't be able to stand!"_ Erigor exclaimed.

_"Enough talking,"_ Natsu declared, _"It's time to start fighting! Come on!"_ Natsu said lighting his fists on fire before leaping into action.

_"I told you, you're wasting your time!"_ Erigor said.

Natsu grunted as the winds pushed him back and groaned as he was flung back once more.

**_How can fire beat wind? I know there's a way, there always is. But how?! Damn, this is one of those moments I wish Freed didn't hate me and I had my communication lacrima on me._** Nova thought to herself.

Natsu landed effortlessly as Erigor laughed. Natsu then grabbed onto the metal of the train line and in his rage began lighting himself entirely on fire.

_"No! What's wrong with me? I can't even get close to him!"_ Natsu growled out angrily.

_"Natsu!"_ Happy exclaimed softly.

Nova turned to see what Happy was looking at and was surprised a bit as Natsu had softened the metal and pulled it partially off the ground.

_"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I HAVE TO BEAT HIM!"_ Natsu screamed angrily, _"AAH!"_

**_The winds! Of course! I should've thought of this earlier!_** Nova thought to herself happily as it hit her.

As Natsu's fire spread out in four directions diagonally, Erigor seemed to start to notice something.

**_What is this?_** Erigor questioned, **_The angrier he gets the more intense his flames become._**

_"Wow, he's really doing it. He's changing the direction of the wind!"_ Happy said in surprise.

Nova smirked and petted him gently, _"That's right, Happy."_

_"AAH!"_ Natsu cried out angrily as ge broke the half melted metal off of the train line and in half.

_"The flames of emotion?"_ Erigor questioned, _"But how could that be? It's an ancient magic. Where did this kid learn how to use it?"_

Nova smirked as she thought to herself.

_**The Flames of Emotion! Natsu has improved.**_

_"What the-"_ Erigor exclaimed in slight shock as he noticed, _"It's drawing my wind towards him."_

_"That's it."_ Happy said as Natsu still shouted.

_"Natsu!"_ Happy called.

Natsu looked over at Happy, Nova and the now awake Stella.

_"You stink, just give up and let Gray handle this, 'cause you're never gonna win."_ Happy said with a "kabong"

Nova smirked haughtily as she chimed in, _"Or better yet, just step aside and let me handle this clown. You're still as weak as the last time I fought you. Even in this sorry state I can take that clown down while you can't."_

_"Or better yet, just let me handle this, even with little magic left I can still take down this loser while you can't."_ Stella added.

Snickers rang out from nowhere as Natsu looked completely affronted. Flames gone, and he was gaping at his friends with a betrayed look. Then suddenly, he was pissed off beyond belief and releasing even more powerful fire.

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_ Natsu yelled angrily.

Erigor gasped as his storm mail was drawn to Natsu, _"Ah, his flames are blowing away his Storm Mail."_

_"AAH!"_

_"Curse you."_ Erigor grumbled at Natsu as his storm mail was gone.

* * *

**"Natsu's flames are heating the air around him. The hot air creates a vertical updraft, which also creates a low-pressure area." Happy explained seriously.**

**"Aye." Stella confirmed, "And wind always blows from high-pressure to low-pressure areas." Stella finished explaining.**

* * *

_"I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!"_ Natsu declared in rage from within his pillar of flames.

_**Fire magic is so strong. Surely he couldn't be.**_ Erigor thought to himself.

Natsu prepared to leap.

_"AAH!"_

Then fire and all he lunged forward and attacked Erigor using his entire body like a battering ram. From him, the fire formed a sharp looked sword edge. Erigor grunted as he was hit.

**"FIRE DRAGON SWORD EDGE!"**

_**The dragon slayer-they truly exist.**_ Erigor thought in shock and realization as he was sent crashing into the train line away from Natsu who was still on fire.

Natsu then put his fire out as Erigor was mostly beaten, Nova stood and walked past him, approaching Erigor smirking coldly at the now terrified man.

_"Never underestimate a Fairy Tail Wizard."_ Nova informed him coolly.

Then she stuck a hand out to him.

**"GALAXY DRAGON..."** Nova began to cast her hand glowing a brilliant white, **"STAR SWORD!"**

Suddenly from her hand a brilliant sword made of stars appeared, which he promptly slashed him lightly with, knocking him unconscious.

Then, Nova returned to her friends as Natsu spoke to Happy and Stella.

_"Did you like that Happy? Stella?"_ Natsu asked cockily.

_"You showed him that if you mess with a Salamander, you're gonna get toasted!"_ Happy and Stella cheered.

Natsu sent them a skeptical look, _"You two weren't too sure of me earlier."_

_"Cats have a really bad short-term memory, you know?"_ Happy said.

Stella chuckled, _"Sorry, but I had to push you to do better."_

Nova smiled, _"I'm sorry for mocking you too, but you needed the extra push to get you there."_

_"It's okay, Nova, Stella. I understand."_ Natsu said to the females before turning to Happy, _"You said I'd never be able to beat him, so I should leave it to Erza or Nova or something like that."_

Away from them Erigor twitched, still unconscious.

_"Woah, you're memory must be worse than mine. I said Gray not Erza or Nova."_ Happy clarified, _"But it doesn't matter 'cause you won, Natsu!"_

Natsu was skeptical for a moment longer before grinning. _"You bet I did!"_ Natsu cheered.

_"Though i'm not sure how I pulled off that last attack."_ Natsu said cheerfully.

_"Guess you're just that awesome!"_ Happy answered excitedly.

_"That was a pretty awesome move."_ Stella complimented tiredly.

_"I guess so!"_ Natsu agreed with a laugh.

Nova smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Natsu, _"Don't worry, I'll help you figure out how you pulled off that last move for yourself some time soon."_ Nova said tiredly but softly.

Natsu grinned and nodded in agreement.

Near Erigor, the Lullaby Flute's eyes lighted up slightly but suddenly the light vanished as Lucy was heard.

_"NATSU!"_ Called out Lucy as the magic-mobile reached them.

_"Hey, you guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!" _Natsu said excitedly in greeting.

_"Aye!"_ Happy and Stella chorused.

Nova smiled, _"He sure did!"_ Nova said softly and tiredly.

_"I'm proud of you."_ Erza said tiredly.

Lucy helped Erza down while Gray, now shirtless at the least stood a bit ahead of them. Natsu helped Nova to stand as she stumbled a tiny bit, and Kageyama gaped at them from his spot at the door of the magic-mobile.

_"Are you gonna be okay, Erza?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Yes, don't worry about me."_ Erza reassured Lucy with a smile.

_**No way.**_ Kageyama thought to himself in shock with a gulp. **_Erigor never loses._**

Then, he noticed the flute near the Fairy Tail Wizards.

_"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy."_ Gray said mockingly to Natsu, his arms crossed.

_"I never said that! I took care of him, didn't I?"_ Natsu retorted.

_"I was kinda worried for a while there."_ Happy commented.

Nova laughed lightly at the exchange, _"These two never change..."_ She commented.

_"Aye!"_ Stella agreed.

_"Whatever."_ Gray retorted.

_"Wow..."_ Happy exclaimed comically with Stella.

_"You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half naked."_ Gray insulted.

Natsu glared, _"Like you have room to talk."_

Natsu then turned to Lucy, _"Hey, Lucy, give me your shirt."_

Lucy blushed madly and glared as she answered firmly, _"IN YOUR DREAMS!"_

Nova, Erza and Stella laughed at that before Nova handed Natsu his shirt.

_"Anyway, well done, Natsu. Thanks to you, all the Guild Masters will be safe now."_ Erza said softly making Lucy calm down and smile.

Nova nodded with a smile, _"Yes, you did very well, Natsu. I'm a bit impressed."_

Lucy giggled softly as Natsu grinned lightly, _"Heh."_

_"While we're here, I think we should make sure to stop by the Guild Masters' Conference to tell them what happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby flute."_ Erza commented.

_"I was just thinking the same thing."_ Nova said softly in agreement.

_"Might as well, since we're so close to Clover."_ Happy agreed.

_"Sounds good to me."_ Stella agreed.

The flute once again lighted it's eyes as it turned to face them eerily, but Kageyama grinned maniacally before stealing the magic-mobile and the flute passing them over.

_"Kage!"_ Erza exclaimed.

_"What do you think you're doing?!"_ Gray exclaimed.

Nova glared coldly and darkly her eyes looking like red dots as her face was shadowed out and a midnight blue aura surrounded her as she braced herself shakily with the help of Stella who turned into her human form to help her. Natsu just looked in shock and fear as Kage betrayed them, remembering what Nova had told him quite clearly back at the station.

_"LULLABY'S MINE NOW! SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, FLIES!"_ He said before racing off, cackling.

Gray gaped unintelligably along with Lucy as next to him, Natsu gaped in shock and fear, behind Natsu, Nova stood angrily behind him looking like a demon, with Stella backing away from Natsu. Erza watched in shock.

_"THAT JERK!"_ Exclaimed Natsu.

_"This is how he pays us back for saving his life?"_

Then, they all exhaled except for Nova whose aura intensified as she suddenly punched Natsu hard on the back of his head.

_"You idiot! You better get ready! After this is all over I'll be punishing you with a punishment worse than THAT! I knew this would happen if we took him with us!"_ Nova growled.

Natsu panicked and screamed as he hid behind Lucy suddenly, but then exhaled in relief as Nova calmed for the most part.

Erza and Nova quickly focused as they led the way forward, _"AFTER HIM!"_ They commanded.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

A large amount of Army Soldiers moved out.

_"We have received reports that Eisenwald is plotting to murder the Guild Masters at their conference in Clover. I won't let that happen on my watch. We have to stop them. Let's show those wizards the might of the Fiore Army!"_ A man boomed.

_"YES, SIR!"_ The men all chorused.

* * *

**Clover, Guild Masters' Conference Building**

* * *

Kageyama leaned against a tree as he looked down at the building ahead, flute in hand.

_**Yeah, this'll work. Surely they'll be able to hear the Lullaby's song from here. Finally the time has come.**_ Kageyama thought to himself.

Suddenly, near him, smooching sounds could be heard. Shocking him immensely. A ways behind him, Makarov Dreyar was reading a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

_"There are some hot little numbers in this week's issue."_ Makarov thought outloud with a blush and a pervy look on his face causing for Kageyama to turn back to see him, _"Wow, young wizarding ladies are so much more powerful now than they were back in my day, and sexier too!"_

Kageyama sweatdropped as Makarov exclaimed to himself standing up rapidly.

_"AAH! I don't have time for this!"_ He said putting the magazine behind his back unaware or unbothered by Kageyama being right behind him, _"I need to catch up to those fools before they destroy and entire city or two! Then I have to catch up to Amare and Reiki before those two destroy half a town!"_

When he went to take a step forward he startled and turned around to finally in shock noticed Kageyama behind him, and panicked a bit with a scream.

_"It's not what it looks like! I was doing some research on female wizards! It was innocent and I have no reason to be ashamed!"_ Makarov rambled.

_"I don't care what you're doing."_ Kageyama said with a sigh.

Makarov calmed as he took in Kageyama's appearance and the flute in his hands.

_"You've been hurt badly, boy. You shouldn't be wandering around the woods in your condition."_ Makarov said softly.

_"Yes, sir, you're right."_ Kageyama said softly.

Makarov sighed as he turned away from Kageyama as Kageyama thought to himself.

**_Hold on. That's Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail Guild. Why do I keep running into these flies?_** Kageyama thought to himself.

As Makarov made to leave, Kageyama spoke up politely.

_"Excuse me,"_ Kageyama piped up politely.

_"Hmm?"_ Makarov hummed in response as he turned to look back at Kageyama curiously.

Kageyama showed him the flute slightly before speaking with a soft smile, _"I don't suppose you'd care to hear a song? They wouldn't let me play my flute while I was in the hospital. It'd mean a lot to play for someone again."_

_"That's one creepy-lookin' flute you got there."_ Makarov commented.

_"I know, but it has a beautiful sound."_ Kageyama assured.

_"Hmm..."_ Makarov stared at Kageyama silently for a moment his expression giving nothing away before responding, _"Well, I should be going, but I guess one song couldn't hurt."_

_"Oh, thank you!"_ Kageyama said with a grateful excited tone.

**_We win. _**Kageyama thought cockily.

_"Be sure to listen carefully, okay, sir?"_ Kageyama said cheerfully.

_"Yeah yeah."_ Makarov said quickly in lazy acceptance.

Kageyama raised the flute getting in position to play it, but did nothing past that.

_**This is it.**_ Kageyama thought to himself.

_**"Who'd wanna to join a legal guild anyway? They suck!"**_ Rayule's voice rang in his miind.

**_"Those Fairy Tail guys are too weak to be talking such big talk!"_** Byard's voice rang in his mind.

**_"The Lullaby is a means to an end, it will be our revenge against those who forced us to have to live in the darkness to work that will pave our path to regaining our magical freedom."_ **Sakuya's voice rang in his mind.

**_"The Lullaby's song will be our revenge against those who stripped us of our rights and forced us to live in the darkness!"_ **Erigor's voice rang in his mind.

Kageyama brought the flute to his lips before suddenly Lucy's voice flooded in.

_**"Killing innocent people isn't gonna help you get your rights back!"**_ Lucy's voice rang through his mind.

Then he remembered the conversation he managed to overhear between Nova and Gray when Natsu attacked Karacka for trying to kill him.

_**Karacka whimpered as he trembled from the shock of his own actions, and Natsu finally processed what had happened and growled. Natsu clenched his fist in anger and it began to shake from his rage.**_

_**"How could you do that to one of your friends?" Natsu questioned angrily calling Karacka's attention, "He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Natsu shouted surrounding his entire body in flames.**_

_**Gray and Erza looked at him now in slight surprise while Nova just listened silently as she continued working on patching up Kageyama as best as she could.**_

Kageyama's breath caught indiscernably, as he recalled her eyes glassy but dead with no frown nor discernable expression on her face as tears escaped her eyes.

**_Karacka tried to flee, but Natsu glowered and gave chase before he could._**

**_"HOW COULD YOU?!" Natsu shouted in rage as he lept into an attack and hit Karacka in the face after breaking through the wall._**

**_"Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?" Natsu bellowed angrily._**

**_"Please, Kage, stay with us." Erza said to Kage as Gray worriedly turned his attention to Nova._**

**_"You once were part of a dark guild, did you ever do what that guy did to Kage?" Gray asked hesitantly and as quietly as possible, calling the attention of Erza and the barely conscious Kage._**

**_Nova frowned guiltily, her eyes becoming dead as she continued focusing her gaze on what she was doing._**

**_"More times than I care to admit..." Nova revealed her tone sad and guilty as her voice cracked a tiny bit._**

**_Kageyama looked at Nova in shock as some stray tears landed on his bare chest as she worked._**

**_Nova dried her tears before shaking the thoughts out of her mind and her body tensing a bit as she suddenly closed off._**

**_"I just never speak of the things I have done." Nova said softly, "It's better that you don't know everything, that way you can still sleep at night."_**

Kageyama then remembered what Gray had said to him.

_**"You should try to look for the positive. You and your buddies."**_

**_"Kage! We really need your help right now!"_** Erza's voice rang out in her mind.

Kageyama gasped and panted quietly.

A bit a way's from him and Makarov where Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Nova, Stella and Happy who had just caught sight of them.

_"There he is!"_ Gray said pointing them out.

_"Gramps!"_ Exclaimed Natsu.

_"Master!"_ Exclaimed Nova and Erza in unison.

Suddenly, Master Bob of Blue Pegasus popped up behind them and shushed them.

_"SHH!"_ Bob said startling Gray, Natsu, and Lucy into screaming in shock slightly, _"We're just about to get to the good part."_ Bob said.

Behind him, Goldmine approached Nova gently with a calm smile, _"Little Nova, my you have matured, you look a little worse for wear. Let's fix you up."_ Goldmine greeted to Nova.

Nova smiled gratefully, _"Thank you, Master Goldmine. It has been a long time since we saw each other last."_ Nova said gratefully.

_"Well, aren't you boys yummy? So adorable."_ Bob said to Natsu and Gray making them shudder and hug each other.

_"Who the heck is that guy?"_ Lucy questioned in surprise and slight annoyance at how close Bob was getting to Natsu.

Erza's sweat dropped, _"Master Bob."_

Bob turned to them sweetly as Gray and Natsu jumped away from him and Lucy jumped a bit in skepticality of Bob's gender.

_"Erza, honey, you have really filled out."_ Bob complimented.

Upon registering Bob once Goldmine finished patching her up, Nova excitedly approached Master Bob and held hands with him as if they were the best of girl friends.

_"Master Bob!"_

_"Nova, sweetie! Aren't you just so gorgeous!"_

_"Aw, you flatter me! You look great Master Bob! You're practically glowing!"_

_"They sure seem...chummy..."_ Lucy commented as her sweat dropped while Nova and Bob enthusiastically hugged amiably as they chatted happily and cheerfully about Amare and Blue Pegasus and such.

Stella smiled lightly as she chuckled a bit, _"Nova and I once stationed over at Blue Pegasus back six years ago for some months while Nova defeated the branches of Black Heart to erradicate it for good since Blue Pegasus was pretty much in the center of the area where all of the branches would come together. Of course, we still had to earn money, so with Master Makarov's permission and Master Bob's we temporarily did jobs for Blue Pegasus while we were there and Master Bob and Nova quickly became good friends despite the age gap."_

_"Woah. So Nova and Master Bob are good friends, no joke?"_ Lucy questioned.

Stella smiled, _"Yes. The two were good friends along with Hibiki, Ren and Eve who i'm sure you'll meet some day. Almost all of Blue Pegasus honestly, except maybe two certain people, but that's for another time in the future."_

Erza just looked away from them with her sweat dropping.

_"So let me get this straight... You're telling me that weirdo's the master of the Blue Pegasus Guild?"_

_"Aye."_ Stella confirmed.

**Not too far away...**

Makarov sighed, _"Well? I can't wait all night, young man."_

Kageyama snapped out of his trance calmly, he went to play the flute, and up above Natsu, Gray, Erza, Natsu and Nova tensed.

_"Oh, no!"_ Erza exclaimed as they all refocused on the situation at hand.

Bob hugged Natsu and Gray to keep them from interrupting while Goldmine leaned against a tree with Nova who had caught on quickly after looking at Makarov's eyes for a brief moment.

_"Can you keep it down over there?"_ Goldmine said as he and Nova smirked, _"We're just about to get to the good part."_

_"He's with Quatro Cerberus!"_ Lucy exclaimed in recognition.

_"That's their master, Goldmine."_ Erza explained seriously.

Makarov groaned before speaking to Kageyama again since he had frozen up once more, _"Well?"_

Kageyama breathed deeply as the flute's eyes lighted up unbeknownst to anyone.

* * *

_**Here goes. I can do this.**_ Kageyama thought to himself, **_I just have to play one song... and that will change everything!_**

Makarov closed his eyes for a second before speaking clearly, _"Nothing's going to change."_

Kageyama's eyes opened wide in his shock lowering the flute from his mouth, _"Huh?"_

_"You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing."_ Makarov said unaware of all the people listening not too far away, _"I mean, we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason that Guilds even exist. And they're why we have friends."_

_"I once met a young little several years ago, she had dead looking eyes for the most part, full of fear. She spoke to no one, not even to me. But she had one person that she always looked at with eyes full of life, when I finally managed to ask her why that was, her answer was so simple it rendered me speechless. That might seem ridiculous to most people, but what she told me will always resonate within me."_ Makarov explained making Nova's eyes widen in recognition of what he was talking about.

Nova gasped silently as she brought a hand to her mouth slowly which wasn't unnoticed by her teammates, Bob and Goldmine.

_"She had told me that it was easier for her to never talk or connect with anyone, and that one person was her reason for pushing on and doing whatever she could. Because that person was weak, that person would always be weak, but that it was okay because she would always be there to watch out for her. Maybe it's sentimental, maybe it's a bit foolish that something so simple resonated so powerfully with me, but it made me realize that that's the reason Guilds even exist."_ Makarov revealed.

Makarov then looked at Kageyama in the eyes just as Nova's eyes became glassy and she hid them from view by letting her bangs cover them.

_"When we're surrounded with allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future. Even if everything is bleak and dark. Think of it this way: If we're clumsy, then we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own. But we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Much like that little girl did back then and continues to do to this very day. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."_ Makarov said calmly and passionately his mind remembering Nova back so long ago.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Kageyama dropped the flute in defeat. Erza smiled in pleasant surprise as Gray and Natsu gazed in surprise and Lucy watched with a soft smile. Nova, however, watched with the softest smile of all her eyes still glassy but showing happiness.

Kageyama bowed on his hands and knees, _"I surrender."_

The team promptly approached their Guild Master in relief.

_"Master!"_ Called Erza.

_"You stopped him!"_ Natsu exclaimed in relief.

_"Good job, Gramps!"_ Gray called to Makarov just as they all reached him.

_"Wha-How did you kids end up in Clover?"_ Makarov exclaimed in shock.

_"Master Makarov, your words have touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears."_ Erza said emotively as she hugged Makarov tightly to her armored chest.

_"Ow!"_ Exclaimed Makarov weakly in a daze.

Everyone rejoiced in their own ways, except for Nova who hung back silently, a hand to her chest. Then, Makarov turned to Nova when he was finally released. Kageyama and everyone else watched as Makarov approached the woman kindly.

_"Are you alright, child? You look exhausted."_ Makarov asked kindly.

Nova smiled at him gratefully even as tears pooled and spilled from her eyes. She looked so human everyone gasped as she suddenly fell on her knees and cried with both of her hands held gently to her chest, a sob escaping her before she spoke in a foreign language to Makarov that none of them recognized.

_"Im tam libenter, non licet tibi avus. Gratias tibi."_ Nova said softly.

Makarov smiled ressuringly before hugging her and soothingly running a head through her hair as she cried.

Everyone watched in surprise-and confusion on Natsu and Lucy's part-as Makarov soothed the crying woman for the next few moments before they broke apart and she dried her tears before getting up sheepishly, her face flushed red at at her behavior.

_"S-sorry..."_ Nova apologized awkwardly and meekly.

Erza smiled reassuringly, _"That's okay, Nova. After all, it was you that he mentioned in his words to Kage. It's okay to cry from such moving words."_

Nova smiled awkwardly but gratefully.

Then suddenly evil laughter was heard as Lullaby's eyes lighted up and sparks of light came from it as a voice resounded from it.

_"I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!"_ Lullaby boomed as black smoke poured out from it.

Everyone gasped at this.

_"Something came out!"_ Happy and Stella exclaimed.

Suddenly in the sky practically above the army appeared a massive magic circle that released sparks of light and they all gasped.

_"What is that?"_ Questioned one of the army men.

_"I can no longer hold back! I shall come forth to devour you myself!"_ Lullaby declared as the circle glowed bright for a moment and the flute transformed into a gigantic three-eyed monster of some kind.

One kind that Nova quickly recognized.

_**A demon...**_ Nova recognized grimly as she tensed into a fighting position.

_"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"_ Lullaby declared.

_"It's so big!"_ Lucy exclaimed in shock.

_"Way to state the obvious!"_ Happy responded.

_"A demon flute?!"_ Stella exclaimed in surprise.

_"What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!"_ Kageyama exclaimed in shock.

_"That, Diorema, is Lullaby."_ Nova growled angrily at Kage making it clear to the guy that he would not be receiving any kindness from Nova at all.

_"We're in a pickle."_ Bob commented.

Nova smiled reassuringly at Bob, _"Not if I can help it Master Bob."_

_"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref."_ Goldmine commented.

_"Most probably. I sense traces of his magic on it."_ Nova said discretely to Makarov, Goldmine, and Bob.

All the other guild masters that had been in the building ran to safety away from Lullaby.

_"Do you think we should help them?"_ One of them questioned.

_"I can't! I have a bad back!"_ Lamely refused another one.

Nova rolled her eyes, _"Cowards."_

_"Why did the flute turn into a monster?"_ Lucy questioned in shock.

_"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden black magic. Living magic-Zeref's specialty."_ Goldmine explained.

_"Living magic?"_ Erza questioned.

_"Who's Zeref? Wasn't he some ancient wizard?"_ Gray asked.

_"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known. He was very powerful in his day. But in my wildest dreams, I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again."_ Bob explained.

_"Now then, which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?"_ Lullaby said wickedly in excitement as it looked closely at them.

_"Delectable, huh?"_ Natsu questioned seriously before turning to Gray somehow excitedly, _"Do you think souls are really that tasty?"_

Nova smacked the back of his head.

_"How should I know what they taste like?"_ Gray said in annoyance.

_"Always thinking about eating!"_ Lucy exclaimed in slight disappointment and large exasperation.

_"Natsu and Gray, get everyone to a safe place. Nova, I need you with me."_ Erza said firmly.

Nova nodded seriously coming up next to her, _"There's no way I would let you take on a demon on your own, no matter how annoying you are with your bossy attitude at times."_

_"Quit barking orders!"_ Natsu said angrily.

_"Yeah, you're not the boss of us."_ Gray agreed.

_"JUST DO IT."_ Erza and Nova said angrily at them with a glare.

_"AYE AYE!"_ The boys exclaimed before dashing off to do as told.

_"Another bad Happy impression?"_ Lucy sighed.

On the sidelines, the army leader spoke up rallying his troops.

_"NO GIANT WOODEN DEMON IS GONNA SCARE OFF THE FIORE ARMY! CHARGE!"_

_"YES, SIR!"_

The demon heard and turned in their direction, _"You doubt my power? I'll prove it to you!"_

Then the demon opened it's mouth, a magic circle appearing in front of it and from the circle a bright massive beam of light shot out at a mountain in the distance. The earth shook as a massive rumbling was heard and light blocked everyone's view of anything. When the light faded, the mountain had been obliterated entirely into nothing.

_"Aah."_ Exclaimed a soldier as he saw what the demon had done.

_"Captain! Are we scared yet?"_ the soldier asked.

_"Now, men! Retreat! Run for your lives!"_ The Captain boomed.

The soldiers fled and Lullaby faced it's targets.

_"I have no need for those pathetic humans. I prefer the taste of a Wizard's Soul and I will consume all of yours!"_ Lullaby declared.

_"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see ya try! As if I'd let you get your grummy hands on Lucy's soul!"_ Natsu responded seriously.

_"I'll never let you get your hands on m__eus avus__ or Stella's souls! You scum spawn of Zeref!"_ Nova declared.

_"BRING IT ON, BIG GUY!"_ Natsu and Nova chorused angrily.

_"Good luck!"_ Wished all of the other guild masters.

_"Can those four defeat Lullaby on their own?"_ Lucy questioned aloud pensively.

_"You should help them!"_ Happy and Stella said to her a bit flatly.

_"Normally I, but none of my Celestial Spirits are available right now, and i'd just probably slow them down."_ Lucy said in a lame excuse looking away from the cats.

_"Good excuse."_ Happy said.

_"Don't judge me, cat!"_ Lucy retorted.

Stella smiled reassuringly at Lucy while placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

_"It's okay to be scared, but bravery is doing what's right even if you're afraid. Even Nova and Erza and even Makarov and the other Guild Masters have fears, but they do what's right regardless of their fear. In this situation, it's right to fight even if you're afraid. So i'll tell you a little secret about yourself you may not have ever known to help you."_ Stella said softly.

Lucy and Happy listened attentively.

_"Celestial Magic, isn't just summoning spirits to help you, it lies inside of you. It's just as ability type as fire, water, or any other ability type magic. But it's more special than that, because it's both holder and ability type. Most people just don't know it because they don't listen to the magic within them. If they listened, they would learn so much about themselves they never knew before and especially about their magic. The choice to fight is yours, but I personally hope that you fight. Even without you, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Nova will be able to defeat this demon, but if they fight it without you, you will only be stunting your own growth as a wizard while theirs will continue to grow."_ Stella explained before she transformed back into her cat form as she passed out in exhaustion.

Lucy gazed at her friends who awaited her decision for a moment before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, just listening. Unbeknownst to her, a golden glow surrounded her as a smile grew on her face and twin swords formed out of golden lights and stars appeared in front of her. She opened her eyes after a moment and guided by instincts, she spoke a spell.

Her friends smiled proudly as a magic circle appeared beneath her feet.

"STAR SWORDS!" Lucy casted causing for the swords to come to her and equip themselves harmlessly in her hands.

Her friends then turned back to their enemy as Lullaby roared into the sky.

_"What a horrible sound!"_

_"It's hurting my ears!"_ Lucy cried out as she gently held her ears and winced.

_"AAH!"_ Nova and Natsu exclaimed as they covered their ears.

_"It's preparing to attack."_ Goldmine said coolly not bothering to cover his ears even as the other guild masters exclaimed fearfully..

_"The Lullaby's Song!"_

_"It's going to devour our souls!"_

Makarov just looked on silently with a serious expression.

Erza summoned twin swords as the five of them readied to attack.

_"READY?"_ Erza asked.

_"OH, YEAH!"_ Natsu and Gray chorused.

_"YOU KNOW IT, RED!"_ Nova confirmed.

_"ALL SET!"_ Lucy confirmed coolly.

They all lunged forward except Lucy who only moved to stand where her comrades had moments ago.

Erza requipped in her usual style.

**[Too hard to describe for me, sorry, but you get the idea.]**

**"REQUIP!"** She casted as she suddenly requipped, **"THE KNIGHT!"**

Then, she struck flew at the demon and did a cross slash on it.

_"AAH!"_ Lullaby cried in pain as it was slashed.

_"My turn!"_ Nova declared as the clapped her hands together.

**"GALAXY DRAGON"** Nova began as suddenly glowed black and white brilliant light started to shine from between her hands and grew into a large orb as she expanded her hands.

Then the orb spilt into thousands of swords made of stars once it was massive.

**"WHITE-SWORD STORM!"**

_"AAH!"_ Lullaby cried in pain as it was stabbed clean through by swords made of stars.

Next was Gray who summoned his magic forward as he took his stance coolly, feet apart with his hands out in front of him with one palm open and the other hand in a fist on top of his open palm-skin touching skin- and focused on his magic. He lifted his arms to be straight out with his hands at about the same height from the ground as his upper chest. A magic circle appeared in front of him and his arms and he casted as he opened his eyes.

**"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"**

Suddenly lances of ice, several in count struck Lullaby which roared in pain at the attack.

Natsu bumped his fists together and spread out his feet getting into stance as he called his magic forward. His eyes became more vibrant in their color and he rushed forward into action.

_"Now it's my turn!"_ Natsu declared.

He lept into the air, fiery fist extended out behind him along with one of his legs and arm bent in front of his face in his stance.

Then he casted his attack.

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

Lucy smiled confidently as she leaped forward. _"MY TURN!"_ She called.

**"STARLIGHT BURST SLASH!"** She casted.

They gave her an opening and she spread her arms out, swords pointing forward before attacking spinning around three times in the air swords pointing out as she got close enough to Lullaby and slashed clean through it's side before landing behind it next to Erza.

_"AAH!"_ Lullaby cried out in pain.

_"He just punched the demon with fire!"_ A guild master exclaimed.

_"I didn't know ice magic could do that!"_ Another guild master exclaimed.

_"The red-haired girl could requip her armor!"_

_"The blue haired girl created thousands of swords made of stars! I didn't know Galaxy Magic could do that!"_

Lullably growled and raised a fist, _"YOU ARE MAKING ME ANGRY!"_ before breaking the ground where the five mages had been but the wizards quickly dodged.

Erza struck once more stabbing through Lullaby's arm, then Gray attacked using a crossbow made of ice. Natsu followed.

_"I'm not finished with you!"_ Natsu declared.

Natsu spread his arms out, and then brought them in almost as if flapping them like wings, his arms forming an x as he lept into action. Then he threw is arms back, opening them.

**"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"** Natsu casted as he slashed his arms out the moment they were incased in his flames.

From his arms fire formed whips of fire that almost looked like wings and attacked Lullaby.

_"That's incredible! Their combination attacks are so powerful!"_ Kageyama exclaimed.

Nova smirked as she leaped into an attack all too familiar. _"TIME TO KNOCK YOU BACK TO SIZE!"_ She declared.

Nova spread her feet apart and casted.

**"GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!"** Nova casted.

She separated her fists bringing her elbows to the height of height of her shoulders as she bent her knees getting down a bit, from inside, galaxy built up in her mouth and throat as she bent back a bit before bending forward, bringing her hands one in front of the other infront of her mouth with some space between. Then she released the galaxy within her with a powerful roar. A blast of galaxy being released from her mouth right at Lullaby.

_"And they're in synch!"_ Stella commented.

_"Aye!"_ Happy agreed.

Lucy smirked confidently before leaping at Lullaby.

**"STARLIGHT WAVE SLASH!"** Lucy casted promptly bending her arms inwardly while having her swords pointing outwardly to the left and to the right respectfully before unbending her arms in a powerful slash to it's face from the left.

Lullaby roars and bent back a bit, swallowing the magic circle causing it's mouth to glow with light.

As soon as she landed with her comrades, swords at her side, Lucy grimaced slightly.

_"This can't be good!"_

_"Probably not."_ Nova said before grinning at her, _"But I have to say, nice sword moves there Lucy! If you'd like I can train you a bit some time on the basics of swordfighting once this is over."_

Lucy smiled gratefully, _"I'd love that, thank you Nova!"_

Then their attention returned quickly to the demon as it made to sing.

_"Here comes it's song!"_ Happy and Stella exclaimed worriedly.

All around the spectators the plants began to die as Lullaby began to play it's song.

_"Look! All the plants are dying!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"Lullaby is sucking the life out of 'em!"_ Happy said.

_"JUST ONE NOTE AND YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE!"_ Lullaby declared as it got into a stance with it's hands held together flat against each other in alignment beside it's head.

Before beginning to try to sing making everyone except Makarov, Goldmine, Bob, Lucy, Erza, Nova, Gray and Natsu cover their ears in pain. But after a moment, no sound came from Lullaby except for a weak note and wheezing breeze.

_"HUH?"_ It exclaimed.

_"WHAT HAPPENED?"_ Stella exclaimed in shock.

_"NOTHING HAPPENED!"_ Happy exclaimed in shock even though in his and Stella's ears were improvised ear plugs.

_"I don't understand. Why can't I play my melody of death?"_ Lullaby questioned in shock.

Kageyama's sweat dropped as he realized what happened, _"It must be because of all those attacks."_

_"We punched so many holes in that thing, it totally messed up it's sound! All that build up for this?"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"Totally ridiculous."_ Nova agreed.

_"Talk about going out with a whimper."_ Lucy said with a shrug as they all agreed silently since it IS a flute after all.

_"Yeah, flute's are pretty lame to begin with."_ Happy agreed.

_"They make pretty music, but they are lame."_ Stella said in agreement.

_"YOU DARE MOCK ME?!"_ Lullaby bellowed before kicking down a mountain with a grunt and an angry kick.

_"Now it's really mad!"_ Exclaimed a random Guild Master as they fled to safer ground.

_"As if things weren't bad enough."_ Exclaimed another.

Lullaby growled it turned it's attention to where Makarov and the other important characters were only to find Gray there already in his stance and casting.

_"OOH..."_ The ones who hadn't met Gray before exclaimed.

**"ICE MAKE..."** Gray casted as Lullaby created a wave like blast of fire, **"SHIELD!"**

A huge shield was created from ice infront of Gray and everyone protecting them from the fire.

_"Oh wow!"_

_"That boy's Maker Magic is spectacular!"_

Lucy looked over at Erza, _"What's Maker Magic?"_

_"It's users can give Magic Energy a tangible form. However, there's another type of magic that can destroy it. A beautiful and very useful magic if used properly."_ Erza explained.

_"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"_ Bellowed Lullaby before noticing the fire being swallowed up by Natsu and Nova.

_"Oh, yeah?"_ The two slayers bellowed as Nova's appearance suddenly changed.

Nova's fangs elongated, then her eyes changed one of them turning gold while one of them turned a deep blood red. Her hair followed as streaks of red hair appeared, and then red and midnight blue and white scaled covered the edges of her face and her cheeks lightly as her nails turned to sharp claws.

_"NOW WE"VE GOT A FIRE IN OUR BELLIES!"_ They bellowed in unison.

_"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! YOU'RE MONSTERS!"_ Lullaby bellowed before attacking them only to fail as they lept into the air skillfully.

The two raced up his arm quickly, _"OH, LIKE YOU CAN TALK."_ They bellowed back at the demon.

_"STOP CLIMBING ME!"_ Lullaby bellowed.

They lunged into the air and Erza lunged at Lullaby.

**"REQUIP!"** She casted as she quickly changed armors in a flash of light to a black winged armor that looked somewhat like a bikini.

_"Ohh..."_

_"Her armor is lovely."_

_"It's called Black Winged Armor, and it amplifies the power of her attacks."_

Gray then, already in stance, casted, **"ICE MAKE SAUCER!"** creating sharp saucers made of ice that quickly hit Lullaby dead on.

Lullaby shouted in pain.

Lucy then flying high up into the air, wings made of golden light and stars carrying her, and flew straight at Lullaby's face.

**"STAR STREAM!"** Lucy casted slashing Lullaby first diagonally with her left then right sword and then finishing it up with a horizontal dual slash of her swords before backflipping away from the demon skillfully in the air.

Lullaby screamed.

Then Erza struck the right cheek of Lullaby powerfully and cleanly.

As Lullaby was throughly weakened, it was time.

_"Natsu!"_ Lucy called.

_"Nova!"_ Erza called.

_"Now!"_ Gray signaled.

_"We got this!"_ Natsu and Nova said in unison, their eyes becoming more vibrant in color as they ignited their fists, Natsu igniting both of his in flames while Nova ignited one in flames and one in Galaxy.

The two stretched their arms out at their sides as they began casting differently from each other.

**"By the flames of my right hand and the flames of my left."**

**"By the flames of my right hand and the galaxy of my left."**

The two then brought their hands together, **"PUT THE TWO TOGETHER..."** and formed massive orbs of magic. Natsu's of only flames while Nova's was made of Galaxy and Flames as they grunted.

They then shouted as they lifted the massive orbs up above their heads.

**"...AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!"** They continued as they lept into the air in perfect synch.

**"FIRE DRAGON..."**

**"GALAXY FIRE DRAGON..."**

**"BRILLIANT FLAME!"** They finished together throwing the massive spheres of magic at Lullaby.

Both spheres collided and combined into one even more massive sphere before finally hitting Lullaby-as it was falling backwards- dead on. Lullaby screamed and light too bright to see through suddenly burst in all directions for a moment before shooting up into the sky in a beam of white light. Magic pulsing through the sky as a shattering sound resounded and Lullaby was gone as sparkles of some sort somehow rained down. On the ground where Lullaby as a flute had once rested, a broken three eyed flute rested.

_"OHH..."_ Exclaimed several Guild Masters.

_"Well done."_ Makarov compliment calmly.

_"You're amazing."_ Bob complimented sweetly.

_"You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy."_ Goldmine complimented.

Stella giggled.

Kageyama then piped up, _"I can't believe how strong they are."_ Kageyama commented.

Suddenly some of the dust settled to reveal Gray, Erza, Nova, Lucy and Natsu standing side by side. Gray with his arms crossed while Erza stood calmly with her sword at her side next to him. Nova beside Erza bearing a fanged grin now back to looking normal, and Lucy next to her with her swords at her sides carefully. Then lastly Natsu holding his scarf with one hand now shirtless again for some reason.

_"Are all of the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these five?"_ Kageyama questioned in slight shock as he noted all five of them wore serious expressions on their face.

_"There's no doubt about it. This is the strongest team!"_ Stella commented cheerfully.

_"Aye!"_ Happy agreed.

Makarov grinned smugly, _"We're an awesome guild, aren't we?"_

_"Insane, for certain as well."_ Nova commented.

_"Great work out there, guys!"_ Cheered Lucy.

_"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal. You did great out there too!" _Natsu answered.

_"Yeah, piece of cake! And you did great out there Lucy!"_ Gray agreed.

They all then chucked.

_"They may be a bunch of fools, but they're stronger than I am."_ Kageyama said as a tear formed.

Bob then placed a hand supportively on his shoulder, _"Young man,"_

Suddenly, Bob hugged him scaring him as he felt Bob's stubble bristle against his skin.

_"We've gotta get you to a doctor, you precious thing."_ Bob finished.

_"I can feel your stubble!"_ Kage freaked out.

_"I can't exactly say I know what just happened, but it's obvious we owe a big round of thanks to the guild."_ Goldmine commented.

_"We do?"_ questioned hesitantly the Guild Master closest to Goldmine.

_"Even so, I must say-"_ The second closest one began to say as the dust finished clearing and they saw past the young wizards.

Erza and Nova exclaimed in shock as they looked back becoming floored and wide eyed.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy hummed a _"Hmm?"_ as they looked back at their tensing and tensed a moment as they saw.

_"THEY WENT OVERBOARD!"_ The guild masters exclaimed.

Lucy and Master freezing up in shock while Nova guiltly rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle.

_"Oops."_ Nova exclaimed.

_"The conference hall's been destroyed!"_ Lucy exclaimed in her shock as Makarov's jaw dropped in absolute horror.

_"Aye! There's also a couple of mountain tops missing."_ Happy and Stella commented.

Makarov groaned and his soul attempted to leave his body.

_"AAH! MASTER!"_ Lucy freaked out.

_"Something came out!/ His soul came out!"_ Stella and Happy said at the same time.

Natsu laughed, _"We really made a mess of the place, huh?"_

Nova sweat dropped, _"We were supposed to NOT make a mess of the place, Natsu."_

Nova then noticed Makarov's soul floating around and began to chase it with Erza as the masters started clammoring.

_"PLEASE FORGIVE US, MASTER!"_ The women pleaded in unison.

Nearby, Kageyama, Bob and Goldmine grinned at the sight in amusement.

_"I guess kids do take after their parents."_ Goldmine said.

_"They remind me of us when we were young wizards."_ Bob said fondly.

_"Back in ancient times?"_ Kageyama asked in good humor.

_"You know, when I was younger, I looked just like you Koggie."_ Bob said fondly.

_"HUH?!"_ Kage exclaimed.

_"We had so much fun back in the old days. We were mischevious kids, so the council was always angry with us for one reason or another."_ Bob said as he pulled out a picture frame with a picture of young wizards, _"You see that stud in the Aubergine Suit? That's me."_

_"You have gotta be kidding!"_ Kage exclaimed as he looked at the suit wearing stud in the picture in shock.

_"I wasn't lying when I said I looked just like you."_ Bob answered cheerfully.

_"I'm gonna be bold and fat?!"_ Kage exclaimed in horror.

_"So what do you think? Now that you've seen what it's like to be part of a legitimate magical guild."_ Goldmine asked.

_"They're much more fun than the dark guilds."_ Bob said.

Kageyama's soul left his body.

_"Something came out of him."_ Goldmine said.

Natsu then piped up calmly to the guild masters, _"You guys trying to catch somebody? I'll do it for ya!"_

_"YOU'RE THE ONE WE'RE AFTER!"_

_"Oh, yeah, that's right!"_ Natsu exclaimed with a laugh as Nova sighed at his idiocy.

Then they ran for it with an angry mob of Guild Masters trying to catch them. Erza carrying Makarov with Gray in front of her and Lucy beside her. Happy and Stella flying right behind them while Nova and Natsu excitedly stayed behind them all. All of them screaming as they ran.

**TBC**

* * *

Translations [In Order]:

"Im tam libenter, quam ut avus non nocuerunt. Gratias tibi."

"I'm so glad you are not allowed to grandfather. Thank you."

"...meus avus..."

"...my grandfather..."

* * *

Hey guys! Alrighty! Next chapter we finish off with Natsu Devours A Village! Then i'll post my next Interlude Chapter after that! Thoughts on this chapter?

If you have any thoughts on this chapter feel free to let me know through a review or a private message!

'Til next time!


	13. Author Note 1

Hey guys, i'm sorry for the last minute notice.

I will post the next chapter soon, but I am currently very busy for at least the next three days. if I can get it up sooner I will but I make no promises.

Much Love,

CelestialSlayer


	14. Natsu Devours A Village

Alright! No rambling this time! I changed a few things here and there, but it still follows the canon story as closely as possible. Finally back from my small break! Enjoy!

* * *

Natsu Devours A Village

* * *

**X784**

**Clover Canyon, Fiore**

**Early Morning**

* * *

_"There's no doubt about it."_ A male said as he examined a footprint on the ground closely, _"These are definitely their footprints." _

The man had long, shaggy, black hair and as he knelt on the ground, his expression was serious. Behind him his partner stood with a serious expression on her face that was shielded by the hat on her head. Her long light green hair left loose framing her face gently.

_"From the looks of it, it's been two days since they were here, and one of them was picked up by one of the others since one of the footprint sets stops suddenly a bit up ahead."_ The man said.

_"If that's the case they should've reached Magnolia a long time ago. Especially if one of them might have been injured enough to have to be carried by one of the others. Could mean trouble. Now what?"_ The woman said.

The man sighed, _"It's probably best if we give our report to the guild." _

_"We're going back?"_ The woman asked.

The two got onto their birds and they went off on the birds that squawked as they went.

**She is Bisca Mulan.**

**He is Alzack Connell.**

**As they return to Fairy Tail from their scouting mission, both carry hearts full of uncertainty.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guildhall**

* * *

Mirajane pouted sadly a bit, _"Ohh. This is no good at all. I need to give them a message from the council right away."_

_"Don't blame me."_ Bisca said, _"I wanted to go after them."_

Alzack then spoke up, _"But there'd be no point. I know you're worried, but Clover Canyon is a death trap. Even with someone from a hunter's guild to guide you, it would swallow you up and never spit you out." _

_"But if it's a dangerous maze of canyons, why would they even want to go in there? Especially when they might have someone injured with them."_ Bisca thought aloud.

Mirajane sighed sadly and worriedly before chiming in unaware of a green haired man with light blue eyes listening in nearby.

_"I don't know. But it must be important. I'm afraid it might just be Nova who might've been injured, I received word from Master Bob from Blue Pegasus asking about how Nova was doing while you two were out, he sounded worried and said Nova seemed to be looking a bit sick when he saw them all last in Clover. I'm sure the Master can handle things, but i'm still a little worried."_ Mirajane said softly.

* * *

Happy and Stella looked over the edge in front of them curiously but carefully.

_"Aww, Jeez!"_ Complained Lucy annoyedly, _"Come on Happy, Stella. Don't tell me that you got us lost again. We've been walking for forever and a half, and we still haven't found Magnolia yet."_

_"WHY ARE WE FOLLOWING A CAT ANYWAY?!"_ Lucy questioned angrily.

**This is Web Valley, hidden deep within Clover Canyon.**

**Here, countless fissures produced by ancient earthquakes form a fearsome maze.**

**Many adventurers, either brave or foolish, have entered this place only to decorate its landscape with their bones.**

_"What do you mean 'again'? How rude! I wasn't lost last time, so this is the first time i've gotten us lost."_ Happy responded.

Stella sighed, _"Either way, we're lost when we should have made it back to the guild by now, because unfortunately Nova is out cold and she's got the strongest nose out of all of us."_ Stella commented seriously.

_"First time or not, let's just try to make it our last, okay?"_ Lucy said with a groan before sighing and looking over at Nova who was deeply asleep and being carried by Erza.

Nova's face showed heavy discomfort and she kept mumbling things that they couldn't quite catch as she slept. She was sweating a bit but she was fine other wise.

_"Are you sure it's normal for her to be like that while sleeping?"_ Lucy asked Stella.

Stella sighed sadly, _"She has night terrors. It's quite common for her to be like that while sleeping, because every time she falls asleep she gets night terrors."_ Stella explained once more tiredly.

Natsu frowned angrily as they all heard Nova's stomach growl loudly in her sleep, _"Man, I want some food too."_

Gray near him spoke up, _"We all do. Talking about it just makes us hungrier."_

Suddenly the two butted heads not noticing Nova waking up slowly.

_"I can't help it if I'm hungry, jerk."_ Natsu said angrily at Gray.

_"No, but you can stop running your mouth, can't you?"_ Gray said angrily at Natsu.

Makarov finally spoke up angrily, _"Listen up!"_

Then he frowned tiredly and sadly, _"We need some food."_

Natsu and Gray both turned angry expressions to Makarov, _"YEAH, WE KNOW!"_ they yelled.

Erza finally spoke up sternly, _"Enough."_

Then her stomach growled as Nova got off of her back tiredly.

_"Your stomach's trying to tell you something, isn't it?"_ Natsu said flatly.

_"No, it's not. You're hearing things."_ Erza answered as she crossed her arms ignoring the flat deadpans that everyone except Nova and Stella were sending her.

Nova's stomach grumbled as she yawned tiredly. _"I'm so hungry it woke me up from the best sleep i've had in months."_

_"Uh, yeah. Real convincing, Erza."_ Gray commented.

Suddenly Happy gasped and squealed excitedly as he saw something.

_"What are you excited about?"_ Natsu and Nova both asked.

_"Down there! Look, Natsu, look!"_ Happy said excitedly as he looked over the edge.

_"Huh?"_ Natsu exclaimed curiosity.

_"I can fly!"_ sang a fish

_"You can fly!"_ sang another fish

_"Can you fly!"_ sang a third fish.

_"Those are Wingfish. They're a legendary delicacy. And they're super yummy, from what I hear."_ Happy explained.

_"YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM!"_ Happy cried out excitedly.

Nova deadpanned, _"I'll hold out longer until we have a different option, but more to ya Happy."_

Stella's sweat dropped, _"I'll hold out too."_

Natsu, Gray and Erza developed serious looks on their face before finally speaking as Lucy just remained impartial and skeptical.

_"A legendary delicacy?"_ Gray questioned.

_"Wingfish, huh?"_ Erza commented.

_"Sounds good to me."_ Natsu commented in a tone that spoke of ravenous hunger.

Makarov cried as his stomach rumbled and he placed a hand gently and gratefully on Happy's small shoulder.

_"Well done, Happy. You make this old man very proud."_ Makarov said.

Lucy sighed in absolute despondance, _"Guys, enough with the growling stomachs."_

Then, her stomach growled as soon as she said that, and she sweatdropped as Gray looked at her with a knowing look on his eyes.

_"You were saying?"_ He said.

_"Shut up."_ Lucy grumbled angrily, her eyes shadowed out by her hair because of her embarrasment and anger.

Happy suddenly stood in determination at the edge with a fishing pole in hand.

_"Now, time to fish."_ Happy declared.

The wingfish were chattering as everyone sat on the edge with a fishing pole trying to fish, Nova catching a third fish as Natsu spoke up and she hummed a little tune to herself.

_"Aw, come on, you stupid fish. Just shut up and let me eat you."_ Natsu said.

_"We gotta fish harder, guys!"_ Happy said with dedication.

_"I don't know, are you sure these things really taste that good?"_ Lucy spoke up softly.

_"Be quiet and fish. Anything edible will do."_ Erza said coldly.

Lucy freaked out a bit, _"I didn't know you were that hungry!"_

Nova just kept relitavely silent from her spot beside Lucy as she only kept humming a nice soft but fun tune to herself.

_"YOU'RE GOING IN MY BELLY! RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR?"_ Happy declared loudly.

Stella sighed, _"Why are Nova and I even fishing when we don't even want to eat or will eat these fish?"_

Nova sighed, _"Because if we fish there's a better chance of catching enough for all of the others to be able to eat these things. Since they want to eat the fish. Besides, they're not experienced with such sudden forced fasting like we are, Stel."_

_"Oh."_ Stella said, _"That makes sense."_

_"HAPPY'S GONNA EAT YOU, FISH."_ Happy declared loudly.

After that, silence reigned for a little longer before...

Happy put down his fishing pole and stood up facing away from the edge.

_"Whatever. I give up."_

_"That was fast."_ Lucy exclaimed before getting down to be closer to Happy's level as the cat frowned.

Unbeknowns to them, Natsu watched with avid interest.

_"Well, I couldn't catch a single fish."_ Happy said sadly.

Lucy smiled reassuringly and lovingly at Happy, _"You really want to eat one, don't you? You shouldn't give up so easily."_

Lucy smiled sweetly, _"You can do it, little guy."_

Happy murmured looking up at her in thought and Nova read his thoughts telepathically while sharing them to Natsu who smiled.

_**Lushi...She's so nice to me. She cares for Natsu too. Wait, little guy? Was that an insult? I don't think so. But just to be safe...**_

_"I CAN'T HELP THAT I'M LITTLE!"_ Happy cried suddenly.

Lucy gaped in shock as Happy ran away from her in tears.

**_I didn't mean to sound insulting! I was just trying to call him something endearing!_** Lucy thought to herself unaware that Natsu and Nova were both listening.

_"WHAT?! I THOUGHT I WAS CHEERING YOU UP!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

Erza groaned painfully as they all got up after Nova declared she had caught enough for them.

_"That was harder than you'd think."_ Lucy commented tiredly.

_"All that trouble for some fish."_ Erza grumbled.

_"You guys didn't even catch any, but it is a tiring activity to fish."_ Nova said.

_"Aye."_ Stella agreed as Natsu used his fire to cook all of the fish.

_"Go ahead guys, time to eat."_ Natsu said.

Each of them grabbed a fish, took a bite, and began to chew. Then they all ate the entire fish before making an expression of utter disgust.

_"GROSS!"_ Happy, Makarov and Natsu exclaimed in unison.

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_ Lucy exclaimed in disgust.

_"THIS IS SO GROSS!"_ Gray exclaimed in disgust.

_"DISGUSTING!"_ Erza exclaimed in disgust.

Nova just sweatdropped, _"You shouldn't have eaten that fish if you didn't know for sure what it would taste like."_

_"Aye."_ Stella agreed.

* * *

_"I hate to say it, but..."_ Natsu said tiredly in slight annoyance.

_"All that fishing..."_ Gray said tiredly.

_"Made me hungrier."_ Makarov said sadly and tiredly.

Nova just walked lazily but tiredly with her hands behind her head, _"I'm even more starving now."_

_"Me too."_ Said Stella from her spot on Nova's head.

_"You sure don't look it, guys."_ Lucy said softly.

Nova just closed her eyes boredly, _"Well, it's mainly because we've fasted before in the past and have also starved before too."_

Lucy perked at this along with Gray and Natsu.

_"You have?"_ They questioned in unison.

Stella nodded.

_"Yes, actually."_ Nova answered calmly, _"I'm not actually from this country originally if you didn't know. I fled to Fiore with Amare when I was only five. I almost died of starvation, malnutrition and dehydration before Galaxiana found us and took us in, saving my life. After Galaxiana left, and I joined Black Heart I found Stella while on a mission in Crocus. She was dazed, heavily injured, and very malnourished. Slowly starving to death, I took her back home with me and nursed her to health, when she woke up, she told me her story and that she had been injured during a fight to escape my target at the time I found her and that she made it out, but was unable to get any food for over three days."_

Stella nodded, _"Yes, and then she offered to take me in so long as I agreed to never leave her and be her only friend. Which I happily agreed."_

Nova smiled softly, petting Stella kindly, _"Then, some months later I was sent by Faringar on some reconnaissance missions in Kunugi Village, Mount Hakobe, and Resondale Village and we had to stay unseen by anyone for days on end one of those for an entire week. Meaning that we couldn't buy or catch food or we'd be found and we had to stay deep in the shadows day and night so we were always moving. We succeeded but we fasted for a long time in each mission. So it's not like we're not hungry, we have just starved various times in the past and are used to it because of those times."_

_"Yes, honestly we're starving right now too, but we're not unfamiliar with this."_ Stella confirmed.

Everyone looked at the backs of Nova and Stella as they led the way since Nova was guiding them now that she's awake.

Then they reached a village and they all gasped.

_"A village."_ Erza exclaimed softly.

_"Something ain't right about this place."_ Nova grumbled quietly.

_"Houses."_ Gray exclaimed.

_"And that means there must be..."_ Stella and Happy exclaimed excitedly.

_"FOOD!"_ Lucy and Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

They all ran in except Nova who walked after them slowly and carefully sniffing the air cautiously as the others laughed eaxcitedly. When they reached the center of the village, where there as a large mushroom statue with five small mushroom statues around it in a circle, they stopped. They looked around curiously as they slowly noticed something.

_"There's no one here."_ Gray commented.

_"It does seem awfully quiet, doesn't it?"_ Lucy agreed.

Nova remained silent grumbling incoherently.

_"So much silence in a small village IS a bit unusual, honestly."_

_"Maybe they're taking an afternoon nap or something."_ Natsu commented, _"HEY, ANYBODY HERE?!"_

_"WE'RE STARVING LIKE CRAZY OUT HERE. SOMEBODY COOK US SOME DINNER!"_ Happy shouted.

_"A bit rude to try and command them like that. But no, I doub't the entire town is napping. Maybe they're all holding mass in their church?"_ Stella said softly before flatly rejecting that idea with a hand gesture.

_"Wow, Happy. Ever hear of the word 'please'?"_ Lucy said softly with a sweat drop.

Everyone became silent except Nova who grumbled before running off some where.

_"You really think the whole town's taking a nap?"_ Gray asked slightly disbelieving of Natsu's response.

_"Well, it's either that or they all got drunk and passed out."_ Makarov answered.

_"That's plausible."_ Stella agreed.

_"I think that only happens back at the guild."_ Lucy said with a sweat drop.

Makarov and Stella chuckled.

_"We do love our spirits, don't we?"_ Makarov said lightly in amusement.

_"Aye."_ Stella agreed with a small tense smile.

_"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"_ Stella cried out loudly before pulling out a barrel of Booze from Nova's bag that she had on her now that she was in human form.

_"THAT WAS QUICK! YOU DRINK?!"_ Lucy exclaimed in shock

Then she began chugging from it before Natsu began running off excitedly.

_"YOU GUYS CAN HANG OUT HERE ALL DAY IF YOU WANT, BUT I'M GONNA FIND A KITCHEN TO RAID!"_

Suddenly Gray was running beside him excitedly though he tried to deny it subtly.

_"SHAME ON YOU FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT ROBBING THIS PLACE, NATSU."_

Natsu quickly called him out, _"YOU'RE JUST MAD I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST."_

_"Hey, Where's Nova?"_ Stella questioned to Makarov and Erza as soon as she noticed.

Natsu soon banged on a nearby door with a grunt.

_"HEY! ANYONE HOME?"_ He yelled before banging once more on the door once more, _"COME ON, GIVE US SOMETHING TO EAT. WE'RE DYING!"_ Natsu said before trying to open the door.

The door opened and both Gray and Natsu peeked inside before going in as they noticed no one was home. They then found food on the table that was still warm as if just cooked.

_"Looks like nobody's here."_ Gray commented.

_"Who cares?"_ Natsu said drooling a bit, _"There's food."_

Natsu sniffed the bread and went to try to eat it as everyone except Nova came in.

_"Good, it still smells fresh."_ Natsu said excitedly, _"Open wide."_

Erza then chimed in looking a bit tense, _"Not so fast."_

Natsu looked at her upset, _"What now?"_

_"There's something strange here."_ Erza answered seriously.

_"She's right. Who would leave a table full of food just sitting there like that? And if somebody cooked this, then where the heck are they now?"_ Gray commented seriously.

_"How should I know?"_ Natsu answered before turning to Happy with a grin, _"Anyway, ready to dig in, Happy?"_

_"Aye."_ Happy said.

_"AHH-"_

_"NATSU."_ Erza glowered angrily scaring Natsu.

_"Yes, ma'am?"_ Natsu answered fearfully.

They went to go bit into it again but were stopped by Stella taking the bread from them and placing it on the table.

Stella then spoke up seriously, still a bit flushed from the alchohol, _"This doesn't make sense at all, there shouldn't be freshly cooked food in the houses with no people around that could have cooked it. If there's one thing I've learned from watching Nova cook for me and Amare every night, food only looks this fresh and this just-cooked for about 10 minutes max after being cooked and set out."_

_"We need to investigate the village first."_ Erza declared seriously, _"We've held out this long. We can hold on a little-"_

Suddenly, her own stomach growled and cut her off. Lucy chuckled nervously.

_"I think your stomach might have different plans."_ Lucy commented in good humor.

_"Hmm. Yes."_ Makarov agreed calmly, _"But which one do we listen to?"_

_"Search the area for mushrooms or anything that looks edible."_ Erza commanded even as her stomach growled, _"And don't eat the food in the village, okay? While you're all doing that, Master and I will try to figure out what's going on and find Nova."_

_"Yeah yeah. I hear you."_ Natsu said grumbling his acceptance as he slowly made his way out, _"Let's go, Happy, Stella."_

_"Aye."_ The two cats agreed.

_"Wait."_ Lucy mumbled to herself pensively as her sweat dropped, _"Why mushrooms?"_

* * *

**With Nova**

* * *

Nova squatted down and gazed coldly down at the sight resting on the ground very far below the ledge she was on.

_**But how could such a small desolate village make something like this into their village? This is dark, too dark for regular villagers. Hopefully Erza caught on to things by now. But I best reunite with them.**_ Nova thought to herself coolly.

Suddenly her stomach growled loudly.

_"Right after I find some mushrooms to tide me over. I overdid it during the whole Eisenwald mess."_ Nova bemoaned quietly and sadly.

Then she jumped down and landed effortlessly.

* * *

**With Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Stella and Happy**

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Stella and Happy all walked into a clearing near the village to see mushrooms everywhere and Lucy sighed.

_"Stupid Erza."_ Natsu complained, _"How am I supposed to get full on a bunch of mushrooms. That food back there looked really good too."_

Stella sighed at his response in annoyance, _"You're not supposed to get full. It's to tide us over until we get back home, since Nova is now awake. And that food could've been poisoned for all we know."_

Natsu exclaimed quietly in surprise as he finally saw the mushrooms.

_"Hey, mushrooms."_ Gray exclaimed coolly in surprise.

Stella smiled excitedly before bounding over to where two very large mushrooms were and began to eat away at one.

_"I take it back. THESE LOOK TASTY!"_ Natsu said excitedly before both he and Gray picked a bunch of mushrooms and began to eat.

_"But why mushrooms?"_ Lucy questioned.

_"It's so obvious, Lucy."_ Happy answered.

_"Oh, yeah?"_ Lucy said skeptically.

_"Natsu, Gray and Stella are going to eat a poisonous mushroom then something weird will happen to them. You know the cliche, right?"_ Happy explained.

_"That sounds about right."_ Nova said as she approached eating away at a large amount of mushrooms she had in her arms.

_"Give me some credit, Happy, Nova. You really think i'd fall for some lame gag like that?"_ Natsu said, _"No way."_

Nova smirked knowingly, _"I know that since we're all starving, we all would and will unless we want to die before we reach Magnolia. We're still at least two days away, and while I'm certain somehow Stella and I could make it without eating these things, no one else in our group would since you have clearly never truly almost died of starvation before."_

Then she turned to Lucy and passed the girl some mushrooms.

**_'I suggest you eat these, it'll tide you over until we get back. You might have lived a different kind of life in the past-and while that alone does not define you-but you aren't there with them and this is not about what it is your eating or why your eating it. As a wizard going on missions, you need to be ready to do anything to assure your survival. Everything short of killing perhaps. I won't tell anyone about your past, it's not my business nor do I care about it, but you are my friend as far as I am concerned. I would hate to lose a friend to starvation when it could be preventable.'_** Nova said telepathically to Lucy who was hesitating.

Lucy looked at her in shock and vulnerabilty, but Nova just looked away from her and to some mushrooms near her feet. She sniffed them and then started picking several of them.

_"Eat up, Lucy. They aren't poisonous, capable of a lame gag maybe, but not poisonous at all."_ Nova said boredly.

Lucy quickly and gratefully ate the mushrooms Nova gave her, never noticing Nova disappearing from their group as soon as she began eating the gifted mushrooms.

* * *

**With Erza and Makarov**

* * *

Erza looked around the village with a serious expression on her face before suddenly she felt the wind shift behind her and the sound of someone landing that was all too familiar.

_"So you noticed it at last did you?"_ Nova said as soon as Erza turned around.

_"Yes,"_ Erza confirmed crossing her arms pensively, _"But i'm unsure what to make of everything."_

Nova handed Erza half of the mushrooms in her arms which Erza happily took and ate not bothering to comment on the growth on Nova's head.

_"It will make sense once we investigate a bit more, i'm sure. But we should find Master Makarov, at least so I can give him these mushrooms. Knowing Natsu and Gray they have completely forgotten about the three of us being hungry too in their hunger."_ Nova said.

_"Agreed."_ Erza said before the women set off tracking Makarov.

When they found him he was seated at a table in a house in front of a stew pot on a table with a small bowl in front of him and an egg and chopsticks in his hand. He cracked the egg as they approached quietly, very upset with him, and used the chopsticks to beat the egg a bit with a sigh.

The women glowered behind him their faces shadowed out by the menacing aura they emitted and their eyes practically glowing red brightly in anger and he tensed.

He gulped.

_"Master?"_ They questioned in unison.

_"I was just investigating, Erza, Nova."_ Makarov said nervously.

Nova and Erza did not buy it as Erza took away the food promptly and Nova shoved the mushrooms in her arms into Makarov's arms.

_"As if we'd buy that lame attempt at deception, Master. Just hurry up and eat those mushrooms so we can finish investigating. We're still two days away from Magnolia barring any complications during the journey, so we should get a move on."_

Erza nodded as Makarov ate the mushrooms.

* * *

**With Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Stella and Happy**

* * *

_"These mushrooms aren't very big, but if I keep eating a ton of them, i'm bound to get full sooner or later."_ Natsu said while munching on various mushrooms.

_"And here comes the setup."_ Happy said confidently and mischeviously.

_"Better start picking faster."_ Gray said coolly as he munched on some mushrooms with another in one hand.

Lucy giggled awkwardly and suddenly Natsu winced and began choking and Lucy quickly in worry turned her attention to him.

_"Hey, are you alright, Natsu?"_ Lucy asked slightly worried.

_"And here's the gag!"_ Happy declared excitedly.

Suddenly a mushroom grew on Natsu's head pink with sploshed of yellow and very big. He exhaled largely in relief and breathed with his mouth open.

_"That was scary."_ He commented in a pant.

_"YOUR HEAD IS SCARY!"_ Lucy exclaimed before wincing and choking herself before panting after it passed and a mushroom almost identical but inversed to Natsu's own mushroom.

_"I was hoping they'd turn him purple."_ Happy commented a bit sadly as Stella petted his head soothingly not bothered by the mushroom on her head that was gold with sploshes of black.

Lucy looked at him with an upset deadpan, _"Oh, that's what you were hoping for?"_

Natsu looked at Happy a bit upset too but mostly confused at what Lucy and Happy were talking about.

_"Hey, what are you all worked up about?"_ Gray piped in unaware of the big blue mushroom on his head.

Lucy sighed and tiredly while looking away from them answered, _"Just take a look at one another, okay?"_

_"Why?"_ They questioned as they turned to look at each other in confusion.

Then they noticed and screamed while pointing at each other with almost horrified expressions on their faces. Natsu laughed once they finished screaming as the two glared up close at each other.

_"There's a mushroom on your head."_ Natsu said laughing.

_"Oh, yeah? Well I bet yours is bigger than mine?"_ Gray mocked with tears of laughter.

The two began to argue and Stella sighed as Lucy spoke up reasonably.

_"This could be really bad. Who cares how you look?"_ Lucy said.

Stella smiled reassuringly, _"The effect will wear off eventually Lucy. This isn't bad, but they are giving me a very large headache with their fighting. Besides, all of us except Happy here have a mushroom on our head by now. Including Nova, Erza and Master Makarov. We needed to eat the mushrooms-our only viable food supply at the moment- to be able to survive the journey home."_

The two boys didn't listen while Happy remained quiet in thought as he stared at a large mushroom.

_"Guys..."_ Lucy bemoaned with unmasked disappointment.

_"Hey, droopy eyes, what the heck you laughing about, huh?"_ Natsu questioned darkly with a menacing red aura around him as he glared darkly at Gray.

_"Me? What are you laughing about, shroom head?"_ Gray answered darkly with a menacing blue aura around him as he glared darkly right back at Natsu.

The two began fighting comically and Stella sighed in annoyance as the boys could be heard grunting as they fought. Lucy looked on in disappointment. Lucy then snapped in annoyance at the two boys for their ridiculous behavior.

_"You can fight later. Worry about the mushrooms first!"_ Lucy exclaimed in annoyance.

_"Like that's going to happen."_ Stella said boredly earning a quick passing glare from Lucy.

_"Oh, believe me they'll stop fighting one way or another!"_ Lucy declared angrily before jumping into the fray.

Stella watched in interest as Lucy joined the fight skillfully.

_**Nova would be impressed if she were here to see this.**_ Stella thought to herself in amusement.

* * *

**With Erza, Nova and Makarov**

* * *

Erza, Nova and Makarov gathered seriously but calmly in front of the mushroom statue as Nova suddenly sneezed. They made to ask if she was okay but she signaled them quietly she was fine as they met.

_"Did you find anybody?"_ Erza asked them both.

_"Not a single person on my end. No scent trails of any kind anywhere either. It's really strange."_ Nova answered.

_"Nope. Not a single soul."_ Makarov answered, _"The whole place has been deserted which is certainly very strange."_

_"But if that's the case, why do all the houses have freshly cooked food on their tables?"_ Erza pondered aloud.

Nova shrugged softly, _"No clue. But it looks to me like magic. Smells the tiniest bit like magic in this village too. So that would be my guess, except I haven't found any solid evidence of magic."_

Erza tensed as she noticed something about the ground, Nova exclaimed a sound of rememberance.

_"Hold on."_ Erza said, _"What is that?"_

_"Ah, that."_ Nova said answering her as they all looked down at what she was looking at, _"I noticed it earlier so I climbed up high to get a better look. It looked like this town was in the shape of a magic circle. But I can't really confirm that."_

They traced the crack, and found it went on for a while.

_"This isn't an ordinary crack in the ground. It must serve some kind of purpose. So you might just be right in your suspicion."_ Erza answered.

* * *

**With Natsu, Stella, Lucy, Happy and Gray**

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Lucy panted tiredly as they stood staring each other down.

_"Come on, guys. Turn off the stupid would ya?"_ Lucy said tiredly.

_"Doubt that'll happen."_ Stella muttered in slight amusement.

_"Aye."_ Happy muttered in amused agreement before becoming excited as he suddenly found a very large mushroom, _"Lucy! Lookie, I found a big one."_

Lucy turned to seen and became shocked as she saw the large blue and white mushroom.

_"Holy cow, that's big!"_ Lucy exclaimed

_"THAT is one big mushroom alright."_ Stella commented in surprise.

Lucy's sweat dropped as she commented her own thoughts on the large mushroom, _"I don't even wanna know what that would do to ya."_

Natsu chose this moment to chime in excitedly, _"Oh, man. Wow! It's huge!"_

Gray then chimed in, amusement laced in his voice, _"Yeah, it's so big we could eat off it for days."_

_"How about we hold off on eating any more of these things today?"_ Lucy commented in heavy disappointment.

_"Keep dreaming, Gray."_ Stella commented flatly to the ravenette.

Gray glared at the cat as he retorted, _"Oh yeah?! Bite me!"_

Stella took on her more human form and they butted heads angrily.

_"You wanna go punk?!"_

_"Bring it fluffball!"_

As Gray and Stella began fighting Happy chomped down on the mushroom in his hands and promptly shoved it in his mouth, whole. Lucy promptly grabbed the blue cat by his shoulders and began to scold him angrily while shaking him.

_"After all this, you still shove one of those things in your mouth like it's no big deal?! Spit it out right now!"_

_"But it's yummy."_ Happy answered as the he continued eating the mushroom in his mouth.

Suddenly, Happy gasped and held his neck in pain with a grunt making everyone else pause what they were doing and look at him with worry. Then, a mushroom grew on his head, blue and white in color and Lucy gaped at the cat in shock. Lucy then screamed as Stella held back her laughter.

_"Well, I guess that happens to everyone who eats these things, huh?"_ Natsu commented after crossing his arms seemingly pensively across his chest.

_"I thought Nova and I already told you guys this earlier while she was here. Oops. Our bad."_ Stella commented with a shrug.

_"I wonder if the villagers knew some way around this problem."_ Gray commented.

_"Who knows? Maybe they like the way it looks."_ Natsu added in response.

_"Yeah. Maybe we'll be in style when we get back to town."_ Gray agreed.

_"There is no way around this problem so I doubt the villagers knew about any way around this. But the effect is harmless and wears off, so I don't think they minded it one bit and maybe we will be in style when we get back to the village. Who knows?"_ Stella answered to the boys as Happy frowned in thought while trying to look at the mushroom on his head.

The boys chuckled before Happy suddenly began crying and ran into Lucy in a hug.

_"IT'S NOT AS FUNNY THIS TIME!"_ Happy exclaimed sadly

_"Were you TRYING to be funny?"_ Lucy exclaimed as she in heavy shock tried to soothe and calm Happy who was crying.

Stella smiled at the slightly touching moment before Lucy saw Natsu, Gray and Stella's mushrooms growing and felt her own mushroom growing and they both tensed.

_"Uh, Natsu, is it just me or are our mushrooms growing?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Uh..."_ Natsu exclaimed softly in mild confusion as he saw Lucy's mushroom growing.

_"Nope. All of our mushrooms are growing, except for Happy's. It's part of the side effect of eating the mushrooms. Happy's will catch up to ours soon enough."_ Stella said and Happy began to cry again.

_"UHH! HOW COME HE ALWAYS GETS THE GOOD GAGS?"_ Happy cried.

* * *

**With Makarov, Nova and Erza**

* * *

Erza and Makarov studied the cracks in the ground where at least two of the unnatural cracks intersected. Both wore stern and serious expressions as they did so. Near them, on the roof of a building behind them, Nova stood stern sniffing the air occasionally as she gazed coldly at the village in thought. Studying everything, including the cracks.

_"This looks just like the other seam."_ Erza commented.

Nova's ears perked ever so slightly and she began to glare around with a dark expression.

_"Hmm."_ Makarov hummed pensively tensely.

Nova growled lowly as she stood up straight tensely from her previous crouching postion, not bothering to meet Erza or Makarov's curious gazes on her.

_"Something just isn't right about this place."_ Nova said coolly and darkly, _"I don't like it, and things I don't like annoy me."_

Suddenly growling and murmuring broke through the air and they tensed, especially Nova and Erza as they turned to look in the direction that it seemed to have come from.

_"What's that sound?"_ Erza piped up tensely and darkly.

_"Whatever it is, I don't like it."_

* * *

**With Gray, Stella, Lucy, Happy and Natsu**

* * *

As the growling and murmuring sound reached them, they all tensed and Stella took on her human form once more. Stella drew her sword as the others turned in the direction of the sound.

_"You hear that?"_ Natsu piped.

_"Yeah. Whatever it is, I don't like the sound of it."_ Stella said tensely.

Lucy finally piped in as her brain struggled to process what the sounds were from, _"What is it?"_

Suddenly, the mushrooms on Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Stella's head began to glow making Lucy gasp in surprise as she turned to see Natsu and Gray's mushrooms glowing. Stella smiled in haughty satisfaction as all of their mushrooms except for Happy's fell.

Unbeknownst to them, Nova, Erza and Makarov's mushrooms also fell off much the same way as their own.

_"Yay! The mushrooms are gone now!"_ Happy exclaimed excitedly making Lucy turn to look at him as Stella ran off to the village quickly.

_"Not quite. Looks like yours is still going strong."_ Lucy answered hesitantly as her sweat dropped.

_"AAH!"_ Happy cried, freaking out about the mushroom on his head still.

The three humans followed after Stella and ran toward the village together as they refocused when Natsu tensed having heard a very familiar growl.

_"ERZA! NOVA! GRAMPS!"_ Natsu called out worriedly as they ran.

Happy began to freak out at their actions.

_"GET THIS THING OFF OF MY HEAD! IT'S NOT FUNNY WHEN THE JOKE'S ON ME!"_ Happy cried out before following after them.

* * *

**In The Village**

* * *

From within the cracks the ground of the city began to glow red and Nova growled low from deep within her irises slitting ever so briefly like that of a dragon and their color intensifying. Erza and Makarov gasped as they saw this happen when Stella, followed closely by Natsu, Gray, and Lucy arrived.

_"NOVA!"_ Stella called out before summoning her wings and joining Nova's side quickly.

_"ERZA! NOVA!"_ Natsu called out before the three of them tensed as the entire ground now glowed red onimously.

_"Be carefuly, Happy / Stella"_ Natsu and Nova said calmly to their respective feline best friend.

_"Aye."_ The two cats answered seriously.

Everyone watched tensely in surprise as the buildings also began to glow red and every building that glowed began to wriggle and move as if alive.

_"Woah. What's with this place?"_ Natsu exclaimed tensely as he witnessed this.

Nova growled, _"Whatever it is, I hate it."_

_"Why is everything moving?"_ Lucy exclaimed fearfully.

_"It's looks like the houses are having a dance party, huh?"_ Happy said positively as he flew into the air, hovering close to Lucy's head.

Lucy looked flatly at him in scold, _"I think you're missing the point here."_

The ground began to move much the same as Nova landed nest to Makarov with Stella flying down in cat form to hover just a few inches above Makarov's head.

_"It can't be."_ Makarov muttered in surprise.

Nova tensed and looked at him briefly summoning her magic to her hands and feet in preparation as Gray called forward his mouth looking ready to fight. Nova then looked at the ground moving below their feet.

_**Is this THAT spell? It can't be that spell can it?** _Nova thought to herself seriously before sighing under her breath, _**I really need to get away from all of these people for a little while. I do have THAT matter that still hasn't been resolved... Maybe I should go after that rematch with Red.**_

_"It's time to rumble, Gramps."_ Gray said coolly and tensely.

_"No, wait!"_ Makarov called out as Nova nodded at Stella seriously.

_"What? Why?"_ Gray answered looking at him with slight confusion.

Stella grabbed the back of Makarov's shirt and prepared to fly.

**_Definitely not yet._** Nova decided silently.

_"This is definitely that then. Damn it."_ Nova grumbled.

_"We need to get to higher ground! There's something I have to check!"_ Makarov said giving Stell all she needed to hear to lift him up into the air with the two of them leading the way towards the cliffs nearest to where they were.

Erza tensed and her and Nova spoke up to the others, _"Alright, guys. Let's go."_

The two then led the way for the youngest of the group running off after Makarov and Stella.

_"Try to stay close."_ Erza instructed.

No sooner than they reached higher ground, roars broke out as the village turned into monsters. Nova growled in annoyance hiding the growl of her stomach effectively.

Natsu spoke up first, _"Oh, man. Looks like we got out just in time."_

_"I hate this valley and I hate this damn magic-circle village."_ Grumbled Nova.

_"Aye."_ Agreed Stella in annoyance from her spot floating next to Nova's head.

From Nova's left, Erza spoke up making the younger wizards and Happy gasp, _"Now I see. It was a magic circle."_

_"I suspected that might be the case. Didn't want it to be the case though."_ Nova added in slight annoyance making the younger people in their group gasp along with Happy as the red head and the bluenette gazed sternly at the monsters below.

Makarov finally spoke up at that, _"That's right. Those lines we saw in the village were carved into the ground to form a massive magic circle- A circle used for a type of magic that was banned many years ago. A form of sealing magic known as ALIVE."_

Nova sighed lazily in annoyance, _"I hate this magic, it's such a pain in the ass."_

_"What does it do?"_ Lucy asked slightly fearfully as she took in the scene below them.

_"See for yourself."_ Makarov answered, _"It's exactly what it looks like. It has the ability to turn inanimate objects into living creatures."_

_"Which is why I hate this magic. Inanimate objects should stay just that, inanimate."_ Nova said in annoyance.

_"It appears the villagers cast the forbidden spell only to end up being eaten by the very monsters they brought to life."_ Makarov went on to explain.

_"But why would they use magic that's banned?"_ Lucy questioned.

Nova sighed in annoyance as she suddenly closed off slightly while Erza answered.

_"This village was home to a Dark Guild."_ Erza explained.

_"No way."_ Natsu exclaimed quietly in surprise as he turned to look at Erza and Nova.

_"While investigating, Nova and I came across a collection of Magic Tools tucked away in a shed. Upon closer inspection and Nova's confirmation, I realized they were tools used to practice Black Magic."_ Erza continued explaining.

_"Knowing how reckless dark guilds can be, they probably thought up some crazy plan and wound up getting burned in the process."_ Makarov finished explaining.

_"BUT!"_ Exclaimed Makarov making all of them gasp, _"There's one thing we should be greatful for!"_

_"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?"_ Natsu asked skeptically.

Nova catching on with Stella what he was trying to tell them shared a glance and shrugged thinking it over.

**_It's better than starving as much as I am for the next two days._**

_"The dark guild's mischief brought these creatures to life. And most living creatures can be turned into...FOOD!"_ Makarov declared growing excited in the end.

Lucy screamed as Natsu and Gray chuckled and smirked darkly rearing to go down.

_"THAT SMIRK MAKES YOUR NAKEDNESS CREEPIER, GRAY!"_ Lucy scolded angrily to Gray who was now shirtless suddenly,

Gray glanced at her in confusion, _"Huh?"_

Then all of their stomachs growled loudly and Stella and Nova both got ready to leap down into action.

_"NOW TIME TO CHOW!"_ Cried out Natsu excitedly.

_"YEAH!"_ Happy agreed excitedly, _"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU, NATSU!"_

Lucy's stomach growled once more and she exclaimed at them excitedly, _"WAIT! LEAVE ONE OF THOSE FOR ME!"_

_"OH, YEAH! TIME FOR SOME GRUB!"_ Nova cried out excitedly.

_"TIME TO FEAST!"_ Stella cried out excitedly.

_"AT THIS POINT I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT THEY TASTE LIKE!"_ Gray declared fiercly in excitement before leaping down.

Lucy gasped as soon as Erza silently lept down swords drawn. Nova smirked and encased her fists in her magic before leaping effortlessly down, with Stella following closely in her more human form.

_"EVEN ERZA'S GONNA EAT THOSE THINGS!"_ Lucy exclaimed in shock.

Natsu suddenly lept down at the same time as Gray with Happy at his side before Lucy quickly and excitedly followed.

_"SAVE SOME FOR ME, YOU FOUR!"_ Makarov called out excitedly.

_"AYE!"_ Nova agreed excitedly with Lucy.

As soon as he landed Natsu got into a fighting stance and spoke to the one monster he targeted.

_"Listen up, Dinner! Before I eat you, let me tell you a little secret!"_ Natsu said with a smirk as his targeted monster seemingly stared at him, _"I'm an awesome chef, and I love to FLAMBE!"_

Natsu ignited his fists on fire before bumping his fists together and spread out his feet getting into stance as he called his magic forward. His eyes became more vibrant in their color and he rushed forward into action. He lept into the air, fiery fist extended out behind him along with one of his legs and arm bent in front of his face in his stance.

Then he casted his attack.

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

_"Sorry, pal. But you're toast."_ Natsu declared before using another fist attack on the monster setting it on fire.

_"Now that he's cooked..."_ Natsu said loudly and proudly as he lept into the air and kicked down a pillar in the valley near the monster so that it would fall on it with a grunt.

Natsu gave a small grin holding a peace sign in the air in front of him, _"We'll cover him up and let him steam for a bit."_

Not too far away, Gray stared down his very own monster target before speaking up, seemingly having decided on something, _"Normally i'd save dessert for after the meal, but not today."_

The monster roared before suddenly rushing straight for him as he smirked. Gray took his stance coolly, feet apart with his hands out in front of him with one palm open and the other hand in a fist on top of his open palm-skin touching skin- and focused on his magic. He lifted his arms to be straight out with his hands at about the same height from the ground as his upper chest. A magic circle appeared in front of him and his arms and he casted as he opened his eyes.

**"ICE MAKE FISHNET!"** Gray casted with a grunt.

_"Anyone want to try a monster popsicle?"_ Gray said cockily.

Near Lucy, Happy was facing off a monster chair using a club with nails on it against the chair.

_"Even if you're a chair, you can't taste worse than a Wingfish!"_ Happy said with conviction

_"HIYAH!"_ Exclaimed the chair monster attacking Happy.

_"AHH!"_ Happy exclaimed jumping on top of the chair with a whimper as the chair began trying to get him off which made him scream.

Not very far away from Happy, Stella in her more human form was battling a large floor to ceiling bookshelf monster with her sword.

_"Even if you're a large bookshelf full of books, you're better than continuing to starve for the next two days!"_ Stella declared with conviction.

The bookshelf struck at Stella who quickly dodged and countered with two powerful but quick strikes of her sword, defeating the monstrous bookshelf, then called out to Natsu to cook it for her which the wizard did. Erza not too far away from Gray and Natsu stood face to face with one of the two largest monsters and one small one seriously. The two monsters hissed at her, but she remained unfazed by them.

_"It's time to start cooking."_ Erza said seriously.

_"Uh, cooking with what?"_ Lucy questioned slightly worried from where she was not too far from where Erza stood.

**"REQUIP!"** Erza casted calling forth her magic that quickly made her glow brightly, her armor disappearing in blinding light as she seemingly in the air with her eyes closed from nowhere quickly slid her hands downwards through the air selecting something that wasn't there.

When her hands passed by each other ever so slighty as she bent down slowly as she moved her arms she glowed too brightly to be seen and spun in place standing straight, her arms stretched out at her sides before suddenly she was back on the ground. On her was a chef's hat, a white apron with a blue bow and two pockets on it and a swimsuit under the apron that was blue in color. In her hands wer two very VERY large knifes that looked almost like swords. Around her body in the air like a halo floated several cooking utensils. Then she lept forward hacking away at the two monsters without missing a beat.

When she stopped the monsters were suddenly cut up into tiny bits that formed a small mountain of pieces of monster all perfectly shaped and Lucy gasped in slight shock and fear for the woman.

_"The trick is to cut them into perfectly bite-sized pieces that are five centimeters long and four millimeters wide."_ Erza declared cheerfully.

_"I think you got a little carried away!"_ Lucy exclaimed, _"And what's with the weird outfit you're wearing?"_

As this happened, Makarov sat at the top of the cliff looking at the boredly with his face in his hand, _"I wish they would hurry. I'm starving here."_

Nova smirked before laughing darkly in excitement, her fists glowing.

_"You are seriously way too weird, Red!"_ Nova said to Erza annoying the woman slightly as Nova faced the other very large, _"Time to show you how to really cook up a feast!"_

**"GALAXY DRAGON"** Nova began as suddenly a black and white brilliant light started to shine and glow from between her hands and grew into a large orb as she expanded her hands.

Then the orb spilt into thousands of swords made of brilliant white stars once it was massive.

**"WHITE-SWORD CYCLONE!"**

The monsters cried out in pain as they were stabbed clean through over and over again by swords made of stars that cut them up into a mountain of star-shaped pieces that was the same exact size as Erza's mountain. Nova then smirked before getting into stance for her final move.

_"Now for the finishing touch!"_ Nova declared.

Nova spread her feet apart and casted.

**"GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!"** Nova casted.

She separated her fists bringing her elbows to the height of height of her shoulders as she bent her knees getting down a bit, from inside, galaxy built up in her mouth and throat as she bent back a bit before bending forward, bringing her hands one in front of the other infront of her mouth with some space between. Then she released the galaxy within her with a powerful roar. A blast of galaxy being released from her mouth right at her mountain. When everyone looked at her mountain they saw cooked up star-shaped pieces that sparkled and shined as stardust from Nova's roar rested on them.

Lucy gasped and gaped as Nova dusted her hands off proudly with an excited grin.

_"Now we just wait for them to cool and we have a perfect batch of warm star-shaped stardust-glazed snacks to get full on."_ Nova said cheerfully.

_"You got carried away too!"_ Lucy exclaimed at Nova.

Lucy then smirked as she locked eyes with the seemingly terrified last remaining monster.

_"Guess it's my turn then."_ Lucy declared before leaping at the monster, **"STAR SWORDS!"**

**"STARLIGHT WAVE SLASH!"** Lucy casted promptly bending her arms inwardly while having her swords pointing outwardly to the left and to the right respectfully before unbending her arms in a powerful slash to it's face from the left.

Then she lept away from the attack from the monster and pulled out a key that was familiar to Nova and Natsu who smiled proudly at her.

**"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"** Lucy summoned.

Taurus appeared in his usual way and the two nodded at each other before doing their thing. Taurus attacked with a "Prime Move" while Lucy smiled confidently as she leaped forward.

**"STARLIGHT BURST SLASH!"** She casted.

She spread her arms out, swords pointing forward before attacking spinning around three times in the air swords pointing out as she got close enough to Lullaby and slashed clean through it's side before landing behind it next to Erza. When she let her swords vanish and Taurus left with a proud smile, the monster was cut up like a fish and-thanks to some flames from Natsu and her swords being made of stars- steaming under a small pile of rock that was once a pillar.

* * *

With all of them now finished cooking except Happy who was still fighting with a chair, they all took a piece from their pile after Nova tossed Makarov a piece from her pile which he skillfully caught. They went to bite into the pieces but they all stopped when they heard Happy scream during his struggle and looked to see him struggling.

_"WOAH!"_ Cried Happy screaming.

Stella sighed as she put down her piece in her pile before running after Happy to help him.

_"What the heck is going on with Happy?"_ Natsu spoke up, _"I don't care how hungry he is, he can't eat a chair."_

Back with Erza and Lucy, Erza spoke up.

_"Lucy..."_ Erza piped up.

Lucy looked over at her in confusion.

_"Go ahead. You try it first."_ Erza said.

_"Not a chance!"_ Lucy rejected.

Nova glared at Erza, _"Don't boss her around just because you're too scared to try your own cooking Red."_

Erza became upset but sighed and gave up on having anyone else try it, _"Fine. I'll do it."_

_"That's cold, Erza! You were trying to use me as your personal guinea pig, weren't you?!"_ Lucy exclaimed in scold at Erza before poutily taking a piece from her own pile after seeing a glare from Nova clearly signaling her to shut up.

_"WOAH!"_ Cried out Happy as he passed by.

_"Uh, do you two think we should help him?"_ Lucy asked the women.

_"I'm sure he'll figure something out."_ Erza said.

_"Nah."_ Nova said pointing out Stella who was chasing them with her sword drawn, _"Stella's got his back if all else fails him anyway."_

The women then turned their attention to each of their respective pieces as Stella finally stopped Happy and the Chair and cooked up the chair for Happy. Each of them taking a piece from their piles.

_"Here goes."_ Erza said before biting into her piece.

_"Alright, you win hunger."_ Lucy said before biting into her piece.

_"Well, it ain't pretty. Hope it tastes better than it looks."_ Gray said taking a piece from his frozen food and biting into it.

Natsu promptly bit down into his cooked piece-and so did Happy and Stella with their own pieces of their own piles- rather ravenously. Not too far from all of them, Nova silently ate all of her pieces one after the other, Stella doing the same. Everyone except for Nova and Stella froze in shock after the first bite.

_"Uhh..."_ Gray exclaimed.

_"GROSS!"_ Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy all exclaimed in unison.

Natsu ran up to where Makarov was upset.

_"What were you thinking, Gramps?"_ Natsu exclaimed at the man, _"There's no way we can eat this nasty stuff!"_

_"You trying to kill us, you old geezer?!"_ Gray exclaimed angrily at Makarov

Nova rolled her eyes and glared at the boys in scold, _"Stop whining."_

_"I didn't know you were that hungry, Nova!"_ Natsu and Lucy exclaimed fearfully as they looked in shock as Nova ate away all of her cooked monster pieces, but didn't bother to give any more to Makarov.

Gray gaped in shock and fear at Nova silently.

Erza then spoke up calmly from where she stood, _"True. I would hardly call this edible."_

Lucy then poutily scowled at Erza before sticking her tongue out at her.

Happy then groaned in pain as he recovered from discretely upchucking the contents of his stomach when his mushroom finally fell off. He gasped as Natsu, Gray and Lucy finally paid attention to him as Stella ate away at both their piles silently.

_"Your mushroom finally fell off. Look."_ Gray commented.

Happy teared up before blowing up angrily at the trio in front of him.

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID MUSHROOM! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU GUYS DIDN'T HELP ME! ONLY STELLA HELPED ME! HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE SO MEAN? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! TURNS OUT STELLA IS MY ONLY FRIEND!"_

_"We are!"_ Natsu answered in confusion slightly offended.

_"You were just goofing off with Stella, right?"_ Gray answered also confused.

_"Not exactly, Happy. Nova cares too she just trusted me to be able to have your back on my own."_ Stella commented before resuming her eating.

Happy gasped and became whited-out in shock at the accusation. Meanwhile Lucy's sweat dropped as she looked at Stella.

_"Wow, Stella. I had no idea you were THAT hungry."_ Lucy exclaimed quietly and awkwardly in shock.

Erza and Makarov joined the group with Nova and Stella eating the last piece from their piles quietly all of them ignoring the flabbergasted Happy.

_"So what are we going to do now?"_ Erza questioned, _"I would rather starve than eat more of that stuff."_

_"You have no room to talk about starving Scarlet, when you're REALLY REALLY starving to death, you eat anything no matter how gross it tastes."_ Nova responded boredly.

_"Guess that's what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters."_ Gray said not listening to Nova.

Nova growled and stormed off back to the cliff in annoyance with Stella in tow.

_"Man, this sucks. All that barbequing made me even hungrier than before."_

**_I see how it is..._ **Happy thought to himself in dismay. **_Even after all we've been through, you're ready to throw me out like yesterday's garbage._**

Suddenly a growl was heard making Nova quickly leap at the rising monster as Happy screamed in fear dazing it with a Starlight Fist and rescuing Happy quickly. Happy smiled gratefully at Nova and Stella as the two dropped him off on the cliff where he wouldn't be hurt while Natsu quickly attacked with an fiery fist the monster that attacked Natsu.

_"Man these things are Nasty."_ Gray commented.

_"In more ways than one."_ Erza agreed.

_"Annoying like all of you except Stella and Happy is more like it. Dumbasses."_ Nova grumbled.

_"I'm gonna blow you to pieces!"_ Natsu said getting into stance

Natsu brought his fists together and began his attack. He spread his arms out, and then brought them in almost as if flapping them like wings, his arms forming an x as he lept into action. Then he threw is arms back, opening them.

**"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"** Natsu casted as he slashed his arms out the moment they were incased in his flames.

From his arms fire formed whips of fire that almost looked like wings and attacked the monsters.

Gray took his own stance and got down on one knee hands on the ground and casted his own attack.

**"ICE WALL!"**

Erza, now requipped into her Knight Armor started cutting up monsters with a grunt.

Nova took her own stance and smirked, _"Time to party!"_

Nova spread her arms out and leaping into her attack. She then brought them in almost as if flapping them like wings, her arms forming an x as she lept into action. Then she threw her arms back, opening them.

**"GALAXY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** Nova casted as she slashed her arms out the moment they were incased in her magic.

From her arms galaxy formed wings of galxy and attacked the monsters.

_"I wanna help!"_ Lucy declared before pulling out a star-blue key and smirking.

**"OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER SERPENT! HYDROTHACUS!"** Lucy summoned.

Suddenly an enourmous water serpent appeared next to Lucy and with a frightening battle cry attacked the monsters while Lucy summoned her swords.

**"STAR SWORDS!"** Lucy summoned cuing the Serpent to go back before suddenly lunging at her enemies.

**"STARLIGHT BURST SLASH!"** She casted.

The serpent gave her an opening as soon as it was gone back to the spirit world, and she spread her arms out, swords pointing forward before attacking spinning around three times in the air swords pointing out as she got close enough to the monsters and slashed clean through their side before landing behind them.

The quintet quickly continued cutting down the monsters a bit longer before gathering together before the monsters came again and Nova growled in annoyance.

_"They just keep coming!"_ Natsu exclaimed in annoyance.

_"They're the worst. No doubt about it, I hate this magic and this place."_ Nova grumbled.

_"Great! What's happening now?"_ Lucy exclaimed in slight worry as they looked to see the monsters acting strange.

Nova glared at the monsters and gazed at the ground below the monsters before glancing seriously and silently at Makarov before waiting silently. The ground started glowing once more as the monsters moved and wiggled around in place.

_"The magic circle!"_ Gray exclaimed slightly worried.

_"Are you kidding me?!"_ Natsu exclaimed worriedly.

_"Such a nuisance."_ Nova grumbled before speaking quietly to Makarov, _"Will you handle this one, or should I, Gramps?"_

_"Oh wow! It's so pretty!"_ Happy exclaimed.

Stella's sweat dropped, _"Not really a good time to admire a forbidden magic, Happy."_

_"You're missing the point again!"_ Lucy scolded to both Happy and Stella before turning solely to Happy, _"What's going on in that mixed up little head of yours?!" _

Erza tensed and looked around them cautiously, _"This is bad." _

Suddenly the monsters began to get swallowed up into the ground below them and the cliff they stood on began to break. Nova quickly caught Stella.

_"RUN FOR IT!"_ Erza shouted just before the ground broke beneath them.

They all shouted as they began freefalling and Makarov and Nova shared a glance amongst themselves unbeknownst to anyone.

* * *

**"And Then." Stella said while Happy slept on her back as she carried him.**

* * *

Natsu sighed as they walked through the valley with Nova leading the way.

_"I'm starving."_ Natsu whined, _"Like for real."_

Happy flew by him and Gray tiredly, _"I can't walk another step, you guys." _

Nova grumbled under her breath as Stella ignored them from her spot on Nova's head. Gray choosing to speak up at Happy's comment. Nova was leading the way with Stella on her head. Behind them a bit, Happy flew and then Gray, Natsu and Lucy followed in that order on foot. Then behind them, Erza and Makarov walked side by side.

_"Well, good thing you have wings, unlike the rest of us you show off."_ Gray grumbled out clearly.

_"I still don't get what happened."_ Lucy said awkwardly and hesitantly.

Nova remained silent as she led them, seemingly lost in thought. Erza turned to Makarov pensively and quietly.

_"Um, Master?"_

_"Yes?"_ Answered Makarov calmly.

_"I'm not satisfied with your explanation, sir. Nor with Nova's."_ Erza brought up cautiously.

_"That so?"_ Was all that Makarov answered.

Erza then thought back to what happened.

* * *

_**Erza, Nova, Makarov, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Stella all stood face to face with numerous villagers wearing colorful cloaks.**_

_**"Now spill it. What were you trying to pull?" Natsu said firmly.**_

_**"We were using the magic circle to cast forbidden spells. But those monsters appeared and took over everyone in town." A woman villager explained.**_

_**Nova grabbed Stella, placing the cat comfortably on her head, but remained quiet not saying anything and looking like she wanted to beat up the villagers.**_

_**"So the monsters we fought, you were all trapped inside of them?" Erza questioned.**_

_**"Oh, we tasted one of those things." Lucy commented weakly looking about ready to puke, "And Nova and Stella ate some of those things." **_

_**The woman from the village smiled reassuringly and made reassuring hand gestures, "Actually, your friends only ate the ones that didn't have any of us inside. For some reason, it was like your human friend could tell which ones had us inside of them and which didn't and the golden cat only ate a bookshelf and a chair." **_

_**Then a man from the village stepped in once the fairies present calmed, "When you stepped into the circle, it activated the spell and we no longer had any control of ourselves."**_

_**Makarov chose this moment to step in, "Well you won't have to worry about that happening again." **_

_**Everyone gasped.**_

_**"What do you mean by that Gramps?" Natsu questioned.**_

_**"There's no need to sweat the details, my boy." Makarov said before turning seriously to the villagers, "Now as for all you villagers, you should be grateful that someone came along to free you from your possession. I assume you've learned your lesson from this gross misuse of magic. And as long as it doesn't happen again, I nor Nova won't report you to the council. Is that a deal?" **_

_**"Yes, of course. We never want to go through that again. Thank you so much." The woman said gratefully.**_

_**"You have our word." The man agreed.**_

_**Makarov chuckled.**_

* * *

_"When we finally defeated the monsters, it seemed to activate some sort of self-destruction spell within the magic circle. That's when you and Nova came in."_ Erza said to Makarov.

* * *

_**"RUN FOR IT!" I shouted just before the ground broke beneath us.**_

_**We all screamed as we began freefalling. In the blink of an eye, Nova caught every single one of us and you saved us and freed the dark guild from the take over spell and destroyed the magic circle before it flattened the village and everyone in it.**_

* * *

_"How did you two do it?"_ Erza asked quietly.

_"I'll tell you some day. As for Nova, that's her choice whether to tell or not."_ Makarov said before sighing, _"But what matters now is..."_

_"WE'RE STILL HUNGRY!"_ They all shouted.

Their stomachs growled and Nova sighed in annoyance as her own joined theirs.

**_This is going to be a LONG two days... _**

**TBC**


	15. Change

I won't spoil anything about this chapter so let's just jump right into it! Enjoy!

P.S. Next chapter might be even more exciting if you read this one first.

* * *

Change

* * *

**X784**

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**Fairy Tail Guildhall**

* * *

As soon as Lucy walked into the guild she was shocked to find a blonde man with icy blue eyes wearing fancy clothes and a gold crown on his head standing in front of Makarov as the rest of the guild watched silently in confusion except for Erza and Mira. Behind the guy were four guards, two of which were standing on either side of Amare who looked sad and uncomfortable even as she held Reiki to her.

The guildhall, she noticed briefly, was decorated rather lavishly.

_"Where is Alexiana, avus?"_ The man questioned.

Makarov sighed,_ "She is at home, still sleeping I imagine, she has yet to come to the guild today."_

Lucy approached Natsu, Gray, Erza and Mira quietly.

_"Why must this guy insist on coming here every year? He is a nuisance and both Nova and Amare turn him away every year."_ Erza grumbled.

Mira sighed sadly, _"There's nothing we can do about it, Erza. It's Nova and Amare's business, only she can deal with it."_

_"This guy is annoying. Every year he shows up and tries to get Nova and Amare to go with him, and every year they refuse and stay."_ Gray complained quietly.

Natsu scowled, _"He always argues a lot with them too."_

_"This guy knows Nova and Amare?"_ Lucy questioned quietly.

_"Oh, that's right."_ Mira answered in realization, _"You joined us not too long ago so you don't know about it."_

_"Know about what?"_ Lucy answered in confusion.

_"Today is Nova's birthday."_ Mira explained.

_"Woah! Really?"_

Mira smiled sweetly, _"Yes, and the man speaking to Master Makarov is her and Amare's cousin."_

_"Why are those men with him standing on either side of Amare and blocking anyone from getting to her?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Because those are his personal Knights. Perks of royalty I suppose. We can't do anything because only one other person aside from Nova's cousin can command them, and that's Nova."_ Gray answered.

_"I still hate them."_ Natsu grumbled.

_"Aye."_ Happy agreed.

Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked Nova with Stella walking in her human form beside her.

Nova was dressed differently than normal. She wore black high heels and fishnet stockings, paired together with a sexy yet elegant midnight blue dress with a gold belt-like trim. The dress itself was particularly skin-tight outlining her gorgeous curves and her stunning features. This left the scars on her thigh and forearm visible but they did nothing to take away from her beauty. She wore no make up aside from blood red lipstick that highlighted her full and luscious lips. On her neck rested her pendant that she never took off and on her ears rested diamond earrings small in size but with the diamonds shaped to look like a rose. On her head rested a gorgeous silver circlet and on her wrists two silver amethyst-gemed bands.

On one of her wrists, a bracelet of with a mark that made everyone tense aside from Lucy who didn't know what it was.

_"What is going on here?"_ Nova questioned in annoyance with a glare straight at the blonde man, _"I enter the town and head towards the train station to head to Crocus for that celebration lunch Hisui and the Council are throwing at the castle, and I overhear the townspeople talking about a fancy guy wearing a crown dragging Amare and an unconscious Reiki to the guild not too long ago."_

The man looked at her with a cold unbothered look, _"You finally came to Avus' stupid little hole in the ground. I was wondering how long it would take."_

A lot of the people in the guild glared harshly at the man but it didn't faze the guy, however he did almost not visibly tense as Nova approached slowly with a look of murder in her eyes directed at him.

_"What the hell are you doing her Alec?"_ Nova questioned after coming to a stop just a few feet in front of the guy.

_"I'm here to get you to come back to Aiburene and do what you were bred and trained since birth to do."_ Alec.

Nova sighed loudly in annoyance, _"I already told you, I'm not going back there and I won't do it. I left that place and life behind me. I'm a wizard now, and that's all I want to be in my life."_

_"You are a Crown Princess, Alexiana. You were a princess long before you were a wizard and will continue to be long after you're dead. Your brother Luxar and your parents are gone. I can't take over the throne if you are still able to rule as the rightful queen. Amare doesn't have to rule because she was never crowned but if you keep refusing to go back and settle things out as they need to be, the parliament will declare you deceased and start searching for Amare to make her Queen."_ The man said sternly.

Nova growled, _"I WON'T GO BACK OR LET THEM GET TO AMARE! MY NAME IS NOVA NOW, NOT ALEXIANA."_

_"You know the parliament, especially HER, they WILL do exactly as I'm telling you they will, regardless of what I say. All you have to do is ascend the throne and they'll stop being pests, so why won't you?"_

Nova glared darkly at him and hesitated before answering.

_"I won't take the throne when I won't live long enough to rule it. Besides, SHE will only take advantage of me having left Amare alone to go after her and kill her. I won't risk leaving Amare open to being killed by HER for her to be free to wipe out all of the people left in my family. Go back tomorrow and declare me AND Amare dead. I'll set up evidence and both Alexiana and Amare Aiburene will be dead for all anyone knows."_ Nova answered coldly.

Nova turned her cold gaze to the Knights and spoke firmly, _"Release Amare and the boy with her at once."_

The Knights obeyed and quickly Erza and Mira were at Amare and Reiki's side.

Nova sighed as she smelled Freed and his team and their favorite S-Class wizard entered the guild while she had been dealing with Alec. Alec tensed.

_"What do you mean you won't live long enough to rule? You're only 21 today."_ Alec said making everyone freeze and stare at Nova.

Nova didn't meet anyone's gaze as she just looked at the doors coldly.

_"I am going to die on the sunset of my 26th birthday. It's an inevitable event that will occur."_ Nova revealed.

_"Why?"_ Alec questioned.

_"Because i'm a traitor, and the consequences of my betrayal will inevitably catch up to me."_ Nova said before her and Nova left silently.

Freed looked at her retreating form until she was long gone from sight. That was when Alec turned to Makarov.

_"What does she mean? Why is she dying Avus?"_ Alec questioned.

Makarov sighed before answering in hopes that his 'children' would take a hint.

_"As a Dragon Slayer, she requires her mate's love to balance her out and soothe her."_ Makarov explained.

_"Does she not have one? We can find her one, if that's all it is and save her."_ Alec said hopefully before Makarov cut in a bit sadly.

_"She has one, and Dragon Slayers only get the one mate. I've searched restlessly for a way to save her, so that she does not leave us, but it's inevitable. The damage is done."_ Makarov explained.

Alec soon left politely and when Freed's friends were gone to the depths of the guild while their leader got a mission, Amare punched Freed hard enough to knock him down to the ground. She was crying deeply.

_"This is your damn fault!"_ Amare cried out angrily, _"She's dying and the only way that could happen is likely your doing!"_

Natsu and Gray helped Reiki hold back Amare while Erza and Mira sighed sadly as Freed just glared.

_"Good riddance, then. She deserves whatever comes to her for betraying us! It's not my fault she's a traitor! She chose that path herself."_ Freed said coldly to Amare.

He got up and soon left with the rest of his comrades.

Makarov sighed.

**_When will that boy realize and learn...When will they all learn..._ **Makarov thought to himself.

_**Nova...** _Mirajane, Erza and Lucy thought to themselves worriedly.

* * *

**Crocus, Fiore**

**Mercurius**

* * *

Nova walked into the grand dining hall to be greeted by the sight of the royal family of Fiore and the magic council. Nova smiled politely and using her princess manners and training elegantly made it perfectly through a lunch celebration of her twenty first birthday. When they finished, Hisui asked to speak with her privately and the two conversed amiably and Hisui gave Nova her birthday gift.

When that was done, Nova met secretly with Jura in the depths of the flower gardens of the castle.

_"You wished to speak to me?"_ Jura asked.

Nova smiled softly, _"How are those children doing with their training?"_

Jura smiled back at her softly, _"They are exceptional at their magic. But I don't think they are the only reason you asked me to meet you here Nova-san."_

Nova's expression turned serious and she looked at the flowers to her left pensively.

_"I only have five years left after sunset tonight, Jura."_ Nova revealed.

Jura was shocked.

_"After the sunset of my 26th birthday, I will die. I'm sure you sensed it earlier but my power grew even stronger between last year's birthday celebration and this year's celebration. My power will continue to grow more and more stronger with each passing week or month after sunset tonight. My power will exponentially grow to be too much for my body to contain. I need a more stable wizard then myself to search for a particular sealing magic that I'll need soon to hide the growth from people around me. Someone of strength close to my own, that I know I can trust to not tell neither Master Makarov nor anyone. That's you."_ Nova explained seriously.

Jura thought it over before sighing in relent, _"Which sealing magic?"_

Nova looked at him seriously before answering just quiet enough that only Jura heard.

When Jura heard the answer, he was too shocked to speak for several moments before hesitantly agreeing to do so. The two soon ended their meeting and Nova went back to the train station where she ran into a particular blonde Fairy Tail Wizard.

_"Is it true?"_ He asked.

Nova just crossed her arms with a sigh, _"Avus told all of you, I take it?"_

_"Is. It. True."_ He reiterated.

_"Yes."_

The blonde looked straight into her eyes, _"You should tell him."_

Nova looked straight into his eyes, _"He, much like you almost never do, never listens. So there's no point in telling him."_

They said nothing else, remaining silent for the following moments until she walked away into the train to go home as his comrades, including Freed approached.

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**Fairy Tail Guildhall**

**Evening**

* * *

Lucy was in awe as in the guild everyone was flooding in dressed for a ball, even Natsu and Gray, and the guild was set up for a ball but the stage was set for people to perform. Even Cana was dressed in a gorgeous gown and wasn't drinking yet, much to her dismay.

_"Hey, Lucy!"_ Natsu called out to her from behind.

Lucy turned around and was surprised at the sight of Natsu in a formal suit wearing an untied tie.

_"Can you tie my tie for me? I never tie them just right and Gray refuses to tie it for me."_ Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled and nodded before taking the tie and tying it. When she was done they stepped apart and were dragged by Happy and Stella into a hiding spot as the lights went off. The doors opened and heeled footsteps could be heard coming in. When the lights turned on they all popped out and yelled together.

_"SURPRISE!"_

Nova, who was the person who had come in laughed happily, _"You're all crazy. I could smell all of you."_

Everyone waited patiently and she chuckled a bit before speaking, _"Alright, alright. Thank you."_

She smiled, _"Honestly, you guys don't have to throw such a fancy party every year. I'm not a princess like I was when I was five, i'm just Nova of Fairy Tail."_

_"We know."_ Mira said sweetly, _"But we wanted to, because we know deep down you kind of miss these things."_

Nova smiled awkwardly but gratefully at Mira and suddenly the guild opened revealing the three wizards from earlier that day and Freed came into the guild. They were all dressed formally and while they looked like they wanted nothing but to not be right then and there. They stayed though and Nova turned to look at them when she saw everyone looking behind her in shock. When she saw the people that were behind them she tensed and looked away from them for a second before approaching the blonde man and briefly hugging him before pulling a way and hugging the woman in the group and pulling away back to Mirajane's side.

_"Thank you for bothering to show up for a birthday ball, guys. But you don't have to be here or act like you care when you don't."_ Nova reassured.

The blonde man just remained silent as he nodded vaguely in response before pointing the woman and other man to go on stage which they did quietly.

_"Regardless of what I think of you, you are still my cousin. That makes you family, so I can't just not be here."_ The blonde man answered uncaringly.

Nova rolled her eyes, _"Always the same, blondie."_

The man glared at her but Nova just shoved Mirajane into his arms as the music from the song from the woman and man on stage began to play. Everyone else smiled and began to dance to the song known as Hangover happily except for Nova who snuck away to the bar with Cana and started to drink with Cana merrily. After a while everyone was too gone in the fun and excitement to really notice that Nova and Freed were seated at the bar near each other.

_"I still hate you, traitor. I came here today because of Laxus and Evergreen."_ Freed said haughtily but calmly before drinking from his mug.

Nova sighed slightly before looking him dead in the eyes and answering, _"Look, I'm going to die in five years anyway, possibly sooner than that. Could you at least stop pestering me and insulting me every once in a while. You can rest easy, i'll die some day not far off, and this traitor you so hate will be out of your life forever. I'm already miserable since I was 13 and my health began to deteriorate because of my condition. I will never be able to be there for the rest of the most important moments of Amare's life either. I'm suffering enough on my own, so can you please just let me enjoy the small moments that come my way before I'm gone?"_

He looked at her in shock as she angrily downed the last of her drink and got up, as she suddenly grabbed Gray and dragged him into the dance floor.

As they suddenly began to dance, Gray didn't say anything and just danced with her just being able to tell his friend to get rid of the negative feelings she was currently feeling. After a few minutes, Natsu and Gray traded with Lucy's happy compliance. Then it was Macao who wished her a happy birthday which he thanked him for. Then it was Reiki who had a small chat for her before lastly she danced for a little while with Makarov. When Freed was caught by Makarov staring too discretely for Freed to notice he was caught, Makarov spoke to Nova.

_"You should go up and sing. You've always loved to sing, much like your mother used to. You could sing the song your mother taught you that your father sang to her that brought them together forever at last."_ Makarov suggested.

Nova sighed and blushed lightly, _"None of them would understand the song. It's in another language and they wouldn't comprehend why it's special to me."_

_"Well then how about you sing something that you think of when you see all of your friends happy and feel happy yourself. Honestly, my child, they'll love whatever you sing to them."_ Makarov reassured.

Nova smiled and nodded before going up on stage and whispering something to Mirajane who complied and quickly moved herself to sit at a piano. She began to play something and everyone looked to Nova.

_"Hey, guys. I know this song is gonna be pretty sad, but I will sing a couple happy ones after it. I just feel that I should sing this one first because it was sung first to me and my brother by our father at one time when I was still very young. My parent's didn't have a simple relationship, theirs was riddled with conflict. And the song is from when my brother and I's birth mother died from illness and before the mother who raised us and gave me Amare came into play and healed our father. I hope you all can enjoy it, even if it's sad."_ Nova said awkwardly taking the microphone in hand.

Then she began to sing after a moment longer of Mira playing the piano.

When the song was over everyone clapped in honor of the song and Nova smiled brightly before smirking excitedly and letting Mira get off the stage. She then grabbed a guitar before beginning to perform something more upbeat. Makarov smiled and everyone listened in surprise at the upbeat tune, including Freed.

_"Here's to all the couples present and future!"_ Nova declared.

_Love me, love me, love me_  
_Oh hey, boy with your hat back, I kinda like that_  
_If you wanna walk my way_  
_Ima shoot ya straight up_  
_Show me what your made of_  
_I don't have time to waste on the boys that are playing the game_  
_Or leaving the girls crying out in the rain_  
_So tell me baby, do you got what it takes_

Nova smirked as she saw Lucy roll her eyes with a laugh at something Natsu blabbered out before dragging him to dance after Amare was dragged to dance by Reiki. Mira rolled her eyes at something the blonde man said before dragging him to dance, which he seemingly reluctantly complied to.

_If your gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving_  
_If your gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it_  
_Baby if your not your best get to leavin'_  
_If your gonna love me, love me like you mean it_  
_If your gonna talk the talk, you better walk it_  
_If your wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it_  
_If your gonna say and make me believe it_  
_If your gonna love me boy, love me like you mean it_

Nova smiled happily as she saw Bisca grab Alzack and the two begin to dance. Soon followed by Evergreen being dragged by the ever over excited Elfman who shouted something along the lines of this song being very "MAN" which Evergreen scolded him for.

_Oh hey, I've had my share of losers, liars and users_  
_Looking for a heart to break_  
_So if your like that well, take a step back_  
_'Cause I don't have time to waste on the boys that are playing the game_  
_Or leaving the girls crying out in the rain_  
_So tell me baby are you just crazy or crazy over me_

Nova held back a laugh as she saw Cana roll her eyes and drag young Romeo into dancing with Macao's permission and Wakaba dance with Laki as Erza dragged Gray into a dance that seemed more like torture.

_If your gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving_  
_If your gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it_  
_Baby if your not your best get to leavin'_  
_If your gonna love me, love me like you mean it_  
_If your gonna talk the talk, you better walk it_  
_If your wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it_  
_If your gonna say and make me believe it_  
_If your gonna love me boy, love me like you mean it_

Nova was left shocked as a shocked Freed was on stage suddenly beside her holding a hand out to dance silently, but not looking at her. Nova looked back at all her friends to find they all had dance partners including Makarov except for her and Freed. She shrugged and took his hands as she continued singing.

_If your gonna love me, love me, love me_

Nova smiled as they danced even if Freed was clearly only smiling with flushed cheeks as the alchohol was setting in for both of them as they danced. She knew it was pretty pathetic, but she decided to take it anyway.

_If your gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving_  
_If your gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it_  
_Baby if your not your best get to leavin'_  
_If your gonna love me, love me, love me_  
_If your gonna talk the talk, you better walk it_  
_If your wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it_  
_If your gonna say and make me believe it_  
_If your gonna love me boy, love me like you mean it (yeah, yeah)_

_Love me like you mean it_  
_If your gonna love me, love me, love me_  
_Love me like you mean it_

Nova and Freed stopped dancing and quickly separated as they left the stage in the hands of Mira and the four wizards who hadn't wanted to be there left the party. Nova smiled sadly as she escaped to the second floor and watched calmly from above.

Every year, he finds a way subconsciously to make it worse on my heart...To make me wish he loved me. But I have to face the truth already... He's just a lost boy, he has his head in the clouds and he will ALWAYS fly away. It's not a happy ending for me, so maybe I should just focus on helping the other slayers to never have to face what I am.

* * *

Nova sighed before leaving the guild and taking off her heels as she walked down the streets of Magnolia towards the edge of town that was close to her home. While she was walking through the woods a little bit later she spotted a clearing with a good view of the night sky and she sighed before sitting down lazily and looking up at the starry night sky.

_"How did you find this place."_ A familiar voice slurred out slightly from behind her.

She knew immediately who it was and sighed slightly.

_"I was walking back home and saw this clearing. Stella is probably back home sleeping by now, since I saw her leave earlier. I'm still a bit drunk so I decided to stop here and sober up a bit more before getting back home at last and sleeping the last of tonight off."_ Nova explained calmly.

_"You...You should just leave this place and never come back here to this clearing. I claimed it as my own hiding spot long ago where I could get away from you."_ Freed said as he stepped slightly closer.

Nova sighed and stood up, she faced him and then spoke up.

_"You really have no idea just what you're doing to me do you?"_ She said slightly upset.

_"I do not care as it is not my problem."_ Freed bit back.

Nova glared at him.

_"You're already the reason I've been dying slowly since we were thirteen. You hate me, and that's fine I'll respect that even if it ends up literally being the death of me. But with every insult, every jab, EVERY CRUEL AND HEARTLESS REMARK you just make me die faster. But you know what, it probably makes you happier than anything I have ever done or said to you since we first met."_ Nova said sobering up Freed instantly.

_"What in the hell are you talking about?" _

Nova sighed angrily before running a hand angrily through her hair, _"You are seriously something else, Freed Justine. I'm sick and dying. I'll be dead by the time i'm 23 at the rate things are going. Why can't you just be satisfied with me dying this slow, painful and torturous way? Is that really too much to ask?!" _

Freed remained silent as Nova glared at him and sang straight to him through tears.

_Go ahead and say what you're gonna say_  
_Give it to me straight, don't sugarcoat it_  
_Go ahead and do what you're gonna do_  
_We're already done, I already know it_  
_So you can take your new blond out to get your drink on_  
_For everyone to see_  
_But you don't get to get to me_

Freed listened in shock as Nova angrily through her tears and singing threw her stilletos down to the ground harshly breaking one of the heels.

_I wear my pain like stilettos  
As bad as it may hurt, no, you'll never know  
I keep walking with my head up, putting on a show  
And fronting like nothing is wrong  
I talk the talk like I'm a tough girl  
'Cause there ain't room for weakness in a rough world  
That keeps saying you were never enough, girl,  
Yeah, when you get burned, you learn to be strong  
I wear my pain like stilettos_

Nova tried and failed to stop crying before continuing the song slapping away his hand and Natsu's hand as both of the men tried to reach out to help her.

_I ain't staying down, tonight I'm going out  
Yeah, even if I have to fake it  
A little black dress to cover my mess  
So you won't know my heart is breaking  
I pull myself together from the fallout of forever  
For everyone to see  
Oh, you don't get to get to me_

Nova glared at Freed as she cried silently and sang while simultaniously angrily signaling Natsu to shut up and leave which the younger man complied respecting her wishes reluctantly.

_I wear my pain like stilettos  
As bad as it may hurt, no, you'll never know  
I keep walking with my head up, putting on a show  
And fronting like nothing is wrong  
I talk the talk like I'm a tough girl  
'Cause there ain't room for weakness in a rough world  
That keeps saying you were never enough, girl,  
Yeah, when you get burned, you learn to be strong  
I wear my pain like stilettos_

Nova's crying slowed as Freed began to look the slightest bit guilty and she dried her tears as she finished her song.

_I wear my pain like stilettos  
As bad as it may hurt, no, you'll never know  
I keep walking with my head up, putting on a show  
And fronting like nothing is wrong  
I talk the talk like I'm a tough girl  
'Cause there ain't room for weakness in a rough world  
That keeps saying you were never enough, girl,  
Yeah, when you get burned, you learn to be strong  
I wear my pain like stilettos, yeah  
I wear my pain like stilettos_

When she was done, Nova just requipped her outfit away for her normal outfit and while angrily ruffling up her hair with one hand she left the clearing and went back home, leaving Freed alone. Freed looked at the sky for a bit before grabbing the stilletos silently and after some hesitation taking them to his home with him.

* * *

**Stella and Nova's House**

* * *

After showering off and dressing for bed, Nova went into her kitchen and drank some pain medicine and some water before heading to her room. No sooner than she reached her room, she curled up in bed and with a sad sigh closed her eyes and fell asleep with one last thought.

_**I wish things with Freed would change...I really really wish they would...**_

**TBC**


	16. Natsu vs Erza vs Nova

Hey guys! Natsu vs Erza vs Nova! Sorry that I took so long to update Here we go! Enjoy!

Hint:

Writing

* * *

Natsu vs Erza vs Nova

* * *

**X784**

**Fiore**

**Era**

* * *

_"The Eisenwald Guild may have been defeated, but that is only one small victory in a much larger battle."_ Doma of the magic council said seriously in their meeting.

_"The number of Dark Guilds has been growing at quite an alarming rate. Not even the work Midnight has done to dwindle the numbers at our request has slowed it."_ Michello said.

_"We have to come up with a plan to eliminate them all."_ Said another male council member.

_"But how would we do that?"_ Shitou piped in rationally.

_"However it's done, we cannot allow Zeref's magic to fall into the wrong hands again. We were lucky that Midnight got these sent our way."_ An elder man with a long beard holding a sealed up broken Lullaby in one hand and a bag of other sealed artifacts in the other hand said.

_"I don't understand how Eisenwald was able to obtain a tool of forbidden magic in the first place. Let alone, Duke Everlue."_ Chimed in Yajima from his spot next to Ultear.

_"I hate to say it, but the blame may extend all the way to the highest levels."_ Wolfheim commented.

A younger male council member then chimed in.

_"Whatever the case, although they're usually just a thorn in our sides, it seems Fairy Tail proved to be quite useful."_ A blue-haired young man with a mark over one of his eyes, Siegrain, said.

Faldea nodded, _"I hate to admit it, but they have proved to be quite useful by taking down both Eisenwald and Duke Everlue. Not to mention one of those wizards there wiped out the Dark Guild Black Heart some years back, and that dark guild was part of the Baram Alliance."_

_"They took down an entire guild with a handful of wizards and one wizard from that handful was responsible for taking down one of the power houses of the Dark Guild alliance. Those are quite a feat."_ Ultear agreed.

Chatter broke out and over lapped before Siegrain spoke once more.

_"You may not want to accept it, but that's the reality of the situation. In the end, the attack on the Guild Masters was prevented, Black Heart was eradicated, lives were spared and none of us had to give up our hard earned positions on this council to save face."_ Siegrain said.

_"You fool!"_ Spoke up one of the other council members, _"Are you insinuating the council is somehow to blame?"_

_"Enough of this nonsense!"_ Declared the bearded man who is also the head of the magic council.

_"Hardly. The council was not to blame for this, but Siegrain makes a very valid point. Thanks to them, none of us had to give up or even put at risk our hard earned positions on this council to save face. Had they not stepped in, we might have had to face some rather heavy backlash for this Lullaby mess or for everything that almost happened some years ago because of Black Heart."_ Faldea spoke.

_"Even so! Fairy Tail's good deeds are overshadowed by their reckless destruction."_ The head of the council declared.

_"Then why don't we take the opportunity to discuss the matter with them?"_ Siegrain proposed.

_"That is exactly what I was thinking."_ Faldea commented.

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**Lucy's House**

* * *

Lucy sat at the desk in her room comfortably writing something on paper quietly and pensively.

Eisenwald's failed attempt to attack the Guild Masters with Lullaby ended up being big news. It made all the papers, and it seemed like everyone was talking about it. Before joining Fairy Tail, I never would've imagined i'd be part of such a big event. It feels awesome, and I learned a lot through it all, but I'm not gonna let it go to my head. It still makes my heart skip a beat when I think about everything we went through. I heard that the authorities caught most of the Eisenwald members who were involved. They even got a hold of Kageyama thanks to Nova who was still angry at the guy chasing him down and turning him in, so that's reassuring at least.

The scary thing is, they still haven't been able to track down Erigor. Much to Nova's anger. I'm worried he might show up at Fairy Tail looking for revenge. Especially since Nova did defeat his brother Faringar some years ago.

But i'll be okay, 'cause i'm with the guild's strongest team. Erza, Nova, Gray, and Natsu have my back no matter what. Not to mention Happy and Stella. Fairy Tail is awesome, and my fellow members are really great people.

Speaking of which, the other day was Nova's birthday. Nova is such a great friend, Stella too. But she closes off from people a lot. She's really strong and smart, not to mention beautiful. Can you believe i'm friends with not just one Princess but two? Appearantly Nova and Amare are from another country and were born Princesses. It's kind of funny, but I just can't picture Nova or Amare wearing gowns and crowns and acting like princesses. It's unlike them, and they're best when they're themselves. It's pretty sad that Nova's dying, Natsu told me the other day that after leaving the party he saw Nova and her mate arguing and she said she might possibly die by the time she's 23, which isn't far off since she just turned 21 the other day.

No matter if it's at 23 or at 26, Nova is such a great person who doesn't deserve to die so young. I think you would have loved her and Amare and adopted them if you were still alive. But, she's making the most of it and so is Amare.

So don't worry, mom.

I'm doing fine.

P.S. Please don't tell dad any of this, 'kay?

Lucy sighed as she put down her quill and and sealed up the letter.

_"Maybe i'll do a little shopping later today."_ Lucy thought out loud to herself pausing as she stretched her arms up in the air and continued, _"Saving the world from Evil is cool and all, but sometimes it's nice just to relax at home."_

_"Man, 70,000 jewel a month is dirt cheap for a place like this."_ A familiar raven-haired wizard suddenly said from somewhere in the room.

Lucy looked behind her to see Gray Fullbuster in only his boxers sitting on one of the cushy chairs that was in her bedroom waving at her lazily with one hand and she screamed.

_"You totally scored, Lucy."_ Gray said casually.

_"INTRUDER ALERT!"_ Lucy yelled before grunting as she harshly kicked Gray from the right powerfully, knocking him out of the chair, _"NO STRIPPING IN MY HOUSE, BUDDY!"_

Gray held an arm out in defense and tried to explain himself, _"Hey, give me a minute to explain, would ya?"_

Then while Lucy was listening while holding fists up ready to strike at any moment and wearing an angry gaze that was locked on him, Gray explained.

_"I was naked when I got here."_

_"Get out."_ Lucy said angrily and coldly pointing towards the exit of the room.

_"So you forgot about today, huh?"_ Gray said calmly but knowingly, _"I figured you wouldn't remember, so I came by to remind you."_

Lucy calmed a bit, _"About what?"_

Gray finally looked her in the eyes, _"Well, let me try to jog your memory."_

_"Remember when Nova and Erza agreed to a rematch at the guild and then Natsu challenged Erza and Nova both at the Train Station?"_

* * *

**Outside of the Fairy Tail Guildhall**

* * *

In the center of a very large crowd stood Nova, Erza and Natsu having a three way stare down with each other.

_"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"_

_"Show them who's boss, Erza!"_

_"Show them who's boss, Nova!"_

_"Come on, Natsu!"_

_"They're about to fight their rematch in a three way battle."_ Gray explained to Lucy at her house.

After some minutes of running, Lucy made her way past the crowd to the front of the crowd and gasped as people in the crowd laughed.

_"NO WAY! THEY'RE REALLY GOING THROUGH WITH IT?!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

Mira noticed Lucy and greeted her sweetly and happily.

_"Oh, hey, Lucy!"_ Mira greeted.

_"Well if those three value their manhood, then they'd better go through with it."_ Elfman declared with conviction.

Mira answered him, to Lucy's silent relief, _"Erza and Nova are not men."_

Macao chimed in, amusement laced in his tone, _"But you gotta admit they're manly."_

Lucy cut in worriedly, _"Aren't you worried this fight could tear our strongest team apart?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_ Gray questioned, _"Our strongest team?"_

_"You, Natsu, Erza, and Nova, you dummy."_ Lucy answered upset, "You're the four strongest wizards in the guild."

_"We are?"_ Gray answered coolly in a slightly mocking tone, _"Yeah, right. What idiot fed you that line?"_

Mirajane, who was smiling sweetly, whimpered ever so slightly before crying into her hands making Gray panic a bit and Elfman and Lucy look at him flatly along with Stella who had just joined them in the crowd with Amare.

_"Oh, you're not an idiot, Mira."_ Gray said trying to calm the crying woman.

_"Smooth move, Gray."_ Lucy admonished flatly with Amare.

_"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray."_ Elfman piped in calmly calling the attention of the others including Reiki, _"They're tough little dudes. But neither of them are even close to being the strongest. There are guys in Fairy Tail who are stronger than both of them combined."_

Then Elfman smiled far too proudly and pointed at himself with his thumb, _"Like this guy."_

_"Keep dreaming Elfman, keep dreaming AND training."_ Reiki and Amare both said supportively but flatly.

Elfman began to cry as Levy, Jet and Droy joined the scene.

_"But calling Erza and Nova the strongest women in the guild is a pretty safe bet."_ Levy explained.

_"Aye!"_ Agreed Stella proudly.

_"As far as the guys, it's a tough call,"_ Jet chimed in seriously, _"but i'd put my money on Laxus or Mystogan."_

Mirajane, now not crying as strongly as before thanks to a hug from Stella and Amare finally spoke up tearfully.

_"All I meant was that the four of them work well together and they have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail."_

Amare, Reiki, and Lucy all looked at Mira with a deadpan expression as their sweat dropped.

_"Okay, this is coming from the same person who sent me on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other when Erza and Nova weren't around?"_ Lucy chimed.

Elfman now feeling better spoke up, _"Gotta say, i'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out."_

Gray just scoffed in amusement, _"Oh yeah? I'm sure they'll end up mopping the floor with him and end up in a tie against each other like always."_

_"Nova versus Natsu versus Erza. A battle royal like this is likely going to end with Natsu out and Erza and Nova tied."_ Amare said pensively.

In the middle of the circle, Erza, Nova and Natsu grinned at each other.

_"It's been quite a while since we've squared off like this, hasn't it Natsu, Nova?"_ Erza chimed.

Nova chuckled, _"Sure has Erza. I gotta say, i'm a bit disappointed that this will be our last fight. I was hoping to get the chance to kick your ass at least a few more times. Though I am looking forward to wiping the floor with both you and Natsu in the same fight."_

Natsu answered seriously, _"I was just a little kid back then. Today's gonna be different. 'Cause i'm taking you both down, Erza, Nova."_

Both women became serious as they channeled their magic with their eyes closed.

_"Well, i'm not going to/gonna go easy on you."_ The women chorused.

They opened their eyes as their hair started flying from their magic. Erza began to glow as she smiled in challenge, and Nova glowed as she smirked in challenge.

_"In fact, I have the perfect armor for this occasion."_ Erza declared before changing armor.

When she was done requipping she stood in a red and black armor that had hints of orange and everyone in the crowd was surprised.

_"That's Flame Empress Armor. Good choice against Fire Magic and Galaxy Magic. Since they both burn."_ Macao commented.

_"So now Natsu's flames, and Nova's galaxy will only be half as effective."_ Laki commented.

_"Come on, Erza. At least give the kid a fighting chance."_ Wakaba commented.

Nova smirked coolly before cracking her fingers calling attention to herself.

_"My turn."_ Nova declared.

She glowed brighter and when the glow finally faded, Nova's fangs elongated, then her eyes changed one of them turning gold while one of them turned a deep blood red. Her hair followed as streaks of red hair appeared, and then red and midnight blue and white scaled covered the edges of her face and her cheeks lightly as her nails turned to sharp claws.

_"Woah! Nova's entire look changed and her magical presence is huge!"_ Lucy commented in shock.

_"I know what that is, that's Galaxy Fire Dragon Mode. I read up on them some time back when I was researching into Dragon Slayers and Dragons for Master."_ Levy commented in shock, _"It doubles the strength of her attacks and makes her impervious to Fire Magic while her scales protect her from physical damage."_

_"Come on, Nova! At least give Natsu a fighting chance!"_ Wakaba commented.

Happy and Stella looked serious and lost in thought as they gazed at the three wizards facing off against each other along with Amare and Reiki. Then they each, with cash in hand, approached Cana who was squatting down taking bets for the fight and placed their own bets.

_"Put me down for Erza for the first round."_ Happy said.

_"Put me down for Nova for the first round."_ Stella said.

_"Put me down for Nova for the first round."_ Reiki said.

_"Put me down for Erza for the first round and Nova for the second."_ Amare said.

_"You're betting against your own best friend?!"_ Lucy exclaimed at Happy before turning to Reiki and Amare and doing the same, _"And you're betting against your own sisters?!"_

_"Why are you guys picking sides?"_ Lucy cried, _"I don't want either of the three of them to lose!"_

Gray answered her calmy, _"Get into the spirit, Lucy."_

In the fight circle, Natsu smirked at his opponents cockily.

_"Wow, Flame Empress Armor and Galaxy Fire Dragon Mode, huh? Good news for me."_ Natsu said before lighting his fists on fire and getting into stance, _"That means I can turn up the heat as high as I want to."_

Nova scoffed in amusement as she ignited her fists, both in a mix of Galaxy and Fire magic, _"Don't get cocky, Natsu. You don't have near enough heat to take me or Erza down."_

Makarov popped in briefly and signaled with his hand before announcing the start.

_"Round One, Start!"_

With a grunt, Natsu lunged forward and made to attack Erza but Erza dodged and Nova quickly punched Natsu from the side with a blazing fist. Erza then went into an attack trying to hit Nova with the flaming end of her spear, but Nova just took the attack while countering with a kick covered in her magic.

**"GALAXY FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"** Nova casted.

Natsu then attacked Erza with a kick as well Erza dodged him and then lunged towards him as he roared at her and Nova. Nova lunged towards him too and the two women, Erza with her flame empress blade at the ready and Nova with her arms at the ready, attacked Natsu as he lunged towards them with flaming fists at the ready.

In the crowd Lucy watched in surprise but worriedly while Elfman watched in amusement and Gray watched coolly with a serious expression.

_"Woah."_ Lucy exclaimed softly.

_"See? It's a good fight, huh?"_ Elfman said.

_"This fight sucks."_ Gray commented.

Natsu groaned as Erza and Nova made to strike, but everyone froze in their spot as a frog person(?) dressed in council uniform of a sort clapped it's hands and a gong sound resounded. Natsu looked heavily confused and Erza and Nova looked at the person that interrupted them upset as the three of them stood in placing facing each other.

_"This fight is over."_ Declared the frog person.

The crowd chattered as Amare and Stella tensed in the crowd.

_"May I have your attention please?"_ The frog woman spoke seriously, _"I have come here on behalf of the magic council."_

_"No way."_ Levy exclaimed in shock.

_"Seriously?"_ Jet exclaimed in shock.

_"Why would the council send her here?"_ Droy exclaimed in question.

_"Am I the only one who noticed she's a frog?!"_ Lucy exclaimed at them.

_"No, we noticed too, but they are still people so we don't really mind it."_ Amare explained.

_"As a result of the Eisenwald Incident, and the Incidents of Black Heart, a member of your guild has been charged with 11 counts of criminal property damage and another has been charged with 31 counts of criminal property damage and with 1 count of mass massacre and 2 counts of theft."_

**_Those charges from Black Heart were dropped a long time ago so long as she agreed to be a Saint. What is going on here?_** Stella thought to herself.

Nova and Stella looked slightly surprised, but Erza more so than Nova.

_"Erza Scarlet, Nova Alexiana Aiburene Midnight, you are under arrest."_ The frog woman declared.

Natsu promptly freaked out, _"Huh? You're putting them under a-what?!"_

_"Mass Massacre and theft?! Nova isn't a murderer!"_ Exclaimed in shock one of the guild members.

Nova sighed sadly as she approached the frog willingly, _"No, actually, I am guilty of those charges. I killed a lot of people in the past, and even if they were criminals and dark wizards bent on obliterating reality and somehow remaking it in their image they were still people I killed."_

Everyone gasped and Amare cried into Reiki's chest in shock as everyone watched the frog woman who's sweat dropped at Nova's statement, put magic-sealing handcuffs on Nova's wrists and ankles. Nova was now back to looking like her normal self. Erza was soon handcuffed as well and the two were taken away.

* * *

**"And then this happened." Happy and Stella declared when they popped up from a hole in the ground in unison.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guildhall**

Everyone sat in silence for the most part as in a corner table not far off Amare slept at a tabletop having cried herself to sleep. Lucy at another rested her head on one of her arms sadly. At another table sat Loke, Elfman and Gray. Loke rested his arms on the table just looking down at his arms upset, Elfman rested an arm on the table and his head in the hand that wasn't on the table, and Gray had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the table with a serious expression. Back at Lucy's table, Stella floated down onto the table and sat in front of Lucy sadly.

All over the guild everyone was silent, including Makarov who was seated on the countertop of the bar with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed pensively.

Mira behind him just held her hands together in front of her sadly with her eyes closed.

_"Master."_ Spoke up Amare softly.

Makarov looked at the boy softly but seriously, _"Yes, my child?"_

Amare hesitated a moment before speaking, _"Did Nova...Did Nova really commit mass massacre and theft?"_

Makarov sighed softly before answering, _"As part of the Dark Guild Black Heart, Nova had to do many things that she has never been proud of. Most of them are not my place to tell, only hers. However, what I can confirm to all of you is that she did what she had to do to survive and take care of Stella and Amare. And that she is not proud of those actions."_

After some more silence, an angry voice broke through the air muffled a bit.

_"THIS ISN'T FAIR, YOU GUYS!"_ Natsu shouted loudly, _"LET ME OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"_

Mira turned a serious look to a Salamander with a well-known white scaly scarf and a flame ignited atop his head and at the tip of his tail. The salamander wearing a well known black and orange vest.

_"Natsu, try to calm down."_ Mira reprimanded.

_"LET ME OUT! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?"_

_"You'll go on a rampage."_ Mira rejected.

_"I'll be good, I swear."_ The salamander said frantically, _"Now please just turn me back to the way I was before."_

Mira glared lightly at the lizard, _"The second we turn you back, you'll run out to save Erza and Nova."_

_"Give me a break. I couldn't care less what happens to them."_

Gray then chimed in seriously, _"Even if you wanted to help them, it's not like we can face off with the council."_

The lizard retorted at him with a glare, _"But don't those jerks on the council realize that Erza and Nova did what they had to do to save the lives of the Guild Masters and of the World from those bad guys and their evil Death Flute and such?!"_

Gray remained unfazed, _"If the Magic Council says you're guilty, then you're guilty. End of story. They don't care what we have to say."_

_"I just don't get it."_ Elfman chimed in, _"We've destroyed plenty stuff in the past and they never made a big deal out of it."_

_"True and originally, Nova told me that the first time she was dragged to Era the charges were dropped after Nova made a deal with the council and Royal Family. Which she hasn't broken her end of even once."_ Stella commented.

_"I know."_ Laki spoke up, _"It doesn't make any sense."_

Lucy then spoke up seriously and pensively, _"It's like there's some other reason for this."_

The salamander, who had gone quiet trembled a bit silently.

* * *

**National Council Fiore Branch**

* * *

**This building houses the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council.**

**As we speak, Erza Scarlet and Nova Alexiana Aiburene Midnight are being led down its halls, drawing closer to the trial that awaits them.**

As Nova and Erza are being led down a hall, Erza speaks quietly and seriously to Nova, _"So that's what you meant by your answer to Gray's question at Oshibana after that dark wizard tried to kill Kage?"_

Nova just kept looking hauntedly in front of them further down the hall, her ears and nose twitching ever so slightly.

_"I meant exactly what I said. It's better for you all at the guild to not know everything I did as a Dark Wizard. You sleep better if you don't know everything. You don't sleep like I do when you don't know everything I did. Not even Stella knows everything."_

_"What exactly did you do?"_ Erza asked softly.

Nova closed off as her nose twitched one last time, _"You'll find out in the trial, much to my dislike of the fact."_

She glared ahead coldly, _"We have company approaching from up ahead."_

Erza focused her attention up ahead as she now heard the croaking of the frog woman that arrested them. They both stopped in their tracks as they got near the pillars where Siegrain and Faldea of the magic council seemed to almost be waiting for them. The two council members smiled almost darkly at them as they looked at them and then chuckled softly. Erza gasped in shock while Nova just glared silently at both council members but more so Faldea.

_"Siegrain."_ Erza managed to exclaim softly.

The woman smiled coolly, almost coldly, at Nova before speaking to the bluenette.

_"What? No greeting for me, Nova dear?"_ Faldea said.

Nova just looked her in the eyes flatly, _"I don't talk to hypocrites and usurpantium recognoscent potestate esuriit like you."_

Siegrain spoke up noting that whatever it was that Nova had said had made Faldea upset enough that she glared at Nova ever so briefly.

_"It's been quite a while, Erza, Nova."_ Siegrain said to Erza barely sparing a glance at Nova.

Erza tensed which made Nova glare at him coldly.

_"Please, relax ladies."_ Siegrain said before suddenly he crackled a bit, _"We're only here in spirit. We're sending this projection from Era."_

Nova sighed boredly and rolled her eyes, _"I figured as much, you fools never show your face outside of Era or your homes. Not even for trials."_

Siegrain chose to ignore the fools comment as he continued, _"In fact, all the faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it necessary to be here for such a trivial matter."_

_"I see."_ Erza responded, _"So you're the ones who are behind this farce? You make me sick."_

Nova sighed in boredom, _"Can we hurry this along so that we can get this trial over with and get back home to our siblings and guild. I have a long conversation with my sister ahead of me as well as one with my guild. I mean no offense, but I'm sure you can understand that those conversations will take quite a while as there will be lots of questions, right?"_

Faldea answered, _"Of course, Miss Midnight. I respect your cooperation in participating in this trial."_

Siegrain walked slightly past Erza and Nova and stopped just a few steps behind them.

_"Let's be civil. Like Faldea and Nova are being."_ Siegrain said, _"Faldea and I have always been staunch defenders of Fairy Tail. But the elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction will fall into their laps and along with it the destruction and the massacre, theft and destruction of Black Heart along with it as they were sister-guilds. And the only way to avoid that is to place the blame on someone else entirely for each incident. You're their scapegoat."_

Erza turned around to face him and glared, but Nova held her back from doing anything else other than that while glaring back at him and Faldea who had joined his side.

_"Enough."_ Declared Erza.

Nova finally spoke up, _"I figured that was the case, we'll comply, but we only ask that you please leave us be now and allow us to continue on our way to the trial."_

_"Just a friendly warning."_ Siegrain answered civilly, _"In fact, it's another matter altogether we wish to discuss with you."_

He turned to face them and so did Faldea. Siegrain brought a hand to Erza's chin their eyes locked on each other while Faldea stared into Nova's eyes coldly. Both council members drawing in close to the faces of the two fairies.

_"Don't let a word slip about you know what. For all of our sakes."_ Siegrain said.

_"If both of you have any sense about you, you'll do well to not let a word slip."_ Faldea said casually.

Nova glared at her, _"I won't let a single word slip."_ Nova assured darkly, in her tone an inperceptible threat hanging.

The two council members pulled away and made their way to the courtroom.

_"We must join our colleagues on the council."_ Faldea said calmly.

_"We'll see you shortly on the other side."_ Siegrain added.

The projections left and Nova and Erza glared after them as the frog woman stood up from her long bow.

_"Oh, wow. You two know some very important people."_

Nova sighed annoyedly, _"Unfortunately, I do."_

Erza finally chimed in with a mutter, _"He's evil."_

_"He's evil and she's satan."_ Nova muttered in sarcastic agreement.

The frog woman croaked having not caught that and the three shortly continued on their way to the courtroom at Nova's request.

* * *

_**We've worked hard to get this far, Erza. Do not stand in my way.**_ Siegrain thought darkly to himself.

**_We've worked far too hard to get this far, Nova. Do not stand in my way._** Faldea thought morbidly to herself.

* * *

Nova and Erza stood side by side on a stand in a courtroom and across from them on the podium were the members of the council including Siegrain and Faldea.

_"We will now commence firstly with the trial of the Defendant, Nova Alexiana Aiburene Midnight. Record Keeper, please proceed and read the charges."_ The Council Head dictated starting the first trial.

The frog woman nodded and began, _"This courtroom will now come to order. Before us stands the Defendant, Nova Alexiana Aiburene Midnight, and her accomplice for 11 counts of criminal property damage Erza Scarlet. Please take the stand, Miss Midnight, Miss Scarlet."_

Nova and Erza took the stand and the frog woman continued on to read the charges.

_"Nova Alexiana Aiburene Midnight, you stand here accused of 31 counts of criminal property damage, 2 counts of major theft, and 1 count of Mass Massacre. Those 31 counts standing for the destruction of 10 buildings, half of the complete obliteration of the Clover Meeting Hall, and the complete obliteration of 10 other buildings six years ago. Those 2 counts of major theft standing for the theft of a never recovered historical sword belonging to one of the most powerful wizards in history and an ancient book known as Dragonwrath."_ The frog woman read out from her seat pausing in shock as her sweat dropped and she tensed.

_"The one charge for Mass Massacre standing for the murder of the following 20 people and the fatal injuring of 100 others that ended"_ The frog woman read.

_"Faringar Arnir, 46 at time of death. Jaw Blunall, 12 at time of death. Ri Novel, 12 at time of death. Sel Novel, 23 at time of death. Hazin Cugre, 25 at time of death. Darts Lone, 26 at time of death. Yecirg Catefa, 42 at time of death. Ces Paziss, 34 at time of death. Annid Tempes, 36 at time of death. Hust Knott, 16 at time of death. Preisest Nestatt, 17 at time of death. Thaslo Ludfitt, Rihi Zephir, Lirace Blyh and Li Marnind, 15 at time of death. Unu Lystel, Cure Lystel, and Cashy Lystel, three at time of death. Jach Lystel, 28 at time of death and Silna Lystel, 27 at time of death."_ The frog woman read.

Erza looked at Nova silently, trying to figure out what Nova was thinking or at least feeling, but was mostly unsuccessful.

Nova was silent the entire time the frog woman was speaking and while her eyes looked dead to the world, her expression was calm-not at peace, but also not upset-her mouth was neither in a frown or smile and she had no tears in her eyes. She showed no emotion as the charges and names were mentioned and when the woman finished speaking, Nova continued her silence. But when Erza subtly and discretely looked down at Nova's hands she noticed quickly that Nova's hands were shaking while the rest of her body was seemingly unnerved.

_"Evidence on the murders being performed by Miss Midnight?"_ The Head of the Council asked.

_"The three Lystel infants died of Galaxy Magic forced ingestation, the two Lystel adults died from a large hole being torn right through the center of each adult's chest residue Galaxy Magic were found in the corpses that was unique to Miss Midnight's Galaxy Magic. Li Marnind died from a fatal stab to the heart with a unique one of a kind blade that belonged to Miss Midnight. Lirace Blyh, Rihi Zephir and Thaslo Ludfitt died from slitted throats cuts which almost completely severed the heads from their respective bodies leaving traces from a unique set of twin daggers that were forged with unique Galaxy Magic by Miss Midnight who used her magic to create the blades."_ The frog woman read out before pausing in shock before continuing.

_"Presiest Nestatt and Hust Knott died from a blast of Galaxy Magic obliterating their heads from their body, the magic was unique and an exact 100 percent match for Miss Midnight. Annid Tempes died from a single stab to the head right between the eyes with a sword made of a lethal concentration of Miss Midnight's Galaxy Magic. Ces Paziss, Yecirg Catefa, Darts Lone, Hazin Cugre, Sel Novel, Ri Novel and Jaw Blunall all were burned to death with Miss Midnight's Galaxy Magic. Faringar Arnir sustained severe burns made by Galaxy Magic belonging only to Miss Midnight but was also cut into numerous pieces with a sword that has not been ever retrieved."_

The head of the council then turned to Nova, _"The charges have been read, what say you in your defense Miss Midnight?"_

Nova just silently sighed before speaking, _"I suppose here is where I will first have to explain everything from back then. But as for the book and sword, I never stole those things because I had never even heard of them until I was charged for their theft first back six years ago."_

Everyone waited silently as Nova reached awkwardly into a front pocket of her shorts before pulling out a small cube and placing it delicately in front of them. Nova touched it and the cube glowed lowly and a mellow sad song played from it. Nova hummed a tiny bit before speaking with her eyes closed.

_"I had returned to Black Heart to leave the guild, and I went and spoke to Faringar and told him that I wanted out of the guild. I told him clearly that I was sick of being his little puppet that would do anything he asked just so that he wouldn't send anyone to go after or go after Amare himself to kill her. I was about to leave the guildhall after we had come to a deal that I would be free to go so long as I submitted myself to magic hypnosis where only if I heard a specific song from my birth country would I be able to remember anything concerning the jobs and innerworkings of the guild when he spoke to me."_ Nova explained.

_"What did Faringar Arnir say to you Miss Midnight?"_ Asked Wolfheim of the council with permission from the head of the council.

_"He said, It is a shame that you are leaving us Night's Death, I suppose I will have to recover from the loss with the collection of the lives of Stella, that boy Freed Justine, and that cute little brat Amare."_ Nova explained, _"He threatened to take the lives of my best friend, my sister and my mate. After he said that threat, everyone laughed and a lot of them began to talk with joy at the prospect of killing them, and I just lost control of my instincts and killed the remaining 13 of them in the HQ Branch."_

_"Instincts?"_ Questioned Belno of the council.

_"I am a Dragon Slayer. The Galaxy Dragon Slayer. My foster mother Galaxiana, the last of the Galaxy Dragons taught me the magic. The magic allows my body to take on all the qualities of a dragon and to an extent some of the qualities and traits. As a Dragon Slayer, I have one mate and only one and I also have the instincts of a dragon. I am extremely protective of those closest to me. When my baby sister, my best friend AND my mate were threatened. My dragon instincts took control when the wizards of Black Heart started plotting to travel to Fiore the moment I was gone from their Guildhall."_ Nova explained.

Erza was shocked, and on the board of the council many members were also shocked, including Siegrain, Faldea and Ultear.

_"What happened when your instincts took control, Miss Midnight?"_ Asked Yajima.

Nova's expression became almost sickly in color even as she had her eyes closed.

_"It was as if I was watching myself from somewhere else. I first used a roar that was immense and killed Ces, Yecirg, Darts, Hazin, Sel, Ri and Jaw burning them to death, when I finished my roar, Annid attacked me on Faringar's orders with the sword that I had been forced a year prior to make for her but I punched her and took the sword. I quickly took the sword and stabbed her with it. Then Presiest and Hust tried to attack me and I roared at their heads obliterating their heads. Then Silna and Jach attacked me on Faringar's orders and I ignited my fists in my magic and punched right through the center of their chests."_ Nova explained.

_"Then Faringar attacked me, he cut my arm and then my thigh as I dodged but when I attacked with a roar he countered with a very fast slash at my chest. I tried to dodge but failed and he got me from just below my breasts to just above my belly button in a downward angle. But as he gaped at me in shock as my Dragon Force was activated and I lunged forward with a Galaxy covered fist at him despite the very large heavily bleeding wound, my magic faded and I took his sword and hacked at him restlessly until I was soaked in both his blood and mine."_ Nova finished recounting of that day.

_"What about the other 7 people you murdered Miss Midnight?"_ The head of the council asked.

Nova was silent for a few moments as her body began to tremble and her expression was full of anger at herself.

_"The first one I killed was Li, I was a member of Black Heart and Faringar threatened me to go do an assassination request placed by a client to the guild to kill the boy to send a message to someone, I killed him in the middle of the night at his family's mansion on the night it's security was it's weakest. The second, third and fourth victims were Silna and Jach's triplets, who Faringar threatened me through Amare and Stella to kill as a message to them to keep their mouths shut and obey when he suspected them of trying to rat out the guild to the Council to take down the guild."_ Nova explained.

Silently most people in the room gaped at Nova in horror, but Nova continued.

_"The fifth victims I killed was Thaslo, he was meeting in secret with a girl from a legal guild and he seemed to be preparing secretly to leave the guild and run away with the girl. Faringar found out and sent me to kill Thaslo while conspiring with his younger brother Erigor for Eisenwald, Erigor's guild, to eradicate the girl and her guild."_

Nova paused her hands and feet now both trembling frantically even as the rest of her stood firm as she continued her answer.

_"The sixth was Lirace, who plotted to leave the guild as well, she hated being part of the guild as she was sold into the guild by a human trafficking ring that owed Black Heart money, Faringar once again threatened the safety of Amare and Stella and I tried to refuse regardless feeling capable of protecting them both from him and anyone else, but he...He taught me a lesson so to speak, and with no choice but to comply I went and eliminated Lirace. The final kill was Rihi, I didn't want to but...He wanted to die and didn't want to kill himself, he wanted me to do it. He cried to me and told me he couldn't take that life anymore."_

Nova's expression became even more angry and sickly in color but she took a deep breath and her expression calmed and returned to it's normal color as she finished.

_"He pleaded and pleaded, but I refused, so he attacked Amare and Stella enough to make them bleed and when I had defeated him and when I had the dagger held to his throat, he forcefully kissed me and as he kissed me and I tried to pull out of the kiss he forced himself on me, taking my virginity by force and out of sheer panic and desperation for him to stop, I... I slit his throat."_

The head of the council finally spoke calmly, _"So Faringar Arnir threatened this Amare and Stella quite often in order to have you kill six of the seven not killed when your instincts took over, but I have a hard time believing a young wizard who became a wizard saint six years ago like yourself would be so easily influenced by a threat from a wizard that was barely near your level of strength."_

Nova sighed as she opened her eyes, pocketing the cube in her pocket before speaking.

_"May I show you with the help of Erza here why I was influenced into believing Faringar's threats on Amare and Stella?"_

The council agreed in intrigue and Nova turned away from them and looked at Erza.

_"Erza, please dig into the back pocket of my shorts closest to you and pull out the small scissors in there. Then just lift up the back of my jacket and cut off the back of my shirt completely."_ Nova asked.

Erza nodded hesitantly and did as Nova told and everyone gasped or gaped in horror at what Nova's back looked like. On Nova's back was a large amount of scarring, all of it very precise and exact making it clear that all the wounds that healed into the scars on her to date were precisely for the purpose of depicting what was now displayed on her back. The scarring looked dyed into ominous colors.

_"W-What is this scarring from Miss Midnight? How does this scarring pertain to the questioned asked to you?"_ Questioned Yajima after some slight hesitation from everyone in the council.

Nova looked back at them seriously before speaking again.

_"The first time I refused to do a job handed to me by Faringar, the bas-the man had Silna, Jach, Hazin and Sel hold men down onto the floor and gag my mouth shut. While Hazin and Sel kept my mouth shut, Silna and Jach carved this into my back with the daggers made of highly concentrated earth and celestial magic. When they were done carving it and I was bleeding a lot they hosed me off with a water hose and then stitched me up. They bandaged me and then sent me off to go do what I had been told to do with two promises made to me. If I disobeyed an order to take a specific mission again my younger sister who was a mere infant at the time could end up paying the price, or I would face an even worse punishment myself. That Stella might just pay the same way I just had for my disobedience the next time too."_ Nova explained.

Nova straightened her appearance before glancing at Erza ever so discretely.

_"After "teaching me a lesson" of sorts like that one, that will stay with me forever and brings back memories of hell whenever I look at my back in the mirror after moving my hair to one side. I figured, for the safety of my sister who couldn't protect herself and the safety of my best friend who while strong was not as strong as me, it would be best to comply no matter how hellish it would be. Though as you can tell from the dying and the black outlining around it, I didn't stop trying to refuse entirely after the first try."_ Nova finished explaining.

_"Very well then. The council will withhold ruling until all accused are tried, so let us proceed with the Trial of Erza Scarlet after a five minute recess."_ The head of council declared.

The gavel was banged and Erza and Nova were escorted out of the courtroom into a separate luxurious waiting room where they were provided some food and water while they waited.

Erza turned her attention to Nova who looked lost in thought even as she ate.

_"So that scar is why you always avoided going to the Girl's Bath with us at Fairy Hills? A lot makes sense but one thing doesn't."_ Erza said.

Nova looked at her in confusion and Erza quickly spoke up.

_"I don't get why a scar like that is the reason you won't bathe with us at Fairy Hills when you stay over there with me or with Mira. You simply must know that none of us would ever judge you for that scar."_ Erza questioned softly.

_"It's not the scars, but the story behind it. People always gave me pity or looked at me in disgust for it and a lot of people still do as you saw in there with the council and that Record Keeper, but that's not the actual problem because I don't care what people think about the scarring there. The reason I avoid specifically bathing with other people, especially the girls at Fairy Hills and Amare and Stella is that when they see the scar, they'll want to know about it and then the guys will find out and will get irrational about the scarring. I just hate the story behind the scarring, whenever I tell it I get asked so many questions in between the story that I honestly don't want to answer."_ Nova answered calmly.

Their break soon ended and they were taken back to the stand in the courtroom for Erza's trial.

* * *

Nova and Erza once stood side by side on a stand in a courtroom and across from them on the podium were the members of the council including Siegrain and Faldea. The gavel is banged by the head of the council and the trial for Erza begins with it's bang and a silent sigh from Nova who's mind was completely elsewhere.

_"This courtroom will now come to order and continue with the next trial."_ The frog woman declared when the gavel stopped banging, _"Before us is the Defendant, Erza Scarlet and her accomplice, Nova Alexiana Aiburene Midnight. Please take the stand, Miss Scarlet, Miss Midnight."_

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy stood up, upset, and spoke up.

_"This is wrong!"_ Lucy declared, _"We should be there to testify!"_

_"But Lucy..."_ Nab said from where he was sitting close by to her.

From his spot on the bar counter Makarov spoke up, _"We're not going to court."_

_"Why not, Master?"_ Lucy questioned, _"We all know they're innocent. We can't just sit here and let them lock them away."_

Stella nodded solemnly and answered, _"They will be fine, Nova will be tried first and there is always a recess between trials where Nova can advise Erza so that Erza can do well in her trial. We just have to trust them."_

_"Just like how you and Nova trusted us with the fact that she committed Mass Massacre and stole things?"_ Gray rebuked angrily at Stella.

Stella sighed as Amare listened in with avid interest. Stella was silent for the following moment or two before taking off the jacket of her current outfit. She had been wearing a bikini top and shorts with a leather jacket covering her back. Everyone gasped at the section of her back where a very large scar for a cat rested. Stella looked back at Gray with a cold but sternly serious look on her face before speaking to him.

_"Nova and I tried to quit the guild peacefully, with Nova even going as far as submitting herself to magical hypnosis. But we quickly learned that you do not just simply "quit" a dark guild. Especially when you're their ace. Second only to the Guild Master so to speak."_ Stella explained, pausing to put her jacket back on.

_"Our previous Guild Master gave me that scar after promising to Nova that Amare, myself and Nova's mate would pay the price for her leaving. That's all I can say about that because that's all I know, shortly after the guy stabbed me from behind, I quickly passed out from bloodloss. When I woke up next was in Nova and I's hotel room in the town when Nova had just come out of the bathroom bandaged up and dressed to go back home much like I was."_

Everyone was shocked except for Makarov who chimed in wisely, _"It is best if we wait for the return of Nova and Erza to learn more, it is Nova's place to tell the story if she wishes to, not mine and not Stella's who doesn't even know exactly what it is that happened."_

Stella nodded, _"Besides, Nova never told me anything except that we survived and were no longer members of Black Heart. She never explained to me what even happened back then after I passed out, but I imagine that one of two things happened, one is she lost control. The other is that she gave into Faringar and promised to stay but the man and his guild left promising revenge one day. Seeing as she was charged with Mass Massacre and accepted the charges willingly when she was arrested with Erza, I'm guessing it was the first instance. That she lost control."_

Everything was silent for a few moments before Makarov answered Lucy with his own answer for everyone.

_"Even if we left this very second, there's no way we'd make it in time."_

_"But-!"_ Lucy began to respond before "Natsu" spoke up from within his cup.

_"I'VE BEEN STUCK UNDER THIS STUPID GLASS ALL DAY, YOU GUYS! IT'S GETTING HARD TO BREATHE, COME ON, YOU GOTTA LET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

Makarov spoke knowingly suddenly to the lizard in response, _"You sure you want out?"_

The lizard became quiet in thought, _"Hmm."_

_"Hmm?"_ Everyone else hummed in confusion as they seemed to be ever so slowly catching on.

_"No way..."_ Stella muttered to herself in shock as she caught on.

_"What's the matter?"_ Makarov said knowingly, _"It seems you've lost the fire in your belly."_

The lizard remained quiet and suddenly Makarov exclaimed a _"HA!"_ as he extended an arm out and casted some magic at the lizard blowing him off the counter and smoke blocked everyone's view for a moment or two before suddenly they could see the Lizard now a human once more as Macao.

_"It's Macao!"_ Levy exclaimed as gasps resounded through the Guildhall.

_"THAT WAS YOU?!"_ Everyone exclaimed except for Stella who was lost to them in her intense shock.

_"Yeah."_ Macao answered guiltily, _"Sorry, guys. But I owed Natsu and Nova each a favor. This way I could repay Natsu a favor. I turned myself into a salamander so that everybody would think I was him."_

_**"Look, everyone!" Romeo exclaimed near some bushes holding the Lizard that was his transformed father up for people to see, "My Daddy caught Natsu trying to sneak away!"**_

_**In the bushes, hiding, was Natsu and Reiki. Macao looked over at them and spoke to Natsu.**_

_**"Here's your chance, I got you covered." Lizard Macao said to Natsu, "Now, run."**_

Lucy spoke up seriously to Macao who still looked sheepish.

_"Do you know where he went?"_

_"Uh..."_ Macao answered dumbly.

Gray then spoke up knowingly with a hint of annoyance, _"He went after Erza and Nova, didn't he?"_

_"Yeah, 'fraid so."_ Macao confirmed sheepishly.

Elfman exclaimed at that, _"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! THAT IDIOT WILL PROBABLY TRY TO FIGHT THE WHOLE COUNCIL!"_

Makarov broke into the conversation sternly.

_"Would everyone just calm down?"_ Makarov mediated, his expression darkening, _"We've no choice but to wait and see what happens."_

Stella not far off sighed quietly, _**Please be safe Nova...**_

Gray sighed and Lucy hummed in relent.

_"Wait. Where's Reiki?"_ Amare asked shocking everyone as they realized.

* * *

**Fiore National Council Branch, Courtroom**

* * *

_"Erza Scarlet, Nova Alexiana Aiburene Midnight,"_ Read out the head of the magic council, _"You stand before the council to answer to charges stemming from the incident involving the Dark Guild Eisenwald. These charges include extensive damage to Oshibana Station, the collapse of the Reeyusika Gorge Railway Bridge, and the complete destruction of the Clover Meeting Hall. There are 11 property damage charges against both of you. According to eyewitness reports, the perpetrators are described as a heavily armored female wizard and a midnight-blue haired female wizard with a star pendant."_

Suddenly everyone jumped in surprise a bit as from behind Erza and Nova the wall blew up from a fiery attack. They all gasped and Nova sighed in shame.

_"What is this?"_ The head of the council questioned as from the smoke at the broken wall in came Natsu lamely and ridiculously disguised as Erza while next to him was Reiki lamely and ridiculously disguised as Nova. Both looked angry and began ranting loudly.

_"I'M THE CRAZY LADY IN ARMOR YOU OLD TIMERS HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR!"_

_"AND I'M THE CRAZY LADY WITH THE STAR PENDANT YOU OLD TIMERS HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR!"_

_"IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE WAY US AND OUR GUILD DO THINGS, YOU CAN FIGHT US!"_

Everyone else in the room gaped at the two while Nova tried really, really, REALLY hard not to burst out laughing as she watched the two.

_"I AM THE ALL POWERFUL ERZA!"_ Natsu declared in his rant.

_"I AM THE ALL POWERFUL NOVA!"_ Reiki declared in his rant.

_"YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DESTRUCTIVE BEFORE, WELL, YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!"_ The two continued ranting as they began destroying things with their magic.

Siegrain and Faldea gazed in amusement as Natsu and Reiki continued their destructiveness while Nova sighed as Erza gaped.

_**They are so stupid...Lovable. But stupid.** _Nova thought in amusement as she calmed from how destructive they were being.

_"DO YOU REALLY THINK THE STUFF WE DESTROYED IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE GUILD MASTER'S LIVES?!"_ Natsu and Reiki questioned loudly and angrily at the council, each pointing a finger at said council.

_"WELL?"_ They persisted a tiny bit less loudly.

The head of the council sighed making Natsu and Reiki chuckle before the gavel was banged and the head of the council spoke up wearily.

_"Take them away."_

Erza and Nova proceeded to bow repeatedly a few times and apologize.

_"I'm truly sorry for this, your honor."_ Erza and Nova apologized sincerely.

_"What are you doing, Erza/Nova?! Don't apologize to these council jerks! Oops, I mean- I AM ERZA/NOVA!"_ The two boys chorused together.

* * *

**That Night...**

* * *

Erza, Nova, Reiki, and Natsu all sat together in a cell. Much to Erza's annoyance.

_"Words can't express how angry I am with you two!"_ Erza growled out at the two boys.

Nova just kept quiet and to herself from where she sat next to Erza, fiddling around with a rubik's cube she had in her jacket pocket.

_"That trial was just a formality!"_ Erza revealed angrily but quietly.

_"Seriously?"_ Natsu questioned.

_"Are you serious?"_ Reiki questioned.

_"It's a glorified spectacle! The council is using Nova and me as examples to remind everyone that if you break the law, you'll be punished!"_

_"It helps them maintain order in the magical world."_ Nova explained calmly but seriously.

_"Wait a minute."_ Natsu and Reiki spoke up as they processed the information, _"So this is all for show?"_

_"They probably would've found us guilty, then sent us home with just a slap on the wrist!"_ Erza growled out to them in confirmation.

_"BUT THANKS TO YOU TWO, WE'RE STUCK IN A JAIL CELL!"_ Erza finished angrily and loudly.

Nova then smacked Erza on the wrist in annoyance, _"NOT SO LOUD! MY EARS STILL HURT!"_

Erza apologized to her quietly and they all quieted down a bit after Natsu and Reiki screamed fearfully.

_"I can't believe you two."_ Erza grumbled.

_"I'm sorry."_ Natsu and Reiki apologized.

_"It's okay."_ Erza said with a smile, _"You meant well."_

Erza hugged the boys to her chest making them exclaim in pain at the action as their heads made her armor clang.

_"OW! THAT HURT!"_

_"She's exactly right, I've already been tried before in the past for real about what happened with Black Heart and the charges were dropped after I struck a deal with the Royal Family and the Council."_ Nova confirmed calmly calling the attention of her three guildmates as her tone was soft and kind.

_"You're not mad at us?"_ Reiki asked her.

Nova rolled her eyes with a smile, _"Sure I am a little annoyed at being stuck in a jail cell with you three tonight, but you're intentions were good. Just promise me that you two will NEVER AGAIN pretend to be either of us and you're forgiven. That, and Reiki, I expect you to give my sister back her pendant first thing when we get back. It's important to her just like my pendant is to me."_

_"Deal."_ The two boys agreed, though Reiki more sheepishly than Natsu.

_"Wait, you've been tried before?"_ Natsu asked as it sunk in.

_"Yeah, Natsu."_ Nova answered softly and calmly, _"I didn't just willingly accept the charges when we were arrested because it was a spectacle, I accepted them because I was guilty of them as well."_

_"You really did those things?"_ Reiki asked.

Nova nodded solemnly,_ "I'll explain everything back at the guild as soon as we get back. But, you guys can rest easy knowing that it's not something that I'm proud of and it's not something that I'll ever do again."_

The boys smiled and hugged her making her blush and stammer awkwardly while flailing, trying to get them off of her.

_"L-LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOTS!"_

Nova punched them and they let go with a cry of pain, _"OW!"_

Not too far from their cell, the projections of Faldea and Siegrain listened in.

_"I see."_ Siegrain said quietly to himself and Faldea, _"Two Fairy Tail Wizards came to their aid. Natsu Dragneel and Reiki Scarlet."_

_"This is most interesting, indeed..."_ The woman said quietly in agreement.

* * *

**Next Day, At the Fairy Tail Guildhall**

* * *

Natsu excitedly raised his fist in the air while Reiki glomped onto Amare excitedly.

_"WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT FRESH AIR COULD SMELL SO SWEET!"_ Natsu declared excitedly, _"I'M GONNA BREATHE IT IN ALL DAY!"_

_"AMARE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I NEVER THOUGHT FREEDOM COULD BE SO GLORIOUS! I SWEAR I WON'T LEAVE YOUR SIDE ALL DAY!"_ Reiki declared excitedly.

Amare blushed with a pout.

_"IT'S THE SWEET SMELL OF FREEDOM!"_

At a table not far off from where Natsu was excitedly running all over the place, Macao, Jet, Droy and Stella sat.

_"Shut up."_ Droy complained.

_"Put a sock in it, man."_ Jet complained.

Stella laughed in amusement as Mira happily spoke to Master with a smile.

_"Aren't they precious when they get all excited?"_ Mira said sweetly in amusement.

Lucy, who was resting her head on a table that she and Gray were sitting at spoke up exhaustedly.

_"I can't believe that stupid arrest and trial were just for show. All that worrying for nothing."_ Lucy bemoaned.

_"So they weren't sacrifical lambs, or actually guilty, but scape goats."_ Gray said in ralization bringing his fist to his palm with a "bop!" in a gesture of realization.

Elfman who was seated next to him with Happy close to him on the table was gaping at him in slight fear, clearly unnerved.

_"You must be one heck of an ice wizard, 'cause even your jokes leave me cold."_ Elfman commented.

Then he turned his attention to Natsu.

_"Hey Natsu! You gonna finish going man-to-man with Erza and Nova?"_ Elfman asked the boy making him stop in his tracks.

_"Uh-oh."_ Lucy mumbled sadly.

"This won't be good.

_"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."_ Natsu said cheerfully turning to face Erza who sat alone at a table drinking from a cup silently, _"So what do you say? Want to pick up where we left off?"_

_"I'm not in the mood right now."_ Erza answered calmly.

Natsu lit his fist on fire regardless and began charging at her, _"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!"_

Natsu chuckled as he continued approaching, but Erza just stood up with a grumble, _"I swear."_

She effortlessly dodged Natsu's fist, and punched him VERY hard in the gut, stopping him cold. Natsu whimpered and fell to the floor out cold for a bit. Everyone gasped as Erza just calmly responded to her actions.

_"How's that?"_ Erza said before the guild doors opened and two kids walked in.

The kids approached Makarov who was watching them curiously and then took a small package out of the girl's bag. The boy then spoke to Makarov.

_"Is this Fairy Tail?"_ The boy asked.

_"Yes, my boy."_ Makarov answered kindly, _"What brings you two here? Are you looking to join?"_

The children smiled and shook their heads no softly.

The girl smiled, _"We're still training in our magic with our teacher back at Lamia Scale. Our names are Yu and Stal Edivo. I'm Yu and my brother is Stal. We were sent by our Mentor to deliver this package to Fairy Tail. It's for the really pretty lady with dark blue hair that introduced us to our mentor. He told us that we could only leave it in her hands and that she was a member of this guild. She saved our lives by introducing us to our mentor so we're also using this opportunity to thank her."_

Makarov smiled kindly, _"I see... You must be referring to Nova..."_

Makarov looked across the very silent guild before locking eyes on Stella and Amare.

_"Amare, Stella, do either of you know where Nova is?"_ Makarov asked.

Amare shook her head no gently before Stella answered with a soft smile, _"When she got back home very early this morning she was really tired so she decided to stay in and sleep for a few hours before coming into the guild. She should be here soon."_

_"I see..."_ Makarov said.

Stal spoke up this time, _"If it's no trouble, could we wait here for her? We have very strict instructions that the package was for her hands and eyes only."_

_"That's just fine, my boy."_ Makarov said kindly.

Erza turned to look at Natsu and spoke up to him, _"Are you satisfied?"_

Happy chimed in with Stella in amusement, _"And he's out!"_

Suddenly, Nova came into the guild. She looked a bit tired, but she was looking great as usual otherwise. No sooner than she reached the bar, the two kids approached her happily, making her and subsequentially the rest of the guild smile.

_"Pretty Wizard Lady!"_ The two kids said excitedly as they hugged her.

Nova awkwardly hugged them back with a light laugh, _"You kids are here? Didn't I leave you two back at Lamia Scale with my friend to train in your magic?"_

The kids pulled a way and nodded with bright smiles before handing her the package as Yu explained.

_"You did and we have been training! You saved our lives by taking us to train with our Mentor! He was the one who sent us here! He told us to deliver this package to you, and only you, and we decided to take the opportunity to thank you!"_ Yu explained.

_"That's sweet of you, kiddos. Thanks for getting this to me, but you should hurry back and continue your training so that someday you can be strong and protect those you care about and each other."_ Nova said accepting the package.

The kids agreed and made to leave, but Natsu got up and tried to challenge Nova.

_"HEY, NOVA! LET'S PICK UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF!"_ Natsu challenged charging at her.

The two kids quickly got into blocking positions as Nova rolled her eyes.

_"I'm not in the mood and there's kids here right now, Natsu."_ Nova answered.

Natsu ignored her, and tried to punch her with a flaming fist but Nova dodged and before he could hit the two kids, she countered flawlessly with a roundhouse kick. Natsu crashed into a wall on the side of the guild Amare, Reiki and Stella were at and he whimpered before he was on the floor out cold.

_"Satisfied?"_ Nova questioned.

_"SO COOL!"_ The kids cried out excitedly.

_"And he's out again!"_ Happy and Stella declared.

Gray and Elfman cracked up and laughed.

_"Way to go, champ!"_ Gray mocked.

_"Guess we know who the real men are!"_ Elfman mocked.

Mirajane laughed from her spot behind the bar and Makarov sighed.

_"Sir, is something wrong?"_ Mira asked Makarov worriedly.

Nova sighed in annoyance as she picked up the two kids into her arms much to their confusion.

_"I'm fine, just sleepy."_ Makarov answered just as the two kids fell asleep in Nova's arms.

Nova, unaffected, sighed.

_"He's back in town. Myst really should learn how to give a heads up every once in a while."_ Nova grumbled softly.

Mira perked at this.

_"He's coming."_ Makarov confirmed.

_"Ohh."_ Mira exclaimed softly and woozily, eyes drooping before falling to the ground with a thud.

_"Not again!"_ Gray complained as he and Elfman tried to stay awake.

Reiki, Amare, and Stella all fell asleep soundly. Erza kept one eye opened while Laki close to her struggled to stay upright.

_"So tired."_ Whined Laki quietly.

_"Mmm."_ Lucy sounded as she fell asleep.

Quickly everyone except Nova and Makarov fell asleep with a sigh or a moan and in came a mysterious man with staffs. He made sure to dodge everyone to not hurt them as Nova just sighed again in annoyance as she looked in his direction. The man approached Makarov who was struggling to stay awake and Nova who was wide awake.

_"Myst."_ Nova greeted.

_"Nova, good to see you."_ The man greeted calmly before heading for the board.

_"Mystogan."_

_"How was the job?"_ Nova asked kindly.

_"Same as always."_ Mystogan answered calmly.

Nova smirked at him, _"You still dream about her every night?"_

Mystogan jumped ever so slightly at her question.

_"None of your business."_ Mystogan calmly but a bit ashamed.

Nova chuckled, _"Relax, Myst. I was just making conversation. Your dreams are yours."_

Mystogan grabbed a job and then made to leave.

_"Good seeing you, Nova."_ He said in goodbye to Nova before turning to look at Makarov, _"I shall return."_

_"No, wait."_ Makarov said tiredly, _"Lift your sleeping spell before you leave."_

The man turned around, flyer in hand, and began to walk away counting down as he went.

_"Five"_

_"Four"_

_"Three"_

_"Two"_

He walked out the door and finished his count, _"One."_

Once he finished his count, gasps resounded as everyone was awake again and Nova put down the kids she had been holding calmly with a soft smile. Everyone was awake except for the still out cold Natsu.

* * *

_"Oh, man."_ Groaned Jet, _"Was Mystogan here?"_

_"What a jerk."_ Groaned Droy.

_"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?"_ Levy groaned near Lucy.

_"Who's this Mystogan guy?"_ Lucy questioned in a slight groan.

Nova just sat quietly at the bar as Mira handed her some chocolate cake in an attempt to get information since the two kids had left moments before.

_"For one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard."_ Elfman explained.

_"Really?"_ Lucy questioned in surprise.

_"Yeah."_ Gray answered, _"And for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like. So whenever he comes here to take a job, he casts a sleeping spell. Which only Nova is immune to."_

_"That's kinda creepy!"_ Exclaimed Lucy softly before she processed what he'd said about Nova, _"Wait. Nova's immune to Mystogan's sleeping spell?"_

_"Yeah. Because of my Galaxy Dragon Slayer Magic."_ Nova answered.

_"Master Makarov and Nova are the only people here who've ever gotten a good look at his face."_ Gray finished explaining looking over at the bar where Nova and Makarov were seated next to each other with Nova in a seat and Makarov on the bartop.

_"That's not true."_ Said a male voice calling their attention to it's owner that so happened to be Laxus.

_"I've seen him before."_ Laxus said with a wicked smirk and a chuckle from his spot at the balcony of the second floor.

Nova rolled her eyes in annoyance, _"I figured you were here. I could smell your stench. But didn't want to smell human waste."_

Laxus rolled his eyes.

_"Laxus?"_ Elfman muttered in surprise.

_"Talk about rare."_ Macao commented.

_"You're never here."_ Wakaba commented.

As everyone looked up except for Nova who was finishing her cake, Gray chimed in.

_"And here's another contender."_ Gray commented.

_"Laxus is here? That means..."_ Amare grumbled.

Reiki kept quiet, choosing to stay out of things.

_"Mystogan's just a little shy."_ Laxus said, _"You should all respect his privacy, like Nova here does."_

_"That's big words coming from you Laxus."_ Nova said as she walked into the depths of the second floor boredly.

_"And that's contender number three."_ Gray added.

Natsu now awake faced Laxus seriously, _"Alright, Laxus! You and me, right now!"_

_"Getting your butt kicked twice today wasn't enough?"_ Gray deadpanned.

Nova now back from the depths of the second floor spoke up, _"Natsu, don't be an idiot."_

_"Yeah, pal. If you can't even win against the redhead or the bluehead, why bother with me?"_ Laxus taunted cockily.

Both Nova and Erza death-glared him with an aura of doom around them that scared everyone around them except Laxus.

_"What are you trying to say?!"_ Warned Erza angrily.

_"And there's contender number four..."_ Stella revealed softly and carefully to Lucy.

_"Watch your mouth, Laxus, or you'll lose it!"_ Threatened Nova.

_"No need to get all worked up, Erza, Nova."_ Gray tried to mediate fearfully in a singsongy tone.

_"I'm saying that i'm the guild's Strongest Wizard. You stand no chance against me, Nova. You're just a harmless little princess compared to me."_ Laxus answered.

Natsu glared, _"Then come down here, and prove it."_ Natsu challenged.

Nova growled at Laxus encasing her fists in her magic.

_"I'm no princess, I'm a dragon. I can prove it to you by ripping off your baby-maker if you want a demonstration!"_ Nova declared.

_"You come to me, little man."_ Laxus answered to Natsu before turning to look at Nova cockily, _"You can go ahead and try, little girl."_

_"With pleasure!"_ Natsu and Nova declared before lunging towards Laxus.

However, before they could reach Laxus, Makarov grabbed Natsu and glared at Nova as Mira gasped.

_"ENOUGH, NOVA!"_ Makarov commanded making Nova stop in her tracks, _"YOU KNOW THE RULE ABOUT FIGHTING LAXUS AND ERZA!"_

Nova growled low in her chest but put away her magic as Lucy sweatdropped and Makarov turned his scolding to Natsu.

_"You're not allowed on the second floor, Natsu."_ Makarov said sternly, _"At least, not yet."_

Laxus laughed wickedly, _"I think you made them grumpy."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Es Damnare bastardis, et id quod suus 'venire ad vos, ut spero autem protinus te."_ Nova retorted angrily after grabbing another job from the depths of the second floor.

Laxus feigned hurt at her words in mocking, _"That wasn't very nice. I thought princesses weren't supposed to use language like that."_

Nova smirked coldly at him, _"Good for me that I'm not a princess then!"_ Nova responded coldly before going back down to the second floor.

_"That's enough out of you, Laxus!"_ Makarov scolded before accepting Nova's job request for her.

Nova turned in Stella's direction.

_"Hey Stel, I got an S-Class job. I'll be back soon okay, stay with Amare or with Natsu and Happy while i'm out. It's a quick one so I should be back soon."_

Nova made to leave but paused when Laxus spoke up cockily again.

_"The most powerful wizard in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo. You want to know what the strongest wizard looks like?"_ Laxus said before finishing and pointing at himself with a thumb, _"You're looking right at him."_

Nova smirked coldly and looked back it him evilly, _"That's funny, because all I see is an arrogant brat with an idiot narcissist streak. Not too mention an inferiority complex."_

As everyone reeled in shock at her insult, including the now angry Laxus, she finished off her insult as she left.

_"If you're really the strongest wizard, than I'M a GOD compared to a brat like you."_

With that she was gone and Laxus soon stormed off.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

_"Hey Mirajane?"_ Lucy spoke to Mira softly, _"Let me ask you something."_

Mirajane stood in front of Lucy from behind the bar while Lucy sat at her seat in the bar as Lucy continued to ask.

_"What was the Master talking about earlier? Why can't we go up to the second floor?"_

Mirajane answered kindly and calmly, _"That area's reserved for advanced members of the guild. The jobs that are listed on the Request Board up there make the ones listed down here look like child's play in comparison."_

Mirajane went on to explain kindly, _"They're called S-Class Quests."_

_"S-Class?"_ Lucy questioned.

_"They're jobs so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last. But with that high risk comes a higher reward. Master Makarov hand picks the wizards he thinks are capable of handling these jobs. There are only six people in the entire guild who are considered S-Class."_ Mirajane explained.

_"That includes, Laxus, Mystogan, Nova and Erza."_ Mira explained smiling at Lucy, _"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Lucy. In my opinion, there's no amount of money that's worth risking your life over."_

Lucy smiled sweetly and happily at that, _"Yeah, no kidding."_

* * *

As Lucy walked home by the river, a boat passed by and a man on the boat spoke up amiably at her.

_"Hey, where you going there, Blondie?"_

Lucy didn't answer him, lost in her thoughts.

**_Wow._** Lucy thought to herself in slight amazement, _**Mystogan and Laxus. That is so cool. I can't believe how many famous wizards are in Fairy Tail.**_

Suddenly a chart appeared in her mind of the guild members she knew best in their rankings in the guild as far as she could tell.

_**And I think I'm starting to figure out how everybody's ranked within the guild.**_

**Master**

**Nova, Erza, Laxus, Mystogan (S-Class)**

**Natsu, Gray, Lucy**

**Other (Elfman, Reiki, Amare, Loke, Cana, Macao, Stella and Happy)**

**_Gotta start working my way to the top._** Lucy thought to herself in motivation as she finally reached and entered her house.

Lucy opened her home and entered her bedroom only to find Natsu and Happy on her bed working out. Natsu not wearing a shirt. Her heart raced a tiny bit at the sight of Natsu shirtless and working out, but her anger won out hands down quickly.

_"Welcome home."_ Greeted Natsu as he did a sit up.

_"'Sup?"_ Greeted Happy while trying to lift a black barbell.

_"AAH!"_ Lucy screamed in shock and anger, _"YOU GUYS STINK!"_

She kicked them rapidly out of her bed with both of her feet making Natsu exclaim loudly in pain.

_"Why don't you jerks work out at your own house?!"_ Lucy said angrily pointing to the outside world visible through the window.

That's when Stella spoke calmly from her spot on the desk drinking some water peacefully.

_"Who knows, I just came with since Nova went on a mission and I decided to stay with them since Amare and Reiki took a job too not long after Nova."_ Stella said softly before smiling awkwardly at Lucy, _"I'm sorry about coming in unannounced for all it's worth, and I hope you don't mind that I used a cup for some water."_

Lucy smiled at Stella amiably, _"It's okay, Stella. I know you respect boundaries unlike some idiots I know. I don't mind if you used a cup for water so long as you're careful not to break it, or get anything on my desk wet."_

Then Lucy angrily turned back to Natsu and Happy as Natsu spoke up.

_"Now Lucy, if we want to work together like a team, we gotta train like one."_ Natsu said pulling out a pink barbell and holding it out for Lucy confidently.

Happy poked in from behind Natsu, _"We thought you'd like the pink dumbbell."_

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT COLOR IT IS, I'M NOT LIFTING WEIGHTS WITH YOU!"_ Lucy yelled at them angrily.

Happy and Natsu suddenly started doing push ups while Stella just flew her empty cup to the kitchen, washed it, and then came back into the room and onto the desk with a book in her paws, reading it after sitting down.

_"We gotta kick it up a notch if we wanna beat Laxus, Nova and Erza."_ Natsu declared.

_"Aye, sir."_ Happy agreed.

_"I just want a little peace and quiet."_ Lucy bemoaned,_ "NOW GET OUT!"_ Lucy bellowed.

_"Don't worry."_ Natsu whispered, _"We'll train quietly, Lucy."_

Natsu and Happy started quietly doing push-ups even faster as Lucy cried softly in annoyance and slight despair.

_"Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?"_ Lucy bemoaned.

Stella smiled softly as she spoke, _"You know, Lucy..."_

_"While I do agree peace and quiet is very important, I think this might be something you could take as a useful example to learn from if you want to get stronger."_ Stella said calling Lucy's attention and subtly Happy and Natsu's as well.

_"While it's not good to be as extreme as Natsu and Happy or even Gray."_ Stella began to explain, _"Putting in some time every day to train not just your magic, but your body physically could be very good for you. It can not only help you get stronger as a wizard and get stronger physically, but it has a lot of health benefits. Even if most people don't realize it. It could just be as simple as one or two hours each and every day and you'd be better for it."_

_"You really think so?"_ Lucy asked.

Stella sent her a knowing look with a smile, _"I know so."_

_"When Galaxiana left and Nova had to take care of not only herself but Amare as well on her own, she couldn't train as much as she liked, but she would always squeeze in two hours every morning and every night. Even if it meant less sleep. She became not only stronger but healthier for it."_ Stella finished explaining.

After that was said, Natsu stopped doing push ups and spoke up happily but seriously.

_"I've made a decision."_ Natsu declared.

_"Hmm?"_ Lucy and Stella answered.

_"Our team is ready for the big time."_ Natsu revealed confidently, _"S-Class!"_

Suddenly, Happy was on his feet holding out a flyer for an S-Class Quest.

_"Yeah!"_ Happy declared, _"Check it out!"_

Lucy squealed in shock and fear, _"How did you get that?! I thought we weren't allowed on the second floor!"_

Stella sighed wearily, _"You have lost your minds, you two. You're right, Lucy, we aren't allowed on the second floor. Only Nova and the other S-Class Wizards are allowed up there."_

_"Well, I just climbed the stairs and took it."_ Happy revealed.

Stella sighed, _"We are in so much trouble."_

_"YOU LITTLE CAT BURGLAR!"_ Lucy scorned angrily.

Happy giggled as Natsu came into the conversation, _"Since this is our first S-Class Quest, We decided to go with the smallest reward we found on the board. But seven million is still a lot of Jewel!"_

_"We're not ready for it!"_ Lucy said rationally in scold, _"If the Master knew we had this Job Request, he'd be furious!"_

Natsu gave his usual boyish grin, _"Yeah, but I think he'll be end up being proud of us if we actually pull it off."_

Stella sighed along with Lucy and Lucy spoke in response more calmly as she now sat in the chair at her desk with Stella comfortably on her head.

_"You know, this may be the dumbest thing you've ever done, Natsu. If you want to rise up the ranks, you should try following the guild's rules."_ Lucy answered.

_"She's right, you know."_ Stella agreed.

_"Jeez, we're never gonna make S-Class with that kind of attitude."_ Natsu answered.

_"You can handle this on your own. I'm staying right here."_ Lucy answered him before speaking to Stella amiably, _"You can stay with me if you want Stella. I don't mind having you around while Nova's out on that job."_

_"Thanks, Lucy."_ Stella said greatfully.

_"But the job is saving a tropical island."_ Happy countered.

Stella perked at this, _"Island?"_

_"Really?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Mm-hmm."_ Happy answered.

Natsu and Gray promptly pulled scary expressions and waved the flyer around a bit.

_"It's the cursed island of Galuna."_ They chorused in a singsongy tone.

_"No way."_ Lucy rejected,_ "Definitely not going now."_

_"Count me out."_ Stella declared.

_"I'll give you half of the fish I catch, Lucy. And I'll be your servant for half of everyday on the quest, Stella."_ Happy offered both him and Natsu still wearing scary expressions.

_"What kinda incentive is that supposed to be?!"_ Lucy responded still refusing.

_"Servant for half of every day?"_ Stella pondered, _"Make it for all day everyday on the quest and you have a deal."_

_"Deal."_ Happy agreed.

Lucy scoffed and the trio than made to leave.

_"Fine. We're out of here."_ Natsu declared a bit disappointed.

_"Aye."_ Happy and Stella agreed also a bit disappointed.

_"That's the best idea you've had all day."_ Lucy said before realizing they were leaving through the window instead of the door, _"Hold on. For crying out loud, would you use the door?!"_

Lucy sighed once they were out of her apartment before gasping as she saw that the trio had left the flyer on her floor.

_"Oh, no! They left the job request here!"_ She exclaimed in shock before freaking out.

_"Now everybody's gonna think i'm the one who stole it! What do I do?!"_ She freaked out before noticing something else on the flyer.

She picked it up and was surprised at what she discovered, _"Is this for real?"_

_"On top of the giant reward, you also get a gate key?!"_ Lucy exclaimed before humming in thought.

Then she giggled mischeviously and readied quickly before rushing off after the trio. Quickly catching up to them.

_"Hey! Wait up, you guys!"_ Lucy called out making them smile happily at her, _"I've decided to come along!"_

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

**At Fairy Tail...**

_"MASTER!"_ Mira called out hurriedly to Makarov who was drinking some tea, _"I don't know what's happened, but one of the S-Class Quests is missing!" _

Makarov took another sip of his drink and then promptly did a spit take in his shock as he processed the information.

**TBC**

* * *

Translations:

_"Es Damnare bastardis, et id quod suus 'venire ad vos, ut spero autem protinus te."_

_"You're a damn bastard, and I hope you get what's coming to you soon._"

Up next starts Galuna Island!


	17. Author Note 2

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the lack of an update but because of family problems, personal problems as well as a difficult time at home, I just have not had the heart or mind to work on the next update further. The moment the situation improves in my real life a bit, I will be sure to finish up that update and keep the story going. But right now, it's just too difficult for me.

I'm so sorry for the delay guys, I hope you understand

~CelestialSlayer (AKA Brightspark4)


	18. Authors Note 3

Hey Guys! Sorry I was gone so long. But things are just now finally starting to turn for the better for me and my family. I also have been pretty busy with school so updates may be slow from now on, but I promise to TRY to make it worth the wait.

I love this story and it hurt to be away from it for so long, but I had no choice. My father had been hospitalized not long before I started my temporary hiatus for the third time in a row. He's doing better now, but it's been hard for all of us to readjust as he's now having to readjust to a very different way of life and i'm in college so im often studying or doing something for school or for my parents.

But, I'm just happy to be back and I am so happy for all of the support you guys have shown not only this story, but me as well. So thank you guys so much for being so patient and understanding, I promise that i'll have the next chapter up soon. Not sure exactly how soon, but soon.

~CelestialSlayer (aka Brightspark4 on Wattpad)


End file.
